


Над водами глубокими (Over Fathoms Deep)

by Merla, never_v_hudo, PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aristocrat Sherlock Holmes, Boats and Ships, First Kiss, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Lots od sex, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Regency, Romance, Sailor!John, SailorLock, Sexual Content, Threats of Violence, sailinglock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 77,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_v_hudo/pseuds/never_v_hudo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Когда младшего сына аристократической семьи Холмсов отправляют в море с целью избавить от дурного настроения и плохих манер, он, в общем, ожидает долгого, утомительного и, как обычно, скучного путешествия. Однако он не предполагает, что некий молодой матрос по имени Джон Ватсон украдет его сердце.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over Fathoms Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744148) by [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/pseuds/bittergreens). 



Время в море тянется долго и наполнено одиночеством.

Шерлоку скучно, он скучает сверх меры. Скука пронизывает все его существо до мозга костей. Времяпрепровождение на корабле затмевает скучностью все утомительные часы на воскресных службах, долгих семейных ужинах, под назойливой опекой глупых школьных учителей. Море придает новый смысл самому слову «скука».

Он устал от плоской серой линии горизонта — она никогда не меняется, судно беспрестанно качает, его корпус скрипит, снасти стонут над головой. Даже утомительное сияние солнца в безоблачные дни ощущается резким и монотонным — все это жутко действует на нервы.

Но хуже скуки одиночество.

Шерлок привык к тому, что одинок, что его не хотят. Вот почему он здесь — младший сын рода, проблемный, бесполезный, невозможно яркий, но не пригодный к любой достойной профессии благодаря своему характеру, темпераменту и абсолютному нежеланию следовать любым общественным нормам. Родители порешили, что «ничего нельзя сделать», поэтому его отослали, отправили в трехмесячное морское путешествие в богом забытую часть мира в надежде, что все его невыносимые качества будут вышиблены тяготами и скукой.

Шерлок мог бы уберечь их от хлопот, уверив, что ничего не изменится. Год вдали от цивилизации не улучшит его плохих манер, потому что не изменит самого факта, что ему не место в этом мире, что он не сможет встроиться ни в одну его часть.

Другие пассажиры относятся к нему так же, как и все люди в его жизни — как к некоему странному отклонению от нормы, которая может нанести вред, если подойти поближе. Его избегают, и, в свою очередь, Шерлок тоже сторонится пассажиров. Он не хочет их компании. Они такие же, как и общество, которому принадлежит его семья. Они одновременно утомляют и приводят в бешенство. В большинстве своем это мелкие аристократы, занятые завоеванием благосклонности друг друга. Никто не удостаивает вторым взглядом угрюмого, темноволосого юношу, погруженного в думы в углу палубы. Шерлок рад этому. Он скорее пожертвует ногтями, чем вступит с ними в беседу.

Команда — другое дело. Эти люди интересны ему, но они тоже сторонятся молодого аристократа, правда, по другой причине. Для них он — существо из другого мира, странная темная птица, болтающаяся рядом, когда они работают. Безвредная, но с которой нельзя общаться.

Когда погода прекрасна, Шерлок проводит бесконечно утомительные часы на палубе, наблюдая за работой команды — ритмом движений, когда матросы наматывают веревку, ловкостью гибких тел, когда они карабкаются по снастям. Наблюдая за ними, он слишком остро ощущает свои длинные неуклюжие конечности и худобу, стыдится того, что почти полностью потерял контроль над своим телом в первые несколько недель путешествия, того, насколько больным он был, насколько беспомощным.

В глубине души Шерлок должен признать, что настоящая причина, по которой он проводит все свое время, наблюдая за командой, заключается в одном-единственном матросе. Он выделяется из всех, как мерцание солнечного света на гребне волны, как жемчужина в раковине.

Этот молодой человек невысок. Он ни коренаст, ни худощав, его тело компактно и сильно. Оно играет мускулами, накачанными вследствие многолетней тяжелой работы. Его волосы — чистое золото благодаря часам, проведенным на солнце. У него обветренное выразительное лицо, которое часто озаряется улыбкой, по меньшей мере, подзадоривающей. Однако есть в нем и твердость, и нечто в чертах лица, говорящее о скрытых глубинах, выигранных войнах и сражениях и жажде опасности, брызжущей из глаз.

Он представляет собой любопытную смесь молодости и зрелости. Порой Шерлок думает, что этот человек его ровесник, почти мальчик, но иногда, глядя в его глаза цвета морского шторма, Шерлок видит в них морские мили глубин и безжалостные годы страданий.

Шерлок проводит часы, наблюдая за его нежными, стертыми от работы руками, когда тот свивает веревки, за его голым торсом, когда он забирается по снастям, за мускулами рук, отливающим золотом под полуденным солнцем, за мышцами спины, твердыми и гладкими как мрамор.

Однажды он сидел и смотрел, как молодой матрос вил веревку. Шерлок не мог оторвать глаз от скорости, с которой работал этот человек, восхищаясь ловкостью его пальцев. Он пытался разобраться в сложных движениях самостоятельно, проследить их ритм, но тут молодой матрос поднял взгляд, улыбнулся, сверкнув синими глазами, и спросил: 

— Вы хотели бы знать, как это делается? 

Шерлок уставился на него в шоке, только что осознав, что его внимание к рукам матроса было слишком очевидным. 

Он был настолько ошеломлен, что ответил не сразу. 

— Что?

Собственный голос прозвучал резко и надтреснуто, и Шерлок осознал, что не говорил уже много-много дней.

Молодой моряк продолжал улыбаться, в глазах его сияли солнечные искорки. 

— Я спросил, не хотите ли вы научиться делать так же?

Шерлок опустил глаза, стыдясь румянца, залившего щеки. 

— Нет, не… надо, вы ведь очень заняты. 

Он начал подниматься на ноги, смущенный, что его застукали, уверенный, что молодой матрос хочет над ним посмеяться. 

— Я вовсе не дразню вас. Я имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Я видел, как вы смотрели на мою работу. Я знаю этот взгляд, словно череп сейчас треснет, если хоть что-нибудь не займет руки работой. Я могу показать, если изволите, помочь вам занять себя. 

Шерлок рискнул опустить взгляд и замер, увидев, что молодой человек продолжает смотреть на него, явно пытаясь улыбаться сдержанней. 

— Мне было бы очень приятно.

Шерлок кивнул, потеряв дар речи, все еще шокированный, что другой человек проявил к нему не только интерес, но и доброту. Он начал было садиться на прежнее место, но матрос дернул локтем, подзывая его поближе. 

— Садитесь рядом, и вы сможете все хорошо видеть.

Шерлок повиновался, двигаясь, как в трансе. 

Очень бодро и с невероятным терпением матрос начал показывать Шерлоку, как скручивать нити волокна, чтобы получилась веревка. 

Шерлок следил с пристальным вниманием и ястребиной сосредоточенностью за объяснениями матроса. Закончив говорить, тот протянул Шерлоку пучок волокон на пробу. После нескольких неудачных попыток и тактичных поправок, Шерлок медленно, путаясь в пальцах, начал копировать движения наставника. 

Они молча работали какое-то время, и Шерлок так сильно сосредоточился на веревке, что даже не услышал речь матроса. Он совсем забыл, что не один. 

— Что? — Шерлок поднял глаза, второй раз за день ощущая себя идиотом. 

— Джон, — весело повторил матрос. — Меня зовут Джон Ватсон. 

«Джон», — подумал про себя Шерлок в тихом восторге. «Джон, Джон, Джон». 

— Чьей компанией я наслаждаюсь? 

— Шерлок, — пробормотал молодой аристократ, не сводя глаз со спутанных волокон, струящихся меж его пальцев. 

— Знаете, у вас отлично получается, — заметил Джон. — Я поражен, как быстро вы уловили суть. У вас ловкие руки. 

Шерлок ничего не ответил, но ощутил, как внутри от этого комплимента разливается удовольствие — такое же теплое, как солнечные лучи на его тронутых легким загаром щеках. 

*** 

Тем вечером, за ужином, под впечатлением от триумфального дня, проведенного в компании молодого матроса, все еще разгоряченный от комплимента и приятности общества нового знакомого, Шерлок немного потерял осторожность. Даже не отдавая себе отчета, он отпустил свою охрану и, забыв об окружающих, ел суп.

Глупо думать, что счастье может быть долгим. Теперь-то он уразумел, что бдительность лучше не терять. 

Один из младших офицеров, который, кажется, очень жаждал одобрения общества, часто выбирал Шерлока, когда хотел самоутвердиться. Некий Андерсон. Он заметил прекрасное настроение Шерлока и сразу перешел к активным действиям. 

Перегнулся через стол, за которым сидел Шерлок, и скривил рот в насмешливой ухмылке.

— Я видел вас с этим синеглазым матросом, Холмс. Чем вы с ним занимались?

Андерсон наклонился ближе, и Шерлок почувствовал запах виски. 

— Пытались обучиться полезной профессии, раз семья от вас отказалась? Собираетесь получить место в команде? 

При этом замечании окружающие разразились смехом. Один мужчина в знак одобрения хлопнул Андерсона по спине. 

Шерлок, вспыхнув, отложил ложку. 

— Может быть, захотите убрать после обеда мою каюту? Посовершенствовать новые навыки? 

Это замечание было встречено очередным ревом хриплого смеха.

Шерлок, плохо владевший собой даже в лучшие дни, моментально парировал.

— Я-то думал, что это обязанности вашей никчемной жены. О нет, вы не посмели взять ее с собой, не так ли? Вы вынуждены были оставить ее в Ливерпуле из-за стремления раздвигать ноги перед любым матросом, который ей подмигнет. К сему моменту она уложила бы в койку половину команды…

Андерсон вскочил со стула и перемахнул через стол еще до того, как Шерлок закончил речь.

Первый удар пришелся в челюсть. Второй сшиб его со стула. К моменту, когда пассажир подбежал, чтобы оттащить задиру, Шерлок стоял на четвереньках, а ботинок Андерсона упирался ему в живот. 

— Довольно, Андерсон, он отвратительный щенок, а вы слишком много выпили. Пойдемте отсюда. 

Андерсона оттащили, а Шерлок, ничего не видя, поднялся на ноги и вышел. Слезы гнева жгли глаза. Он поднялся по лестнице на верхнюю палубу. 

Не жжение в рассеченной губе, не боль в ушибленных ребрах так его расстроила, а позор. Ведь жирный, никчемный проныра вроде Андерсона поставил его в драке на колени. 

Холодный ночной воздух принес облегчение и вытеснил из легких запах вонючего тушеного мяса, теплого виски и пассажиров. Шерлок пил прохладу огромными благодарными глотками.

Он уселся на мотке веревки и уставился в ночное небо, смаргивая сердитые слезы в попытке успокоить бурю бессильной ярости.

Мягкий голос за спиной Шерлока вырвал его из задумчивости.

— Все в порядке?

Шерлок подпрыгнул, как вспугнутый кролик, и поспешил вытереть слезы с щек. Это молодой матрос Джон, подумал Шерлок с полувосторгом, полуужасом.

Страх скрутился в желудке в неприятный узел. Страх, что этот человек увидит его глупым и слабым, потому что Шерлок и есть таков, но он не сможет жить в ладу с собой, если Джон это увидит и решит, что с Шерлоком больше не стоит общаться. Шерлок весь сжался от нежного беспокойства в голосе Джона. Внезапно мысль о другом человеке стала невыносимой, особенно о человеке, который так притягателен Шерлоку, настолько наполнен добротой и силой.

— Что случилось?

Шерлок не ответил. Молча обнял себя, желая, чтобы матрос ушел. 

Джон опять заговорил таким тихим голосом, что Шерлок едва мог разобрать.

— Я вижу, как они к вам относятся.

— И что из этого? — Шерлок повернулся, забыв про залитое слезами лицо. — Вы тоже хотите посмеяться? Развлечься за счет _урода_ на борту? Давайте, начинайте, если за этим пришли. Смейтесь.

— Я пришел не для этого.

Нежность в голосе Джона поразила Шерлока, как кинжалом.

Он отвернулся, сжался еще сильнее, словно этим мог закрыть себя от звезд, луны, ветра, даже доброго голоса Джона, если это даст возможность не _чувствовать_ так глубоко. Больше всего на свете Шерлок просто желал иметь возможность полностью отгородиться от шума и хаоса этого мира. 

— Мне не нужна ваша жалость, — отрезал он зло.

— И не поэтому я пришел, — Джон тихо сел рядом. — Я пришел, чтобы предложить, если вам захочется поучиться, как уклоняться от ударов, как показать все, на что способен, ну… — Джон пожал плечами. — Я знаю кое-что о драках.

Шерлок не мог с собой ничего поделать, он молча уставился на этого человека восхищенным взглядом. Ведь дважды за день тот не только подходил к нему первым, но и предлагал научить полезным вещам. 

Он слегка повернулся, чтобы оказаться с Джоном лицом к лицу. 

— Это было бы... — он слизнул кровь с нижней губы и воодушевленно кивнул. — Я был бы благодарен. 

Слова не могли передать того, что творилось в его душе.

— Хорошо, — Джон встал. — Завтра и начнем. Идите и выспитесь как следует. 

Шерлок снова кивнул, полностью забыв гнев от изумления.

— Да, Шерлок, еще кое-что... 

Шерлок обернулся и посмотрел на Джона, обветренное лицо которого смягчилось от чувств, которых Шерлок не смог распознать.

— Не подпускайте их к себе, ладно? Вы лучше их всех вместе взятых. 

Шерлок смотрел на уходящего в тень Джона. Долго-долго после того, как силуэт матроса исчез в ночной тьме, Шерлок сидел и слушал скрипы корабля, вспоминая снова и снова голос Джона, произносящего его имя.


	2. Chapter 2

Верный своему слову, Джон на следующий день разыскал Шерлока, притаившегося у грот-мачты и наблюдавшего за матросами, которые убирали паруса. Чем больше юный аристократ смотрел за работой команды, тем больше его впечатляла сложность и эффективность управления кораблем. Особенно занимали вещи, которых он не мог понять, а их еще столько оставалось!

Как обычно, он настолько увлекся, что не услышал шагов Джона.

— Вы любите наблюдать? — прозвучал теплый голос, в котором слышалось восхищение и еще нечто нераспознаваемое.

Шерлок повернулся к Джону, очередной раз восторгаясь его способностью двигаться быстро и бесшумно. Шерлоку ох как пригодилось бы такое умение! Всю жизнь он пытался наблюдать скрытно, но всегда оказывался до боли заметным и неуместным.

Шерлок изучил глаза Джона и нашел, что сегодня они другого цвета — такие же яркие и прозрачные, как небесная синь над головой.

— Мне нравится знать, как устроен мир, — тихо признался он.

Джон кивнул. 

— Хорошее качество. Это значит, что вы очень быстро узнаете о мире многое.

Джон выдержал взгляд Шерлока, и это тоже очень понравилось юному Холмсу. Джона, похоже, не оттолкнула привычка Шерлока смотреть в упор — он открыто смотрел в ответ с интересом во взгляде. 

— У меня до смены около часа. Вам по-прежнему интересно мое предложение?

Шерлок кивнул, пытаясь сдержать пыл, но совершенно безрезультатно.

Джон добродушно рассмеялся, когда он вскочил на ноги и в спешке чуть не упал.

— Тогда пойдемте. Здесь наверняка найдется подходящее место.

Они нашли свободную площадку на передней палубе, под парусами. Шерлок с облегчением заметил, что этот уголок корабля был относительно уединенным, скрытым от остальной палубы внушительным обхватом фок-мачты. Вряд ли он выдержал бы любопытные взгляды пассажиров и матросни, ведь, скорее всего, будет выглядеть полным идиотом.

Шерлок никогда не отличался искусностью в физических упражнениях, поскольку был слишком занят собственной головой и не уделял внимания происходящему в его высоком нескладном теле. Он неплохо держался в седле и мог быть весьма хорошим наездником, если бы больше тренировался. Но Шерлок ненавидел охоту и избегал ее любой ценой. Ни словом сказать, ни пером описать, что ему пришлось вынести от самодовольного кабана, именуемого старшим братом, в стремлении избежать многочасовых рысканий по лесу в поисках несчастного зверя.

Как-то раз он заявил, что у них с лисой много сходства: «Бедняжка, она просто хочет, чтобы ее оставили в покое!»

Майкрофт после этого высказывания издевался над ним несколько _недель_.

Как и накануне, Джон оказался таким же опытным наставником. Он был терпелив, мягок, но настойчив и доступно излагал урок.

Шерлок почти сразу забыл о волнении, как только ровный голос Джона начал рассказывать ему об основах кулачного боя.

— Главное — использовать сильные стороны своего тела. Вы — высокий, с длинными руками. Это хорошо — легче достать цель. А еще это значит, что вы сможете диктовать темп боя. Длинные руки позволят нанести удар и потом оказаться вне досягаемости противника. 

Шерлок кивнул, прилипая взглядом к фигуре Джона, как ракушка к борту корабля.

День был теплым. Джон снял двубортную куртку и завернул до локтей рукава льняной рубашки. Глаза Шерлока одобрительно блеснули при виде перевитых вздувшихся мышц предплечий, когда Джон поднял кулаки.

— Сначала рассмотрим основную стойку. Удержаться на ногах в бою — вопрос, прежде всего, равновесия. Надо поставить ноги на ширине плеч и развернуться под углом, чтобы не оказаться лицом к противнику. Это уменьшит ему пространство атаки. Левую ногу надо выставить чуть вперед, а вес перенести на правую. Примерно так. Хорошо.

Шерлок скопировал позу Джона. 

— Теперь руки. Всегда держите кулаки рядом с подбородком. Никогда не отпускайте руки ни на секунду, иначе пропустите удар. Локти ближе друг к другу. Хорошо. Чуть опустите голову. Не смотрите на лицо противника, смотрите на его кулаки, тогда увидите, куда пойдет следующий удар. Эта поза также защитит горло — весьма уязвимое место. Итак, руки выше, голову вниз и присогните колени.

Шерлок повторял, жадно впитывая каждое слово и движение Джона.

— Когда наносите удар, важно спрятать большой палец, иначе вам его отшибут, а это чертовски больно, могу сказать по собственному опыту. Прижимаем его сюда, над вторым и третьим. Бейте не костяшками, а плоской частью*, и всегда держите запястье прямым. 

Шерлок внимательно смотрел, как Джон наносит удары в воздух, в очередной раз ошеломленный его компактной силой, эффективностью движений и скоростью. Даже со стороны Шерлок мог бы сказать, что каждый удар несет смертельную мощь. 

— Попробуйте. 

Шерлок поднял руки, наклонился, как показал Джон, попытался двигаться легко и нанес прямой удар кулаком.

— Не выпрямляйте руку до конца, это снизит мощность удара и приведет к потере равновесия, а силы надо беречь. Пусть движения будут компактными и крепкими. Вот так. 

Джон снова продемонстрировал мастерство быстрого и мощного джеба. Шерлок следил за ним жадным взглядом.

— Еще раз.

Шерлок повторил, но силы в ударе так и не появилось. 

— Уже лучше, но помните, даже к мощным движениям руки надо подключать все тело. Оттолкнитесь от задней ноги. Используйте бедра. Вот так. Позвольте показать. 

Джон шагнул вперед, кладя руки на плечи Шерлока, чтобы поправить стойку. При этом прикосновении все тело Шерлока напряглось.

— Плечи должны быть на одной линии с бедрами. 

Сильные руки Джона опустились по спине и остановились под ребрами. По телу Шерлока пробежала дрожь, словно молния попала в металлический стержень. 

— Все думают, что мощь исходит от замаха, и частично это правда, но основное идет вот отсюда. Подкрутите бедрами, когда наносите удар. Это поможет сохранить равновесие. Обязательно расслабьтесь, не напрягайте плечи. 

Шерлок попытался выполнить требуемое, но лишь залился румянцем при попытке подавить реакцию тела. По мнению Шерлока, Джон был просто обязан почувствовать руками сумасшедшие толчки его сердца, но тот держался спокойно и уверенно, и постепенно Шерлок тоже начал успокаиваться.

— Хорошо, теперь бейте, я помогу. 

Шерлок принялся наносить удары, а Джон продолжал говорить, направляя руками торс Шерлока. 

— Начинайте удар от лица, сохраняйте напряжение, доводите его до конца, это главное. Держите кулаки на уровне плеч, и всегда возвращайте правую руку прямо к лицу. Да, именно так. Чувствуете, какой импульс исходит от бедер? Кулак должен быть чуть ниже глаз, руку назад возвращайте как можно более резко. Отлично!

Джон отошел, окидывая взглядом стойку Шерлока. 

— Не забудьте сохранять легкость и подвижность, голову вниз, локти прячем, кулаки у щек. 

Шерлок прилежно повторял, пытаясь запомнить мельчайшие детали урока. Жалел только, что оказался недостаточно дальновидным и не снял перед занятием куртку. Солнце нещадно напекало черные кудри, пот тек по спине. 

— Хорошо, очень хорошо. Может, перейдем к защите?

Наконец, Шерлок, потный, раскрасневшийся и выдохшийся, с рубашкой, прилипшей к спине, отшагнул и поднял руки. Он не хотел просить отдыха, не хотел высказывать ни малейшего признака слабости, но так упрел, что даже голова закружилась. 

Джон же не устал ни в малейшей степени. Взгляд его сияющих глаз оставался внимательным, когда он, кружа вокруг Шерлока, наносил легкие удары — легкие, но молниеносные — в попытке достать Шерлока и пробить его защиту. 

Джон был невероятно быстрым. Хоть он и сдерживался, Шерлок ощущал силу за каждым из джебом, достигающим его собственного кулака и резонирующим аж в костях. Это заставило его задуматься, что будет, если нарваться на удар в полную силу от этого маленького человека. Он решил, что знать этого не хочет и никогда не захочет. 

— Можно… — Шерлок уперся руками в колени, изо всех сил пытаясь отдышаться, — немного передохнуть? 

— Да, конечно, — Джон опустил кулаки и засмеялся извиняющимся смехом. В тот момент Шерлок решил, что ему никогда не наскучит смех Джона. — Простите, потерял счет времени. Вы, должно быть устали. Садитесь.

Джон опустился на палубу и, потянувшись к жилету, вытащил небольшую фляжку. 

Шерлок тоже сел, на мгновение забыв о своей застенчивости и стягивая куртку. Закатал рукава, подергал шейный платок, ослабляя узел, стянул и вытер им пот с лица. 

Джон передал ему фляжку. 

— Вам, кажется, хочется пить.

Шерлок взял ее с благодарностью, поднес к губам, сделал длинный глоток и задохнулся. Во фляжке оказалась жгучая, как огонь, жидкость, обжегшая горло и желудок. Он опустил флягу, кашляя и отплевываясь. 

Джон с улыбкой хлопнул его по спине.

— Прошу прощения. Кажется, оно посильнее, чем ваши привычные напитки.

Шерлок со слезящимися глазами, с прижатой ко рту рукой, вернул флягу. Сглотнув жидкий огонь, покачал головой.

— Спасибо… это было… в высшей степени бодрящим. 

Джон опять расхохотался, откинув голову, и в его смехе звучало искреннее веселье. Шерлок никогда не слышал, чтобы смеялись так свободно и открыто. Он невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

Джон посмотрел на него взглядом, в котором читалось нечто вроде изумления.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Шерлока так же быстро, как и появилась.

— Что?

Взгляд Джона смягчился.

— Я в первый раз вижу, как вы улыбаетесь. Это… прекрасно. Вы очень красивы, когда улыбаетесь. 

Шерлок уронил голову. Он был уверен, что запылало все лицо.

— Вам следует почаще улыбаться. 

Что-то проскользнуло в голосе Джона. Сожаление? Желание? Что-то, что заставило наполненный огнем желудок перекувырнуться. Разумеется, причина была именно в выпитом. 

Слишком смутившись, чтобы ответить, Шерлок уставился на горизонт.

Океан был ярок и спокоен. Сверкал под бескрайним небом. Именно в такие дни Шерлок неохотно признавал, что в этой синеве есть что-то прекрасное, но, возможно, эта красота следовала только из сходства с цветом глаз Джона. 

Джон еще раз отхлебнул из фляги и закрутил крышку.

— Сегодня хорошо поработали, — в его голосе слышалось спокойное одобрение. — Надо продолжать практиковаться, но прежде всего следует набрать силу в руках. 

Шерлок с интересом вскинулся. 

— Покажу вам несколько простых упражнений для ежедневной тренировки, они помогут. 

Остаток часа Джон провел, показывая Шерлоку серию упражнений для укрепления мышц рук. 

— Делайте каждое утро или так часто, как можете. Заодно займете свободное время, — Джон улыбнулся и потянулся за курткой. — Ладно, мне пора на вахту.

Шерлока внезапно накрыл приступ паники от того, что они не договорились о следующей встрече. 

— Когда я снова вас увижу? —вырвалось у него. Он так перепугался, что опять забыл о застенчивости. 

На лице Джона за полминуты сменилась сложная последовательность самых различных выражений. Шерлок не мог прочесть все их них, но успокоился, когда Джон остановился на улыбке. 

— Корабль не такой большой. Уверен, вы встретите меня довольно скоро. 

Перебросив куртку через плечо, Джон исчез за фок-мачтой. 

***

Тем же вечером, в своей узкой каюте, перед сном, Шерлок дважды повторил все упражнения, которым его научил Джон. 

Когда он бросился на свой неровный матрас, с быстро бьющимся от усилий сердцем, понял, что чувствует усталость, какую не испытывал много месяцев. Тело покалывало от упражнений, и он ощутил себя живым. 

Шерлок закрыл глаза, рассчитывая, что проспит долго и глубоко. 

Лежа в темноте, слушая скрипы корабля, он вспоминал свой второй день знакомства со светловолосым матросом, вспоминал, как двигалось его тело, как напрягались руки, когда он наносил удары, какой жесткой была линия челюсти.

При всей доброжелательности в Джоне было что-то неукротимое, свирепое, пробивающееся из-под поверхности доброй приятной внешности. Шерлок гораздо яснее это увидел сегодня, наблюдая за тем, как Джон дерется — первобытная сила его движений была столь же красивой и устрашающей, как пена на гребне штормовой волны. 

Шерлок чувствовал силу в руках Джона даже при его мягком прикосновении к плечам. 

Он вспоминал, как руки Джона лежали на его бедрах — небольшие, но такие сильные и уверенные. Он помнил, как они скользили по бокам, сжимали ребра. Даже через ткань ощущение от этого прикосновения было подобно жару открытого пламени. Шерлок и сейчас чувствовал на бедрах два призрачных горящих отпечатка. 

Шерлок слегка вздохнул и перевернулся, внезапно осознав грубость постельного белья под ногами и царапающей щеку подушки. 

Его охватил жар, сильный жар, пришлось сбросить простыню. 

В животе начало нарастать желание, дрожь, отчаянное чувство, заставившее потянуться вниз и обхватить себя пальцами. 

Шерлок делал это нечасто. Тело обычно ничего не требовало, а он игнорировал его потребности, но сегодня весь день, начиная с урока с синеглазым матросом, в теле ощущалось странное покалывание, беспокойство, стремление к чему-то пока неведомому. 

Он начал гладить себя и слабо застонал. Да, он ждал этого весь день. 

Он прижал руку ко рту, чтобы заглушить звуки — стены на корабле тонки, как бумага, а он не вынесет мысли о грядущем унижении, если кто-нибудь подслушает.

Он закусил губу, изо всех сил стараясь отогнать мысли об отвратительных пассажирах, и сосредоточиться только на руках Джона, таких сильных и теплых, надежных. 

Шерлок начал представлять ощущение этих рук на его обнаженном теле — как они будут гладить, придавливать к кровати, — и ускорил движения, задыхаясь в прижатую ко рту руку. 

Он представлял, что это рука Джона прижата к его губам. Он представлял, как Джон склоняется над ним, как шепчет извинения на ухо. Интересно, как будет звучать голос Джона, шепчущий только ему одному...

Тело содрогнулось при одной мысли об этом, и Шерлок так возбудился, что рука стала влажной. Он провел по ней пальцем, представляя, что это рука Джона, его жадное благоговейное прикосновение. 

Он представил губы Джона на своей шее, его горячие, ищущие руки, блуждающие по каждому дюйму тела, его стройные бедра на своих собственных. Представил, как Джон наклоняется, чтобы его поцеловать.

Именно мысль о губах Джона толкнула Шерлока за край. Он замер, теплая жидкость брызнула в руку, и тело накрыла волна освобождения.

Шерлок перекатился на спину, задыхаясь. Прошли долгие минуты, прежде чем ему удалось успокоиться. Он лежал в темноте, дрожащий и ослабевший, пока мечты о руках Джона не погрузили его в сон.


	3. Chapter 3

Шерлоку удалось продержаться ровно половину следующего дня, затем он принялся искать Джона. Он пристально разглядывал мачты и снасти, накручивал, как неуклюжая пантера, круги по главной палубе, но не заметил никаких признаков синеглазого матроса.

Он замешкался у входа в столовую, где перед обедом толпился народ, в надежде увидеть Джона, но тот не появился.

Шерлок был слишком робким, чтобы самому подойти к трапезничающим матросам, и слишком боялся спросить хоть кого-нибудь, где может быть Джон.

Чуть не сбив с ног мрачного матроса с татуировкой-якорем на шее, Шерлок решил убраться прочь с дороги и устроиться на передней палубе, в том укромном уголке, где Джон вчера учил его драться.

Он молча сидел, горя желанием взять веревку и попрактиковаться в новообретенных навыках, но он не имел права делать эту работу, не будучи членом команды. 

И Шерлок проглотил разочарование, чувствуя себя как никогда бесполезным и нежеланным.

Тень упала на лицо, и Шерлок одну короткую секунду с надеждой думал, что, может быть, Джон его, наконец, разыскал. Он вскочил на ноги, уже открыв рот для воодушевленного приветствия, как к своему полному неудовольствию обнаружил перед собой Андерсона. 

— Что вы здесь делаете, Холмс? Кажется, вы нашли себе более интересное занятие, чем слоняться по палубе. Вот почему вы здесь, да? Ваша семья так и не смогла занять вас полезным делом. Полагаю, что морское путешествие ничего не изменит. 

Шерлок закусил губу, подумав о джебе, которому его научил Джон и нарисовав мысленную картинку кулака, встречающегося с самодовольной физиономией Андерсона и ломающего ему нос. 

— Чему изволите ухмыляться? 

Шерлок предпочел промолчать. Он сделал шаг, чтобы обойти задиру, но Андерсон плечом преградил Шерлоку путь.

— Не так быстро, Холмс, — Андерсон приблизил свой отвратительный рот прямо к его уху. — Не думайте, что я забыл вчерашние слова. Я не собираюсь вам этого спускать, так что следите за собой, если понимаете, что я имею в виду. Я приду за вами тогда, когда вы этого меньше всего ожидаете.

Шерлок от ярости задрожал всем телом. 

Стремление врезать Андерсону прямо в живот охватило такой волной, что в глазах потемнело. Не успел он справиться с собой, как услышал чей-то окрик. 

— Эй! Андерсон! Что вы делаете?

Возмущенно бормоча, Андерсон отступил на безопасное расстояние.

Из-за фок-мачты появился человек в синей форме, подошел к Андерсону и посмотрел на него недовольным взглядом. 

Шерлок видел его раньше, хоть и не помнил имени — это был старший помощник капитана. Молодой, но уже испытанный в боях, с рано поседевшими волосами и глазами такими же добрыми, как у Джона.

— Что вы задумали, Андерсон? 

— Ничего, лейтенант, — Андерсон тщательно старался сохранить невинное выражение на своем уродливом лице. — Лишь обменялся с Холмсом несколькими любезностями.

— С того места, откуда я смотрел, это не выглядело любезностями, — лейтенант пригвоздил Андерсона неодобрительным взглядом. — Я слышал, вы вчера вечером буянили, потому что слишком много выпили. 

Андерсон открыл рот, вероятно, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь гадость, но лейтенант оборвал его на полуслове. 

— Дам вам один совет. Держитесь подальше от этого человека, если не хотите разжалования в матросы. 

Андерсон опустил глаза и нахмурился. 

— Вы слышали меня, офицер?

— Да, сэр, — пробормотал Андерсон.

— Хорошо. Теперь вон!

Андерсон ушел, поджав хвост, а Шерлок был так рад, что этого нахала жестко поставили на место, что почти улыбался. 

— Вы в порядке?

Шерлок сообразил, что лейтенант обращается к нему, и кивнул. 

— Этот господин — неприятный малый. На вашем месте я держался бы от него как можно дальше, — теплый взгляд карих глаз старпома был полон чем-то, похожим на беспокойство.

Обычно навязчивые советы такого рода вызывали у Шерлока приступ гнева, но сейчас юноша ощутил лишь благодарность. Может, что-то в доброте этого человека и его спокойствии напомнило Шерлоку Джона. Может, из-за того, что это был второй человек на корабле, который не отнесся к Шерлоку с презрением или пренебрежением. А, может, дело было в том, что любой недруг Андерсона мог считаться его другом. Как бы то ни было, Шерлок почувствовал к этому мужчине мгновенную приязнь. 

— Позвольте представиться, лейтенант Лестрад.

Взгляд Шерлока загорелся любопытством. Лестрад. Французское имя. Интересно, ведь офицер говорит совсем без акцента. 

— Если вам что-нибудь нужно, — наклонил голову старший помощник, — я в вашем распоряжении. 

Шерлок кивнул в ответ, пытаясь выразить взглядом всю свою благодарность. 

— Весьма признателен. 

— Я вернусь на свое место, поэтому пожелаю вам хорошего дня, мистер… Холмс, верно?

Шерлок опять кивнул.

— Верно.

— Было приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно.

Шерлок смотрел за бравым офицером, пока тот не исчез за фок-мачтой, чувствуя себя немного сбитым с толку, но исполненным благодарности. Хоть он и не мог понять причину доброты этого человека, мысль о союзнике в будущих боях против Андерсона грела. Шерлок возьмет то, что дадут.

Шерлок еще какое-то время побыл на верхней палубе, но безрезультатно. Он окинул палубу взглядом, отправляясь вниз, но Джона нигде не было видно. Чувствуя себя разочарованным гораздо сильнее, чем полагалось, Шерлок спустился в темноту нижней палубы. 

*** 

Прошло еще одно долгое и безрадостное утро без Джона. Шерлок пытался убедить себя в том, что у матроса много работы, что тот не может проводить каждый свободный час в компании скучающих аристократов. Осознание этого заставило почувствовать себя глупо и устыдиться собственного титула, а едкое чувство в желудке искало выхода.

Он обнаружил, что ждет появления и издевок Андерсона, чтобы выплеснуть эмоции. 

Он уже собрался пойти в свою каюту, чтобы скрыться от палящих лучей полуденного солнца, когда заметил поблизости толпу пассажиров. Они смотрели на вершину грот-мачты, нервно переговариваясь и указывая наверх. Он проследил за их взглядами и увидел Джона Ватсона, спускающегося по мачте с ведром в одной руке и кистью в другой. 

Шерлок видел, как Джон лазал по снастям, но никогда при этом у матроса не были заняты обе руки. Как можно перемещаться по веревкам, парусам и канатам без помощи рук — для Шерлока было загадкой. 

Шерлок застыл на месте, не отрывая взгляда от Джона. 

— Что, черт возьми, он _делает_? — воскликнула в изумлении одна из женщин. 

Матрос, стоящий неподалеку, с удивлением посмотрел на колышущийся в руках этой женщины зонтик. 

— Он смолит веревки, мэм. Начал работать сверху и теперь спускается вниз. Надо все пройти — ванты, растяжки, спинакеры, кливера, стойки подъемников, ходовые концы, стяжки, веревочные дорожки... Все это надо постоянно смолить, чтобы не сгнило. Жаркий день — самое время для такой работы. 

— Но он ведь упадет! 

Матрос усмехнулся и покачал головой. 

— Вы не знаете нашего Джонни. Он ни разу не падал. В жизни не видел моряка с такими руками-ногами, как у нашего Джонни-боя. Он ловок, как никто. Вы еще подождите, сейчас он выйдет на нок-рею. 

Все смотрели, как Джон спустился ниже фор-марса, затем, как и говорил матрос, ступил на нок-рею. Выпрямился и пошел по ней так же легко и элегантно, как пешеход на прогулке.

Шерлок почти задохнулся от изумления при виде той скорости, с которой Джон двигался над водой по узкому деревянному брусу. 

На море был штиль, поэтому корабль шел очень плавно, но все равно у Шерлока перехватило дыхание от вида человека, скользящего с такой безупречной легкостью на тонком деревянном лезвии, идущего к краю огромного корабля, словно он хотел уйти прямо в небо. Как Джон сохранял равновесие, уму непостижимо! 

Даже издалека Шерлок видел, что Джон наслаждался собой. Прищурившись от яркого света, матрос белозубо улыбался и уверенно шел, почти беспечно покачивая ведром. 

Женщина с зонтиком опять закричала: 

— Ах, он упадет! Он разобьется! 

Веселый матрос снова рассмеялся. 

— Нет, он цепкий, как репейник, наш Джонни. Он лучший в этой работе — настоящая обезьянка.

Все смотрели, как Джон дошел до конца нок-реи и сел на нее, зажав кисть зубами. Крепко обхватил ногами брус, наклонился вперед и начал густо наносить смолу на оттяжки.

— Это невыносимо, я не могу на это смотреть! 

Истеричную владелицу зонтика увел ее спутник, и Шерлок с облегчением получил возможность полюбоваться Джоном в тишине. 

Другие пассажиры постепенно потеряли интерес и отправились по своим делам, но Шерлок смотрел на Джона, не отрываясь. 

То, как Джон двигался вдоль узкой нок-реи, затем вниз по снастям, смоля по дороге все подряд, было похоже на поэму, на танцы, только гораздо лучше, потому что само действо было намного опаснее, рискованнее, но так же наполнено плавностью и изяществом. В движениях Джона чувствовалась тренировка, и было ясно, что он делал эту работу и раньше и знает все места, куда можно поставить ноги, где ухватиться. Словно корабль являлся продолжением тела, настолько естественными были его движения. 

Шерлок ощущал трепет, просто наблюдая за Джоном. Радость, наполняющая его тело, была такой же яркой и очевидной, как солнечный свет в волосах Джона, такой же сильной, как бугрящиеся мышцы его рук. 

Но самым поразительным было бесстрашие Джона. Он двигался так уверенно, будто знал, что не упадет. Или же знал, но не боялся, и вот это для Шерлока было чистой магией. Иметь такое доверие к миру и прыгать, не опасаясь падения, в объятия опасности — ничего подобного Шерлок до сих пор не видел. 

Стоя на палубе, уставившись на корабельные снасти, наблюдая, как солнце золотит волосы Джона, а его тело чувствует ветер, как птица, Шерлок дал самому себе обещание.

В один прекрасный день, прошептал себе он тихо, но яростно, в один прекрасный день он станет таким же бесстрашным, как Джон Ватсон. 

*** 

Остаток дня Шерлок провел в каюте, делая упражнения, которым научил его Джон, до тех пор, пока руки не начали дрожать, по спине не потек пот, а сам он уже не мог оторваться от пола. 

Побрызгав на лицо водой из оловянного умывальника, он спустил рубашку до талии и придирчиво осмотрел свой бледный тонкий торс.

Шерлок не любил свою внешность — он всегда считал себя слишком тощим и долговязым. Цвет кожи был светлым до болезненности, а ярко-черные волосы лишь подчеркивали меловую бледность. Говорили, что у него необычные глаза — раскосые, слишком высоко расположенные, которые зловеще меняют цвет в зависимости от освещения и времени суток.

Уродец, вот как его обычно описывали. Даже по достижении совершеннолетия он так и не пополнел, и темные сюртуки с высокими воротничками придавали его высокой стройной фигуре сходство с неуклюжей цаплей. 

Внезапно в голове всплыли воспоминания о годах оскорблений от других детей, от ненавистных дразнивших его кузенов, от Майкрофта, который выступал в роли их предводителя, пока Шерлок не убегал, крича и краснея, жаловаться няне.

— Плакса! Нюня-разнюня! — кричали они, и беспорядочные слезы катились по щекам Шерлока, а когда он грозил им пожаловаться, раздавалось. — Ябеда-корябеда, ябеда-корябеда! Грязный доносчик!

Няня никогда не помогала Шерлоку. Майкрофт был ее любимчиком. Она всегда считала Шерлока странным и не от мира сего.

— Он никогда не улыбается, — говорила она всем подряд, а затем понижала голос, но не сильно, так, чтобы Шерлок мог ее слышать. — У него потусторонний вид, вы когда-нибудь замечали? Он ни на кого в семье не похож. Иногда я думаю, что его подкинули фейри. _Подменыш_ , — драматичным шепотом вещала она. 

Это было еще одно любимое прозвище среди кузенов. 

— Возвращайся к фейри! — кричали они, подвывая от смеха. — Ты здесь чужой! Уходи в лес, откуда пришел. 

И Шерлок, сжавшись, делал именно это. Он предпочитал лес большому мрачному дому, где жила семья. Там, по крайней мере, не было никого, кто его беспокоил, и там были мили и мили увлекательных растений и зверюшек, которых можно было поизучать. 

Это, возможно, была еще одна причина, по которой няня считала Шерлока странным. Он постоянно приносил домой сокровища, найденные в лесу — останки лесных жуков и птиц, кожу змей. Однажды он обнаружил целый скелет мыши, но, когда он хотел показать его няне, та в ужасе вскрикнула и бросила на пол скелетик, который разлетелся на кусочки. 

Шерлок с отвращением натянул рубашку, стиснув зубы при этом воспоминании. Тело стало выглядеть еще более омерзительным в свете увиденной сегодня силы Джона и легкости его движений — таких уверенных, мощных и плавных, как волны прибоя. 

Шерлок представил себе, как будут ощущаться руки Джона — на его ладонях и пальцах наверняка есть мозоли… Насколько грубо будут скользить эти ладони по коже Шерлока, стискивать его бедра? 

Щеки запылали, и Шерлок покачал головой, пытаясь отогнать мысли. Он обманывает себя, если полагает, что такое может когда-либо произойти. Лучше не думать о невозможном, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. 

Он сел у узкого столика рядом с койкой и попытался забыть все, что связано с Джоном Ватсоном, пока имелась такая возможность. 

Вытащил обтянутую кожей пачку листов, которую ему вручил Майкрофт перед путешествием. 

— Что это? — спросил Шерлок с тонко завуалированным отвращением. 

— Прощальный подарок. 

— Ты говоришь так, будто я собираюсь на смерть. 

Майкрофт пожал плечами. 

— Не исключено. 

Шерлок часто удивлялся, почему слова брата не обрастали в воздухе сосульками, ведь они были такими холодными и бесчувственными. 

— Сюда ты можешь записывать свои мысли во время путешествия. 

— Зачем? — презрительно усмехнулся Шерлок, — ведь их никто не прочтет.

— Никогда не знаешь, брат мой, что день грядущий нам готовит.

Шерлок одарил его самым жгучим и хмурым взглядом и бросился в карету без единого слова.

Майкрофт в роли старшего брата был бесполезным, его никогда не было рядом, когда нужно. Он только ругал и неодобрительно взирал, если дела шли хуже некуда.

Шерлок не пожалеет, если никогда не увидит его снова. 

Он окунул перо в чернильницу, подержал его в вертикальном положении, наблюдая, как чернила стекают по кончику и капают обратно в крошечную бутылочку.

_Кап. Кап._

Он попытался придумать, что написать, и понял, что сказать ему совершенно нечего. 

В один кошмарный момент им овладело желание написать стихотворение о синеглазом матросе, чтобы как-то сохранить то, свидетелем чему он сегодня был — первозданную красоту тела в движении. 

Однако Шерлок никогда не был хорош в искусстве слагать слова. Когда он пытался их уловить, они разлетались, как пыль на ветру, развеивались.

Он сильно прижал кончик пера к странице, наблюдая, как чернила растекаются по безупречно белой бумаге, оставляя черную метку.

В итоге он писал имя Джона снова и снова, пока размышлял. Он даже не понимал, что делает, пока не пришел в себя и не увидел страницу, сплошь покрытую «Джоном Ватсоном». 

Шерлок вырвал ее из книги. 

Позже он поднес уголок к пламени свечи и смотрел, как обгорают и скручиваются буквы, как они чернеют и превращаются в пепел. Выбросив сожженную страницу в ведро, он залез в постель, строго решив не мечтать о бронзоворуких матросах, карабкающихся по снастям и прыгающих над волнами.


	4. Chapter 4

Утром все тело ломило. Сначала Шерлок ничего не понял, но потом вспомнил свои изуверские упражнения, и боль в руках, спине и плечах обрела причину. Он медленно сел, морщась, затем опустился на пол рядом с кроватью.

Он хотел было с утра еще раз проделать все упражнения — нужно было повторять их как можно чаще — но тело отказывалось подчиняться. 

Он попытался отжаться — мышцы протестующе заныли. Стиснув зубы, Шерлок сделал еще одну попытку. Ему удалось лишь приподняться над полом, но затем руки подломились, и Шерлок уткнулся лицом в липкий дощатый пол. 

Он лежал, прижившись щекой к полу, тяжело дыша и ощущая, как маленький червь самоненависти, который всегда теснился где-то под ребрами, совершил роковой кульбит и раздулся вдвое. Казалось, он давил на легкие, мешая дышать. Шерлок зажмурился, и волны отвращения к себе окатывали его, как грязная вода борта корабля. 

«Зачем ты вообще пытаешься?» — зазвучал в голове противный голосок. «Все равно это не будет иметь значения. Ты никогда не станешь сильным. Ты никогда не будешь представлять ценности. Не стоит ли сдаться и поберечь силы?»

Шерлок стиснул зубы и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Он попробует еще раз — он не сдастся! Просто нужно подождать, когда боль немного утихнет.

Одевание превратилось в сущую пытку. Шерлок ни разу в жизни такого не испытывал. Натягивая сюртук на плечи, он даже зашипел от боли. 

На завтрак он не пошел. Мысль о презрительной физиономии Андерсона заставила внутренне содрогнуться. Он подумывал остаться в комнате до обеда и подождать, пока тело не расслабится, но перспектива скуки была гораздо хуже. 

А потом… хоть и не хотелось в этом признаваться, но он мечтал хоть одним глазком увидеть Джона за работой. Бесконечно смотреть на его сияющую белизной улыбку.

Двигаясь, как деревянный, Шерлок направил стопы на верхнюю палубу, крепко держась за перила и пытаясь не морщиться от боли, при каждом шаге пронзавшей плечи.

День был жарким, как и вчерашний — паруса широко раскинулись под ярким синим небом, а солнце нещадно поливало расплавленным золотом отдраенную деревянную палубу.

К облегчению Шерлока, пассажиры, похоже, сидели в салоне, спасаясь от сильной жары. Дамы наверняка обмахивались веерами и сплетничали, играя в вист, а мужчины обсуждали политику.

После тщательного изучения каждого дюйма трех мачт, в результате которого не было обнаружено и следов Джона, Шерлок задержался на квартердеке, наблюдая за двумя матросами у штурвала. Его в очередной раз поразила сила и скоординированность, которые были нужны для управления этим устройством из дерева и веревок.

Океан был относительно спокойным, впрочем, он был относительно спокойным все время с момента выхода из порта. Но все равно Шерлок полагал, склонясь над правым бортом и разглядывая пенистые струи, что успешность их путешествия — впечатляющий подвиг.

Шерлок заподозрил, что это, однако, мало связано с капитаном, который, когда не стоял на квартердеке и не отдавал приказы, запирался в своей каюте. 

Капитан был крупным мужчиной с подозрительными глазками, мрачным нравом и печально известным вспыльчивым характером. Он прихрамывал из-за ранения на американской войне за независимость, когда сражался с французами на Мартинике. Ходили слухи, что капитан мрачен именно из-за вечной боли в ноге, но Шерлок подозревал нечто большее.

А еще капитан не расставался с плетью.

Шерлок не общался с этим человеком, но капитан вызывал у него беспокойство. Тот не был глупым, точно не был, но что-то в его маленьких, проницательных глазках и недоверчивом взгляде вселяло подозрение и нехорошее предчувствие.

Сейчас капитан стоял на квартердеке и что-то кричал матросам на бизань-мачте, и Шерлок следил за ним взглядом, пытаясь разобраться в указаниях. Его занятие прервал лицемерный голос.

— Ах, ах, не наш ли маленький военно-морской эксперт по имени мистер Шерлок Холмс так старательно наблюдает за ходом корабля? Скажите, мистер Холмс, вы действительно хотите наняться в команду? Должен предупредить, что вряд ли ваше хрупкое телосложение сможет выдержать работу. Вы не протянете и дня. Скорее всего, свалитесь от истощения, просто убирая посуду после завтрака.

Шерлок съежился, жалящие слова Андерсона живо напомнили ему дом.

Как этот человек всегда ухитрялся почуять уязвимость Шерлока? Он был похож на волка, который знал про рану, который чуял кровь и кружил, пытаясь добить, а слюна капала с его клыков. 

Шерлока затрясло от гнева. 

— Ваши тонкие белые руки… держу пари, они и ведра не поднимут. Вы не имеете представления, что есть настоящая работа! Да и откуда? Испорченный, аристократический, маленький сопляк! 

Шерлок обернулся с яростью, вспыхнувшей в каждой черточке его лица. На этот раз он действительно собирался врезать Андерсону прямо в наглый рот — уже перенес вес на правую ногу, как учил Джон, и замахнулся. 

— АНДЕРСОН!

Рев капитана заставил обоих повернуться, и кулак Шерлока так и остался около уха.

— Какого дьявола вы там делаете?

Андерсон открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но гневный окрик капитана прервал его, не дав сказать ни слова.

— Вы не имеете права проводить время в болтовне с пассажирами! Назад! Иначе еще раз отведаете кнута. Или вы уже забыли?

Лицо Андерсона из пятнисто малинового стало белым. Угроза явно имела вес. Страх в глазах Андерсона был столь же очевиден, как солнце над головой. 

Андерсон ничего не ответил, но, прежде чем уйти, бросил на Шерлока взгляд, способный сжечь краску с правого борта.

Шерлок смотрел на его уходящую спину. Нет, он не позволит себе расслабиться, пока Андерсон не скроется из виду. Юноша встряхнул кулаком, сбрасывая напряжение, но ярость бурлила, горячая и едкая под обманчиво спокойной внешностью. 

Вероятно, это к лучшему, что Андерсона отозвали, но желание выбить пару зубов и увидеть выражение шока на его окровавленном лице стало у Шерлока почти физической потребностью. 

Шерлок, бывало, ненавидел людей, но ненависть к Андерсону затмевала все. Ненависть к постоянным преследованиям, которые создавали ощущение, что Андерсон охотился за Шерлоком. 

Шерлок провел остаток утра, надежно спрятавшись в обретенном укрытии за фок-мачтой на носу корабля. Он не хотел идти на обед, но голод поднял уродливую голову, а еще Шерлок знал, что ему понадобится сила для занятий. К счастью для Шерлока, Андерсон не пришел на обед, и юный Холмс спокойно съел свою порцию тушеного мяса. 

Он ел так быстро, как мог, не глядя на соседей. Никто не заговорил с ним, за что Шерлок был весьма благодарен. Сегодня он едва ли перенес бы вид других людей, а тем более разговор с ними. Опустошив миску, он с грохотом отодвинул стул и молча ушел. 

Плечи Шерлока по-прежнему болели, и мысль о возможной неудаче была невыносимой, поэтому он вернулся наверх в надежде найти Джона. Да, глупо, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

Выйдя на резкий солнечный свет, Шерлок увидел группу матросов, которые сидели под главной мачтой и починяли паруса. Через несколько секунд глаза привыкли к свету, и, приблизившись, он обрадованно увидел светлые волосы. К вящему восторгу, среди этих матросов сидел и Джон. На коленях его лежала парусина, а лицо было озарено весельем.

Шерлоку показалось, что он взорвётся от счастья. Он не разговаривал с Джоном уже два дня и умирал от желания расспросить о его подвиге на нок-рее. 

Шерлок бросился вперед, едва не споткнувшись от рвения, но, еще не приблизившись, внезапно ощутил неуверенность. Мысль о том, чтобы показать свою привязанность к Джону перед всеми этими людьми, привела Шерлока в ужас. Нет, он не мог общаться с Джоном в присутствии других матросов. Не мог. Не мог и все.

Он укрылся за баркасом, стоящим на палубе, и решил понаблюдать за Джоном с безопасного расстояния. 

В сознании нежданно возник неодобрительный голос старшего брата — ледяной, безупречный, сочащийся презрением. «Всегда наблюдает и никогда не участвует — таков наш Шерлок. Однажды, Шерлок, тебе придется пойти дальше, чем просто наблюдать. Если ты хочешь узнать что-нибудь о мире, нужно будет _поучаствовать_ ».

Зарычав, Шерлок откинул эти воспоминания и сконцентрировался на голосах моряков. 

Они шумно говорили и смеялись. В основном голоса были грубыми и говорили с сильными акцентами, которые Шерлоку были незнакомы. Один матрос рассказывал явно смешную историю. Шерлок слышал только обрывки, но уверен, что не понял бы шутки, даже если бы разобрал все слова. 

Затем среди других голосов послышался смех Джона — прекрасный жизнерадостный смех, звук которого заставил сердце Шерлока биться быстрее; этот смех был идеально восхитителен.

Шерлок высунулся из укрытия, чтобы разглядеть получше. Он увидел, как Джон добродушно толкнул локтем сидящего рядом, наклонил голову к его уху и что-то прошептал, от чего его товарищ буквально зарыдал от смеха. Он смеялся так сильно, что слезы покатились по щекам.

Другой матрос хлопнул Джона по спине, и тот согнулся пополам. Его глаза превратились в веселые щелочки, а тело затряслось от смеха. 

Шерлок смотрел на все это, ощущая, как его собственная грудь наполняется противоречивыми эмоциями — завистью, тоской, застенчивостью. 

Как просто все было у Джона! Он так легко разговаривал с людьми и получал _удовольствие_ от общения с ними. Шерлок не понимал, как Джон мог так искренне и всецело этим наслаждаться. 

Матросы похлопывали друг друга по спинам, что-то рассказывали, отпускали шуточки. Чувство товарищества между ними было очевидным даже с того места, где стоял Шерлок. Они говорили друг с другом, они общались, они радовались компании.

Шерлок на них был не похож, и он никогда не будет таким, как они. 

Внутри начала разрастаться боль, и чем больше он смотрел на смеющегося Джона, тем хуже ему становилось.

Джон сиял, как солнце — все, что попадало под его лучи, становилось ярче. 

Что ж, если Джон — солнце, то Шерлок — тень. Шерлок — клочок облаков, затеняющий его сияние, душащий его, всасывающий в себя. Вот чего ему хотелось… Теперь он это понял. Он был похож на пиявку, высасывающую из мира цвета. 

Шерлок пригнулся. Смотреть больше было невыносимо. Собственное уродство казалось, было написано на лбу. Он не мог слышать смеющийся голос Джона, зная, что никогда не сможет быть частью этого. Шерлок тихо отошел от баркаса и быстро вернулся к лестнице, ведущей на нижнюю палубу. 

Каждый шаг к уединению в тесной каюте казался вечностью. Шерлок опустил голову, шагая так быстро, как мог, молясь всем существом, чтобы никто его не увидел и не заговорил. 

Добравшись до каюты, он захлопнул хлипкую дверь и оперся на нее с чем-то вроде облегчения. Нет, не облегчения; это чувство было более темным, бесконечно больным. Он опустился на пол и уронил голову на руки, тяжело дыша. Руки болели. Он погрузился в себя, чувствуя, как самоненависть становится все сильнее и сильнее. 

«Не имеет значения», — говорил он себе. — «Джон все равно тебя не поймет. Он такой же, как и все остальные — они никогда не понимают. Для них ты странное, непонятное существо. Ты всегда будешь странным, всегда будешь одиноким. Так всегда было, и сейчас ничего не изменилось. Нет причин расстраиваться. Ничего не изменилось». 

Шерлок съежился сильнее, впиваясь пальцами в мучительно болящие ребра. 

«Тогда почему это вдруг так сильно ранит?» 

Он знал ответ, но не мог про это размышлять, однако чувствовал всеми фибрами души. 

А все потому, что Джон был ни на кого не похож. Он был очаровательным и иным, как неожиданный луч света в темном царстве. Шерлок жаждал узнать о нем все — откуда родом, что его интересует, как он стал сегодняшним Джоном. Но самое главное, чего Шерлок хотел каждой частичкой своего существа — чтобы Джон тоже интересовался им. Чтобы Джон обратил на него внимание, чтобы Джону было _не все равно_ , здесь ли Шерлок или нет. Чтобы Джон хотел Шерлока так же, как Шерлок — Джона. 

Он никогда не _хотел_ никого так, как хотел Джона. 

Осознание этого лишило Шерлока дыхания. 

Он никогда не испытывал такого глубокого и сложного чувства. Чувство это было обширным и запутанным — настолько огромным, что Шерлок испугался утонуть в нем целиком. 

Полный кошмар! 

Шерлок долго сидел в темноте, прижав одну руку к губам, а другую — к сердцу, пытаясь осознать грандиозность открытия и стремясь успокоить колотящееся сердце. 

Он вслушивался в шаги за дверью, случайные звуки, шепот голосов в соседней каюте, а над всем этим раздавались равномерные глухие скрипы корабля, идущего по океану.

Шерлок никогда не чувствовал себя таким чужим, таким отстраненным от всех событий и людей на корабле, от их повседневных нужд и забот. Как будто его бросили на крошечный плот и пустили в море, и их жизни были так же далеки, как уменьшающийся силуэт уходящего корабля. 

Шерлок сгорбился, пытаясь стать как можно меньше, словно это могло уменьшить страдания. Он сконцентрировался на этом чувстве в надежде, что, может быть, если приложить много усилий, оно уйдет. 

Он сидел в скрипучей темноте, ощущая дрожь корабля через хлипкую дверь за спиной, и каждый кусочек его воли был нацелен на избавление от свалившегося несчастья, но ничего хорошего из этого не выходило. 

Шерлок крепче обнял себя руками и уткнулся головой в колени, _терзаясь мукой_.

*** 

Шерлок не знал, сколько времени он просидел в темноте, но постепенно он различил знакомый гул голосов и звуки шагов, идущих к салону. Наверное, настал час ужина. 

Шерлок тяжело поднялся на ноги, плечи опять заныли от долгого неподвижного сидения. Он решил пойти на ужин хотя бы потому, что оставаться наедине со своими мыслями было больше невыносимо. Его окутало онемение, ослабляя боль, и он был ему благодарен, хотя шел, как во сне. 

В салоне было особенно шумно. Пассажиры были в хорошем настроении из-за прекрасной погоды и ходкого движения корабля. Шерлок слушал голоса с безразличием, не в силах от них отстраниться. 

— Если погода сохранится, мы доберемся до порта раньше времени.

— Не будьте идиотом, Джексон. Хорошая погода в море долго не держится, особенно в такие дни. Думаю, что ветер скоро стихнет.

— Вечно вы каркаете на погоду, мистер Саммерсби.

Собеседник оскорбленно фыркнул.

— Это просто реалии.

Маленькая, нервная женщина, которая, по мнению Шерлока, была влюблена в мистера Саммерсби, заявила: 

— Я слышала, как один моряк говорил, что буря не за горами.

— Посмотрите, Саммерсби, вы напугали женщин!

— Вздор! 

Шерлок возмущался бестолковостью беседы, но был рад ей как отвлечению от кипящих мыслей. Все, что отвлекало от ситуации, дарило облегчение. 

Менее приятным отвлечением стало присутствие Андерсона, который припозднился, но пришел и занял место напротив Шерлока. 

Шерлок склонился к тарелке, решив не обращать внимания на его хмурое лицо, но все равно чувствовал его взгляд. Раздражение Андерсона было столь же ощутимо, как облако, закрывшее солнце. Казалось, в комнате стало холодно. Шерлок обнаружил, что почти отсутствующий аппетит пропал напрочь, и отодвинул стул, чтобы встать. 

Никто не обратил на него внимания. Шерлок часто уходил с половины обеда. Сначала удивлялись, но потом привыкли, как к еще одному чудачеству от эксцентричного мистера Холмса. 

Но на этот раз Андерсон окликнул его. 

— Куда же вы так отчаянно стремитесь?

Голос Андерсона перекрыл общий разговор, и несколько голов повернулись с интересом. 

Шерлок не обратил внимания на вопрос и встал.

— Идете взглянуть на своего синеглазого морячка? 

Шерлок замер на месте, опустив руку на спинку стула. Андерсон немного наклонился, с удовлетворением улыбаясь и осознавая, что оказался в центре внимания всего стола. 

— Я видел вас сегодня, вы прятались за лодками и смотрели на него. Что же вы делаете, Холмс? Вы действительно так одиноки, что отчаянно нуждаетесь во внимании матроса? 

Щеки Шерлока загорелись от стыда. 

Нет, ничего не происходит, этого просто не может произойти. Он спит, а это просто кошмар. 

— О, неужели вы удивлены, что я это заметил? Вы следите за ним, как влюбленная школьница, почти всю неделю. Наверняка, это заметил _каждый_. 

В комнате воцарилась гробовая тишина. Шерлок был уверен, что все слышали стук его сердца. К горлу подкатила тошнота.

Настало самое время ударить Андерсона. Прямо сейчас. Шерлок должен был перемахнуть через стол и сбить наглеца со стула, но его словно парализовало. Он не мог двигаться, не мог говорить. Он мог только стоять, застыв от ужаса, чувствуя, как взгляды присутствующих прожигают его лицо. 

Андерсон был в своей стихии. Он сидел, непринужденно откинувшись на стуле, балансируя на двух ножках, а триумфальная улыбка, казалось, сейчас разорвет его насмешливую высокомерную физиономию. 

— Не хочу вас расстраивать, Холмс, но вряд ли семья встретит вас с распростертыми объятиями, вернись вы с грязным _матросиком_. Лучше направьте взоры на что-нибудь иное.

Это было чересчур.

От сказанного, похоже, заклинание рассеялось, а, может, тело решило, что с него хватит. Ничего не соображая, Шерлок выбежал из салона, едва не столкнувшись со стюардом, и рванул по коридору в каюту. 

Едва добравшись до койки, он ощутил приступ тошноты и нагнулся над ведром, извергая только что съеденное. Когда в желудке ничего не осталось, он оттолкнул ведро и свернулся клубочком на койке, стуча зубами от ужаса, окатывавшего его, как волны, бившиеся о борт корабля. 

Шерлоку захотелось, чтобы корабль перевернулся, чтобы из океанских глубин поднялся шквал и расколотил корабль на кусочки, чтобы всех засосала пучина — все, _все, что угодно_ , чтобы спастись от вечных мучений в плену этой плавучей тюрьмы с людьми и их ненавистным насмешливым суждением и презрением. 

Шерлок, терзаясь, лежал без движения, пока его не поглотили мрачные сны.


	5. Chapter 5

Шерлок погрузился в обрывочные несвязные сны — фрагменты воспоминаний, сплавленных со странными, доселе им невиданными образами.

Он видит белую птицу, летящую над океаном, ныряющую вдоль скал неподалёку от отчего дома, и бежит за ней по берегу, но не может догнать. Он бежит над водой и, если упадет, то разобьется о скалы, израненные прибоем.

Но он должен добраться до птицы. Непременно должен.

Вот почему он карабкается по скользким скалам, беспорядочно цепляясь за оголенные корни деревьев. 

Он тянется к ней и… соскальзывает.

Он начинает падать на камни, окутанный темным облаком страха, но неожиданно он чувствует сильные руки и понимает, что это Джон. Джон поймал его, несет вниз нежно, словно ребенка, и опускает на прохладный песок.

— Все хорошо, — бормочет Джон, проводя губами по волосам Шерлока. — Теперь с тобой все хорошо.

Он начинает отстраняться, но Шерлок в отчаянии цепляется за него, не давая уйти. Говорить выше сил, но Шерлок слышит свой скулящий стон, и Джон, похоже, понимает его.

— Я с тобой. Я с тобой, любимый. Теперь ты в безопасности. 

И губы Джона прижимаются к шее, а его теплые уверенные руки гладят по плечам, притягивая ближе.

Шерлок тянет Джона вниз, пока их губы почти не касаются. Кажется, к Шерлоку возвращается голос.

— Поцелуй меня, — шепчет он, и Джон повинуется.

Шерлок проснулся, тяжело дыша. Сердце выбивало под ребрами сумасшедшее стаккато, лоб был влажным от пота. Шерлок протянул руку, чтобы вытереть его и понял, что уснул в одежде. Каюта превратилась в печку, и духота стала почти осязаемой. Шерлок свесил с койки ноги, чувствуя в теле пульсацию так и не прошедшей тупой боли.

Он очень внимательно прислушался к звукам на корабле, пытаясь понять, который час, не услышал ни голосов, ни шагов. Похоже, скоро полночь.

Отчаянно захотелось глотнуть свежего воздуха. Он понадеялся, что из-за позднего часа на палубе никого не будет. Осторожно покинув каюту, направился к верхней палубе.

Воздух снаружи был более свежим, но все равно жарким и неподвижным. На палубе виднелся только силуэт часового. Шерлок нашел укромный уголок, скрытый от глаз вахтенного, и посмотрел в небо.

Луны не было, отчего звезды сияли особенно ярко. Их свет отражался на темной поверхности безбрежного океана. Шерлоку показалось, что корабль плывет прямо по небесам. Он так глубоко погрузился в мрачные думы, что услышал шаги, когда человек подошел совсем близко. Прозвучавший голос был мягким, но Шерлок все равно подскочил на месте.

— Я так и думал, что найду вас здесь, — сказал Джон, и Шерлок услышал в его голосе нежную улыбку.

В груди Шерлока поднялась буря чувств. Их было слишком много, чтобы каталогизировать: страх, негодование, стыд, смущение, тоска. Удивительно (или, может быть, не удивительно), победило ликование.

Джон сел рядом с Шерлоком. 

Шерлок не поднял глаз из-за страха выдать себя, но ощутил себя невероятно счастливым. Уткнулся взглядом в колени и закусил губу. Казалось, восторг разорвет его на клочки.

— Как дела?

Шерлок не мог придумать ответа на этот вопрос. Слов было слишком много — настолько много, что лучше было не говорить вообще, поэтому он молчал, одолеваемый чувствами, и продолжал смотреть на колени. 

Джон тоже молчал, глядя в небо, и Шерлок возненавидел себя за то, что не в состоянии ответить. Страдание с ощутимой болью вернулось, но, прежде чем он погряз в самоуничижении, нежный голос Джона прервал его мысли.

— Простите, у меня не было возможности пообщаться с вами на днях.

В голосе Джона прозвучало искреннее сожаление, отчего страдание Шерлока начало исчезать, как пар с плеч в душную ночь.

— Сначала я был на полночной вахте, потом два дня мы вили веревки. Мне нравится эта работа, но она тяжела — вытягивает все силы. Ее нужно делать вдвоем, но старик Аделид, мой напарник, на прошлой неделе упал и слег, так что пришлось выкручиваться одному. А еще надо было поработать на мачтах со страховкой.

Шерлок промолчал, но Джон, должно быть, почувствовал его любопытство или просто вспомнил, что Шерлоку нравится узнавать, как устроен мир, поэтому продолжил объяснять.

— Для страховки нужен длинный конец веревки — например, гардель или фал от брамселя или лисселя. Его надо протащить через блок и опоясаться, затем завязать булинь. После можно забираться на мачту, а человек на палубе будет держать конец. Как ни странно, именно в этом случае я боюсь упасть — ведь надо доверить свою жизнь другому. Если веревка соскользнет, порвется, или он ее отпустит, можно запросто упасть за борт и сломать шею. Но об этом думать не стоит, надо думать о работе. Если полениться и оставить не просмолённые части — придется все делать заново.

Успокаивающий голос Джона действовал, как бальзам на раны. Шерлок был не против, чтобы Джон продолжал своим теплым обволакивающим голосом говорить всю ночь о чем угодно — о фалах, кливер-шкотах, булинях, брамселях и лисселях, о вещах, которые Шерлок не понимал, но которые от этого становились только интереснее.

— Работа над мартингалом требует особой ловкости, но я всегда справлялся с нею без помощи, — в голосе Джона прозвучала гордость, и Шерлок разволновался.

— Я видел вас там, на нок-рее, — воскликнул он. — Вы шли, ни за что не держась. Вы были… — Шерлок изо всех сил пытался подобрать слова, чтобы передать ловкость Джона, силу, восхищение, с которым Шерлок смотрел на него, будто матрос был частью неба. — Вы словно родились для того, чтобы ходить по канатам. 

Джон засмеялся, очевидно польщенный, и Шерлока наполнило теплом. 

— Боюсь, это далеко от истины. Но мне нравится это. Нет ничего равного чувству, когда ты паришь между небом и землей, и ничто не защищает от падения, кроме собственных рук и ног — только вера в себя. И это заставляет меня чувствовать… — Джон задумался, подыскивая верные слова.

Шерлок не имел ни малейшего понятия, что хочет донести до него Джон. За это он тоже любил этого человека — Шерлок не мог предвидеть ни его действий, ни слов, хотя с другими людьми всегда получалось. Вот почему Шерлок считал, что большая часть мира глупа и не стоит его внимания. Ведь люди были такими предсказуемыми. Все они, похоже, имели одни и те же мелкие интересы и амбиции, но не Джон Ватсон. Тот был совершенно иным. 

Наконец, Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел на силуэт смотрящего в океан Джона, стараясь запомнить каждую черточку — опущенные в задумчивости уголки тонких губ, четкий нос, длинные ресницы.

— Это похоже на…

В уголках глаз Джона собрались морщинки, и Шерлок в очередной раз поразился, как быстро могло меняться его лицо. Такое подвижное, такое выразительное… Шерлок был просто очарован.

— Словно ты держишь жизнь в собственных руках. Будто ты полностью управляешь судьбой. Лишь ты, и никто другой. Это… освобождение. Заставляет радоваться бытию среди живых, — Джон откинулся назад и оперся на руки, не отрывая взгляда от горизонта. Шерлок, смотревший на уголки его рта, понял — что-то опять изменилось. — Странно, но я почему-то чувствую себя в большей мере живым, только находясь близко к смерти. 

Несмотря на противоречивость этого утверждения, Шерлок решил, что понял Джона.   
Эти слова говорили о трудно определимом качестве, которое Шерлок видел под поверхностью невозмутимой внешности Джона, обо всех противоречиях в Джоне, свидетелем которых был Шерлок — твердости и мягкости в его небольшом мускулистом теле, штиле и шторме в его глазах, но более всего, о полной и необузданной радости, которую Джон, казалось, получал от жизни, о его абсолютной вовлеченности во все жизненные реалии, неважно, насколько они были мрачными и неприятными.

Шерлока просто распирало от желания высказаться. Сказать, что он никогда не видел более живого человека, чем Джон, карабкающийся по снастям, но тот запрокинул голову и расхохотался своим грудным смехом, отчего язык Шерлока превратился в воск, а сомнения сжали горло. Он не смог заставить себя вымолвить ни слова, потому что боялся, что произнесет что-нибудь неправильное и произведет плохое впечатление. В общем, Шерлок промолчал, снова опустил взгляд на колени и сосредоточился на плотно сжатых пальцах. Если Джон и заметил мучительную нерешительность Шерлока, то ничем этого не показал. Он легко прервал тишину, и опять его голос слегка изменился. 

— Я не всегда был таким самоуверенным. В первые дни на корабле я был неуклюжим, как новорожденный ягненок. Мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы научиться так двигаться, — голос Джона стал серьезным. — Конечно, я не родился таким.

Шерлок отчаянно захотел узнать, захотел спросить, как Джон оказался в море, но ему мешала застенчивость. Однако что-то в голосе Джона заставило думать, что тот больше ничего не скажет, и Шерлок решился.

— Что... — Шерлок сглотнул ком, выдавливая из себя слова. — Что привело вас сюда? К жизни на море?

Джон пристально смотрел на воду, на блеск звезд, отраженный в окружающей темноте. Долго молчал, глядя на океан, а легкий ветерок развевал косынку на его шее. 

— Я не выбирал этого.

Шерлок понял. Он слышал про отряды вербовщиков, о печально известном способе вербовать мужчин на службу на военных кораблях, но, насколько он знал, это касалось людей, имеющих опыт морской службы. 

— Вы имеете в виду… — негодование Шерлока придало ему силы. — Разве службе вербовки не позволено законом призывать только опытных моряков?

Джон криво усмехнулся.

— Оказалось, они могут взять всех, кто им понравился.

Любопытство Шерлока быстро сменилось ужасом, как только он осознал смысл слов.  
— Что… что случилось?

Джон помолчал долгую минуту.

— Я родом из деревушки вне Лондона. Мой отец был фермером, но хотел, чтобы у детей была лучшая жизнь. Днем мы помогали ему в поле, а вечерами он учил нас читать и писать. Он хотел, чтобы я учился, и в возрасте пятнадцати лет отправил меня в Лондон, учеником хирурга на Флит-стрит. Я был недостаточно юн для ученика, но хирург все равно меня взял, потому что нуждался в помощнике. Я копил деньги, чтобы жениться на девушке из моей деревни. Мэри звали ее. Она ждала меня. Обещала ждать. 

Джон остановился, и Шерлок услышал в его голосе нечто неуловимое, особенное. В голове загудела тысяча вопросов. Как называется деревня, где вырос Джон? были у него братья и сестры? Какой была его мать? Доброй? Раздражительной? Что он сделал, будучи учеником хирурга? Практиковал на настоящих телах? Откуда взялись тела? Как выглядит конечность после того, как ее оторвали? Много ли крови? Как выглядит тело внутри? Как оно пахнет? Спас ли Джон чью-то жизнь?

Какими бы ни были увлекательными эти вопросы, более настоятельными были моменты, касающиеся девушки Джона, Мэри. 

Мысль о ней заставила сердце Шерлока забиться болезненно быстро. Одно имя ее наполнило Шерлока злым обиженным любопытством. Как она выглядела? Какого цвета ее волосы? Хорошие ли зубы? Голос мягкий или пронзительный? Какими были первые слова, сказанные Джону? Насколько тонкой была ее талия? Что происходило между ними? Брал ли Джон ее за руку? Целовал ли? 

Но самый животрепещущий вопрос, а, возможно, единственный, который затмил все остальное и буквально давил на сердце: «Что заставило тебя полюбить ее?»

Конечно, он не мог ничего из этого спросить, и сидел спокойно рядом с Джоном, ожидая, когда тот продолжит. 

— Обучение обычно длится четыре–пять лет, но я был сметливым, и после двух лет почти закончил курс. За два месяца до восемнадцатилетия как-то пошел в таверну, куда заявилась команда вербовщиков. Они схватили всех мужчин и отвезли в казармы на Тауэр-Хилл. Нас повели к лейтенанту, спросили о том, плавали ли мы в море. Я сказал правду, что никогда не был в море, что я — ученик хирурга. Они попросили показать руки и увидели, что они хранили следы многолетней работы в полях. Я сказал, что мой отец — фермер. Они засмеялись и сказали, что «не может сын фермера быть учеником хирурга». Я провел ночь с другими мужчинами, в основном, матросами торгового флота и несколькими рыбаками. Охрана заперла дверь на засов, чтобы мы не смогли выбраться. Никогда не забуду ту ночь. Я отчаянно хотел передать хоть весточку отцу, Мэри, рассказать, что меня забрали во флот, но не удалось. На следующий день мы отплыли в Гибралтар. 

Поднялся ветер, Шерлок щекой ощутил его теплое дуновение, услышал, как заскрипели снасти.

— Сначала я пытался сказать, что не моряк, что у меня нет опыта, но мне не верили. Сейчас я думаю, что это ничего не изменило бы. Началась война с французами* — были нужны мужчины. Со мной взяли еще одного неопытного юношу — сына священника, который ни дня в жизни не работал. Он на второй день упал с бушприта. Он ударился головой и умер еще до того, как коснулся воды. 

Джон замолк. Воцарилась тяжелая тишина. Шерлок застыл от ужаса. Он попытался представить, что его забрали ночью, заперли в карцере, заставляли делать то, чего он совершенно не знал, сделали шестеренкой в механизме Королевского флота для победы в войнах с Францией. Он понял, что не может себе этого представить. Его собственная жизнь была полна несчастий и пренебрежения, но никакие невзгоды, пережитые Шерлоком, не могли сравниться с тем, что пришлось вынести Джону. Мысль о том, что Джона вырвали из жизни без шансов на сопротивление, наполнила Шерлока слепящей яростью. 

— Как долго? — спросил Шерлок, боясь услышать ответ. — Как долго вы провели в море до возвращения в Англию? 

— Три года, сражаясь с французами. Я был на борту «Монарха» во время блокады Рошфора ( _1796 г, п.п._ ). Там меня ранили в плечо и отправили домой.

Шерлок не удержался от следующего вопроса, хотя был уверен, что знает ответ. Он понимал, что Джон сам ничего не скажет. Хрипящим от страха голосом он спросил:

— А Мэри?

Джон сглотнул, вздернул подбородок, что Шерлок расценил как защитное движение. Его пронзило почти обжигающей вспышкой сочувствия. 

— Мэри умерла той весной, как раз перед моим возвращением. Тиф. 

Ветер снова пошевелил косынку Джона. Моряк смотрел на горизонт, сжав кулаки.

— Она так и не вышла замуж. Ждала меня до самой смерти, — рот Джона превратился в тонкую линию. — У нее даже не было шанса найти счастье. Она ждала. Не зная, вернусь я, или нет. 

Шерлок хотел что-нибудь сказать, что-нибудь сделать, чтобы успокоить, но у него не было опыта. Он не знал, как облегчить страдания Джона. Собственные чувства закрутились в водовороте мучительной путаницы. Он ощущал печаль от потери Джона и одновременно жгучую ревность от того, что прошлая любовь, похоже, все еще жила в его сердце. 

Он не мог вспомнить, когда испытывал сразу столько эмоций… Но больше всего его удивило, что Джон все еще наслаждается радостью жизни после таких-то невзгод. Это было примечательно для Шерлока и в то же самое время делало его собственные глубокие переживания более эгоистичными и не стоящими внимания. Шерлок ощутил, что буквально сгорает от стыда. 

Джон потянулся, повращав плечами, словно стряхивая печаль. Разжал кулаки, потер ладонями бедра. Опять зашумел ветер, на этот раз сильнее, и Джон прищурился, глядя на океан.

— Грядет шторм, причем сильный. Мы идем прямо на него. 

Шерлок проследил за его взглядом, но не увидел ничего в звездной темноте, что говорило бы о буре на море. Помимо воли его разобрало любопытство. 

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Ветер переменился. А еще жара. Ощущаете? Чувствуете эту тяжесть? Словно воздух наэлектризован?

Да, это Шерлок ощущал.

Джон перевел взгляд на Шерлока, и тот напрягся. Хотелось бы посмотреть на в ответ на Джона, но Шерлок, пряча глаза, упрямо пялился на горизонт, хотя чувствовал какую-то нежность во взгляде Джона. Будто тот уловил внутреннее смятение Шерлока.

— Я видел вас сегодня на палубе, — проговорил Джон тихо. — Напрасно вы не подошли.

Шерлок вспомнил сцену с Андерсоном, и его захлестнуло самоуничижение и стыд. Тот факт, что Джон заметил его поспешное отступление, заставил покраснеть похлеще, чем вопиющая жестокость Андерсона. Невозможно, если Джон счел его трусом.

— Мои приятели не так грубы, как выглядят. На самом деле они очень дружелюбны, — продолжил Джон самым мягким голосом. — Думаю, они вам понравятся. 

Джон пытался быть хорошим, но это только ухудшило ситуацию. Джон не понимал, что людям _не нравился_ Шерлок, и, что хуже, люди тоже не нравились Шерлоку, у которого не хватило духу поправить Джона. Зачем Джону знать, насколько он на самом деле холодный и чужой? 

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Он сгорбился, желая, чтобы палуба разверзлась под ногами, и он мог туда провалиться. 

Джон отвел взгляд, и голос его снова изменился.

— Знаете, я скучал по вас. Эти дни, — он тихо засмеялся и покачал головой.

Шерлок вскинулся и посмотрел на Джона, слишком удивленный, чтобы скрыть реакцию. Джон повернулся и улыбнулся при виде ошарашенного лица Шерлока. 

— Смешно, да? — он снова засмеялся, и Шерлок почувствовал, как напряжение уходит из плеч, как льдинка тает в потоке воды. — Что здесь скажешь… Вы мне нравитесь.

Джон не отводил теплого взгляда от Шерлока и открыто улыбался. В уголках губ проблескивало озорство, казалось, Джон заигрывал, и Шерлок с колотящимся сердцем уткнулся взглядом в колени. Джон наклонился ближе, и Шерлок мог думать только о своем сне — о губах Джона на волосах, на шее. 

— А как насчет вас? — спросил Джон игриво и слегка дразняще. — У вас есть возлюбленная? Девушка, которая прячет в медальоне темный локон и носит его на груди, ожидая вашего возвращения? 

Шерлок почувствовал холодную струйку ужаса. Джон не флиртовал, Джон просто хотел обменяться историями о возлюбленных. 

Конечно, у Шерлока никогда не было возлюбленной. Девушки ничем не отличались от других, даже были хуже. Их трудно было понять, с ними невозможно было общаться — словно из другого вида, слишком далекие, слишком болтливые, слишком непостоянные, слишком легкомысленные. 

Шерлок напрягся, изо всех сил желая, чтобы Джон сменил тему. 

— Вы очень высокий. И очень красивый. У вас непременно должна быть возлюбленная. 

В голосе Джона были непонятные Шерлоку чувства — он стал ниже, глуше, и в груди Шерлока что-то натянулось. 

— Даже если и нет, держу пари, все девушки тайно по вам сохнут. 

Шерлок не понимал, флиртовал ли Джон или просто дразнил его, но от низкого голоса Шерлока бросило в жар. Ночной воздух показался слишком горячим, а сердце никак не желало успокаиваться. Не зная, куда деть руки, он стиснул кулаки.

— Бьюсь об заклад, они писали любовные письма — бесконечные страницы од, посвященные вашим глазам, рукам, губам — а потом втайне сжигали. 

Шерлок резко встал. Теперь он уверился, что Джон над ним смеялся, и от это внезапного предательства стало больно. Будто настоящий нож в боку — в тысячу раз хуже, чем монолог Андерсона, ведь это Джон, чье мнение было ценнее всего на свете. 

— Шерлок? 

Джон с беспокойством на лице начал подниматься на ноги. Шерлок с трудом поклонился и жестко произнес: 

— Прошу прощения, — он повернулся было, чтобы уйти, но остановился, склонив голову. — Примите мои соболезнования в связи с кончиной невесты. 

Затем он зашагал по палубе к лестнице, и с каждым шагом боль пронзала его.

— Шерлок! — в голосе Джона прозвучали ноты отчаяния, но Шерлок продолжил идти, не оглядываясь, не останавливаясь, пока не дошел до темноты и горького одиночества своей тесной каюты.


	6. Chapter 6

Шерлок лежал в темноте, медленно и глубоко дыша, пытаясь изо всех сил укрепить свое сердце против страдания, которое, казалось, пожирало его. Опустошало тело и душу.

Он был должен с этим легко справиться. Ему раньше ни до кого не было дела. В этом он превосходил других — ему было все равно.

Майкрофт любезно напоминал об этом Шерлоку при каждой возможности. «Странный мальчик с холодным сердцем. Может, у тебя вообще нет сердца», — дразнил старший брат.

«Ребенок теней, — говорила няня. — Мальчик без сердца».

«Не волнуйся, Шерлок, — говорил Майкрофт, снисходительно улыбаясь. — Отсутствие сердца не причинит тебе никакого вреда. На самом деле без него тебе даже лучше».

Прямо сейчас Шерлок был склонен согласиться с ненавистным старшим братом. Если это забота о людях, тогда Шерлок невероятно рад, что раньше никогда не тратил на нее сил.

Теперь он хотел, чтобы у него действительно не было сердца — в этот момент он был готов на все, лишь бы положить конец страданиям.

Каждый вздох становился все более болезненным. Шерлок вспоминал улыбку Джона в темноте, прекрасный звук его голоса, его взгляд, свою уверенность в том, что Джон с ним флиртовал. О, как больно было вспоминать тот миг, когда он понял, что это не флирт, а просто шутка, жестокая шутка над Шерлоком. Как же мучительно больно.

— Перестань быть таким глупым, — произнес он резко сам себе и услышал голос брата. «Он для тебя — ничто. Ты его почти не знаешь. Просто забудь тот день, когда взглянул на него. Забудь об этих синих глазах, нежной силе рук, обо всех сказанных тебе словах. Забудь, забудь, забудь». Слова бились в череп изнутри, и он пытался забыть, но совершенно безуспешно.

С этим он уснул.

***

Когда Шерлок проснулся, наступил день. В каюте было жарко, жарче, чем ночью. Шерлок почувствовал, что вся спина была мокрой от пота. Лоб был липким, ладони — скользкими, в горле пересохло.   
Море было необычно спокойным — корабль почти не качало. Джон был прав. Жара со вчерашнего дня, которая, по его словам, говорила о приближающемся шторме, усилилась. Воздух стал еще более тяжелым и полным электричества, которое заставило волоски на шее Шерлока встать дыбом.

При мысли о Джоне тягостное чувство пронзило грудь. Шерлок повернулся на бок, ощущая щекой липкость подушки.

Он решил прогнать мысль о том, что Джон ушел, несколькими тяжелыми осторожными вздохами, и руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.

Он больше _не_ будет думать о Джоне. Он зажмурился, представляя себе свой разум в виде губки, и попытался выжать ее. Он представил, как мысли о Джоне стекают из нее к ногам.

Все сделано. Больше ничего не будет.

Шерлок снова открыл глаза, изучил рисунок света, проникающего сквозь щели в стенах, и решил, что, должно быть, середина утра. Он подумал было встать, одеться и выйти подышать свежим воздухом, но, едва свесив ноги с койки, услышал голоса в коридоре и вспомнил, что произошло вчера вечером, и это воспоминание отрезвило его, как пощечина.

Вслед за вновь свалившимся несчастьем он забыл об унижении за ужином — о жестоких словах Андерсона, осуждающих взглядах пассажиров, читающих его одержимость Джоном в каждой отвратительной линии его тела.

Шерлок ощутил, как к горлу подступила желчь, и несколько долгих минут боролся с тошнотой. Теперь он не мог покинуть каюту, не мог столкнуться с испытующими осуждающими взглядами и перешептываниями, которых станет в два раза больше. 

Нет, этого он не вынесет.

Шерлок прижал колени к груди и съежился, пытаясь закрыться от голосов в коридоре.

Раз Джона искать не надо, нет смысла и покидать каюту. Он лег на бок, закрыл глаза и опять погрузился в апатичную дрему.

***

Когда Шерлок очередной раз проснулся, в каюте было душно, как в печке. Наэлектризованность воздуха ощущалась кожей головы. Судя по тусклому свету, наступили сумерки. 

Шерлок изрядно проголодался, буквально ощущая голод как живое, шевелящееся в желудке существо. Однако когда надо было встать и выйти, перед мысленным взором появилось насмешливое лицо Андерсона.

Он узнал бы. Он сразу бы понял, что Шерлок страдает. Он сможет сказать, что Шерлок прячет свои раны, увидит это даже сквозь созданную Шерлоком броню. Он как волк, отлавливающий самого слабого, охромевшего члена стада.

Жара стала почти невыносимой. Вся одежда и постель пропитались потом. Пот стекал по вискам. Шерлок стер его кулаком, ощутив жжение в глазах. Снова лег в ожидании темноты, которая принесет прохладу и передышку от пассажиров. Он ждал темноты, чтобы выйти наверх и сбежать от удушливой жары и тюрьмы, в которую превратилась его каюта.

***

Ночью Шерлок проснулся от стонов корабля и спазмов в желудке. Было темно. Он открыл глаза и услышал, как под койкой ведро проехалось по деревянному полу и ударилось о стену. Прислушался к раскатам грома, доносившимся сквозь рев проливного дождя и ветра. Корабль болтало во все стороны. Волны перекатывались через палубу и бились о борта. Вода текла по щелям рядом с его койкой. 

Это был шторм, о котором предупреждал Джон. 

При воспоминании о Джоне Шерлок опять почувствовал боль, как от удара ножом, и тошноту, потом корабль опять качнуло. Ведро под койкой проехалось к другой стене и ударилось о нее с громким звуком. Шерлок понял, что внутренности крутит не от тоски по Джону, а из-за беспощадной качки болтающегося в океане корабля.

Зной спал, но Шерлоку было жарко, очень жарко. В горле совершенно пересохло. Жутко хотелось воды. Он решил пробраться в коридор в поисках стюарда, но на него накатил приступ тошноты, заставив свеситься с койки в безуспешных поисках ускользающего ведра. 

Шерлок рухнул на мокрые от пота простыни, осверненные только что учиненным им беспорядком, чувствуя себя слишком больным, чтобы навести порядок. 

Закружилась голова, кажется, подступила лихорадка. Тошнило так же сильно, как в самом начале путешествия, даже больше. Тело ломило и сотрясалось в дрожи, руки и ноги ослабли. 

Корабль снова поднялся на волне, и желудок Шерлока вместе с ним совершил кульбит. Он опять свесился с кровати и кашлял, пока внутри ничего не осталось. 

В коридоре раздался женский крик, заглушенный скрипом корабля. Шерлока пронзила волна страха. Не из-за крика, а из-за высоты, на которую на этот раз подняло судно. Высоко, слишком высоко. Корпус, несомненно, на такой волне должен был переломиться. 

Шерлок лежал, задыхаясь, и мысленно представлял, во что превратились запутавшиеся снасти, лохмотья разодранных парусов на грот-мачте, если, конечно, матросам не удалось вовремя их убрать. С этой мыслью пришла еще одна, гораздо более сильная, волна страха, ударившая прямо в сердце. Шерлок замер с раскрытым ртом и распахнутыми в ужасе глазами.

Там же должен быть Джон, карабкающийся по снастям, как клещ по спине дикой собаки! Джон, цепляющийся за жизнь, пока шторм пытался сорвать его с мачты и бросить на смерть в бушующий хаос океана! 

Он был лучшим в своей работе, как знал Шерлок. Он вспомнил улыбающегося беззубого моряка, который восхищался Джоном, смолившим канаты: «старина Джонни, ни у кого нет таких шустрых рук-ног, прямо маленькая обезьянка, я видел таких на Барбадосе, они карабкались по деревьям с орехами в кулаках, никто не может удержаться на снастях лучше нашего Джонни». 

Шерлок закрыл глаза, мысленно шепча тихую страстную молитву. «Пожалуйста, спаси Джона, спаси Джона, спаси Джона. Пожалуйста, спаси и сохрани. Даже если корабль разлетится на осколки и его затянет в смертельную пучину, пусть Джон спасется. Пусть мы утонем, пусть погибнем в тонущем корабле, пусть нас уничтожит гигантский морской змей. Пусть дьявол заберет нас, но, пожалуйста, спаси Джона Ватсона, прошу», — молил Шерлок, закрыв глаза и прижав ладони ко рту. 

Шерлок не был религиозным человеком и не знал, чьей милости просит, молясь за жизнь Джона Ватсона, но он не мог не повторять свою отчаянную просьбу снова и снова, даже в приступах тошноты.

«Спаси Джона», — думал Шерлок, вцепившись в край койки и дрожа всем телом. «Возьми меня вместо него, если нужно. Я ничего не стою, я — ничто. Брось меня на милость богов моря, пусть шторм унесет меня, сотрет с лица земли.   
Делай со мной что угодно, но не трогай Джона Ватсона.   
Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста». 

*** 

Прошло несколько часов — Шерлок был не состоянии оценить точнее, — но шторм не проявлял признаков стихания. Погода ухудшилась, как и состояние Шерлока. 

Удары волн о борта, вой ветра и крики испуганных пассажиров стали кошмарным бесконечным фоном его терзаниям. Он понятия не имел, как долго корабль носило по волнам. После его первого пробуждения все размылось в жалкое пятно лихорадки и тошноты. 

Его все время тошнило. Он кашлял, вцепившись в край койки, по лицу бежал пот, а горло горело от желчи. 

Его просьбы о жизни Джона — отчаянные переговоры с каким-то неизвестным могущественным существом — становились все более спутанными, потому что болезнь овладевала им. Беспокойство по поводу безопасности Джона тонуло в страдании собственного горящего в лихорадке тела. Теперь он был уверен, что все утонут, что корабль пойдет ко дну. Шторм бросал судно так, что Шерлоку приходилось держаться побелевшими костяшками за край койки, чтобы не свалиться на пол. 

Все силы уходили только на то, чтобы держаться, и он держался. Он воображал, как будет цепляться за этот кусок дерева, даже когда корабль погрузится в пучину, даже после смерти.

Он лишь хотел еще раз увидеть глаза Джона, прежде чем море поглотит их всех, — его сияющую улыбку, белизну зубов. 

Но Шерлок знал, что этого не будет. Он был слишком слаб, чтобы сползти с кровати. Его трясло, все вокруг кружилось от лихорадки и бури.

«Если я умру, а Джон выживет, позволь мне стать призраком, — думал Шерлок. — Тогда я смогу следовать за ним. Я не буду приближаться, и он никогда не почувствует моего присутствия, просто позволь мне остаться с ним. Я мог бы следить за ним, охранять его от зла». 

Судно кренилось сильнее и сильнее, на полу уже была вода, женские крики заглушались ревом волн. Шерлок сильнее вцепился в койку, шепча свою молитву.

«Позволь мне стать призраком». 

*** 

Отчаяние сжигало Шерлока. Он уже мечтал, чтобы море взяло его, чтобы поглотило прохладной пучиной волн, чтобы эти волны смыли болезнь и даровали сладкое облегчение горящему сердцу. 

Несмотря на жар в теле, все вокруг ощущалось влажным. Простыни промокли насквозь. Шерлок не знал, от его пота или морской воды, текущей сквозь щели. Наверное, и от того, и от другого. Больше он ничего не осознавал, погрузившись в лихорадочные сны и потеряв связь с реальностью. 

Ему снилось, что он с рыбьим хвостом вместо ног живет на дне морском, где растут невиданные цветы и зеленая трава, носятся стайки угрей. Все дни он проводит глядя наверх, на корабль над своей головой, где Джон Ватсон улыбается и смеется вместе с матросами, лазает по снастям, как птица в воздухе. 

Однажды ночью после бури он находит в обломках корабля тело Джона. Выносит его на берег и кладет на песок, наклоняясь, чтобы вдохнуть жизнь в его посиневшие губы. Грудь Джона наполняется воздухом, и он начинает откашливаться. Шерлок смотрит ему в лицо и видит синие глаза, засиявшие при виде Шерлока.

«Ты…»

Шерлок ждет, когда его назовут мерзостью, морским змеем, монстром. Он готов скрыться в море.

«… прекрасен», — выдыхает Джон, в восхищении распахивая глаза. 

Шерлок хочет взять Джона с собой в море, но Джон не может дышать под водой. Он станет утопленником. Шерлок знает, что должен покинуть Джона, и в мгновение ока ныряет в море.

Шерлок быстр. Быстр, как мерцание света на волне, но все равно он успевает услышать отчаянный крик Джона, прежде чем волны смыкаются над его головой. В голосе Джона звучит тоска, он просит Шерлока не покидать его. 

В глубине океанских вод Шерлок приходит в отчаяние. Ему больше недоступно наслаждение жизнью. Жгучее стремление быть с синеглазым матросом, кажется, вытягивает жизнь из тела. Он сидит в тени и сохнет от печали. 

Морская ведьма предлагает ему выбор — взамен голоса возможность ходить на двух ногах с условием, что Джон в него влюбится. Шерлок соглашается.

Она отрезает ему язык, и он бледный, с кровью, сочащейся изо рта, смотрит, как его хвост разделяется на две ноги со странными, но идеально сформированными ступнями с пятью пальцами. 

Каждый шаг дается, будто он идет по ножам, но он идет, движется с невиданной на земле грацией. Он не может разговаривать с Джоном, поэтому пытается выразить свою любовь в движении. 

Джон ласково ему улыбается, даже позволяет Шерлоку спать в изножье своей кровати, иногда гладит шелковые кудри и отводит их со лба. Смотрит на него отсутствующим взглядом, и Шерлок думает (надеется), что, может быть, в эти моменты Джон любит его. Но Джон уходит прочь, и Шерлок не знает, что об этом думать. 

Однажды из соседнего королевства прибывает прекрасная девушка — принцесса. У нее милое лицо, золотые кудри, яркие смеющиеся глаза, улыбчивый рот с алыми губками. Она словно фигурка из сказки, ее кукольные глаза округляются в изумлении, когда Джон объясняет, как устроены паруса, как поднимают якорь. Она смеется и улыбается, кладет руку на руку Джона, а Шерлок наблюдает за ними в мучительной тишине, и отчаяние рвет ему грудь от того, каким взглядом Джон смотрит на нее. 

Взгляд, каким Джон смотрит на нее, — любящий, нежный — должен быть обращен на Шерлока, если он хочет, чтобы заклинание было разрушено! Однако Джон отсылает Шерлока, чтобы побыть с принцессой наедине, и Шерлок знает, что теперь все кончено.

Джон и голубоглазая смеющаяся принцесса по имени Мэри должны завтрашним днем пожениться. 

Все напрасно.

Ночью Шерлок стоит на носу корабля и смотрит на море, стремясь окунуться в его глубины, вырвать сердце из груди, чтобы не испытывать этой боли. Вдруг на поверхности моря появляются зеленые головы его братьев. Руки старшего тянутся к нему, предлагая нож.

«Вонзи его в сердце синеглазого матроса, — говорят ему братья, — и ты обретешь прежний облик и сможешь вернуться к нам, на свое законное место». 

Шерлок берет нож, рукоятка которого украшена жемчугом, а клинок изогнут и остро заточен.

Он подходит к Джону, который спит рядом с невестой. Ее золотоволосая голова покоится на его груди. Он слышит, как Джон во сне шепчет ее имя, и представляет, как клинок пройдет меж ребер и пронзит сердце. Он представляет брызнувшую алую кровь, которая окропит белые простыни свадебного ложа кровати. Он поднимает нож, и лунный свет мерцает на лезвии.

Джон сдвигается, его голова перекатывается по подушке, рот слегка открывается во вздохе.

Шерлок опускает руку, склоняет голову.

Он не может этого сделать.

Он бежит к борту и бросается в море, и сердце его превращается в морскую пену. 

Братья склоняют свои зеленые головы в печали, воздевая руки к луне и скорбно плача, а их длинные волосы колышут волны.

***

Сны Шерлока рассыпаются на обломки — осколки муки и болезни, смешанные со вспышками жара.

Он грезит, что Джон — морской царь, плывущий в волнах, обнаженный, сияющий, руки оплетены водорослями, а золотые волосы столь ярки, что сияют собственным светом. 

Ему снится, что он и Джон стали морской пеной и взлетают в воздух, исчезая под горячими солнечными лучами.

В следующем сне корабль разваливается на куски, и сам он цепляется за обломок корпуса, пока не уходит на дно. Там он живет среди утонувших матросов, играя в шахматы из костяшек и раковин, а матросы курят призрачные трубки без огня и дыма. Кажется, они не могут отказаться от этой привычки даже после смерти. 

А потом ему снится, что он вернулся в Англию и лежит в могиле, глядя на неодобрительное лицо Майкрофта. Мать плачет в платочек, у отца на шее черный галстук.

«Смерть в море от разбитого сердца, — Майкрофт со вздохом качает головой. — Ты даже умереть не смог надлежащим образом, Шерлок». 

Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но ответ прерывается первой лопатой земли.

Ему снится Джон, стоящий на скале над океаном, обнимающий Мэри. На ней синее платье в цвет глаз Джона. Он наклоняется к ее щеке с поцелуем снова и снова, к ее влажным ресницам, маленькому носу. Его руки лежат на ее плечах, он ей что-то успокаивающе шепчет.

Шерлок понимает с внезапным холодным опустошающим чувством, что Джон прощается. 

Видя печаль в глазах Джона, Шерлок кричит, пытается заставить себя проснуться, но лихорадка давит на него как саван, и он не может вырваться из-под ее тяжести. 

Ему грезится, что Джон оказывается рядом, в его грязной каюте. Что он склоняется над Шерлоком, кладет прохладную руку ему на плечо, что-то говорит тихим и успокаивающим голосом, каким только что говорил с Мэри.

Шерлок всхлипывает, и на лоб опускаются прохладные руки, приглаживают темные волосы, а низкий голос журчит теплым и золотым шепотом прямо в ухо:

— Тсс... Шторм уже закончился. Мы победили. 

Шерлок снова стонет, и прохладные руки скользят по его рукам — такие сильные, такие нежные. Шерлок чувствует мозоли на пальцах, гладящих кожу, и представляет, как они вытягивают из его вен болезнь и исцеляют.

— Господи, да вы горите! — голос полон беспокойства. — Иисусе, Шерлок!

На лоб падает что-то прохладное. Одна капля, вторая, третья, четвертая.

Он открывает глаза и видит, что над ним склонился Джон, весь мокрый, глаза полны тревоги. Рубашка прилипла к груди, синий платок вокруг шеи потемнел от воды. Выражение лица озабоченное, вокруг рта и глаз залегли глубокие складки.

— Вы слышите меня, Шерлок? Это я, Джон. Можете мне ответить?

Шерлок хочет дотянуться и стереть беспокойство с прекрасного лица Джона, но он слишком слаб, чтобы поднять руку.

Шерлок ощущает аромат яростного шторма. Джон пахнет океаном и грозовым небом, солью и хаосом сокрушающих волн. Шерлок чувствует, как по телу Джона течет сила, похожая на стремнину, на проклятье бога, на разряд молнии, раскалывающей небо на две половины. 

Сила от присутствия Джона столь сильна, что сгибает стены его узкой каюты, ломает дерево, как кулак великана раздавливает маленькую птичку. 

Он излучает свет и тепло, и Шерлок понимает, что ошибся. Джон не морской царь, сила Джона — сила Солнца. Его золотой свет заполняет крошечную комнату, заполняет грудь Шерлока, и Шерлок уверен, что взорвется от этой мощи.

Шерлок знает, что Джон пришел после сражения с морем, что Джон победил. 

— Шерлок!

Прохладные руки трясут его за плечи, и Шерлок пытается ответить, пытается сказать, что все в порядке, поскольку Джон здесь, но горло все еще болит, и ему жарко, очень жарко, несмотря на охлаждающее присутствие рук Джона на его теле. Он может только простонать.

— Все в порядке. Я здесь. Я рядом. Мы обязательно сделаем все, чтобы вы поправились и очень быстро. Вы слышите меня, Шерлок? 

Шерлок пытается кивнуть. Он снова встревожен: руки Джона исчезли, раздался скрип двери, голос Джона уже издалека, требующий воды и чистых полотенец, затем звук уходящих шагов. 

В ужасе он снова почти погрузился во тьму, но голос Джона вернулся, а вместе с ним ощущение чего-то прекрасного, влажного и прохладного, прижатого ко лбу. Шерлок снова простонал, на этот раз с облегчением. Он почувствовал, как прохладные сухие пальцы Джона взяли его за руку. 

— Успокойтесь, я с вами! Теперь все будет хорошо, я рядом. Все будет очень хорошо!


	7. Chapter 7

А затем сны Шерлока становятся тише.  
  
Ему снится прохладное зеленое пространство, полное деревьев.  
  
Там, в тенях с золотыми проблесками, сидит Джон. Он похлопывает по земле рядом с собой, приглашая Шерлока подойти и присесть.  
  
Шерлок садится. Трава мягкая, а воздух сладок от запаха цветов. Он кладёт голову Джону на плечо, и Джон начинает петь.  
  
Мелодия красива, но печальна, а голос, выводящий её, глубок и полон тоски. От неё в груди Шерлока становится больно, и она наполняет его необъяснимой печалью.  
  
Он поворачивается к Джону, собираясь как-то его утешить, но сновидение тает, и Шерлок слышит голос Джона — наполненный уже страхом, зовущий его по имени, просящий его о чём-то, но Шерлок не может разобрать, о чём.  
  
Он пытается спросить Джона, чего же тот хочет; пытается уверить его, что он даст Джону всё,  _всё_ что бы тот ни попросил, но у Джона не получается ответить, а затем его голос тоже истаивает вдали, несмотря на все попытки Шерлока дотянуться до него, зацепиться за него в палящей тьме.  
  
Его сны снова растворяются, превращаясь в лоскутное одеяло кошмаров из теней и жара, временами пронзаемых вспышками прохладного облегчения, как жилы серебра в расколе камня. В эти мгновения Шерлок представляет, что Джон с ним; его сложенные чашей ладони наполнены водой, они прижимаются к губам Шерлока, чтобы напоить его, но это никогда не длится долго — вода вытекает между пальцев, не достигая его рта, и Шерлок без конца поворачивается, бесконечно тянется, в глазах пылает, а горло наполнено пылью.  
  
Как бы он ни старался, у него не получается до конца проснуться. Стены его каюты скручиваются и складываются, иногда истекая прочь, и Шерлок смотрит на океан: прозрачно синий и глубокий, тянущийся и тянущийся вечно вдаль, пока небо и море не становится единым целым.  
  
Джон был прав — шторм закончился. Шерлок может определить это по тому, как спокойна теперь вода, какая она ровная.  
  
Шерлок этому рад.  
  
Это значит, что сейчас Джон в безопасности.  
  
Но иногда, он не уверен, что Джон спасся. Он размышляет, а не привидился ли ему Джон, склоняющийся над его кроватью, промокший насквозь от шторма, с лицом, изъеденным волнами и тревогой за Шерлока.  
  
Именно так Шерлок понимает, что ему приснился темный, как шторм, истекающий водой Джон. Беспокойство в глазах Джона — только о Шерлоке — всего лишь плод его воображения, и он громко кричит в ужасе, потому что, может быть, в итоге Джон не пережил шторм, может быть, они завернули его тело в парус и сбросили за борт, или, может быть, Джона сорвало со снастей ветром, и его тело никогда не найдут.  
  
Шерлок кричит, на этот раз громче, извиваясь от страха, но затем он слышит над собой тихий голос и чувствует прохладные руки на лбу, отводящие волосы назад, и Шерлок смотрит наверх и видит что там, над ним — Джон.  _Действительно_ там — прикладывает прохладный компресс ко лбу Шерлока, и его голос звучит тихо и успокаивающе.  
  
Шерлок неверяще распахнул глаза.  
  
Джон снова сел с зажатым в руку влажным лоскутом ткани, и Шерлок увидел, как облегчение выплеснулось на его лице словно вода из прорвавшейся дамбы.  
  
— Слава Богу, — выдохнул он, и на секунду Шерлоку показалось, что он увидел в уголках его глаз слёзы, затуманивающих их чудесную синеву, — слава Богу.  
  
А потом Джон улыбнулся — так широко, так ослепительно, что Шерлоку показалось, будто солнце ворвалось сквозь стены и затопило его своим светом.  
  
Он попытался прохрипеть вопрос, спросить, каким образом Джон может быть здесь — в комнате Шерлока — склоняться над ним, и отчего беспокойство исчезло с его лица, как тени в присутствии солнца.  
  
Но Джон шикнул на него, когда он попытался заговорить, и осторожно положил ему руку на плечо, мешая сесть.  
  
— Шшшш, я отвечу вам на любой вопрос, но потом, когда вы окрепнете, а пока вам нужен отдых.  
  
Шерлок облизнул потрескавшиеся губы, а его широко распахнутые глаза всё ещё неверяще рыскали по видению, принявшему образ Джона.  
  
Джона здесь быть не могло — он не мог сидеть на перевёрнутом ведре возле кровати Шерлока, в рубашке с закатанными по локоть рукавами, измождённый от усталости и ухмыляться от облегчения.  
  
Шерлок крепко зажмурился, потом снова открыл глаза, но Джон никуда не делся.  
  
Теперь он знал, что больше не спит.  
  
Он чувствовал под собой промокшие и грязные простыни, видел слабые проблески света, пробивавшегося сквозь щели в двери, шеей чувствовал сбившуюся массу нечёсаных волос.  
  
Его всё ещё сотрясала дрожь и мучала жажда — отчаянно — но он больше не чувствовал дезориентирующего жара и ломоты лихорадки. Он знал, что в ней наступил перелом и, когда он продолжил вглядываться в Джона, впитывая каждую черту его измученного лица, ему немедленно стало очевидно, что он выжил благодаря Джону .  
  
В каюте Шерлока было уже совсем не так жарко, как перед штормом, но Джон был одет лишь в льняную рубаху и бриджи. Жилет и куртка брошены на спинку кресла, а шейный платок ослаблен.  
  
Его рубашка не была больше промокшей насквозь, как виделось Шерлоку во сне (или это было воспоминание?), а шейный платок был сухим. Если присутствие промокшего Джона в каюте Шерлока и впрямь было воспоминанием, а не порождённой жаром галлюцинацией, то должно быть прошло уже немало времени.  
  
Воспоминание о том Джоне — богоподобном, переполненном триумфом от победы над штормом, контрастировало с Джоном, который стоял перед Шерлоком сейчас. Он всё ещё был тёплым и золотистым, но его яркость, похоже, слегка приглушилась, или — не приглушилась, а притихла, превратившись в мягкую и успокаивающую, — уютное тепло домашнего очага, а не беснующееся пламя злой звезды.  
  
Этот Джон выглядел меньше прежнего и уставшим. Под глазами были тёмные круги, свидетельствовавшие о бессонных ночах, и Шерлок внезапно задумался, сколько же он уже болен? Как давно Джон сидит рядом с ним, накладывая холодную тряпицу на лоб снова и снова, вливая воду между истрескавшихся губ.  
  
Джон оставил ткань в миске с водой, стоящей на полу, возле ног, и потянулся к чашке на стоящем позади него столе.  
  
— Вот, пейте.  
  
Он поднёс чашку к губам Шерлока, и Шерлок пил жадно, благодарно, — пил, пока не опустошил её.  
  
Джон рассмеялся, и этот звук был музыкой в ушах Шерлока — как прозрачные, чистые ноты колоколов.  
  
— Тише, тише. В вас почти ничего не было несколько дней. Вам необходимо притормозить.  
  
Шерлок упал обратно на подушку, истощённый всего лишь от усилий, потребовавшихся для того, чтобы приподнять голову и попить.  
  
Он отчаянно хотел узнать, как долго Джон был подле него — что из того, что он помнит из своих лихорадочных снов, реально, а что — игра воображения.  
  
— Как давно я болен? — с усилием прохрипел он.  
  
— Шшшш. Пока никаких вопросов.  
  
Джон снова нагнулся за тряпицей, выжимая ее, затем поднял и на этот раз положил Шерлоку на грудь, пониже ключицы, туда, где распахнулся ворот его ночной рубахи.  
  
Влажная ткань на коже была восхитительно прохладной.  
  
Шерлок закрыл глаза.  
  
— Я обо всём вам расскажу, когда вы поспите.  
  
Но, вероятно, Джон почувствовал его любопытство, потому что добавил смягчившимся тоном.  
  
— Я не знаю точно, как долго вы были больны. Я пришёл проверить вас, как только окончился шторм и обнаружил, что вы горите в лихорадке. Это было вчера под вечер. Я не думал…  
  
Джон нерешительно умолк, когда что-то тёмное и страшное прорвалось в его голосе.  
  
Когда Джон оборвал себя, Шерлок открыл глаза и с любопытством на него посмотрел.  
  
Джон передвинул холодную ткань Шерлоку на горло, и Шерлок благодарно запрокинул голову, вытягивая шею.  
  
Джон не смотрел Шерлоку в глаза.  
  
— Я повидал много лихорадок, лечил мужчин, женщин, детей и младенцев, попавших в тиски ужасной болезни. Некоторых я спас. Некоторых не смог, — Джон покачал головой, передвигая ткань туда, где шея переходит в плечо. — Я не видел никого, кто бы выжил после такой тяжёлой лихорадки.  
  
Взгляд Джона скользнул вверх и встретился со взглядом Шерлока. Глаза Джона светились болью.  
  
— Я не думал, что вы выживете.  
  
В его голосе была мука, от которой у Шерлока пересохло в горле, а грудь сдавило от внезапной острой эмоции. Он посмотрел на Джона, на горечь в его глазах и усталость, и в этот момент понял, как напуган на самом деле был Джон.  
  
Внезапно в его голове возникло видение Джона — склонённого над ним, крепко сжимающего безвольную руку Шерлока в своих руках, прижимающегося к ней лбом, целующего костяшки его пальцев; молитвы срывались с его уст, шепчущих их истово и сломленно снова и снова, умоляя, чтобы лихорадка отступила, чтобы Шерлок поправился.  
  
Видение сверкнуло и растворилось так же неожиданно, как появилось — как камень, разбивающий отражение в стоячей воде. Шерлок не знал, что произошло, лишь знал, что был рад тому, что Джон сейчас был здесь, что это был не сон.  
  
— А теперь засыпайте, — мягко сказал Джон. — Поспите сейчас и мы поговорим, когда вам станет лучше.  
  
Шерлок закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как изнеможение затягивает его.  
  
Но его разум оставался в беспокойстве, всё ещё вихрем кружась от открытия, что именно Джон обнаружил, что Шерлок болен; именно Джон остался рядом и ухаживал за ним на протяжении — как он сейчас понял — смертельной лихорадки.  
  
Шерлок, всё ещё не веря, не мог перестать крутить этот невероятный факт в своей голове.  
  
А затем произошло нечто чудесное.  
  
Джон начал петь.  
  
Он начал мягко, его пение лилось гладко и ровно, а ритм идеально выдерживался лишь модуляциями голоса.  
  
Это была старинная песня, незнакомая Шерлоку, но как только он услышал, как голос Джона выводит ноты, то понял, что Джон, поющий в его снах, был тем же самым Джоном, который сидел возле его постели.  
  
Джон, певший ему, чтобы усмирить лихорадку.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как его наполнило изумление. Оно было горячим и сладким, как глоток крепкого алкоголя, который пьёт Джон.  
  
У Джона был богатый и чудесный голос. Похоже, он был знаком с перекатами мелодии так же хорошо, как чувствовал движение корабля под ногами и каната под руками. По тому, как чудесно голос Джона обвивался вокруг нот, словно бы смакуя каждую, Шерлок определил, что он выучил эту песню очень давно, и что она много для него значит.  
  
Музыка словно бы просачивалась в кости Шерлока, вытягивая из него болезнь. Голос Джона был прохладной водой — мягко соскальзывал по его рукам, ногам, животу, груди, пока Шерлок не перестал чувствовать изнурение. Было похоже, будто прохладная тяжесть песни, размеренный ритм её мелодии касался его повсюду.  
  
Это был Джон —  _Джон_ — певший ему; Джон, испускавший из себя музыку ради Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок дивился.  
  
Он всегда любил музыку.  
  
Это то, по чему он скучал больше всего с тех пор как покинул Англию.  
  
В огромном мэноре Холмсов, — если Майкрофт доставал его, если родители докучали нотациями, — Шерлок всегда мог ускользнуть в какой-нибудь тихий угол и играть на своей скрипке. За исключением леса, это было его единственным утешением в жизни.  
  
Майкрофт, разумеется, виртуозно играет на любом инструменте. Он прекрасно играет на нескольких инструментах, но он  _не любит_ играть ни на одном из них. Не так чтобы очень.  
  
Шерлок, с другой стороны, может играть на нескольких инструментах весьма достойно, но привязан он только к скрипке. Ему нравится сочинять музыку, но больше всего он любит играть.  
  
Музыка отличается от всех остальных увлечений Шерлока. Она сложная, она математическая — её можно распланировать и высчитать до определённого предела, но что Шерлок действительно любил в ней — это качество, которое нельзя предсказать или распланировать, та степень, где музыка всегда чуть за пределами возможности её поймать и, таким образом, когда всё получается действительно хорошо, он способен уйти за пределы структуры, за пределы физических возможностей инструмента и математики композиций.  
  
Она превращается в нечто иное, во что-то, что он не может приколоть как бабочку, нечто, к чему он не может прикоснуться, и для Шерлока это — магия.  
  
Разумеется, он никогда не использовал слово «магия» в её описании — по крайней мере, не вслух, но это именно она. Музыка больше, чем сам Шерлок, больше чем даже Майкрофт, и Мамуля, и Папуля, и все мелкие глупые людишки, населяющие мир, и их повседневная жизнь.  
  
Музыка — больше, чем всё это вместе взятое.  
  
И Шерлок понял, что соскучился по ней больше, чем по всему остальному. Это единственное занятие, в которое он всегда мог сбежать, которое придавало какой-то смысл его существованию, которое он действительно чувствовал своим.  
  
Он взял с собой скрипку в это богом проклятое путешествие, но, разумеется, в тесноте корабля он не смел на ней играть.  
  
Она оставалась привязанной под его кроватью в своём футляре, втиснутом между стеной и деревянными ножками кровати, — нетронутой с самого отплытия корабля, так много недель назад.  
  
Он отвлечённо подумал о ней, слушая чудесные перекаты голоса Джона.  
  
Он думал о том, как хотел бы сыграть для Джона однажды, в какой-нибудь вселенной, если бы ему представился шанс. Шерлок сомневался, что у него появится такая возможность, но здесь, в промежутке между сном и явью, он мог представить, как зажимает скрипку подбородком, проводя смычком по струнам, извлекая из полированного дерева мелодии ради появления на лице Джона улыбки.  
  
Шерлок представил себе, как бы Джон посмотрел на него, если бы услышал его игру, как в уголках его глаз появились бы морщины от радости, или наоборот — они разгладились бы от удовольствия и умиротворённости, как он источал бы свет, улыбаясь Шерлоку.  
  
В конце концов, эти мысли усыпили Шерлока, и ему ничего не снилось.  
  
***  
  
Когда Шерлок снова проснулся, это произошло от легкого касания ладони Джона к его плечу.  
  
Шерлок открыл глаза, и на лице Джона расплылась тёплая золотистая улыбка.  
  
Шерлок смотрел на Джона в изумлении, понимая, что в добавление ко всему, Джон Ватсон был невозможно красив.  
  
Когда он улыбался — он улыбался всем лицом — не только рот, не только глаза, которые собирались в уголках в морщинки, — но каждая часть его лица. Линии тревог, складки вокруг рта сглаживались, и Джон как будто излучал свет.  
  
Выражение лица Джона стало извиняющимся.  
  
— Простите, что разбудил вас. Я сейчас не на дежурстве, а позже не смогу отлучиться. Я подумал, что лучше я проверю, как вы, пока у меня есть возможность.  
  
Шерлок хотел сказать Джону, что нет причины извиняться. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что Джон вообще был здесь — не только с практической точки зрения (как Джон умудрялся надолго покидать свой пост, чтобы ухаживать за Шерлоком — всё ещё было для него загадкой), но то, что он  _захотел_ быть здесь, возле пропитанного потом, сотрясаемого дрожью Шерлока, сам Шерлок понять не мог.  
  
Пока он с трудом пытался облечь что-то из этого в слова, на лице Джона появилась ещё одна улыбка, как будто он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
На Шерлока это произвело эффект солнца, внезапно прорвавшегося сквозь облака.  
  
— Вы выглядите гораздо лучше. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
Шерлок был так занят изучением каждой детали сияющего лица Джона, что ответил не сразу.  
  
Он сел повыше, задумавшись.  
  
— Голоден, — хрипловатым после сна голосом ответил он.  
  
Джон засмеялся, и Шерлок хотел бы забрать этот звук, хранить его где-нибудь в скрытом месте, чтобы обладать им вечно.  
  
— Я подумал, что это возможно.  
  
Джон достал откуда-то позади себя миску с чем-то, и у Шерлока забурчало в животе от запаха.  
  
— Боюсь, ничего захватывающего. Просто немного овсянки на воде.  
  
Джон снова усмехнулся, и внезапно Шерлок был очень рад тому, что он лежит в постели — сила этой улыбки привела его на грань обморока.  
  
— Вот, сядьте немного повыше.  
  
Шерлок сел, чувствуя, что голова кружится более чем когда-либо прежде, когда Джон потянулся руками ему за спину, чтобы поправить подушку и помочь ему сесть в кровати.  
  
Это оказалось труднее чем он думал, но с помощью Джона он справился.  
  
Джон держал перед ним миску с жидковатой овсянкой. Шерлок был так голоден, что даже это непривлекательное зрелище не отпугнуло его. Он потянулся к ней, но Джон положил ладонь ему на руку и покачал головой.  
  
— Откиньтесь на подушку. Вы всё ещё слишком слабы. Откройте рот.  
  
Шерлок послушался, чувствуя себя птенцом.  
  
Джон поднёс ложку тёплой овсянки к его губам, и Шерлок жадно проглотил кашу и снова открыл рот.  
  
Джон медленно скормил ему всю миску, заставляя его пить много воды в перерывах.  
  
Когда Шерлок всё съел, он лёг, снова чувствуя себя сонным.  
  
Джон поставил пустую миску на пол и потянулся, чтобы отвести волосы Шерлока со лба.  
  
Шерлоку было слишком хорошо, чтобы оценить лёгкость, с которой Джон произвёл этот жест. Он чувствовал себя пьяным от еды и присутствия Джона — он чувствовал, как приподнимается за прикосновением, выгибая спину как довольный кот.  
  
— Как вы чувствуете себя теперь? — спросил Джон, голосом таким же нежным, как его руки.  
  
Шерлок не ответил. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза и позволил себе счастливо дрейфовать, смакуя то, как Джон наклонялся над ним, его маленькую ладонь — такую тёплую на его лбу.  
  
— Вы так меня напугали, Шерлок Холмс, — сказал Джон, его голос был тих как никогда, а ладонь продолжала отводить волосы Шерлока со лба назад. — Вы должны пообещать мне никогда больше так не делать.  
  
Шерлок открыл глаза и пристально посмотрел на Джона в потрясённом неверии.  
  
Он не мог не видеть этого — как Джон заботился о нём. Шерлок это не выдумал. Это было так же реально, как реально было присутствие руки Джона на лбу Шерлока.  
  
Он видел, но это не означало, что он понимал.  
  
Тысяча вопросов переполняли разум Шерлока. Он прикусил язык в попытке усмирить их многоголосицу, попытался выбрать один и решил начать с самого основного.  
  
— Откуда вы узнали? Как вы узнали, что я был болен?  
  
Джон продолжил поглаживать волосы Шерлока. У него не было никаких причин делать это. Шерлок надеялся, что он никогда не остановится.  
  
— Когда окончился шторм, капитан приказал проверить всех. Шторм был сильный, уверен, вы это поняли. Фок-мачту чуть не разломало пополам. Мы торопились успеть спустить паруса вовремя — тот ещё ад.  
  
Шерлок протяжно выдохнул.  
  
Как он и подозревал. Разумеется, именно Джон был наверху на снастях прямо в шторм.  
  
Шерлок прикрыл глаза, шепча безмолвную благодарность тому, кто прислушивается, за то, что Джон выжил.  
  
— Я знал, что идет шторм и подозревал, что он будет сильным, так что я попытался убедить капитана убрать паруса, пока он не нагрянул. Он не желал слушать. Он сказал мне, что не стоит умножать дни плавания, не имея уверенности в шторме.  
  
Шерлок заметил, как каменеет челюсть Джона, подумал о виденных им проявлениях скверного характера капитана и подивился смелости Джона Ватсона бросить ему вызов.  
  
— Я не смог убедить его. Когда начался ветер — это был хаос. Он ждал до последней секунды, чтобы отдать приказ.  
  
Шерлок смотрел, как жесткая линия его подбородка становилась ещё жёстче и знал, что у Джона было ещё много слов, которые он прятал за сжатыми зубами. Шерлок собирался сказать, что Джону не нужно ради него выбирать выражения, но Джон уже продолжил.  
  
— После шторма капитан приказал всем подняться на палубу для пересчёта и проверки состояния. Большинство пассажиров было сильно потрёпано, но, слава богу — никто не ранен. Единственный, кого недосчитались, были вы. Когда я начал расспрашивать, мне сказали, что стучали вам в дверь, но вы не ответили. По видимому, никто не потрудился открыть дверь, чтобы узнать причину, — в голосе Джона появляется такая мрачность, какой Шерлок редко бывал свидетелем. — Я спросил, когда они последний раз видели вас, и когда стало очевидно, что никто не видел вас ещё до наступления шторма, я испугался, что с вами случилось несчастье. Я заставил стюарда проводить меня к вам. Когда я постучал и не получил ответа, я сразу вошёл и обнаружил вас на грани смерти, но совсем по другой причине.  
  
Голос Джона был мрачен.  
  
— Хорошо, что я нашёл вас. Лихорадка или нет, если бы я не нашёл вас тогда, вы бы умерли от жажды.  
  
Мысли Шерлока кружились в вихре.  
  
Он всё ещё пытался принять тот факт, что Джон волновался достаточно, чтобы пойти его искать. Даже когда стало ясно, что он был болен на протяжении нескольких дней, он ни в малейшей степени не был удивлён, что остальным пассажирам не было до него дела. Если на то пошло, он был удивлён, что они вообще заметили его отсутствие.  
  
— Но как… как вы смогли остаться здесь со всеми вашими обязанностями? Где вы нашли время?  
  
Джон уселся прямее, позволив ладони соскользнуть со лба Шерлока.  
  
— Я до этого ухаживал за больными и ранеными на этом корабле. Они знают о том, что я учился на хирурга — это доказало свою полезность во время войны. Они часто освобождали меня от моих обычных обязанностей, чтобы помочь с ранеными. Когда в первый раз на этом корабле кто-то заболел, я рассказал им о своём прошлом, и они с радостью приняли помощь. Так что теперь, когда кто-то болен или ранен, они дают мне передышку от обычных обязанностей.  
  
По словам Джона выходило, что это было легко устроить, но, зная капитана этого корабля, Шерлок подозревал, что это была далеко не вся история.  
  
И, конечно — Джон продолжил.  
  
— Я не... — он откашлялся. — Капитан не знает об этом. Он, скорее всего не разрешил бы, но я говорил с лейтенантом Лестрадом. Он хороший человек, и, хотя он дал ясно понять, что не попустительствует моим действиям, он уверил меня, что через него к капитану об этом не попадёт ни слова.  
  
— А что насчёт команды? — спросил Шерлок с внезапным страхом.  
  
Жестокость капитана и недостаток в нём милосердия, когда это касается вопросов дисциплины, были печально известны. Если капитан узнает о проступке Джона, наказание без сомнения будет строгим.  
  
— Что если они расскажут капитану?  
  
Джон покачал головой.  
  
— Мы просто поменялись вахтами. Кроме того, мы доверяем друг другу. Никто из моих людей не станет доносить.  
  
Несмотря на полную искренность в голосе Джона, страх всё ещё глодал Шерлока.  
  
Если Джон из-за него пострадает…  
  
Шерлок подумал, что не вынесет этого.  
  
— Я уже давно плаваю с этими людьми. Мы как семья. Капитан, с другой стороны, для нас чужой. Это наше первое плаванье с ним.  
  
Шерлок с любопытством посмотрел на него.  
  
— Наш предыдущий капитан заболел прямо перед отплытием. Мы узнали, кто будет командовать судном только утром того дня, когда покидали порт.  
  
Шерлок попытался припомнить, слышал ли он об этом что-нибудь, но вспомнил, что большую часть пути в карете, так же как и несколько недель до отъезда, угрюмо провел, игнорируя всю свою семью и все их разговоры в качестве протеста. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.  
  
А потом Шерлок осознал, чем бы это для него обернулось — если бы он не отправился в эту поездку… Он бы никогда не встретил Джона.  
  
Шерлок ощутил, как от этой мысли его накрывает волна ужаса.  
  
— К сожалению, несмотря на щедрость членов моей команды, матрос не может надолго покидать свой пост, иначе заметит капитан. Из чего следует… — Джон улыбнулся ему и встал, — что мне лучше вернуться наверх.  
  
Джон наклонился вниз, чтобы поднять с пола пустую миску. Несмотря на то, что Шерлок знал, что Джон слишком рискует, что он уже предложил ему слишком много себя, Шерлок почувствовал боль при мысли, что Джон должен так скоро его покинуть.  
  
— Всё в порядке, вам нужно поспать.  
  
Сначала Шерлок подумал, что Джон заметил его сожаление, и почувствовал, как его захлестнула горячая волна смущения, но потом он понял, что Джон совсем на него не смотрел. Он уставился в пустую миску, которую держал в руках, и в этот миг Шерлок засомневался, а не говорил ли он эти слова фактически, чтобы успокоить самого себя.  
  
— Я просто рад тому, что вы выкарабкались, прежде чем моё отсутствие стало слишком заметно.  
  
Шерлок представил себе Джона, склоняющегося у его постели, погружающего лоскут за лоскутом в холодную воду, выжимающего их над Шерлоком в отчаянных попытках сбить у него жар, влить воду между его сухих губ.  
  
Шерлок только один раз видел другого человека в хватке опасной лихорадки. Когда он был маленьким, Майкрофт заболел и был очень близок к смерти.  
  
Шерлок тогда был ребёнком, но он отчётливо помнит, какими сжавшимся выглядели его родители, когда обсуждали состояние Майкрофта с доктором, как мрачно он поджимал губы и качал головой.  
  
В тот момент Шерлок был уверен, что его брат не доживёт до следующего дня.  
  
Разумеется, Майкрофт выжил, о чём Шерлок впоследствии жалел, но он никогда не забудет зрелище, которое представлял его старший брат: бледный, потный, с восковой кожей, бормочущий, мечущийся с невидящим ничего взглядом, и смерть витала как призрак под потолком комнаты с наглухо задёрнутыми шторами.  
  
Немного раньше, утром, Джон сказал, что пришёл проверить Шерлока вчера днём. Сейчас Шерлок был уверен, что с того момента Джон не отходил от него, пока сегодня в лихорадке не наступил кризис, а это означало, что Джон оставался с ним весь день и всю ночь, бодрствуя, неустанно пытаясь сбить у него жар.  
  
Если Шерлок был так болен, как говорит Джон, то как же он должно быть беспокоился!  
  
По косому лучу солнца, пробивающемуся под дверью, Шерлок определил, что сейчас был ранний вечер, и он знал, что Джону нужно идти, но у него оставался ещё один вопрос. Самый главный вопрос.  
  
В любом другом случае у Шерлока бы не хватило смелости его задать, но что-то в том, с каким скорбным видом Джон изучал пустую миску, придало Шерлоку храбрости.  
  
— Почему? — спросил он и его голос был еле слышным шёпотом. — Почему вы делаете это всё для меня?  
  
Джон поднял взгляд на Шерлока. На его лице было выражение лёгкого удивления.  
  
Когда он ответил, у него был тон человека, говорящего очевидные вещи.  
  
— Вы бы умерли, если бы я этого не сделал.  
  
Вопреки здравому смыслу, Шерлок почувствовал щемящую пустоту от его слов.  
  
Разумеется.  
  
Джон — хороший человек. Он учился на хирурга. Он помогал людям; ему нравилось помогать людям. Он бы не стоял, просто позволяя человеку умереть, если бы знал, что может ему помочь.  
  
У него нет особой привязанности к Шерлоку; он просто верит, что все заслуживают того, чтобы к ним хорошо относились, что каждая жизнь ценна. Печальная правда в том, что у Шерлока так мало практики в хорошем к нему обращении, — таком, как будто его жизнь имеет смысл, — что он даже не опознал в этом базовом уровне уважения обычное отношение.  
  
Как быстро он начал считать, что в этом было нечто большее. Он так изголодался по чувству привязанности, что похож на бродячего пса, жадно глотающего любые объедки, наслаждаясь каждым ошмётком, как будто это деликатес.  
  
Он жалок.  
  
Шерлок кивнул в ответ на слова Джона, опустив взгляд на свои колени в попытке скрыть разочарование.  
  
Однако Джон, должно быть, заметил, что сказал что-то не то, потому как он продолжил, будто пытаясь исправить сказанное.  
  
— И потому что вы мне нравитесь.  
  
В голосе Джона слышалось что-то похожее на страстное желание.  
  
Это ни с чем не спутать, но Шерлок больше не мог доверять своим чувствам, не мог доверять своим суждениям о простом заявлении, произнесённом сейчас Джоном. Он слишком  _хотел_ не искать в нём дополнительных смыслов. Он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не привнести свои собственные желания во всё, что Джон говорил и делал.  
  
Он продолжил изучать свои колени.  
  
— Ох, Шерлок, разве вы не знали?  
  
Внезапно Джон присел рядом с Шерлоком, и тон его голоса изменился.  
  
— Как вы могли этого не знать?  
  
Шерлок недоверчиво вскинул голову.  
  
В голосе Джона было так много разнообразных эмоций; Шерлок отчаянно старался распознать каждую: печаль, удивление, нежность, сожаление.  
  
— Не удивительно, что вы от меня убежали.  
  
В голосе Шерлока слышалось напряжение от боли.  
  
— Я не убегал.  
  
— Сбежали, — произнёс Джон, качая головой, но где-то в глубине его голоса слышалось веселье. — О, я такой дурак. Вы можете простить меня?  
  
У Шерлока заметались мысли. Слишком много новой информации — слишком много эмоций. Он не может обработать всё одновременно.  
  
Внезапно у него пересохло в горле.  
  
— Простить вас за что?  
  
— За то, что не смог скрыть свои истинные чувства.  
  
Он обязан спросить. Если он не спросит, то никогда не узнает. Его инстинкты велели ему молчать — не позорить себя; не показывать свою глупость, но, несмотря на сомнения, Шерлок с усилием открыл рот.  
  
— Я не, — отважился он, но голос всё ещё был натянут. Он попытался ещё раз, — я не уверен, что понимаю, что именно вы имеете в виду.  
  
Взгляд Джона стал невероятно мягким — все линии его лица разгладились от нежности.  
  
— Я думал, что вы знаете. Я думал, вы знаете, что я чувствую по отношению к вам.  
  
Следующий вопрос Шерлок задал так тихо, что отчасти испугался, что Джон его не услышит — его голос был лишь тень шепота.  
  
— Что вы чувствуете по отношению ко мне?  
  
Шерлок смотрел, как пальцы Джона внезапно крепко сжались на миске.  
  
Глаза Джона были как две звезды в сумраке комнаты — Шерлок видел, как они горят.  
  
— Нет ничего, чего бы я для вас не сделал.  
  
Шерлоку показалось, что мир вокруг него застыл. Он задержал дыхание, уверенный что ослышался.  
  
— Я давно заметил вас, как вы наблюдаете за мной повсюду на корабле, и не мог перестать думать о вас… но на самом деле, это началось, когда мы в первый раз заговорили, когда я показывал вам как вязать узлы.  
  
На лице Джона проступило смущение, а взгляд уткнулся в руки с миской.  
  
У Шерлока пробежали мурашки по всему телу. Ему показалось, что он пылает в огне.  
  
— Не просите меня объяснить это, — сказал Джон и его голос сейчас был чуть громче шепота. — Потому что я не могу. Я действительно не могу. Но так оно и есть.  
  
Шерлок не знал что сказать. Он с трудом верил своим ушам — не то что мог найти в себе смелости, чтобы признаться Джону во взаимности.  
  
Джон снова встал, и чары рассеялись.  
  
— Вам нужно отдохнуть.  
  
Шерлок хотел возразить, но он всё ещё не знал, что сказать, как выразить словами все, что он чувствовал.  
  
Он всё ещё не верил, что это правда.  
  
— Отдыхайте, — сказал Джон и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока в лоб. — Мы поговорим, когда вы поправитесь.  
  
Шерлока закачало на волнах где-то над кроватью — тело его больше не держало.  
  
Джон нагнулся, чтобы перевернуть ведро так как надо и замер, по-видимому заметив что-то под кроватью.  
  
Шерлок мгновенно понял, что. Под кроватью была только одна вещь — его скрипка.  
  
— Вы играете? — спросил Джон, выпрямившись, с сияющими глазами.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, неспособный говорить, всё ещё плавая где-то под потолком.  
  
Лицо Джона осветилось чистой радостью, как у маленького ребёнка.  
  
— Ох, — выдохнул Джон, восторженно и нетерпеливо. — У нас не было скрипача на борту с тех пор, как ушёл Дэнни. Вы нам сыграете? Парни убьют за чуток скрипичной музыки.  
  
Шерлок был в нерешительности — ужасающая перспектива играть перед толпой незнакомцев моментально вытеснила сильное желание осчастливить Джона, но перед проступившим на лице Джона выражением он мог только кивнуть.  
  
Держа в одной руке пустую миску из-под овсянки, а второй нащупав за спиной жилет и куртку на спинке стула, Джон закинул свои вещи через плечо и обернулся к Шерлоку.  
  
— Засыпайте. Я загляну проверить вас, когда освобожусь после вахты.  
  
Джон взялся за ручку двери и снова обернулся.  
  
— Вам нужно быстрее поправляться, чтобы мы устроили ещё один урок бокса. Я не спущу вас с крючка, пока вы не победите меня в бою.  
  
Ухмылка Джона пронзила сердце Шерлока как молния.  
  
— Я ещё многому могу вас научить.


	8. Chapter 8

Обещание Джона сработало лучше, чем любое лекарство, которое он мог бы дать Шерлоку.  
  
Шерлок сфокусировал всю свою энергию на то, чтобы поправиться. Он отчаянно стремился вернуть себе силы, чтобы покинуть муторную тесноту своей каюты и снова проводить время с Джоном на палубе.  
  
Он был полон решимости поправиться как можно скорее, а когда Шерлок полон решимости что-то сделать, будьте уверены, у него это получится и получится очень быстро.  
  
За всю историю человечества не было более старательного пациента.  
  
Джон уверил его, что сон — это самое главное, что он может сделать для выздоровления своего тела. Сон, а так же еда и питьё, чтобы поддерживать его силы.  
  
Так что на протяжении следующих двух дней Шерлок только и делал что спал (благо это было не сложно, учитывая его предельное истощение), пил столько воды, сколько в него лезло, и глотал каждую ложку отвратительной жидкой каши, которую ему приносил Джон, несмотря на то, что ему быстро надоел вкус.  
  
— Скоро вы опять сможете есть нормальную пищу, — сказал ему Джон. — Ну, настолько нормальную, насколько это возможно на судне морского флота Её Величества, и мне жаль, но должен сказать, что она ненамного привлекательнее этого.  
  
В соответствии со словами Джона, миски с овсянкой плавно превратились в обычный корабельный паек, и Шерлок прилежно очищал каждую тарелку — неважно, насколько непривлекательной была еда, неважно, был ли у него аппетит.  
  
Кто-то, должно быть, перемолвился словом со стюардом, потому что когда Джона не было и он не мог приносить ему еду, тот нехотя появлялся за дверью с подносом в руках.  
  
Было ясно, что этот «кто-то» — Джон, хотя Шерлок не был уверен, как у него это получилось. Неслыханно, чтобы моряк диктовал кому-то условия для пассажира — даже пассажира в положении Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок подозревал, что серебровласый лейтенант, который был так неожиданно добр к нему, мог иметь к этому какое-то отношение.  
  
Если так, то Шерлок поклялся передать свою благодарность, как только поправится.  
  
Джон заглядывал при любом удобном случае, чтобы проверить, как Шерлок справляется.  
  
Его визиты были редкими моментами яркости в тёмных и долгих часах ожидания, когда же поправится его больное тело.  
  
Поначалу следовать совету Джона было легко. Шерлок был так истощён после сражения с лихорадкой, что в первые два дня с трудом был способен на что-то ещё, кроме сна.  
  
Однако затем всё стало гораздо сложнее.  
  
Шерлок всегда страдал от скуки, но сейчас, заключённый в тесноту каюты, вынужденный бесконечно смотреть на одни и те же четыре деревянные стены в отсутствии чего-либо, что могло занять его разум; когда до него не доносилось ни звука, кроме постоянного монотонного поскрипывания корабля и случайного бормотания голосов в коридоре, сверхактивный ум Шерлока, казалось, был готов разнести себя на куски.  
  
Шерлок был уверен, что если бы не визиты Джона (которых Шерлок ждал с целеустремлённым нетерпением), и не его обещание возобновить их уроки бокса, как только Шерлок достаточно окрепнет, он сошёл бы с ума.  
  
Когда рядом был Джон — всё менялось.  
  
Шерлок мог бы провести целый день, слушая Джона, повесившего свою куртку на спинку кресла и взгромоздившегося на край кровати у него в ногах и, со сверкающими в полумраке каюты глазами, рассказывающего о работе, которую он проделал за день и пересказывающего слухи на корабле.  
  
Шерлок говорил мало, но слушал с увлечённой сосредоточенностью, изучая руки Джона и его лицо, пока тот говорил; иногда, уставая, он закрывал глаза и позволял низкому рокоту голоса Джона омывать его.  
  
Самым примечательным в посещениях Джона было то, что он, похоже, понимал, что даже когда Шерлок не говорит, он полностью вовлечён, полностью доволен. Он каким-то образом был способен ощущать радость Шерлока даже сквозь его сдержанность, что наполняло Шерлока глубокой, недоверчивой благодарностью.  
  
Он никогда не встречал человека, которого бы не расстраивала его склонность тихо впитывать окружающий мир, не прибегая к речи. Большинство людей засыпало его вопросами и считало странным, что он часто мог не промолвить ни слова на протяжении нескольких дней.  
  
Джон, с другой стороны, явно ничего не имел против.  
  
Он продолжал говорить, даже когда Шерлок закрывал глаза, иногда бережно отводил его волосы, открывая лоб, и Шерлок наслаждался этим сильнее, чем мог бы выразить словами. Он и не пытался, он просто плавился от тихого удовольствия, иногда поворачивая голову на подушке и пододвигая её ближе к руке Джона.  
  
Если Шерлок и сомневался когда-либо в уверениях Джона, что он заботится о Шерлоке, невозможно было сомневаться в этом сейчас, после всего что Джон сделал, чтобы сохранить его жизнь — всего, что он продолжал делать.  
  
Невозможно, но тем не менее, Шерлок сомневался.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Джон появлялся на пороге его каюты с этой сияющей улыбкой поперёк лица, Шерлок гадал: не спит ли он, не является ли всё это просто длинной безумной галлюцинацией.  
  
Но Джон садился рядом и брал руку Шерлока в свои ладони, чтобы измерить пульс, и Шерлок ощущал чудесный запах, который он начал распознавать как принадлежащий именно Джону — лёгкий след пота, трубочного табака и океана. Он чувствовал, как сильные пальцы Джона обнимали косточки его запястья, видел тени отбрасываемые ресницами Джона — цвета осенней пшеницы под солнцем, — слышал тихий ритм его дыхания, когда он считал биение Шерлокова сердца, и он понимал, что происходящее реально (он не мог отрицать такой объём сенсорных ощущений), но не понимал, что он сделал, чтобы заслужить это.  
  
Они с Джоном больше не заводили об этом разговор. Шерлок говорил себе, что Джон сдержит слово; что он ждёт пока Шерлок поправится, прежде чем они будут дальше обсуждать этот вопрос, и он не был уверен, испытывал ли он облегчение от того, что получил шанс попытаться найти в себе храбрость и донести до Джона, что он испытывает те же чувства в ответ, или же он разочарован тем, что эта тема пока не поднималась.  
  
В любом случае, он прилагал все усилия, чтобы выкинуть это из своей головы и сосредоточиться вместо этого на выздоровлении.  
  
— Знаете, вы весьма хороши в этом, — сказал ему Джон однажды, после того как Шерлок съел всё до последней крошки с тарелки которую он ему принёс, и опустошил кувшин с водой, стоящий рядом с кроватью.  
  
— Хорош в чём? — спросил Шерлок, усаживаясь прямее, жадный до любой похвалы от Джона.  
  
— В восстановлении здоровья, после того как побывали на пороге смерти.  
  
Джон смотрел на Шерлока чуть ли не с изумлением во взгляде.  
  
— У большинства людей уходят недели, чтобы оправиться от подобной лихорадки. Вы выглядите уже почти совсем здоровым, а прошло всего несколько дней.  
  
Шерлок тихо сиял от этой оценки.  
  
— Думаю, завтра к утру вы уже будете в силах подняться с постели.  
  
Шерлок принял это заключение как руководство к действию.  
  
На следующее утро, едва проснувшись, он перекинул ноги через край кровати и, оттолкнувшись, встал во весь рост.  
  
Поначалу он зашатался, цепляясь за кровать и чувствуя слабость в ногах после почти недели, проведённой лёжа на спине, но продолжил стоять, дожидаясь, пока пройдёт первоначальная слабость, перед тем как сделать несколько неуверенных шагов.  
  
Он продолжил держаться одной рукой за кровать для равновесия. Качка сегодня не была особенно жестокой, но и полностью спокойным море тоже не было. Шерлоку потребовалось несколько минут хождения туда-сюда, чтобы вспомнить, как компенсировать постоянное покачивание пола и не падать при этом.  
  
Он продолжил заниматься этим, пока у него не получилось пересечь комнату от стены к стене, не держась за кровать и не падая. Когда, достигнув поставленной цели, он без сил уселся на кровать, то ощутил разочарование от того, каким измученным он себя чувствовал после этих усилий.  
  
Не успев решить, какими упражнениями заняться дальше, он заснул.  
  
Несколько часов спустя он проснулся от того, что Джон закрыл за собой дверь и поставил на пол что-то тяжёлое.  
  
Шерлоку стало любопытно, он сел и попытался заглянуть Джону за спину.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете сегодня? — спросил Джон, приближаясь к кровати, и Шерлок был уверен, что шаг его был более упруг, чем обычно, а уголки рта дёргались от улыбки, которую он пытался задавить.  
  
— Лучше, — ответил Шерлок и он действительно имел это в виду.  
  
— Вы и выглядите лучше.  
  
Джон уселся на край его койки и взял Шерлока за запястье, проверяя пульс.  
  
Шерлок ещё раз попытался изогнуться, чтобы заглянуть Джону за спину и увидеть, что он поставил на пол, но Джон был суров.  
  
— Трудновато проверять пульс у пациента, который не сидит смирно.  
  
Отчитанный, Шерлок было замер, но увидел веселье в глазах Джона и чувство стыда угрожавшее поглотить его, моментально испарилось. Он уже было открыл рот, чтобы спросить у Джона, что это такое, как Джон отстранился.  
  
— Все, закончил. Теперь можете ёрзать сколько хотите.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел и увидел, что тяжесть, которую Джон опустил возле двери — это ведро с водой — водой такой горячей, что он мог видеть поднимающийся от неё пар.  
  
— Я подумал, что вы, наверное, хотите помыться.  
  
Несколько секунд Шерлок, не веря своим глазам, пялился на исходящее паром ведро, а потом перевёл недоверчиво-изумлённый взгляд на Джона.  
  
На корабле мылись только холодной водой. Горячая вода была роскошью, которую ни пассажиры, ни команда не могли себе позволить истратить на такую фривольность, как мытьё тела.  
  
— Как вы?..  
  
Довольного выражения на лице Джона было достаточно, чтобы Шерлок почувствовал слабость от благодарности. Мысль о том, чтобы помыться горячей водой, о том, чтобы снова стать  _чистым_ , как следует чистым — была такой восхитительной, что на секунду ему показалось, что он на самом деле упадёт в обморок.  
  
— Я член команды. В те дни, когда я готовлю, у меня есть доступ на кухню. Я закончил с мытьём посуды пораньше, и у нас остался небольшой излишек, так что… — Джон ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами. — Я решил принести вам немного. Я знаю, что в данный момент, если кто на корабле и оценит её, то это вы.  
  
Шерлок знал, что в вояже подобной продолжительности не существует такой вещи как  _излишек_ свежей воды, но ложь Джона делала появление этого ведра ещё более волшебным.  
  
Шерлок пялился на ведро с горячей водой ещё несколько секунд в зачарованном восторге.  
  
Он был уверен, что на корабле есть люди, которым горячая вода нужнее чем ему, люди, которые возможно заслуживают её больше, чем он, но Джон был прав в одном — на корабле не найдётся человека, который оценил бы её сильнее, чем Шерлок.  
  
Никогда в жизни он не хотел выкупаться так сильно, как сейчас. Все недели, проведённые в плаванье, он фантазировал о купании, лишь изредка имея возможность плеснуть холодной водой на лицо и руки из тазика. Ладно, ведро с горячей водой было не настолько большим, чтобы Шерлок мог окунуться в него целиком и принять нормальную ванну, но лишь сам факт того, что вода была чистой и горячей, открывал потрясающие перспективы.  
  
Особенно сейчас — когда после недели, проведённой лежа в собственном поту и рвоте, его тело было кислым и покрытым слоем грязи, а волосы сбились в колтун на затылке, Шерлок не мог представить ничего, что он мог бы желать сильнее.  
  
Он посмотрел на Джона сверкающими глазами, совершенно не способный передать, до какой степени он ему благодарен.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он, зная, что этого недостаточно — даже отдалённо не близко, да и как такое возможно?  
  
Но, кажется, Джон был доволен его ответом. Его улыбка стала ещё шире, а глаза смотрели с лаской.  
  
Шерлок не отвёл взгляд.  
  
Он увидел там что-то ещё — в уголках улыбки Джона, в глубине его глаз, и от этого внизу его живота начал разгораться жар.  
  
Поверженный, Шерлок опустил глаза.  
  
— Ну, полагаю, мне стоит вас оставить одного, — произнёс Джон, вставая.  
  
Напряжение момента было разрушено, но Шерлок всё ещё чувствовал, как частит его сердце в груди. Щекам было горячо, а конечности ослабли и дрожали. Он проглотил это ощущение, снова поднял взгляд на Джона и увидел, что тот смотрел на него с нежной заботой.  
  
— Конечно, если только вам не нужна моя помощь.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, что его щёки начал заливать алый румянец.  
  
— Ннет, — выпалил он, слишком быстро и с паникой в голосе. — Нет… всё в порядке. Мне не нужна помощь.  
  
Джон был достаточно умён, чтобы спрятать улыбку за ладонью, но Шерлок всё равно её увидел — выглядывающую из-за края ладони, — и он не был уверен, рад ли он её видеть, или же она приводит его в ещё большее смущение.  
  
— Я немного ходил сегодня утром, просто туда-сюда, вдоль кровати, но… я хорошо справился.  
  
— Хорошо, — голос Джона был неожиданно тёплым от похвалы. — Это действительно хорошо.  
  
Шерлок чувствовал, что он отвечает на одобрение Джона, открываясь, подобно цветку, раскрывающему свои лепестки от солнечного тепла. Он не смел взглянуть на Джона, боясь воспламениться.  
  
— Ещё я принёс вам немного мыла… на случай, если у вас нет.  
  
Джон достал толстый кусок мыла и положил на край стола.  
  
Он прочистил горло с внезапно деловитым видом.  
  
— Я вернусь через какое-то время, чтобы забрать ведро.  
  
Шерлок хотел произнести что-то ещё, хотел сказать сотню вещей в попытке передать свою благодарность, но у него вышло только ещё одно сдавленное  _«Спасибо»_ , а взгляд так и не оторвался от колен.  
  
И даже произнося это, он чувствовал, что щёки запылали ещё жарче.  
  
Он не смел снова поднять взгляд, пока не услышал тихий звук закрывающейся за Джоном двери.  
  
Шерлок подождал, пока звук его шагов не истаял вдали, и только потом посмотрел на свежий кусок мыла, который Джон оставил на столе, на ведро с горячей водой и почувствовал, как восхитительная дрожь предвкушаемого удовольствия пробежала по его телу.  
  
Не теряя времени, он выбрался из кровати и избавился от грязной ночнушки, торопливо роясь в своих вещах в поисках губки.  
  
Когда Шерлок наклонился над исходящим паром ведром и погрузил губку и руки по запястья, испуская безмолвный стон наслаждения от ощущения этой горячей, чистой воды, он поблагодарил себя за то, что утром потренировался ходить самостоятельно, потому что одной мысли о том, чтобы нагнуться голым над ведром в присутствии Джона Ватсона — его сильные пальцы обрамляют бёдра Шерлока, чтобы поддержать его — было достаточно, чтобы Шерлок уронил губку.  
  
Он потратил несколько драгоценных секунд (вода остывала с каждым мигом, и он не мог позволить себе потратить ни секунды) на наблюдение за покачиванием губки на поверхности воды, представляя себе, как бы это произошло: Джон, нежно ведущий Шерлока от кровати, просящий его поднять руки, чтобы он мог снять ночнушку, приобнимающий его одной рукой за обнажённую талию, чтобы помочь дойти до ведра, тихо шепчущий Шерлоку на ухо: «Обопритесь на меня. Перенесите на меня свой вес. Я держу вас».  
  
При мысли об этом — о тёплой руке Джона на его обнажённой пояснице — Шерлок вскрикнул, и ему пришлось опуститься на колени, так как он внезапно оказался неспособен устоять на ногах.  
  
Он сжал зубы, сопротивляясь потоку отвлекающих мыслей, пробудившихся внутри него, как будто того, что он был в уединении и без одежды оказалось достаточно, чтобы откинуть крышку сундука, который Шерлок держал крепко запертым — переполненного всеми вещами, о которых он старался не думать на протяжении последней недели: о том, каково было бы почувствовать на себе Джона, его прикосновения… его рот на теле Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок потряс головой и схватил губку, решительно задвигая эти мысли поглубже.  
  
У него получилось очистить голову от мыслей, и он начал мыться, нагнувшись над ведром, проводя напитанной тёплой водой губкой по спине и по ногам. Он плеснул водой на подмышки, на шею, на грудь, затем дотянулся до мыла и вспенил его в руках.  
  
Он понятия не имел, где Джон умудрился добыть мыло — он знал, что на корабле все нормировано, и был уверен, что ни одному матросу не полагался такой большой кусок — но, ох, как же он был признателен за него.  
  
Он тёр им везде где мог достать, испытывая благодарность за его едкость и жёсткость; тёр, пока бледная кожа не порозовела, смывая с себя недели грязи, сажи и пота, потом бросил губку обратно в воду и прополоскал её.  
  
Он развёл бардак на полу, но Шерлок убедил себя, что пол был таким же грязным, каким был он сам, и ему тоже не помешала бы помывка.  
  
Это было потрясающе, и Шерлок потерялся в ощущении немного жёсткой текстуры губки, царапающей его между лопаток, шоркающей его загривок.  
  
Стоя на четвереньках, он погрузил голову в ведро целиком — чувствуя себя собакой и совершенно не заботясь об этом, — запустил мыльные пальцы в замызганные кудри, пытаясь разобрать колтуны.  
  
Тем не менее, на этот раз пальцев было недостаточно. Он потянулся за гребнем, наклоняя голову над ведром, и начал продирать его зубья сквозь грязные, спутанные волосы, морщась от того, как они тянули его чувствительный скальп, и вода стекала по обнажённым рукам, образуя лужу на полу за спиной.  
  
Чтобы расчесать все колтуны, ушло довольно много времени. Когда он снова погрузил голову в воду, она была уже еле тёплой и далеко не такой чистой, как в начале.  
  
Область между ног он оставил напоследок. Вспенивая в руках уже сильно уменьшившийся кусок мыла, Шерлок прошёлся рукой по, под и вокруг своих самых чувствительных мест, и он не мог не представить, каково было бы ощущать на себе руки Джона вместо собственных — помогающих ему, очищающих его так нежно.  
  
К этому моменту Шерлок уже чувствовал себя слабым и изнурённым физическими усилиями, потребовавшимися для купания. Всё ещё продолжая стоять на коленях возле ведра, он немного откинулся, садясь на пятки. Что, если бы он оказался слишком слаб, чтобы продолжить мытьё? Что, если бы рядом с ним был Джон, и он взял бы мытьё на себя?  
  
Шерлок представил себе Джона сидящим позади него на полу, прижимающимся своей крепкой грудью к спине Шерлока — ему бы пришлось снять рубашку, чтобы не замочить её. Одной рукой он бы обнял его за талию, прижимая к себе, а второй нежно омывал Шерлока между ног.   
  
Шерлок представил себе тёплое дыхание Джона над своим ухом — его рот был так близко, спрашивая Шерлока: «Так хорошо? Я не слишком жёстко?», и Шерлок ответил лишь долгим выдохом удовольствия, с благодарностью вжимаясь в Джона телом, все кости которого превратились в мягкое масло.  
  
Он едва ли был способен ответить, так что просто покачал головой, и движения рук Джона постепенно перешли с мытья на поглаживания.  
  
Шерлок услышал, как за его спиной у Джона перехватило дыхание от ощущения Шерлока, твердеющего в его ладони: удлиняющегося и утолщающегося, пока он не стал красным и набухшим, и Шерлок не смог удержаться — он дёрнул бёдрами с тихим, жалобным стоном, отчаянно желая, чтобы Джон поглаживал быстрее, чтобы взял больше его плоти в ладонь, и мыло слегка пощипывало, когда Джон начал отводить кожицу головки.  
  
— Вы уверены, что это… что всё в порядке? — голос Джона был бы срывающимся, а слова словно застревали бы в горле.  
  
Шерлок слышал, как Джон облизал губы и его собственные тоже бы увлажнились, когда он повернулся в кольце рук Джона, чтобы ответить ему не говоря ни слова, прижимая свой алеющий рот к губам Джона в безмолвном согласии.  
  
Рука Джона начала бы двигаться быстрее, а вторая рука скользнула бы вниз, чтобы крепко ухватить Шерлока за бедро. Шерлок помогал бы ему, толкаясь вперёд, в руку Джона, чтобы они обрели верный ритм.   
  
Когда Джон его нашёл — его умные пальцы так искусны в плетении, шитье и лазанье, что они с равной ловкостью нашли бы точный способ, как доставить Шерлоку удовольствие — Шерлок не удержался бы от вскрика в рот Джона — отчаянного всхлипа, рождающегося в глубине его горла, и Джон поцеловал бы его глубже, его рука на бедре Шерлока поднялась бы вверх, нежно коснувшись точки, где линия челюсти встречается с ухом, и именно этот жест толкнул Шерлока за край — это нежное прикосновение пальцев к его челюсти вырвало из него оргазм во вспышке света.  
  
Шерлок замер, прикрывая рукой рот, чтобы заглушить крик удовольствия, когда жар расцвёл в нём золотыми всполохами — закручиваясь в чудесную спираль, оставившую его дрожащим и слабым, проводящим ладонью в последний раз по чувствительной головке, выдавливая из неё последний всплеск тёплой жидкости, покрывшей его пальцы.  
  
Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он снова открыл глаза и вспомнил, что сидит на мокром полу своей каюты, голый и мокрый, и его пальцы всё ещё скользкие от мыла. Вода в ведре уже остыла.  
  
Он быстро омыл себя холодной мутной водой и вытерся досуха чистым отрезом ткани, который он использовал вместо полотенца, шоркая кожу, пока она не разогрелась и её не начало пощипывать.  
  
Он выжал губку, положил кусок мыла обратно на край стола и оделся, чувствуя себя более бодрым, более живым, чем когда-либо за последние дни. Он уже забыл, каково это — быть полностью чистым.  
  
Он растянулся на кровати, ожидая возвращения Джона, но усилия, затраченные на купание (и кое-какое другое занятие) изнурили его сильнее, чем он осознавал, потому что следующее, что он понял — он проснулся от тихого скрипа двери.  
  
Шерлок сел, потирая сонные глаза, зевая так широко, что щёлкнула челюсть.  
  
На пороге, ухмыляясь, стоял Джон.  
  
Должно быть, над палубой сияло солнце — тепло его волос, сверкающая белизна зубов на фоне загорелого лица, похоже, принесли с собой солнечный свет в сумрак каюты Шерлока. Она казалась светлее и теплее просто от его присутствия.  
  
— Как прошло купание?  
  
Шерлок полыхнул алым от корней волос до самых пят.  
  
Он не мог посмотреть Джону в глаза.  
  
— Хорошо, спасибо, — поблагодарил он, уставившись в пол.  
  
— Хорошо. Рад это слышать, — даже не видя Джона, он услышал улыбку в его голосе. — Вы выглядите… мило.  
  
Невероятно, но румянец Шерлока стал ещё ярче.  
  
Он был уверен, что умрёт от радости.  
  
— Я пришёл спросить, не хотите ли вы проветриться на палубе, подышать немного свежим воздухом, пока не стемнеет. Вечер восхитителен, и я буду счастлив сопровождать вас. Это… — добавил он, — на случай, если подъём по лестнице окажется слишком сложным.  
  
В воодушевлении, Шерлок забыл, что ему слишком стыдно, чтобы смотреть в глаза. Он поднял взгляд в неприкрытом желании.  
  
— О, вы сопроводите меня?  
  
Ответная улыбка Джона прогрела Шерлока насквозь.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
***  
  
Шерлок вышел из каюты и последовал за Джоном по поскрипывающему коридору. Он вполне справлялся, пока они не дошли до подножия первой лестницы. Он собирал силы для восхождения, но затем, прежде чем он даже успел попросить о помощи, рука Джона пришла на подмогу, устроившись на пояснице и нежно поддерживая его сзади, пока он карабкался по ступенькам, крепко хватаясь за перила.  
  
Этим вечером океан был относительно спокоен, качка была лёгкой, но всё равно, Шерлок испытывал благодарность за лёгкое давление на спину, за уверенность в том, что Джон был там, чтобы поймать его, если он поскользнётся.  
  
Он взобрался на последнюю ступеньку и остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
  
Джон ждал его, не убирая руки с его поясницы и, внезапно, Шерлока затопило воспоминание о последнем разе, когда он думал о руках Джона на своём теле. Он сделал глубокий вздох, заставляя себя думать о чём-то холодном, нейтральном, и повернулся к следующему лестничному пролёту.  
  
Когда они добрались до свежего воздуха на верхней палубе, и Шерлок почувствовал на своём лице ветер, ощущение оказалось таким желанным, таким освежающим, что он чуть не споткнулся от облегчения. Но рука Джона по-прежнему была у него на пояснице, поддерживая его, и, когда Шерлок начал клониться в сторону, вторая рука дёрнулась вперёд, как молния, чтобы подхватить Шерлока и удержать от падения на палубу.  
  
— Полегче, — сказал Джон, направляя Шерлока к перилам борта, за которые тот мог бы схватиться и смотреть на океан.  
  
Шерлок никогда не думал, что вид океана покажется ему заманчивым, но после почти недели, проведённой в своей каюте под палубой, вид синей воды до горизонта был так же приятен взору, как глоток холодной воды для пересохшего горла.  
  
Джон был прав — вечер действительно был прекрасным.  
  
Солнце зашло всего секунды назад, отблески его ещё розовели на горизонте. Остальное небо было палитрой от нежно-голубого до фиолетового в той части, где свет уже покинул небо. На востоке, под тонким покровом хрупких облаков начали появляться первые звёзды.  
  
На другой стороне палубы стояла группа пассажиров, наслаждавшихся вечерним воздухом, но они были достаточно далеко, чтобы Шерлок не мог разобрать слова их беседы, и ему легко было представить, что бормотание их голосов — это просто звук ветра.  
  
Воздух, овевающий его лицо был мягок, но прохладен. Ветерок подхватил влажные пряди его волос, и Шерлок пил его, закрыв глаза.  
  
Он прислушивался к поскрипыванию корабля, тихому плеску воды о корпус и впервые за долгое время чувствовал покой.  
  
Джон стоял рядом не говоря ни слова, и Шерлок тихо наслаждался его близостью, чувствуя как его тело стремится приблизиться к нему, как будто обладало собственной волей.  
  
Шерлок открыл глаза и увидел руку Джона, лежавшую на перилах рядом с его ладонью.  
  
Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Джон мягко и ласково наблюдал за ним.  
  
— Я рад, что вам лучше.  
  
Рука Джона находилась так близко к руке Шерлока, что расстояние между ними было не больше ширины пальца.  
  
И, во второй раз с тех пор как он познакомился с Джоном, Шерлок решил рискнуть.  
  
Он перехватил перила, и теперь его рука была так близко, что его мизинец касался мизинца Джона.  
  
Джон понял намёк.  
  
Он поднял ладонь и положил её поверх ладони Шерлока, накрывая его пальцы и легонько их сжимая.  
  
Шерлок позволил своим пальцам отпустить дерево перил и обхватить пальцы Джона.  
  
— Я тоже, — прошептал Шерлок, и он действительно имел это в виду.  
  
Быть может впервые в жизни он искренне радовался тому, что жив.  
  
Он повернул ладонь так, что её тыльная сторона прижалась к дереву, сгибая её, пока она не прижалась точно вровень с ладонью Джона.  
  
Джон сплёлся с ним пальцами, и Шерлок сгорал от счастья — интенсивность его чувств была такой тихой, такой яростной, что он был уверен — они прожгут его насквозь и обратят в пепел.  
  
Они стояли так — не разговаривая и держась за руки, пока не погас последний отблеск света, и море под ними не осветилось ничем кроме сияния звёзд.  
  
Шерлок слушал, как голоса других пассажиров затихали в темноте, когда они спускались вниз, под палубы, оставляя в этом уголке корабля только их с Джоном, и на миг он представил, что их только двое на борту, только двое в одиночестве посреди невозможной протяжённости открытого океана, превратившегося в мерцающее зеркало ночного неба.  
  
Он повернулся в темноте и увидел, что Джон изучает их сцепленные ладони.  
  
Когда взгляд Джона встретился с его — в нём был вопрос.  
  
— Можно? — спросил он, указывая жестом на их руки.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, а во рту внезапно стало очень сухо.  
  
Джон поднял их соединённые ладони, поворачивая их, чтобы рассмотреть длинные пальцы Шерлока.  
  
— Боже мой, — выдохнул он, разглядывая их. Пальцы Шерлока такие длинные, что они легко обхватили всю его ладонь целиком.   
  
— Ваши руки.  
  
— Что с ними? — спросил Шерлок, и кинжал иррационального страха впился в его горло.  
  
По сравнению с маленькими, сильными ладонями Джона, его ладони просто гигантские: пальцы длинные и тонкие, призрачно белые, бледные на фоне тёплых тонов загорелой кожи Джона.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на его аккуратные, квадратные, умелые пальцы в месте их встречи с его собственными, почувствовал жесткость мозолей на подушечках его пальцев, увидел кожу на костяшках, покрытую шрамами, и подумал о том, какие слабые, какие бесполезные его собственные комично огромные ладони.   
  
— Они прекрасны.  
  
«Это происходит опять», — подумал Шерлок. Он слышал в голосе Джона эмоции, которых точно не могло там быть, но невозможно, что он ошибается и на этот раз. Благоговение в голосе Джона было таким искренним, что казалось почти преклонением.  
  
Джон поднял пальцы Шерлока, пока они не оказались всего в дюймах от его рта.  
  
Он встретился взглядом с Шерлоком. В сумраке глаза Джона казались глубоко-синими, тёмными, как океан вокруг.  
  
Когда он заговорил, его голос был так тих, что Шерлок с трудом его расслышал.  
  
— Могу я вас поцеловать? — спросил Джон.  
  
Сердце Шерлока заколотилось так сильно, что он почувствовал нёбом его вкус.  
  
Он облизал губы, ставшие внезапно невозможно сухими.  
  
— Что вы сказали?  
  
— Я спросил, могу ли я вас поцеловать.  
  
Рот Джона был так близко к его ладони, что Шерлок мог чувствовать его дыхание на костяшках.  
  
Все его мысли разбежались. Он был пустым сосудом. Он не мог думать.  
  
— Только здесь, — уточнил Джон, приблизив губы к коже его руки, и голос его был шепотом жара. — Только руку.  
  
 _«Да!»_ , — неистово завопил Шерлок внутри, но ничего не смог сказать вслух — голос его покинул.  
  
К счастью, Джон всё еще смотрел на него, так что не смог бы пропустить дикое кивание головы Шерлока даже в темноте.  
  
— О, боже! — выдохнул Джон, скользя губами по руке Шерлока и зажмурился, прижавшись ими к коже на его костяшках.  
  
Шерлок изучал бахрому ресниц Джона, отсвечивавших серебром в свете звёзд, тепло его губ на своей коже и чувствовал себя застывшим во времени — заключённым в капле янтаря, а кровь в его венах превратилась в расплавленный огонь.  
  
Шерлок горел — сгорал. Он превратился в инферно желания и вожделения.  
  
Прикосновение губ Джона к его коже открыло в нём дыру, которая могла быть заполнена только Джоном — больше Джона — всего Джона, прижимающегося к нему сейчас, сейчас, немедленно.  
  
Но прежде чем Шерлок даже начал каталогизировать огненный шторм разнообразных ощущений и желаний, взметнувшихся от целомудренного поцелуя Джона, тот опустил его руку и Шерлок услышал, что он говорил ему что-то — что-то, по-видимому, важное.  
  
Шерлоку потребовались все его силы, чтобы настроиться обратно на внешний мир.  
  
— … назад к работе, я боюсь, но сначала я провожу вас вниз.  
  
Шерлок понял, что Джону нужен знак от него, что он был услышан и он кивнул, безмолвно соглашаясь, а затем он пошёл — как-то, по волшебству — ноги делали то, что должны были делать, дабы нести его вперёд и вниз по узким ступеням в трюм, и Джон шёл прямо за ним, удостоверяясь, что он не упадёт.   
  
Слишком быстро Шерлок оказался перед дверью каюты, и Джон пожелал ему спокойной ночи, вновь подняв пальцы Шерлока к своим губам и Шерлок умрёт — он точно  _умрёт_ — если Джон не останется и не продолжит целовать его, если он не перевернёт ладонь Шерлока и не поцелует её внутри, не поцелует запястье, прослеживая голубые линии вен вверх по предплечью, поднимаясь поцелуями, пока его губы не найдут губы Шерлока.  
  
Вместо этого, пожав в последний раз его пальцы, рука Джона выскользнула из ладони Шерлока, и он исчез в тенях у подножия лестницы, оставляя Шерлока стоять на внезапно бесполезных ногах и цепляться за дверную ручку, как за спасательный круг.  
  
Его ноги так ослабли, что несколько шагов, потребовавшихся, чтобы покрыть скромное расстояние между дверью и койкой были ещё менее надёжны, чем все предыдущие неуклюжие попытки Шерлока ходить во время качки.  
  
Усилия по избавлению от одежды забрали все его силы — ему пришлось сесть. Ему потребовалось на это вдвое дольше времени против обычного. Пальцы вяло возились с каждой пуговицей, каждой застёжкой, он совершал действия не глядя, уставившись взглядом в пространство, как человек погружённый в транс.  
  
Когда он наконец растянулся на кровати, могли пройти годы, корабль мог перевернуться, быть захвачен пиратами, разорван на части ядрами вражеских пушек — и Шерлок бы ничего не заметил.  
  
Он чувствовал себя слабым, непрочным, как будто распадающимся на части.  
  
Шерлок лежал в темноте на своей койке, прижимая костяшки к губам, прижимаясь губами к тому участку кожи, которого совсем недавно касались губы Джона — их жар поселился где-то внутри его тела, согревая его.  
  
Пусть его кости и обратились в воду, но сердце продолжало пылать.  
  
Несмотря на изнурение, изнеможение от всего, что он проделал за день, его тело продолжало бодрствовать. Оно светилось и пело, внезапно ожив от прикосновения губ Джона к его коже.  
  
Он разрывался между желанием вечно переживать этот момент, когда губы Джона были такими мягкими, и желанием получить больше Джона — всего Джона, прыгнуть в будущее, в котором это могло произойти. Он даже не знал, чего именно он хочет, за исключением того, что он хотел  _большего_.  
  
Он сгорит в огне своего вожделения, но все равно продолжит гореть, пока от него не останется ничего — лишь угли и зола.  
  
Он уснул, прижавшись губами к костяшкам своей левой ладони.


	9. Chapter 9

— Выше, поднимите кулаки выше.  
  
Шерлок сощурился от яркого солнечного света и поднял кулаки на уровень лица.  
  
— Держите локти согнутыми, а предплечья близко к телу. Помните, что движение идёт от бёдер. Встречайте мои удары бёдрами.  
  
Шерлок прижал локти к телу, потратив мгновение, чтобы смахнуть с глаз пропитанный потом локон, прилипший ко лбу.  
  
Прошла почти неделя с тех пор, как Шерлок полностью поправился после своей болезни, и он без устали работал над увеличением своей силы и скорости. Джон следовал данному слову — как только он определил, что Шерлок и в самом деле восстановил своё здоровье, он возобновил с ним уроки бокса.  
  
Это был третий раз что им удалось найти на них время и, несмотря на своё упорство в повторении укрепляющих упражнений, которым научил его Джон, Шерлок остро чувствовал сегодня свою слабость.  
  
Утром было спокойно и туманно, но сейчас уже миновал полдень, и солнце прожгло облачный покров. Низкая бахрома пушистых облаков жалась к горизонту, но они никак не смягчали чистую силу солнца над головой — Шерлок ощущал на лице каждый обжигающий луч.  
  
Ни малейшее дуновение ветра не колыхало обвисшие паруса. Отчасти, причина по которой у Джона сегодня было время, чтобы провести его с Шерлоком, была в том, что корабль попал под заклятие мёртвого штиля. Команде нечем было заняться, кроме как ожидать, пока снова не начнётся ветер.  
  
— Помните, что колени должны оставаться согнутыми. Вы должны стоять свободно.  
  
Джон кружил вокруг него, а Шерлок поворачивался вокруг своей оси, чтобы Джон оставался перед ним.  
  
По лбу в глаза стекал пот. Шерлок быстро моргал, пытаясь смахнуть его с глаз, чтобы не пришлось перемещать кулаки из защищающей лицо позиции.  
  
Джон замахнулся, и Шерлок сделал шаг влево, умудрившись, пусть с трудом, но уклониться от удара.  
  
— Хорошо. Лучше. Но помните, что смотреть нужно на мой торс, а не на моё лицо. Смотрите на тело.  
  
Шерлок смутился и немедленно вспомнил, почему последние десять минут он делал всё, что в его силах, чтобы не смотреть на Джона.  
  
Джон был обнажён по пояс, одет всего лишь в свои лёгкие льняные штаны. Он был бос, а золотистые волосы ярко сверкали на солнце. Он держал перед лицом свои небольшие, коричневые от загара кулаки, а его глаза пристально следили за Шерлоком.  
  
Мускулы его поднятых предплечий сияли от покрывавшего их пота. Шерлок наблюдал, как солнечный свет мерцал на его сверкающем торсе, когда Джон двигался, и всё о чём он мог думать:  _«Джон сделан из золота. Он божество солнечного света»_.  
  
Удар Джона застал его врасплох. Шерлок не успел уклониться. Он успел вовремя поднять руки, чтобы погасить удар, но его сила отбросила Шерлока назад.  
  
Пошатнувшись, Шерлок сделал шаг назад, но затем выпрямился.  
  
— Держите тело расслабленным. Если будете напрягаться во время моего удара, то не успеете оправиться достаточно, чтобы дать мне сдачи. Постарайтесь расслабиться. Встряхните плечами.  
  
Джон уронил руки и показал как, поводив плечами.  
  
Шерлок испустил тяжёлый вздох и скопировал движения Джона.  
  
— Встряхните руками… потяните шею. Хорошо. А сейчас, — Джон поднял кулаки, — нападайте.  
  
Шерлок сделал глубокий вздох, призывая всю свою силу воли, чтобы сосредоточиться и игнорировать сверкающие очертания этого золотого тела, мощные изгибы мускулов торса и согнутых рук.  
  
Шерлок прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая равновесие.  
  
Он может это сделать. Он просто недостаточно концентрировался.  
  
Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел что Джон наблюдал за ним, и уголок его рта дёргался в усмешке.  
  
— Выложитесь полностью.  
  
Шерлок отбросил со лба пропитанные потом волосы и поднял кулаки.  
  
Он постарался вспомнить всё, чему Джон его учил: руки сведены, тело под углом, основной вес перенесён на заднюю ногу.  
  
Он кружил вокруг Джона, взгляд не открывался от его торса, но сейчас он воспринимал только релевантную информацию о том, как Джон двигался, где его уязвимые точки — все части его мозга, отвлекавшиеся на красоту и мощь стройной, мускулистой фигуры Джона, наконец-то замолчали.  
  
Шерлок наблюдал ещё секунду, затем выкинул вперёд правый кулак, крутнув бёдрами и разворачиваясь торсом чтобы придать удару должную силу.  
  
В ответ на взмах Шерлока Джон сделал шаг назад, и Шерлок задел костяшками его предплечье.  
  
Почти промах.  
  
— Хорошо!  
  
Шерлок снова поднял кулаки перед лицом и продолжил кружить вокруг Джона лёгкими шагами, не отрывая взгляда.  
  
Сейчас, когда Шерлок полностью сосредоточился и был способен читать в теле Джона подсказки его движений, его точность значительно возросла. У него почти всегда получалось предсказать, откуда придут удары, даже если не всегда мог их заблокировать.  
  
Они продолжали, пока по лицу Шерлока не начал струиться пот, а конечности не начали дрожать от усталости. Он был так сосредоточен, что даже не понял, до какой степени устал, пока Джон не сделал шаг назад и не поднял руки вверх.  
  
— Давайте передохнём.  
  
Джон раскинулся на палубе и Шерлок, усталый, но довольный, последовал его примеру.  
  
За последние полчаса ему удавалось уворачиваться или блокировать каждый удар Джона. Удары самого Шерлока были слабоваты, но техника значительно улучшилась. Он больше не забывал возвращать кулаки в исходную позицию, и он был всё время проворен и ловок, больше не спотыкаясь и не пытаясь вернуть равновесие после каждого удара.  
  
Ему ещё было куда стремиться, но Шерлок чувствовал разницу, порождённую его способностью сосредоточиться, и испытывал тихое удовлетворение.  
  
Джон сделал глоток из фляжки, оставленной возле брошенного жилета, и передал её Шерлоку.  
  
Он наблюдал, как Шерлок сделал большой глоток огненного напитка, и его глаза сверкали от восхищения.  
  
На этот раз Шерлок не закашлялся, но почувствовал, как жидкость прожигает себе путь изо рта в желудок. Он вытер кулаком увлажнившиеся глаза.  
  
— У вас невероятные рефлексы, — Джон забрал у Шерлока флягу. — Никогда не встречал никого с таким острым взглядом. Когда вы станете сильнее, то будете непобедимы.  
  
Джон улыбался ему, уверенно, и сияя от гордости, и Шерлок не смог удержаться от улыбки в ответ.  
  
Невероятно, насколько легче в последнее время у него получалось улыбаться, когда он был рядом с Джоном. Раньше ему действительно приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы привести в движение эти мускулы лица. Улыбание казалось натянутым и неестественным — у него не получалось, но сейчас он улыбался открыто и легко и обнаружил, что чем больше он улыбался, тем счастливее себя чувствовал.  
  
Джон снова передал ему фляжку, и Шерлок сделал ещё один глоток.  
  
— Однако, ваши удары уже намного сильнее. Вы делали упражнения, которые я показал?  
  
Шерлок искренне кивнул, и Джон улыбнулся ещё шире.  
  
— Хорошо. Это заметно. Знаете, что ещё мы можем сделать, чтобы укрепить ваши руки?  
  
Шерлок сделал последний глоток из фляжки и отдал её Джону. Он уже чувствовал действие алкоголя, расползавшегося внутри него, заставляющего его чувствовать себя сонным, а конечности расслабленными. После почти часа тренировки под жарким солнцем, он внезапно почувствовал в теле глубокую усталость. Шерлок потянулся, чтобы откинуть со лба пропитанные потом кудри.  
  
— Мммм?  
  
Джон рассмеялся над его ответом. Это был низкий, добродушный смех.  
  
— Ну, я собирался предложить армрестлинг, но, думаю, вам хватит физических упражнений на сегодня.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на Джона — на его щёки, раскрасневшиеся от упражнений, на его синие глаза, яркие под прямыми лучами солнца, зрачки которых сжались почти в невидимую игольную головку. За исключением цвета щёк, он даже не выглядел запыхавшимся от напряжения.  
  
Шерлок представил себе, как сцепляются их ладони, как он толкает свою руку, вкладывая все силы, а Джон пытается прижать её к столу, и его как будто пронзает удар молнии — такой же горячий и яркий. Он почувствовал, как по нему растекается жар, не имеющий ничего общего с солнцем над головой, и внезапно испытал признательность за то, что Джон решил подождать с этим занятием.  
  
Он подумал, что не выдержал бы этого.  
  
Шерлок не был уверен, откуда у него появилась смелость задать этот вопрос — возможно в том была вина алкоголя, а может быть его настороженность начала сдавать позиции рядом с Джоном. Какой бы ни была причина, он вдруг понял, что смотрит на Джона и качает головой в восхищении.  
  
— Как вы это делаете? — спросил он. — Как у вас получается делать такую тяжёлую работу целый день, каждый день и не уставать? Как у вас получается быть таким  _сильным_?  
  
Последняя часть вопроса вышла куда экспрессивнее, чем он хотел, но он не смог удержать восхищения в голосе. Он искренне не понимал, как Джон это делает.  
  
Джон снова тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Я не уверен, что знаю, как на это ответить, — он посмотрел на мозоли на своих ладонях, лежащих на его коленях, и продолжил. — Я всегда работал, всю свою жизнь. Работа мне знакома. Не уверен, что знал бы чем себя занять, если бы не работал. Это просто часть жизни. И я получаю от этого удовольствие. Ну… по большей части, — Джон криво улыбнулся. — Некоторые вещи мне бы не хотелось делать никогда в жизни.  
  
— Например? — спросил переполненный любопытством Шерлок.  
  
— Палубные моления вероятно самое неприятное из них.  
  
Видя недоумение Шерлока, Джон пояснил:  
  
— Выскабливание палубы каждое утро. Это так прозвали, потому что нам приходится вставать для этого на колени — кому-то подумалось, что это похоже, как будто мы преклоняем колени для молитвы.  
  
— Что в этом такого неприятного?  
  
В очередной раз любопытство Шерлока взяло верх над каким-либо понятием о собственном недостатке знания о чём-то настолько примитивном, как дискомфорт от тяжёлой работы.  
  
— Мы используем ведро морской воды, чтобы помыть палубу, потом скоблим её куском песчаника. Это тяжёлая и утомительная работа. Это ад на коленях. В холодную погоду хуже всего. Во время этого мы босы. И это нужно делать каждый день.  
  
Шерлок попытался представить себя, начинающим каждый день на четвереньках, с закатанными рукавами и штанинами, чтобы они не намокли, скоблящего длинную палубу корабля, дрожащего под ледяными брызгами, срывающимися с гребней волн.  
  
Он моментально понял, что не выжил бы и дня в качестве матроса.  
  
— За нами всегда наблюдают офицеры. Если у кого-то из них плохое настроение, они вымещают его на нас. На этом корабле всё не так плохо, но на больших кораблях, во время войны, дисциплина всегда строже и там гораздо больше офицеров низкого ранга, старающихся показать свою власть над теми, кто ещё ниже них. Было гораздо хуже, когда я был на борту «Монарха».  
  
Шерлок прокрутил в голове воображаемую картину палубы, заполненной Андерсонами: краснолицыми, орущими, придирающимися, стоящими в своих ботинках на спинах работающих мужчин, и внутренне вздрогнул.  
  
Шерлок был уверен, что Джону приходилось иметь дело с гораздо более серьёзными вещами, чем холодные утомительные утренние хлопоты на этом корабле, но не хотел давить на него и заставлять рассказывать то, о чём он не хочет вспоминать — не сейчас.  
  
— Мне легче, чем многим матросам, потому что у меня хорошо получается та работа, которая от нас требуется. Мне с этим очень повезло, в отличие от многих других.  
  
— Вроде того, что вы можете ходить по нок-рее, ни за что не держась?  
  
В восклицании Шерлока было столько энтузиазма, что Джон рассмеялся. Звук его голоса был сладким и неожиданным.  
  
— Да, например это.  
  
Шерлок прикусил губу от смущения. Алкоголь определённо ударил ему в голову. Но смех Джона был таким чудесным, таким ободряющим, что долго смущаться он просто не смог.  
  
— Мне ещё повезло, что я учился, пусть и обрывочно, другой профессии. На подобном корабле обладание навыками хирурга оказалось гораздо более ценным, чем я мог себе представить.  
  
Шерлок был очарован историей о том, как Джон был помощником хирурга. Хор вопросов в его голове был таким многочисленным, что он не мог выбрать. Он мало что знал о работе хирургов, но теперь, зная, что Джон иногда выполнял обязанности хирурга во время службы на борту «Монарха», он полагал, что Джону досталась своя доля скверной, ужасающей работы.  
  
— Что насчёт вас? — спросил Джон, сделав ещё один глоток перед тем как закрутить крышку. — Уверен, вы обладаете множеством талантов…  
  
Он сделал паузу и усмехнулся Шерлоку.  
  
Сердце Шерлока сделало кульбит в груди.  
  
— Есть ли что-то определённое, в чём вы действительно хороши?  
  
Шерлок усиленно размышлял об этом несколько минут.  
  
С объективной точки зрения, он знал, что в высшей степени умён — так умён, что это было проблемой всю его жизнь. Это всегда приносило больше вреда, чем пользы. И в самом деле, именно на его экстраординарный ум ложилась большая часть вины за то, что его отправили в это путешествие. Его семья не знала, что с ним делать.  
  
Ни один учитель не мог обеспечить ему постоянный вызов в академических знаниях. Он превосходил всех и каждого за несколько недель. В итоге, его родителям это так надоело, что они подписали на эту работу Майкрофта, что того, естественно, возмутило. Однако это сработало в пользу Шерлока, поскольку где-то через неделю Майкрофт оставил его заниматься своими делами. После того как он прочёл каждую книгу в отцовской библиотеке, Шерлок начал проводить собственные эксперименты. На какое-то время у него получилось занять себя, но скука досаждала ему на каждом углу.  
  
Большую часть времени он отказывался выходить из комнаты. Он был вполне доволен тем, что его оставляли заниматься своими делами, но кто-нибудь ему постоянно надоедал, говоря ему, что он должен делать. Шерлок начал запирать дверь, чтобы никто не мог зайти или выйти (слуги постоянно передвигали и таким образом уничтожали его эксперименты). Так же он стал весьма ловок в лазанье вверх и вниз по иве, растущей под окном.  
  
Он начал приносить из леса необычные образцы и складировать их в своих комнатах. Горничные начали жаловаться на грязь и запах, а домоправительница заявила, что она не может работать в доме, где ей препятствуют входить в комнаты, чтобы навести чистоту. Когда однажды ночью Шерлок случайно поджёг шторы, его родители решили, что с них хватит и, несмотря на то, что ему тогда было всего шестнадцать лет, собрали его и отправили в университет.  
  
Он продержался всего два семестра, пока его не выкинули за оскорбление всех самых уважаемых факультетских профессоров. Шерлок без проблем поправлял их, когда они допускали ошибки. Некоторые их теории были настолько отсталыми, что он просто не мог понять, как они умудрились получить звание профессоров. Уже в конце первого семестра Шерлок был убеждён, что всё это место было продажным и заполненным самозванцами.  
  
Если он был умнее большинства профессоров, то что это говорило о качестве получаемого образования? То, что оно смехотворно и не стоит его времени.  
  
Шерлок подумал обо всём этом и прикусил язык.  
  
Он не знал, что сказать Джону. Ни одно событие в его одинокой, изнеженной жизни не стоило внимания Джона. Шерлок ничего не совершил, ничего не видел. Ничего не получил на своих условиях. Ему всё дали, и ему нечего предъявить в ответ за свои огромные привилегии.  
  
Он снова подумал о жизни, полной трудностей, которую вёл Джон — жизни, наполненной тяжёлой работой и несчастьем — жизни, в которой у него отняли выбор. Шерлок был уверен, что Джон прошёл через мучения и страдания, к которым он ещё даже не начал приобщаться, но, несмотря на всё это, радость, которую Джон брал от жизни, была видна во всём, что он делал.  
  
Шерлок должен испытывать благодарность за досуг, который у него был, за привилегию родиться в кругу обладающих правами и возможностями, но, несмотря на все усилия, он не мог найти в себе ни капли признательности. Шерлок провёл всю жизнь, контролируемый семьёй, запугиваемый, ненавидимый, непонятый на каждом шагу и, как результат, — он был наполнен озлобленностью и подозрительностью к людям; был обижен и не ценил удачу, которую дало ему рождение.  
  
Когда он осознал это, в его нутре забулькал стыд, а плечи сгорбились. Ему показалось, что он раздавлен весом своей непригодности, как будто его наследственное кислое положение сквашивает любое хорошее чувство, которое он мог бы иметь. Его аристократическая кровь с тем же успехом могла быть полной яда. Всё хорошее, что оказывалось рядом, увядало и умирало.  
  
— Эй…  
  
Джон протянул руку, положив ладонь Шерлоку на колено, одновременно пытливо и успокаивающе.  
  
— Шерлок, вы можете посмотреть на меня?  
  
Шерлок не хотел, но нота доброты в голосе Джона притягивала его.  
  
— Эй, — он поднял взгляд и увидел, что глаза Джона были переполнены заботой, — куда вы ушли?  
  
Шерлок смотрел на него, отмечая цветные крапинки в радужках его глаз. Сегодня они были цвета штормового неба. Шерлок хотел бы потеряться в них и никогда не возвращаться. Он смотрел, как между бровей появляется морщинка.  
  
— Вы делаете так иногда. Вы уходите, несмотря на то, что сидите прямо передо мной. Что происходит? О чём вы думаете?  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как от заботы во взгляде Джона что-то в нём вырывается на свободу.  
  
Он резко вздохнул.  
  
— Это… — он остановился. Как мог он облечь в слова глубины несчастья внутри себя, свою неудачу в попытке примирить его с радостью, которую он испытывал в присутствии Джона.  
  
— Почему вы всегда так печальны?  
  
— Я думаю, что вы невероятный, — торопливо выдохнул Шерлок.  
  
Джон был ошарашен, но его лицо затопило самое чудесное выражение, которое Шерлок когда-либо видел. Он не знал, как его описать. Джон выглядел довольным, определённо счастливым, но было что-то ещё. Его глаза сияли, а уголки всё ещё приоткрытых от удивления губ тянулись вверх.  
  
Как будто в тёмной комнате внезапно пролился свет.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Выражение шокированной радости продолжило расцветать — лицо Джона сияло всё ярче с каждой секундой.  
  
Не улыбаясь, Шерлок кивнул. Ему было категорически важно донести до Джона, насколько он серьёзен.  
  
— Да.  
  
Выражение лица Джона вновь неуловимо изменилось. Его тёплая и надёжная ладонь всё ещё лежала на колене Шерлока. Его пальцы немного скользили, а большой палец потирал внутреннюю часть бедра Шерлока. В его глазах была печаль.  
  
— И от этого вам грустно?  
  
— Нет! — начал Шерлок, но немедленно сдал назад. — Ну да, но только потому, что…  
  
Он опять остановился. Слова — такие предатели. Они совершенно не передавали чудовищность того, что ощущал Шерлок, всю сложность этого. Вот почему он обычно даже не пытался. Но он должен постараться для Джона, который смотрел на него так ищуще, так искренне. Шерлоку стало ясно, что Джон не знал, о чём он думает и что чувствует. Понятия не имел. Шерлок нашёл это безнадёжно разочаровывающим, но он должен был попробовать; он не выдержит, если Джон будет смотреть на него так, как сейчас — когда восторг и удовольствие почти полностью исчезли с его лица.  
  
Джон ждал. Даже его терпение было большим, чем Шерлок мог вынести — боль в груди от страстного желания становилась только сильнее. Как… как он сможет передать Джону, что тот значил для Шерлока? Он не сможет, он не может, но на его колене лежала тёплая ладонь Джона, и он хотел сказать что-нибудь, отчего Джон передвинет её повыше, вместо того чтобы оставить её лежать неподвижно.  
  
Шерлок сделал вздох.  
  
— Это только потому, что вы мне очень нравитесь, и знаю… я совсем не такой как вы, так что…  
  
Это было самым трудным, что Шерлок делал за всю свою жизнь. Он ненавидел себя сильнее с каждым неудачным словом.  
  
Джон продолжал терпеливо ждать.  
  
— Итак? — предложил он.  
  
— Так что, к своему стыду я недостоин вашего общества.  
  
Шерлок уставился на свои колени. Он не мог смотреть на Джона. Вместо этого он смотрел на ладонь Джона на своём колене.  
  
Джон хранил молчание на протяжении нескольких долгих, болезненных биений сердца Шерлока. Когда он, наконец, заговорил, его голос был наполнен неверием.  
  
— Вы действительно в это верите? Что вы недостойны моего общества?  
  
Шерлок резко кивнул головой.  
  
Джон убрал ладонь с его колена и засмеялся. Это был печальный и недоверчивый смех.  
  
— Шерлок, вы понимаете, что говорите?  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
— Всё совершенно наоборот. Шерлок, вы принадлежите к поместному дворянству. Это мне не следует показываться в вашем обществе.  
  
Щёки Шерлока обдало жарким румянцем.  
  
— Это ничего не значит.  
  
Джон покачал головой и издал ещё один недоверчивый смешок.  
  
— Уверяю вас, это имеет значение.  
  
— Всё это бессмысленно! Титулы и богатство, и наследственность — это ничего не значит. Это не имеет никакого отношения к уму, к ценности человека, к его характеру.  
  
В своей ярости Шерлок забылся и посмотрел в глаза Джона. Он увидел, как от его слов лицо Джона снова наполнилось удивлением.  
  
— Это совершенно абсурдное предположение, что чья-то  _родословная_ , — Шерлок произнёс это слово с едким презрением, — имеет какое-либо отношение к природе характера человека. Фактически, я зайду так далеко, что буду утверждать, что это имеет противоположный эффект. Если на то пошло, земли и титулы вытаскивают из людей самые ужасные качества, беря их худшие пороки и увеличивая их до невыносимых пропорций. Обладание таким количеством удобств и привилегий делает людей жадными, поверхностными, склочными и претенциозными дураками. Мне ли не знать — у меня брат такой.  
  
Шерлок продолжил говорить, внезапно став разговорчивым от злости.  
  
— Я знал гораздо больше жестоких, грубых, абсолютно бесполезных аристократов, чем хороших. Я был знаком со служанками, более умными, чем герцогини, с мальчиками на побегушках более цельными, чем бароны и с крестьянами, у которых в одном мизинце было больше полноты чувств, чем у любого титулованного мужчины или женщины в целой Англии. Общий уровень интеллекта всех знакомых мне аристократов может уместиться в спичечной головке.  
  
Джон сидел и потрясённо молчал. Несколько секунд он не двигался. Постепенно на его лице начала проступать улыбка.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на него, мгновенно забыв о своей застенчивости.  
  
— Что?  
  
Джон, с полным восторга глазами покачал головой.  
  
— Вы.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как его щёки снова запылали.  
  
— Что именно — я?  
  
— Я никогда не видел, чтобы вы говорили так страстно о чём-либо. Это невероятно.  
  
— Что именно? — спросил Шерлок, его застенчивость вернулась так же быстро, как и исчезла.  
  
— Всё это… всё, что вы только что сказали. Тот факт, что вы в это верите.  
  
— Почему? — ощетинился Шерлок.  
  
Джон, всё еще улыбаясь, снова покачал головой.  
  
— Шерлок,  _никто_ так не думает.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился и поёрзал.  
  
— Ну, конечно же, нет. Как я и сказал. Они все имбецилы.  
  
— Шерлок, это… это удивительно.  
  
Шерлок снова метнул взгляд на Джона. Чувство, поднимающееся в его груди, очень напоминало надежду.  
  
Взгляд Джона становился мягче с каждой секундой. Сейчас его глаза были цвета отполированного морем стекла.  
  
— Это… так красиво.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Вы видите людей такими, какими они являются, а не мишуру, в которую они обёрнуты. Это редкий талант.  
  
— Это не так, — упрямо воспротивился Шерлок, всё ещё думая о людях, которых он встретил и возненавидел за эти годы. — Не трудно понять, что вы стоите сотни таких.  
  
Лицо Джона снова сменило выражение, и его — это выражение — Шерлок хотел сохранить в своей памяти навечно.  
  
Он внезапно покраснел от взрыва редкой уверенности, порождённой последним замечанием Джона.  
  
— Ещё одна вещь…  
  
Нежность, расцветшая на лице Джона, была такой чудесной, что Шерлоку пришлось остановиться на секунду, только чтобы понаблюдать.  
  
— Какая вещь? — прошептал Джон.  
  
Шерлок вдруг осознал, что Джон смотрит на его рот. Шерлок поджал губы.  
  
— Есть одна вещь, в которой я особенно хорош.  
  
Ресницы Джона казались тяжёлыми. Они капали золотом в ярком солнечном свете, заставляя Шерлока вспоминать о мёде, медленно и липко сочащимся с ножа.  
  
Взгляд Джона по-прежнему не отрывался ото рта Шерлока.  
  
— Расскажите мне об этом.  
  
Шерлок не понял, почему ему внезапно стало жарко, а под воротником облило румянцем. Как будто из лёгких украли воздух — всего лишь от того, что Джон чуть понизил тембр голоса и смотрел на его рот.  
  
Шерлок поднял подбородок, игнорируя вибрирующее ощущение в глубине желудка.  
  
— Это игра, в которую мы играли с братом — проверить, что мы можем узнать о человеке, просто взглянув на него… просто пронаблюдав.  
  
Взгляд Джона наконец вернулся к глазам Шерлока, а выражение лица сменилось любопытством.  
  
— Каким образом?  
  
— Например, — Шерлок просканировал взглядом палубу, — видите женщину, стоящую напротив нас? С жёлтым зонтиком?  
  
Джон кивнул, проследив за направлением его взгляда.  
  
— Ну, я могу сказать вам, что ей двадцать лет. Её отец — вдовец, мать умерла, когда она была совсем маленькой. У неё есть три сестры: все старше неё, все замужем и с детьми. Её семья принадлежит к крепкому среднему классу, и у неё нет наследства. Она в этом путешествии, потому что едет, чтобы занять должность гувернантки в семье мирового судьи. Она любит детей, но ей не нравится должность — она бы предпочла иметь собственных детей. Она не близка ни с одной из сестёр. Она гораздо миловиднее них. Она ужасна в штопке и рукоделии, любит читать романы, и она — левша, несмотря на серьёзные усилия всех её гувернанток.  
  
Шерлок перевёл выжидательный взгляд на Джона.  
  
На лице Джона было написано сомнение.  
  
— Вы можете рассказать всё это, взглянув на неё?  
  
— Вы мне не верите? — бесцветно произнёс Шерлок, чувствуя, как у него сжимается сердце.  
  
— Ну, это просто… — Джон, казалось, не решается признаться в природе своего сомнения.  
  
Шерлок немедленно понял, в чём проблема.  
  
— У вас нет причин верить, что мне это уже не было известно.  
  
Джон кивнул, всё ещё нерешительно.  
  
— Справедливо. Ладно. Выберите кого-нибудь, с кем вы хорошо знакомы. Кого-нибудь из команды. Я никогда ни с кем из них не говорил.  
  
Джон пожевал губы, обдумывая. Его взгляд выискивал на палубе знакомое лицо. Джон указал на матроса, стоящего примерно в десяти ярдах от них и работающего с такелажем.  
  
— Как насчёт Старика Лероя?  
  
Секунду-две Шерлок разглядывал мужчину, его взгляд метался между его торсом, конечностями; он изучал, как другой матрос обращался к нему, наблюдал, как он ему отвечал. Затем его губы изогнулись в улыбке. Слишком легко. Ему стоило бы попросить Джона выбрать кого-нибудь посложнее, но какая разница? Он слишком хорош в этом.  
  
Он расправил плечи и начал говорить очень, очень быстро.  
  
— Несмотря на седину, обветренное лицо и его прозвище, Старик Лерой на самом деле совсем не стар. Жизнь в море его сильно состарила. Я бы поставил на то, что ему где-то тридцать пять — сорок лет. Он был женат, но его супруги уже нет в живых. У него есть сын, восемнадцати лет, которого он не видел уже много лет. Он беспокоится о нём, хотя никогда ему об этом не скажет. У них была ссора несколько лет назад. Мальчик хотел отправиться в море, как его отец, но Лерой был против. Эту жизнь он не посоветовал бы никому, особенно своему отпрыску. Сам он начинал юнгой на шхуне, которая ходила в Китай и обратно. Дослужился до старшего матроса, но дальше этого не продвинулся. Несколько лет служил на торговом судне, пока не разразилась война. Он участвовал в нескольких битвах и получил два ранения, которые почти стоили ему жизни. Одно в правое бедро — шрапнель из пушек, а второе — в левую руку возле локтя. Я бы сказал, огнестрельное ранение, хотя на таком расстоянии трудно судить.  
  
У Шерлока уже кончалось дыхание, но он продолжил — слова прыгали друг на друга в почти безостановочном потоке. Деталей было так много, и он хотел включить как можно больше, чтобы впечатлить Джона.  
  
— Он дважды пытался уйти, по разу на каждое ранение, но правда в том, что это единственная жизнь что он знает, и он больше ничего не умеет, так что он просто возвращался обратно. Он много курит, не притрагивается к алкоголю и довольно умело играет на губной гармошке.  
  
У Шерлока наконец закончилось дыхание и он остановился.  
  
Джон пялился на него, потеряв дар речи.  
  
Шерлок, слегка нервничая, подождал. Он знал, что прав (ну, по большей части — что-то всегда приходится угадывать), но это не меняло того факта, что он до смерти желал, чтобы Джон думал о нём хорошо и надеялся, что это поможет ему этого добиться.  
  
Джон продолжал пялиться на Шерлока, приоткрыв рот.  
  
Шерлок, чувствуя себя неуютно, поёрзал.  
  
— Я вычислил правильно?  
  
Джон — всё ещё с отвисшей челюстью — кивнул, и его лицо наполнилось восхищением.  
  
— Каждую деталь. Как,  _черт побери_ , вы это сделали?  
  
— Наблюдение.  
  
— Расскажите мне.  
  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Я определил, что он провёл свою жизнь на кораблях, по тому, как он двигался на снастях и по тому, как он ходит — слегка враскорячку, что типично для моряков. Я знаю, что он младше чем выглядит по его морщинам — они результат многих лет, проведённых под солнцем. Это характерно для многих матросов — выглядеть старше, чем они есть. Так же характерно, что большинство матросов, если это зависит от них, предпочитают работать на торговых судах из-за разницы в оплате, но я знаю, что он был на войне по шрамам на его руках и шее. Это, а так же глухота, которая, скорее всего является результатом его службы на нижних палубах возле пушек.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете о глухоте?  
  
— Потому что он прикладывает к уху ладонь каждый раз, когда кто-то его зовёт. С ранениями просто, — продолжил Шерлок, прежде чем Джон успел задать вопрос. — Просто нужно подметить, как он двигается, видите, как он слегка отклоняется влево, когда поворачивается? Это из-за раны в бедре. Он компенсирует недостаток гибкости другой стороны тела. Я предположил шрапнель из-за того что большинство ранений на военных судах было от шрапнели, которой стреляли пушки. Ранение локтя ещё очевиднее. Видите, что он не может распрямить руку до конца? Она всегда слегка согнута. Вообще-то весьма примечательно, что он смог сохранить руку с таким ранением.  
  
Джон смотрел на него в полном изумлении.  
  
— Откуда у вас такие познания в человеческом теле?  
  
— Меня всегда завораживала анатомия, — Шерлок застенчиво опустил взгляд, изучая свои длинные бледные пальцы. — Мой отец обладает огромной библиотекой, так что я выучил всё, что мог, из книг.  
  
— Вы научились всему этому по книгам?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами, чувствуя смущение.  
  
— Мне больше нечем было заняться.  
  
Выражение лица Джона было довольно любопытным: часть удивление, часть зависть.  
  
— Откуда вы узнали, что он вдовец?  
  
— Это просто — такой нездоровый человек, с такими серьёзными ранениями не оставался бы так долго в море, если бы дома его ждала семья.  
  
— А что насчёт его разрыва с сыном?  
  
— Время, проведённое им на войне и полученные ужасные раны, означают, что он никому не порекомендовал бы жизнь моряка, но его мальчик — оставленный на берегу, при том, что отец был единственным живым родственником, — всегда будет равняться на отсутствующего отца, захочет заниматься тем же, что и его отец и начать жизнь в море. Естественно, они спорили из-за этого.  
  
— Как во имя всего святого, вы узнали возраст его сына?  
  
— Это тоже легко. Видите татуировки на его предплечье? Их две: одна с двумя датами и парой инициалов — для его жены: года рождения и смерти. Вторая — пара инициалов и только одна дата: восемнадцать лет назад — это год, когда родился его сын. А татуировка у него на шее? Это китайский иероглиф. Именно так я узнал, что он работал на Восточных торговых путях в Китай и обратно. Никакой англичанин не сумел бы изобразить такой символ.  
  
Джон несколько секунд молчал, а Шерлок с опаской ждал.  
  
Раньше он никогда и никому не расписывал свой процесс наблюдения подобным образом. Обычно, когда он делал выводы о людях и рассказывал им то, что вычислил, они злились, иногда пугались. Они с Майкрофтом когда-то проделывали это над гостями, сидя на приёмах, устраиваемых родителями. Иногда они играли в эту игру с ненавистными кузенами Шерлока, что обычно кончалось плохо для Шерлока, потому что он превосходил в этом их всех.  
  
Его кузены всегда считали, что он жульничал. Однажды они так разошлись, что вытащили его во двор и привязали к берёзе. Они наломали веток, чтобы сделать из них прутья, и били его по рукам и по животу, пока он не расскажет им, как он жульничал. Он так разозлился, что его лицо стало малиновым, но он отказался врать, так что они продолжили бить его, пока он весь не покрылся рубцами, и по его опухшим щекам не заструились злые слёзы.  
  
Постепенно их крики: «Колдовство! Он использовал колдовство, вот как! Он заставил своих друзей-фейри помогать ему!» — привлекли внимание одного из садовников, который прогнал детей и отвязал Шерлока. Добрый старик был единственным союзником Шерлока в пределах поместья. Он раньше ругал Шерлока за то, что он тащил из сада то, что нельзя, но постепенно сжалился над мальчиком и разрешил ему заниматься своими делами.  
  
В тот день Шерлок узнал о том, сколько доброты было в этом человеке. Он забрал Шерлока в свой домик и усадил его на край своей железной койки, пока кипятил тряпки в чистой воде и делал припарки из трав. Он заставил Шерлока выпить чашку крепкого чая с щедрой порцией виски в нём («Не надоть родителям говорить об этом-та. Это поможет вам успокоиться и всё»), прежде чем покрыть раны Шерлока липким бальзамом из вскипячённых трав, покачивая головой, пока Шерлок поскуливал от боли. «Не знамо мне, пошто в мире, где страданий несчесть, малые дети так жестоки друг к другу».  
  
Шерлок вспомнил осторожность его узловатых пальцев, пока они втирали мазь в жалящие рубцы, печаль в его взгляде, когда Шерлок сражался с собой, чтобы не дать задрожать подбородку, и его тихие увещевания: «Ну, ну, тише, тише. Плакать об этом сейчас ведь не поможет?»  
  
После этого он обернул самые страшные участки чистыми тряпицами, чтобы предотвратить их трение об одежду. «Оставьте их на себе, на сколько надо и приходите ко мне, если будет чесаться».  
  
Шерлок кивнул, вытирая со щёк остатки слёз тыльной стороной ладони и чувствуя лёгкое головокружение от виски.  
  
«Я должен вернуться к работе, но вы оставайтесь здесь и отдохните немного, — сказал садовник, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги. Он наполнил щербатую чашку Шерлока чистым чаем и заставил выпить до дна. — Вы можете сидеть здесь сколько захотите. Дать вашим ужасным кузенам шанс остыть. И не забудьте, что я говорил вам о повязках. Вы можете прийти ко мне, если они начнут мешаться».  
  
Шерлок на всю жизнь запомнил доброту этого человека. В тот день между ними был заключён своего рода пакт, и за этим днём последовало много счастливых месяцев, когда Шерлок навещал домик старика, чтобы задавать ему вопросы о всяких растениях, показывать ему кости, камни и образцы, которые он находил, шатаясь по лесу. Несмотря на все свои обязанности, тот всегда умудрялся найти время, чтобы поговорить немного с Шерлоком, послушать то, что он хотел рассказать.  
  
К глубокому ужасу Шерлока, той зимой старик заболел и не дожил до весны. Примерно в это время Шерлок перестал возлагать надежды на людей. Итогом смерти старого садовника стало то, что Шерлок стал более злобным и одиноким чем когда-либо.  
  
Худшей частью инцидента с кузенами Шерлока было то, что Майкрофт (старший в их ватаге) вначале повёл себя как главарь, а потом не сделал ничего, чтобы вмешаться и защитить Шерлока, несмотря на то, что именно он научил Шерлока играть в эту игру. Шерлок подозревал, что это из-за того его раздражало то, что младший брат превзошёл его в изобретённой им игре. Майкрофт поддерживал кузенов в их изначальных насмешках, а потом удалился с важным и скучающим видом, когда они стали слишком грубы, сказав, что Мамуля и Папуля искали его.  
  
Ненависть Шерлока к своему старшему брату в тот день стала твёрдой и неизменной. Вид Майкрофта, спокойно стоявшего в сторонке, пока один кузен задрал Шерлоку рубашку выше пояса, чтобы второй мог бить по нежной коже живота, навечно отпечатался в его мозгу. Никогда в своей юной жизни Шерлок не чувствовал себя таким преданным.  
  
Вместо того чтобы отвратить Шерлока от этой игры, этот эпизод сделал его упорно обсессивным в том, чтобы стать в ней ещё лучше — в основном назло Майкрофту. Так что, вместо того чтобы забыть об игре, Шерлок изо всех сил трудился, чтобы усовершенствоваться. Когда он попал в университет, то использовал эту способность в попытке впечатлить людей во время первой встречи. Однако он очень быстро выучил, что это почти никогда не впечатляло людей вообще, вместо этого, скорее, вызывало у них немедленные насмешки.  
  
Когда Шерлоку стало ясно, что он абсолютно ужасен в деле заведения друзей, он продолжил заниматься этим с единственной целью — раздражать людей. Наблюдение за их реакцией, когда он откровенно выплёвывал каждую деталь их жалких незначительных жизней, давало Шерлоку своего рода болезненное удовлетворение.  
  
За всё время, проведённое в море, он ни разу этого не делал, по крайней мере, не вслух. Трудно остановить постоянный поток информации в мозгах, наблюдая за окружающим миром. Он слишком много лет упражнялся в этом, чтобы по-настоящему отбросить эту привычку.  
  
Сейчас он беспокоился о том, что подумает Джон — добрый, умный Джон, который заводит друзей так же легко как дышит. Обиделся ли он из-за Старика Лероя? Напуган ли он странной способностью Шерлока? Решит ли он, как многие другие, что это зловеще и жутко?  
  
Джон покачал головой, и Шерлок замер от страха.  
  
— Это было…  
  
Шерлок опустил голову, избегая взгляда Джона.  
  
— Совершенно потрясающе.  
  
Шерлок недоверчиво поднял взгляд.  
  
— Вы так думаете?  
  
— Разумеется. Это было удивительно. Совершенно удивительно.  
  
— Это не то, что люди обычно говорят.  
  
— Что люди обычно говорят?  
  
— Иди к чёрту.  
  
Лицо Джона расплылось в улыбке, а потом он засмеялся.  
  
— Шерлок Холмс, вы чудо.  
  
Шерлок опустил голову, неистово краснея. Он затеребил край своего камзола, бормоча:  
  
— Это ничего.  
  
Но внутри он сиял с головы до пят. Ему казалось, что его грудь разорвётся от счастья.  
  
Джон Ватсон считал его умным. Джон Ватсон считал его  _чудом_.  
  
— Сделайте так ещё! — попросил Джон. — Сделайте кого-нибудь ещё!  
  
Остаток свободной смены Джона Шерлок провёл, вычисляя разные детали о членах команды. Когда он закончил с каждым моряком в пределах видимости, он перешёл на пассажиров, что каким-то образом всё равно производило впечатление на Джона, несмотря на то, что он мало что о них знал.  
  
К тому времени как пробили склянки, ухмылка Шерлока соперничала с самой солнечной улыбкой Джона. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.  
  
— Что же, это мне. Пора возвращаться.  
  
Джон всё ещё смеялся, когда начал вставать, но не успел он подняться на ноги, как на них обоих упала тень, загораживая свет предвечернего солнца.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел наверх, и у него упало сердце.  
  
Над ними стоял Андерсон, и уголки его рта приподнялись в насмешке.  
  
— Ватсон, ты что, не слышал склянок?  
  
— Слышал, сэр.  
  
— Тогда почему ты тут до сих пор сидишь? Ты на собачьей вахте.*  
  
Джон поднялся, как всегда спокойный.  
  
— Да, я это знаю. Уже иду, сэр.  
  
— Поживее, — гавкнул Андерсон. Он критично рассматривал Джона пока тот вставал. — Мне кажется, ты медлителен в последние дни, Ватсон.  
  
Сейчас Джон стоял перед Андерсоном, и, несмотря на довольно значительную разницу в росте между двумя мужчинами, Шерлок вдруг понял, что даже с того места, где он сидит, Джон совсем не выглядит ниже Андерсона.  
  
 _«Это потому что он несёт себя с таким достоинством»_ , — подумал Шерлок, отмечая силу в развороте его плеч и лёгкое поднятие подбородка.  
  
Джон никак не ответил на замечание Андерсона, лишь приподнял бровь.  
  
— Что ты делал два часа? Сидел тут с  _Холмсом_ , не так ли? У тебя получше дел не нашлось, чем тратить время с отбросами дворянства?  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как взгляд Андерсона метнулся к нему и, несмотря на то, что это было глупое брошенное вскользь замечание — просто попытка Андерсона выставить его дураком перед Джоном, его щёки загорелись огнём.  
  
Ответ Джона был гладким как масло.  
  
— Вам прекрасно известно, что я волен проводить пару своих свободных часов любым выбранным мной способом. Если были какие-то жалобы в отношении моей работы, я уверен, что услышу об этом от лейтенанта Лестрада, а не от вас.  
  
Андерсон наклонился, угрожающе кривя рот.  
  
— Ты мне дерзишь, Ватсон?  
  
— Никак нет, сэр.  
  
В голосе Джона не было абсолютно никакой злобы, но Шерлок видел, как напряглись его плечи. В этот момент он ясно понял, что если бы не вопрос субординации, Джон уже подбил бы Андерсону оба глаза и скорее всего, сломал бы несколько рёбер.  
  
— А мне кажется, что дерзишь.  
  
— Я всего лишь отвечал на ваш вопрос.  
  
— Я всего лишь отвечал на ваш вопрос, сэр! — рявкнул Андерсон.  
  
— Именно так, сэр! А теперь, если вы меня простите, я должен приступить к своим обязанностям.  
  
Джон наклонился, чтобы подхватить брошенную подле Шерлока куртку и рубашку.  
  
Когда его губы приблизились к уху Шерлока, он тихо, так чтобы услышал лишь Шерлок, произнёс:  
  
— Увидимся позже, прелестное создание.  
  
Он выпрямился, прежде чем Шерлок мог убедиться, что правильно его понял, и пошёл прочь по палубе, перекинув куртку через плечо.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как ему в лицо бросается краска. Он поднял взгляд и увидел что Андерсон, прищурившись, наблюдал за ним, а потом обернулся посмотреть на удаляющегося Джона.  
  
— Да! Принимайся за работу! — крикнул ему Андерсон вслед.  
  
Шерлок видел, как сильно тот хотел сделать Джону выговор, но формально это было не в его власти. Он обернулся, и на его лице была написана злость.  
  
— На что смотрите, Холмс? — зарычал Андерсон. — Предлагаю вам убраться с палубы и с дороги, пока вы не стали проблемой.  
  
Шерлок поднялся, разглядывая Андерсона с досадой, его лицо неосознанно приняло самое надменное выражение.  
  
Лицо Андерсона исказилось ненавистью.  
  
— Я предупредил вас, Холмс, чтобы вы лучше поостереглись, но, похоже, вы не приняли моё предупреждение всерьёз. Так что я говорю ещё раз и предельно ясно. Если вы будете ещё отвлекать членов команды, вы очень, очень об этом пожалеете. Понятно?  
  
Шерлок поднялся во весь рост. Радость от недавнего взаимодействия с Джоном ещё искрила внутри, давая ему чувство уверенности, которое он редко испытывал в присутствии Андерсона.  
  
— Вы не можете указывать мне, что делать. Вы всего лишь  _мичман_. — Он протянул слово с выраженным презрением. — У вас нет никакой власти на этом корабле, и это вас бесит, правда? Потому что вы любите контролировать людей, не так ли, Андерсон? Вас приводит в ярость, до какой степени вы здесь неважны, как бессильны. Я полагаю, именно поэтому ваша жена-изменщица вас бросила. Она не собирается дожидаться, когда вы получите должность, так как вы даже не можете пройти экзамен. Сколько раз вы его уже завалили? Дважды, или только один раз?  
  
Лицо Андерсона исказилось яростью, а потом совершенно застыло. Он наклонился ближе к Шерлоку, и на его лице была маска ненависти.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как его триумф разбавляется страхом. Он подавил порыв сделать шаг назад.  
  
Прежде чем Андерсон успел открыть рот, их прервал голос.  
  
— Андерсон! Вы нужны нам на юте — где вы?  
  
Губы Андерсона искривились, а лицо было до тошноты близко к лицу Шерлока. Голос его был мягок как смерть.  
  
— Ну-ну, похоже, опять спасены в последнюю секунду. В следующий раз вам так не повезёт, Холмс. Вы пожалеете, что связались со мной, попомните мои слова! Я собираюсь заставить вас пожалеть, что вы родились на свет.  
  
Дыхание Андерсона — горячее и гнилое, касалось щеки Шерлока. Он хотел отвернуть лицо, но выдерживал взгляд Андерсона, а руки сжимались в кулаки. Сердце билось с подавленной яростью.  
  
— АНДЕРСОН!  
  
Андерсон сделал шаг назад и смерил Шерлока злобным взглядом.  
  
— Попомните мои слова.  
  
Он развернулся, прежде чем Шерлок успел ответить, и направился в сторону кормы.  
  
Шерлок выдохнул и встряхнул кулаки. Внутри него было столько ненависти, что на мгновение он испугался, что его стошнит. Он упёрся ладонями в колени и сделал глубокий вздох, ожидая пока это ощущение пройдёт.  
  
Он был в ярости от того, что Андерсон испортил конец идеального дня. Но тень, брошенная его уродливым присутствием, быстро истаяла в кильватере радости, которую Шерлок почувствовал от реакции Джона на его странную способность, от выражения лица Джона, когда Шерлок сказал ему, что он чувствует по отношению к нему, от того, как его взгляд задерживался на губах Шерлока.  
  
Мысль об этом согрела Шерлока, и вскоре он совсем забыл о полных ненависти словах Андерсона, сгоревших в жаре воспоминания о близости к своему уху рта Джона, чей тихий голос называл Шерлока «прелестным».  
  


***

  
  
Ночью, когда Шерлок лежал в кровати, вспоминая о беседе с Джоном, его пронзило желание написать музыку.  
  
У него не было такого желания уже много месяцев, но внезапно оно схватило его как неостановимая сила, наполняя его своей сладостью. Мелодия стремительно вытекала из его головы, сворачиваясь и ныряя, округляясь и возвышаясь, и он отчаянно желал погрузить перо в чернила, поставить ручку на бумагу и записать ноты этого вихря цвета.  
  
Он схватил перо, облившись чернилами от нетерпения, и начал чиркать ноты, стараясь успеть за ними, но скорость его руки не могла сравниться с нотами, взметающимися в его мыслях, как развёрнутый взмахом руки свиток пергамента.  
  
Он работал над этим до поздней ночи, сгорбившись над бумагой. Страницы и страницы нот спиралью выплёскивались из него, пока не догорела свеча и тогда он зажёг другую, не волнуясь о том, что может пожалеть об этом позже. У него было не так-то много свечей на всё путешествие. Но в тот момент его это не волновало. Он не смог бы перестать писать, даже если бы его насильно тянули от стола.  
  
Наконец, с глазами, затуманенными от усталости, со скрюченными и ноющими пальцами, испачканными чернилами, он отложил перо, посыпал бумагу песком, чтобы не смазались чернила и откинулся на спинку стула, хрустя костяшками.  
  
Он задул свечу и заполз в кровать.  
  
Шерлок видел сон о рождении музыки — оно выглядело как свет, пронзающий сверху толщу воды.  
  
Оно выглядело как Джон Ватсон, бегущий по нок-рее, а солнце моргало, то появляясь, то исчезая позади его прыгающей фигуры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В английском флоте «собачья вахта» — это полувахта с 16 до 18 часов и с 18 до 20. В русском — вахта, длящаяся с 00:00 до 04:00.


	10. Chapter 10

Ветер вернулся, и следующие несколько дней Джон был очень занят, работая на парусах. Он почти всегда был наверху: карабкался на топ-мачту, прогуливался по снастям под нок-реей, чтобы помочь распустить паруса, наклонялся и разгибался, когда корабль поворачивал на другой галс.  
  
Впервые с начала путешествия Шерлок не имел ничего против.  
  
Он припомнить не мог, чувствовал ли он себя хоть раз в жизни таким довольным; в мыслях было больше покоя. Искорка уверенности в себе, которую Джон в нём зажёг во время последнего разговора, неуклонно росла, расширяясь, пока не превратилась в угли, жарко сияющие в груди Шерлока, даже когда Джона не было рядом.  
  
Шерлок чувствовал, что этот жар придавал ему уверенности и позволял задавать вопросы и другим матросам, когда Джона не оказывалось поблизости, если только они не были слишком заняты. Его застенчивость всё ещё отнимала у него часть сил, так что он не задерживал беседу, но все матросы, с которыми он разговаривал, были настроены по отношению к нему дружелюбно и, кажется, не имели ничего против его вопросов. Они, похоже, привыкли к его уединению на палубе, где он устраивался как на насесте, тихо наблюдая за всем.  
  
Мало-помалу он с каждым днём узнавал о корабле всё больше и больше. Ему нравилось впечатлять Джона тем, что он подхватывал в процессе своих наблюдений, небрежно указывая на часть корабельной оснастки и спрашивая: «Это тали, верно? А это мартингал?»  
  
Выражение удивления на лице Джона каждый раз превращалось в ошеломлённую улыбку, раздувая угли его уверенности в небольшое пламя.  
  
— Мы оглянуться не успеем, как вы окажетесь на топ-мачте, — сказал Джон с ласковой улыбкой. — Не удивлюсь, если однажды приду и найду вас свешивающимся с марсовой площадки!  
  
Шерлок каждый раз улыбался в ответ, сияя от гордости на похвалу Джона, но он знал, что есть большая разница между знанием, как вещи называются, и знанием, как проделывать то, что Джон делает каждый день — как манипулировать такой сложной системой верёвок и снастей, направляя по морю такую огромную деревянную конструкцию. Чем больше Шерлок узнавал о запутанной деятельности корабля, тем больше его впечатляли способности Джона, пока ему не начало казаться, что его восхищение Джоном так же широко и бесконечно, как океан, по которому они плыли.  
  
Продвижение корабля на юг ощущалось в возрастающем потеплении климата. С каждым днём, приближающим их к экватору, ветер набирал мощь, а солнце начинало палить всё сильнее.  
  
— Мы почти достигли пассатов, — однажды сообщил Джон Шерлоку, когда они стояли на палубе. — Что означает гладкий ход на протяжении трёх-четырёх недель, если повезёт.  
  
— Означает ли это, что у вас будет больше свободного времени? — спросил Шерлок, боясь надеяться.  
  
— Вообще-то, да, — улыбнулся Джон. — Представить не могу, чем занять себя в эти часы свободы. Не придумаете ли мне какое-нибудь полезное занятие, мистер Холмс?  
  
Взгляд, брошенный на Шерлока, внезапно обжёг его.  
  
— Что-нибудь?  
  
Шерлок заалел от корней волос до самых пят.  
  
Уставившись на свои пальцы, вцепившиеся в перила, он покачал головой.  
  
Джон рассмеялся тёплым и низким смехом, и от этого звука Шерлоку показалось, что его желудок отделился от тела и бултыхается теперь где-то в открытом океане.  
  
Джон наклонился ближе и его голос был щупальцем жара, сворачивающимся вокруг сердца Шерлока.  
  
— Уверен, мы с вами можем что-нибудь придумать.  
  
Когда Шерлок был не на палубе, наблюдая за Джоном и другими членами команды, он работал над написанием музыкального произведения, о котором начал думать как об этюде о Джоне Ватсоне.  
  
Когда он над ним не работал, он над ним думал — мысленно переворачивая мелодию, то тут, то там: изменяя текстуру, объём. По ночам он проходился по изломанным строчкам нот, делая исправления, перемещая паузы, добавляя другие инструменты. Он и позабыл азарт работы над чем-то, что так полно забирало его внимание, радость от работы, которая на самом деле имеет смысл.  
  
Хотя Шерлок не владел подобно Майкрофту всеми инструментами, до которых только дотрагивался, он всё равно получил обширную подготовку во всех струнных и обширной части духовых инструментов, так что мог писать для них музыку со значительным умением. Главную тему мелодии вела скрипка, но он добавил в её поддержку попурри из других инструментов, чтобы придать ей нюансы и глубину, так, чтобы в мелодии была не только необходимая многозначительность, но так же и флюиды того, что он с трудом пытался выразить.  
  
Потребовалось всего несколько ночей яростного сочинительства, прежде чем Шерлок сдался искушению достать скрипку. Даже зная, что не сможет играть на ней должным образом, он жаждал взять её в руки, прижать струны к грифу, скользнуть по ним пальцами вверх и вниз. По крайней мере, он мог бы пройтись по нотам, и ощущение скрипки в руках приблизило бы его к звуку, даже если на самом деле он не сможет её услышать.  
  
Так что Шерлок упал на четвереньки возле кровати и расстегнул сложную систему ремней и пряжек, которую он натянул, дабы сохранить инструмент от жестокой качки корабля.  
  
Этим вечером океан был спокоен, и Шерлок мог не спешить. Он уселся на кровать и устроил футляр на коленях.  
  
Пальцы скользнули к защёлкам, находя их с отточенной лёгкостью, и он даже не понял, что задерживал дыхание, пока не откинул крышку и не увидел скрипку, устроившуюся в знакомом ложе из потёртого синего бархата, и только тогда он громко выдохнул.  
  
Как он мог забыть? Как он мог забыть, сколько значило для него просто вдыхать чуть затхлый запах бархатной обивки футляра? Запах канифоли, хрусткий запах полированного дерева, поднимающийся навстречу в спешке сенсорных воспоминаний; воспоминаний о ночах, освещённых лишь огнём камина, когда Шерлок играл для Майкрофта в углу их продуваемой сквозняками детской — редкие моменты мира между ними, которые, казалось, приходили только когда в руках Шерлока была скрипка; воспоминания о более холодных ночах, проведённых на крыше их дома, когда мир расстилался у его ног в путанице серебристых теней, о цене, заплаченной слегка застывшими пальцами, стоившей каждого мига блаженного уединения, которое он проводил, играя луне.  
  
Ещё секунду он изучал её чудесное тусклое сияние, потерявшись в воспоминаниях, потом осторожно вынул, помня о лёгкой качке корабля, и взял в руки, обняв длинными пальцами гриф, проследив пальцами изгиб её талии. Он устроил скрипку под подбородком и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как воспоминания согревают его, подобно пламени, заключённом между ладонями.  
  
Пальцы ныли от желания заиграть, но он не посмел провести смычком по струнам из страха побеспокоить кого-нибудь. Однако он мог пощипывать струны, наигрывая мелодию, и так он и поступил, работая над новым произведением, пробуя и переписывая не удовлетворяющие его части.  
  
Он работал над музыкой, пока свеча не оплыла в восковую лужицу, угаснув, наконец, с тихим шипением, отчего Шерлоку пришлось возвращать инструмент в футляр в темноте.  
  
Он справился без труда, забравшись под койку и нащупав ремни, чтобы крепко устроить её на место.  
  
Этот случай заставил Шерлока оценить пугающее количество уже использованных свечей, и он принял решение отныне работать при свете дня, чтобы не растратить свой запас полностью.  
  
Засыпая, Шерлок вспомнил, что Джон рассказывал, что матросы тоскуют без скрипки, и ему стало интересно, когда же ему представится возможность.  
  
Дела обернулись так, что возможность представилась раньше, чем он ожидал.  
  
Следующим вечером, на ужине, Шерлок сидел в салоне для пассажиров, спешно приканчивая миску ячменно-мясной похлёбки (его аппетит рос пугающими темпами в результате еженедельных уроков бокса с Джоном), только вполуха прислушиваясь к гулу беседы остальных пассажиров. Его мысли были заняты последним изменением в партии второй скрипки (он подумывал о добавлении арпеджио ближе к концу, прямо перед тем, как мелодия возвращается внутрь), так что он чуть не пропустил новость, но энтузиазм в голосе мужчины привлёк его внимание.  
  
— … наконец-то достигли пассатов. Говорят, что если сохранится хорошая погода, то завтра вечером будет празднование — вечеринка для офицеров и пассажиров!  
  
Юноша слева от Шерлока недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
  
— Наш капитан? Устраивает вечеринку? Не слышал ничего подобного.  
  
Генриетта Лонг, молодая добродушная блондинка, единственный грех которой — страсть увешивать себя тьмой безделушек, наклонилась к говорившему с неприкрытым воодушевлением.  
  
— Ох, вы правда так думаете, мистер Джексон? Вечеринка? На этом корабле?  
  
Сияющий мистер Джексон весело кивнул, подняв бокал с вином, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова.  
  
— Воистину так, мадам, это то, что говорят офицеры. Я слышал это из уст самого лейтенанта Лестрада.  
  
Несколько женщин возбуждённо захихикали и склонили головы в пылком совещании.  
  
Молодая женщина с тонкими каштановыми волосами и нервной, меланхоличной улыбкой по имени Молли Хупер подняла взгляд на мистера Джексона. Шерлок никогда не слышал от неё и пары слов. Таким образом, ему показалось, что он не единственный вздрогнул, когда мисс Хупер, голосом чуть выше шёпота, задала вопрос.  
  
— Сэр, все ли офицеры будут там присутствовать?  
  
Мистер Джексон почтительно наклонил голову.  
  
— Полагаю, именно так, моя леди.  
  
Мисс Лонг наклонилась поближе к мисс Гиббонс и громко прошептала:  
  
— Думаю, мы все знаем, на какого  _именно_ офицера рассчитывает мисс Хупер?  
  
Розовые щёки мисс Хупер расцвели пунцовым румянцем, а взгляд уткнулся в колени.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как по позвоночнику начали вспыхивать язычки ярости, когда другие женщины засмеялись с заговорщическим видом.  
  
Шерлок так глубоко погрузился в собственное желание оставаться невидимым, что редко обращал внимание на социальную динамику между пассажирами, но сейчас он почувствовал вспышку симпатии к темноволосой девушке в поблекшем платье в горошек.  
  
Впервые, он действительно посмотрел на неё, и в покрасневших щеках, тонких губах, поношенной шали разглядел девушку — такого же как он сам изгоя в этом маленьком, порочном мирке корабля. В тот момент он решил, что будет внимательнее к её страданиям и постарается как-то предупредить их в будущем.  
  
— О-ох, как думаете, они поднимут наверх наши сундуки, чтобы мы смогли переодеться во что-нибудь подобающее случаю?  
  
— Боюсь, относительно этого мне нечего сказать, — провозгласил мистер Джексон с притворной серьёзностью, скорбно глядя в глубину бокала с вином. — Однако на пассажирских судах в рейсах такой  _длительности_ действительно принято выделять день на проветривание и подготовку. Завтра утром я поговорю с лейтенантом Лестрадом и посмотрю, что он скажет. Полагаю, в итоге всё определит погода, но не стоит бояться, дамы! — Когда он снова поднял взгляд, его глаза поблескивали весельем. — Я, как всегда, ваш скромный слуга.  
  
Обещание мистера Джексона породило множество одобрительных хихиканий.  
  
Молодой человек слева от Шерлока снова открыл рот. По прыгающим интонациям его голоса Шерлок понял, что он перепил вина.  
  
— Но серьёзно? Капитан Хмуровик хочет устроить вечеринку? Можете представить  _его_ танцующим кадриль? Что он собирается делать? Рявкнуть, чтобы мы веселились?  
  
— Поосторожнее, Бейли, — одёрнул его сидящий на конце стола джентльмен с насупленными бровями и в поношенном сюртуке.  
  
— Все находятся во власти капитана на этом корабле, не только команда. Вам стоит быть осторожнее со словами.  
  
— Я просто шутил, — уступил Бейли, делая глоток вина, но Шерлок различил в его голосе легчайшую дрожь.  
  
— Ни один разговор на этом корабле не остаётся приватным. Запомните это. У кораблей есть уши.  
  
Юноша сделал ещё один нервный глоток, опуская взгляд.  
  
Воспользовавшись молчанием, рождённым замечанием юноши, Шерлок откашлялся. Он повысил голос, закутываясь в свою смелость, как в одеяло.  
  
— Все члены команды приглашены?  
  
Несколько голов повернулось к нему и воззрилось в лёгком изумлении. Шерлок уверен — они забыли, что он обладал даром речи.  
  
Ему ответил огромный мужчина по имени МакКинли, и его гулкий голос был наполнен лёгкой насмешкой.  
  
— Юноша, не глупите! Идея в том, чтобы дать возможность наладить хорошие отношения между пассажирами и офицерами. Дать нам шанс получше узнать друг друга, повысить дух и всё такое.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как у него сводит желудок, когда он представил себе Андерсона, прогуливающегося по салону, затянутого в свою униформу, как какой-то павлин, пытающегося ловить женские взгляды, шипя при этом себе под нос оскорбления Шерлоку.  
  
Мгновенная вспышка воодушевления, которую он почувствовал при перспективе вечеринки, на которой мог бы присутствовать Джон, исчезла, оставив чувство холода.  
  
— У команды найдутся свои, более примитивные способы отпраздновать, — добавил МакКинли с насмешливой улыбкой. — В этом я не сомневаюсь.  
  
За этой ремаркой последовало несколько сдавленных смешков.  
  
Шерлок прищурился, чувствуя как его опаляет ещё один язычок ярости, совсем как огонь, но прикусил язык; не стоило тратить дыхание на этих людей.  
  
— Если вы считаете, что в этом причина вечеринки, вы ошибаетесь, — мрачно произнёс худой мужчина с нервирующим, пронизывающим взглядом, уставившись в свою чашку.  
  
— И что же это, Фергюсон?  
  
Мужчина покачал головой с горькой улыбкой.  
  
— Я слышал многое о нашем капитане, но воодушевлением окружающих он не славится. Будьте уверены, у него свои причины, чтобы устраивать это празднование.  
  
Мужчина с насупленными бровями (Шерлок припомнил, что его зовут Нотт) наклонился в своём кресле вперёд, и выражение его лица стало смертельно серьёзным.  
  
— Вы слышали, что я сказал Бейли. Я бы следил за тем, что говорю, Фергюсон. Особенно за столом капитана.  
  
— Но он ведь ни разу не вышел поужинать с нами, — ответил Фергюсон с оттенком бравады в голосе. — Он почти не выходит из своей каюты. Не вижу ни одной причины, чтобы он изменил своим привычкам сейчас.  
  
Сидящая слева от мистера Нотта женщина нервно обмахивалась веером. Шерлок узнал в ней одну из женщин, кричавших в ужасе при виде Джона на нок-рее. Её взгляд перебегал с одного мужчины на другого.  
  
— Ну, что до меня, надеюсь, он  _появится_ на вечеринке. Мы едва видели его с самого отплытия!  
  
Взгляд Фергюсона не отрывался от мистера Нотта.  
  
— Не думаю, что для этого нет причин.  
  
— Фергюсон, — зарычал Нотт, — думаю, будет мудро оставить эту тему. Особенно в данной компании. — Он бросил многозначительный взгляд на других пассажиров, на лице которых было написано живейшее любопытство. Старый мистер Миллс так сильно вытянулся вперёд в своём кресле, что концы его шейного платка макнулись в миску с супом. — Никто из нас не желает проблем.  
  
— Кто говорил что-то об устраивании проблем?  
  
На какой-то момент напряжение между сцепившимися взглядами мужчинами можно было потрогать руками.  
  
Шерлок ощущал борьбу между ними так ясно, как будто в комнате внезапно потянул сквозняк.  
  
Было очевидно, что и другие пассажиры почувствовали это. Мисс Славная Девушка, будущая гувернантка, так сильно сжала губы, что они казалось, исчезли полностью, а молодой Бейли был так переполнен нервной энергией, что поднял свой бокал чересчур резким движением, облив вином колени престарелой миссис Миллс.  
  
Эта случайность разбила напряжение.  
  
Миссис Миллс взвизгнула от неожиданности, а мистер Бейли вскочил на ноги, выпаливая извинения.  
  
Громкий, добродушный мистер МакКинли от души отчитывал юношу, пока мисс Хупер помогала миссис Миллс подняться и удалиться из обеденного зала.  
  
Все вернулись к своим разговорам, позабыв о своём интересе к конфликту между мужчинами, но Шерлок посматривал уголком глаза на мистера Фергюсона. Взгляд мужчины вернулся к стоящей перед ним миске с едой, но он выглядел злее, чем когда-либо — костяшки руки, удерживающей суповую ложку побелели от ярости. Очевидно, что у него ещё было что сказать, но стальной взгляд мистера Нотта уверил Шерлока, что тот сделает всё возможное чтобы это предотвратить.  
  
Шерлок обнаружил, что впервые с того момента, как он ступил на палубу этого корабля, в нём появился интерес к взаимоотношениям между другими пассажирами, пусть только из-за того, что тема имела отношение к их гнусному капитану — человеку, который обладал слишком большой властью над их судьбами. Если мистер Нотт в чём и был прав, так в том, что в первую очередь от капитана зависела судьба плавания и всех, кто в нем учавствует.  
  
От этой мысли у Шерлока кровь стыла в жилах.  
  
По этой причине Шерлок мысленно поклялся себе обращать внимание каждый раз, как имя капитана будет всплывать в разговорах. На данном этапе, чем больше он будет о нём знать, тем проще будет уклониться от перспективы стать жертвой капризов этого жестокого человека.  
  
***  
  
На следующий день Шерлок поднялся вместе с солнцем.  
  
Он проделал утреннюю зарядку, провёл два часа, совершенствуя заключительную часть своей пьесы (как выяснилось, арпеджио для второй скрипки было именно тем, чего не хватало), а потом поднялся на верхнюю палубу с вновь обретённой лёгкостью в движениях, как всегда сгорая от нетерпения увидеть Джона.  
  
Солнце на палубе сияло в полную силу. Смахивая со лба выступающий пот, Шерлок подумал, что теперь ясно видно, что они движутся в тропическом климате. Он провёл на палубе всего несколько секунд и уже сожалел о решении надеть камзол.  
  
Группа несчастных, изнывающих от жары офицеров стояла под грот-мачтой, производя утренние вычисления.  
  
Шерлок узнал среди них сердитое лицо Андерсона и, одарив офицеров широкой усмешкой, направился обратно к шканцам, где обнаружил широкоплечего мистера Джексона, стоящего рядом с лейтенантом Лестрадом, глубоко погружённых в разговор.  
  
Шерлок припомнил вчерашний разговор за ужином и почувствовал вспышку интереса, а будут ли на самом деле иметь место вышеупомянутые празднования.  
  
Несмотря на разочарование от того, что сия вечеринка не будет включать Джона, Шерлок не смог выкинуть из головы разногласия между мистером Ноттом и мистером Фергюсоном и ему было любопытно самому увидеть, состоится ли вечеринка и если да, то решит ли капитан на ней появиться.  
  
Шерлока вдруг озарило, что мистер Фергюсон совершенно прав в своей оценке, что капитан никогда не славился созданием возможностей повеселиться. Это решение не укладывалось в то, что Шерлок слышал о поведении капитана; таким образом, более чем любопытно, отчего капитан сейчас решил поступить несвойственным ему образом.  
  
Так же было довольно очевидно, что у мистера Фергюсона была пара собственных теорий о мотивах капитана. Трудно сказать, сколько в них было истины, но Шерлока интересовала любая информация, будь то даже простые догадки о причинах, побудивших капитана устроить вечеринку посреди рейса.  
  
Шерлок расположился под карнизом шканцев, вне поля зрения стоящих над ним людей, но достаточно близко, чтобы слышать их разговор.  
  
Обычно далеко-разносящийся голос мистера Джексона понизился до более благоразумного уровня, но он говорил достаточно громко, чтобы Шерлок с лёгкостью различал каждое слово.  
  
— … разумеется, было любопытно, сколько правды в этом заявлении.  
  
— Уверен, для меня это такой же сюрприз, как и для любого из вас. Но да, сегодня утром капитан дал мне команду начать приготовления. Ничего грандиозного, просто что-то скромное, чтобы отметить пересечение экватора. Обычно устраивается то или иное празднование, чтобы отметить событие. Капитан не желает всяких языческих ритуалов вроде Дня Нептуна, но сейчас, когда мы достигли пассатов, у людей есть немного больше времени, чтобы расслабиться. Он подумал, что это может оказаться хорошей возможностью для установления более дружеской атмосферы, а так же чтобы отпраздновать успешный переход через шторм. После него все были немного на нервах.  
  
— Ох, в самом деле, сэр. Моя Табита ещё не оправилась до конца. Она так и не покидала постели после шторма. Питается только бульоном и чаем с лимоном. У неё еле сил хватает чтобы оторвать голову от подушки, но я уверен, что вечеринка поднимет ей дух.  
  
— Очень рад слышать это, — вежливо ответил Лестрад.  
  
— Ну, можете сказать капитану, что я хвалю его решение. Могу ли я осведомиться от имени дам, вы же понимаете, поднимут ли наши сундуки наверх?  
  
— Да. На самом деле, я только что получил приказ об этом.  
  
— Великолепно, великолепно. В таком случае, позволите ли мне начать распространять хорошие новости? Просто понимаете… дамам нужно много чего подготовить, сэр. Полагаю, они оценят дополнительный час.  
  
— Да, разумеется…  
  
Появление капитана собственной персоной прервало Лестрада на полуслове.  
  
Шерлок мгновенно узнал его по звукам, с которыми он приближался — его тяжелую, с подволакиванием ноги поступь трудно было перепутать.  
  
Похоже, что перспектива вечеринки слабо улучшила собственное кислое настроение капитана. В его раскатистом рявке послышалось очевидное неудовольствие.  
  
— Что это такое, лейтенант?  
  
Шерлок поглубже вжался в тень под карнизом.  
  
— Просто разговариваю с мистером Джексоном о сегодняшних празднованиях, сэр.  
  
— А давал ли кто-нибудь мистеру Джексону разрешение находиться на шканцах?  
  
— Я дал, сэр.  
  
— Ну, тогда как вышестоящий офицер я отменяю ваше решение и требую, чтобы мистер Джексон убрался со шканцев немедленно.  
  
— Очень хорошо, сэр. Сейчас же, сэр.  
  
У мистера Джексона, похоже, было достаточно чувства такта, чтобы знать, когда убираться из затруднительной ситуации, ибо Шерлок увидел, как тот поспешно удаляется по лестнице справа от него, ещё до того, как Лестрад успел закончить фразу.  
  
— Кто командует этим кораблём, лейтенант?  
  
Шерлок прильнул к теням, напряженно прислушиваясь.  
  
— Вы, сэр.  
  
Голос капитана был низким рыком ярости.  
  
— Советую вам об этом помнить.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Шерлок услышал, как разгневанные шаги приближаются к лестнице.  
  
— Держите пассажиров подальше от шканцев!  
  
Шерлок сохранял полную неподвижность, когда капитан протопал мимо него и направился к грот-мачте, возле которой собрались офицеры, заканчивающие измерения и вычисление курса.  
  
Шерлок попятился.  
  
У него не было желания пересекаться с капитаном ни при каких обстоятельствах, и определённо не когда он в одном из своих настроений, как случилось сегодня. Но на снастях не было никаких признаков Джона, и было слишком жарко, чтобы вернуться на нижние палубы. Шерлок слышал голос капитана, громко критикующего собравшихся на практику офицеров. Ему пришло на ум, что если впечатление верно и у капитана снова его обычное настроение, то офицеры получат по полной, неважно, насколько они компетентны.  
  
Возможность услышать как критикуют Андерсона — была единственной требующейся Шерлоку мотивацией.  
  
Он подкрался ближе, обнимая перила левого борта, пока не оказался на расстоянии слышимости от капитана, но хорошо укрытый ящиками, сложенными на палубе.  
  
— Вы называете это вычислениями, Паттерсон? Вы что, в сарае родились?  
  
— Н-нет, сэр.  
  
— Тогда почему при ближайшем рассмотрении ваша разметка напоминает куриные каракули, а не чёткие вычисления?  
  
— Н-не з-знаю, сэр.  
  
— Выясните это, Паттерсон и выясните быстро. У меня нет времени, чтобы тратить его на сопливых школьников, которые не отличают один конец грифельной доски от другого. И избавьтесь от этого заикания, пока мне не пришлось его из вас выбить.  
  
— Д-да, сэр.  
  
— Кто следующий?  
  
Шерлок слушал, как капитан продолжал распекать мичманов, критикуя и насмехаясь над каждым по очереди. Андерсон был последним в очереди на порцию презрения от капитана.  
  
— Что это, Андерсон?  
  
— Это мои вычисления, сэр.  
  
Послышался звучный удар, в котором безошибочно узнавалась встреча тыльной стороны ладони капитана с лицом Андерсона.  
  
— Эта работа непригодна даже для оклейки моего сортира, а вы самый старший в группе. Сколько лет вы уже мичман, Андерсон?  
  
Угрюмое молчание Андерсона было слышно даже с другой стороны кучи ящиков.  
  
— Не испытывайте моё терпение, юноша.  
  
— Семь.  
  
— Что это было? Громче!  
  
— Семь.  
  
— Вот именно, семь лет, и вы до сих пор не справляетесь с простыми астрономическими вычислениями? Вам лучше подтянуться, Андерсон, если вы хотите оставаться на этом судне. У морского флота нет времени на глупых, ленивых матросов, и ещё меньше на офицеров. Вы на дежурстве до вечера.  
  
— Но, сэр, вы не можете… — возмутился Андерсон.  
  
— Что вы мне сказали, офицер?  
  
Шерлок услышал угрожающий звук подволакиваемой ноги, когда капитан со злобой шагнул к Андерсону.  
  
— Именно так, дежурство до тех пор, пока я не отменю его. Вообще-то, вы на дежурстве до ночи. Никакого вам сегодня праздника, Андерсон, — в насмешливом голосе капитана было столько едкости, что хватило бы на снятие лакировки со своего корабля. — И если я услышу хоть слово —  _одно слово_  жалобы от вас, я вас так отделаю, что вы несколько недель не сможете ходить. Понятно?  
  
В ответ Андерсон что-то недовольно промямлил.  
  
— Что это было?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Остальные, прочь с моих глаз. Удостоверьтесь, что всё сделано до заката, если у вас есть какое-то желание присутствовать на праздновании. С любыми вопросами обращаться к лейтенанту Лестраду.  
  
Шерлок нырнул в тени за ящиками, когда капитан прошёл мимо него, возвращаясь на шканцы.  
  
Остальные офицеры разошлись в молчании. Похоже, капитан эффективно уничтожил весь дух товарищества между ними.  
  
Шерлок задумался над тем, что решение капитана устроить вечеринку явно имело мало общего с желанием, чтобы все на борту хорошо провели время. В самом деле, его отношение ко всему мероприятию казалось было вынужденным согласием. Как будто это никогда не было его идеей, как будто его заставил кто-то другой. Но капитан был человеком, который не выносил, когда его заставляют что-то делать.  
  
Потерявшись в размышлениях, Шерлок чуть не пропустил кипящего от злобы Андерсона, который шёл по палубе и наткнулся на юнгу, спускавшегося сверху.  
  
Андерсон схватил его за плечо и развернул.  
  
— Ты! Юнга! Я тебе час назад сказал подняться наверх с пеньковой верёвкой. Почему ты этого ещё не сделал?!  
  
— Простите, сэр. Мне сказали сделать это сна…  
  
Шерлок зажмурился, услышав, как Андерсон влепил мальчику пощёчину.  
  
— Не пререкайся со мной!  
  
— Но вы спросили меня…  
  
Вторая пощёчина была громче первой, и за ней последовал шлепок, когда мальчик грохнулся на палубу.  
  
— Как ты смеешь со мной так разговаривать? Ты не споришь с вышестоящими, понятно?  
  
Шерлок видел, как юнга, не поднимаясь, кивнул, а из его разбитой губы текла кровь.  
  
— А сейчас поднимайся и делай что сказано. Я хочу, чтобы ты рассортировал эти верёвки к моему возвращению. Или тебе достанется что похуже пощёчины.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Наблюдая, как Андерсон удалялся прочь, Шерлок почувствовал, что в нём вскипает горячая и ядовитая ярость. Маленький осколок жалости, который он смог почувствовать по отношению к Андерсону после его унижения капитаном, исчез мгновенно.  
  
Шерлок видел этого мальчишку на корабле. Салага, ответственный за всю работу, которую больше никто не хотел делать: смазывание мачт жиром, чистка и мытьё палуб, помощь матросам с их обязанностями и беготня по поручениям офицеров. Он был самым молодым на корабле, но работал тяжелее других. Каждый раз, когда Шерлок его видел, тот был либо наверху на снастях с матросами, либо бежал куда-то с полными руками.  
  
Матросы, очевидно, его любили. Когда они не просили его помочь с другими обязанностями, они относились к нему как к любимому питомцу: взъерошивали ему волосы, учили курить трубку, но он всё равно в какой-то степени оставался изгоем из-за своего возраста. То, что Андерсон воспользовался статусом этого мальчика, находящегося на самом дне иерархии, было вероятно самым подлым из всех его деяний, которым Шерлок был свидетелем.  
  
Шерлок увидел, как мальчик потянулся вытереть кровь с лица и почувствовал прилив симпатии, такой сильный, что почти ощутил медный вкус крови во рту.  
  
Шерлок подождал, пока Андерсон не исчез из вида, и потом подошёл к мальчику, который всё ещё сидел там, где упал, с красными от стыда щеками.  
  
Он остановился перед ним, напряженный от нерешительности, желая помочь, предложить какой-то жест доброй воли, но не знал, что ему сказать. Он не хотел смутить мальчика ещё больше. Шерлок почувствовал, как паника сжала горло. Что ему сказать?  
  
Что бы сказал Джон?  
  
Ответ пришёл к нему во вспышке озарения. Проще не бывает.  
  
Шерлок присел рядом с мальчиком, протягивая носовой платок.  
  
Мальчик испуганно посмотрел ему в лицо. Немного поколебавшись, он молча принял платок, и выражение его лица сменилось благодарностью, когда он начал промакивать распухшую губу.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Шерлок, продолжая сидеть возле мальчика.  
  
— Билли, — ответил тот.  
  
— Сколько ты уже работаешь так на этом корабле?  
  
— Это мой второй год… третий рейс, — сказал Билли, и Шерлок отметил, как его грудь почти незаметно расширилась, как на долю градуса поднялся подбородок. Он узнал позу, которую сам принимал так много раз, и почувствовал ещё один прилив симпатии.  
  
— Ну, Билли, — произнёс Шерлок, — если я прав, а по отношению к людям я обычно прав, однажды ты станешь превосходным офицером.  
  
Билли перестал вытирать губу и в изумлении уставился на Шерлока.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
  
— Я видел тебя на корабле. Ты умный. Ты всё схватываешь на лету, и для моряка нет лучшего качества. Кроме одного, которое всё меняет. И именно его у мистера Андерсона нет.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Доброта. Ты будешь лучшим офицером, чем он когда-нибудь станет, потому что ты никогда не будешь относиться к юнгам на своём корабле так несправедливо.  
  
Шерлок предложил ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги.  
  
Билли принял её и встал, задумчиво рассматривая Шерлока, а потом торжественно кивнул.  
  
— Вы правы. Я не буду.  
  
Он попытался вернуть Шерлоку платок, но Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
— Сохрани его. У меня их ещё много.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
  
— Зови меня Шерлок.  
  
Билли снова кивнул, засовывая платок в карман.  
  
— Если он будет ещё доставлять тебе неприятности, — Шерлок кивнул в сторону удалившегося Андерсона, — дай мне знать.  
  
Билли кивнул Шерлоку со смертельно серьёзным видом.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как Билли наклонился, чтобы поднять тяжелую бухту верёвки на плечо, а потом забрался обратно наверх.  
  
Опустив взгляд, Шерлок обнаружил, что с другого конца палубы за ним наблюдает девушка в выцветшем платье в горошек и с зонтиком, защищающим её глаза от солнца.  
  
Когда они встретились взглядами, мисс Хупер поздоровалась с ним нервным реверансом и поспешно удалилась в сторону лестницы.  
  
***  
  
Джон должно быть был занят чем-то на нижних палубах, потому что Шерлок не видел его всё утро.  
  
Когда Шерлок спустился на ланч, коридор у пассажирских кают был наполнен суматохой. Он был заставлен сумками и ящиками; сундуки, поднятые наверх, чтобы пассажиры могли переодеться в свои лучшие наряды для торжества, распахнули свои крышки, а дамы вились вокруг них, вытаскивая отрезы тканей, перья, ленты, ворковали с воодушевлением над вещами, которые они упаковали недели назад в Англии.  
  
Собственный сундук Шерлока стоял возле двери в его каюту. Он прошёл мимо него без интереса — внутри не было почти ничего, что вызвало бы у него возбуждение.  
  
Перспектива вечеринки без Джона казалась всё мрачнее и мрачнее с каждой секундой, и когда Шерлок рухнул в кресло, уставившись на стопку бумаги с писаными и переписанными нотами своего сочинения, он почувствовал, как в нём поднимается волна горечи, прогоняя всё чувство радости от его завершения.  
  
Какая польза от музыки, которую он не мог сыграть?  
  
Шерлок спрятал страницы подальше с глаз и растянулся на койке, изо всех сил пытаясь игнорировать доносящиеся из коридора приглушённые взвизги и восклицания.  
  
Может быть, он вообще не пойдёт на вечеринку. Он уже достаточно насмотрелся на ни на что не годного капитана, и, основываясь на том, что он наблюдал сегодня, будет в высшей степени удивительно, если капитан появится. Шерлок не думал, что сможет вынести всё это: музыку, огни и танцы без присутствия Джона.  
  
Проблема в том, что Шерлок  _обожал_ музыку и  _обожал_ танцевать. Находиться там, без единственного человека, с которым он хотел бы разделить это удовольствие, было бы просто пыткой.  
  
Шерлок раздражённо развернулся к стене, натянув на голову подушку, чтобы заглушить шум за дверью. Он лежал на боку, изучая доски, пока они не начали расплываться перед глазами.  
  
Тем не менее, он не мог лежать долго, когда его только что законченное сочинение было так близко. Спустя какое-то время он сел и, снова вытащив ноты, начал изучать их, слушая подъём и падение музыки в своей голове и думая о Джоне.  
  
Он провёл остаток дня, копируя то, что написал на заляпанных чернилами страницах на чистые листы пергамента, выписывая ноты со всей возможной аккуратностью.  
  
Когда он закончил, то положил толстую связку страниц на стол и уставился на них с удовлетворением, затем обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на угол своей кровати, где была спрятана скрипка. Пальцы зудели от желания сыграть на ней. Он задался вопросом, будут ли на праздновании музыканты, и почувствовал горячий всплеск зависти при этой мысли.  
  
Он успокоил себя, поняв, что в любом случае не захотел бы, чтобы  _они_ услышали как он играет, кроме разве что мисс Хупер. Он всё ещё не определился в своём отношении к ней, но был шанс, что она отличается от остальных.  
  
Хаос в коридоре стих — похоже, все были в своих каютах, переодеваясь к вечеру, и Шерлок решил вернуться на палубу, чтобы отвлечься от соблазна достать скрипку.  
  
Первое, что заметил Шерлок, добравшись до последней ступеньки, было отчётливое отсутствие активности на обычно оживлённой палубе. Затем он услышал выкрики и смех и, осмотревшись вокруг, заметил толпу мужчин, стоявших у правого борта и всматривающихся в воду.  
  
Чувствуя любопытство, он приблизился и наклонился над перилами, посмотреть, из-за чего вся эта суматоха. В воде, вдоль борта, был растянут большой импровизированный бассейн из белого холста и, к удивлению Шерлока, он увидел, что в нем плавают люди, плескаясь и смеясь.  
  
— Что они делают? — поперхнулся воздухом Шерлок.  
  
Испещрённый морщинами матрос справа от Шерлока тихо засмеялся.  
  
— На что это похоже? Они купаются.  
  
— Но… как?  
  
— Они натянули там парус, положив в него ядро, чтобы он погрузился в воду — видите, как он выгнулся в воде? Отличное место для купания. Посередине довольно глубоко и он прекрасно справляется с тем, чтобы держать подальше акул.  
  
— Акул? — Шерлок не смог скрыть следа тревоги в голосе.  
  
— Ох, да. Они всегда рыскают рядом в поисках чего-нибудь, падающего за борт. Умные существа эти акулы.  
  
Золотая вспышка привлекла взгляд Шерлока и со смесью ужаса и восторга, он увидел в воде Джона Ватсона, и солнце мерцало на его обнажённой мускулистой спине, когда он перевернулся и снова нырнул.  
  
— Ничто не сравнится с плаваньем в тропиках при такой жаре, — продолжал собеседник Джона. — Некоторые капитаны не одобряют этого, разумеется, но поскольку наш едва показывается… — Он пожал плечами. — Лейтенант Лестрад разрешил нам и с сегодняшним празднованием, полагаю, он в снисходительном настроении.  
  
Шерлок едва его слышал.  
  
Он видел только Джона, который нырял в воде грациозно, как рыба, а его сильные руки входили в воду аккуратными гребками, когда он плыл. Шерлок наблюдал за золотой полосой, в которую превращалось его тело, когда он нырял под воду, оставаясь там на несколько минут за раз, расталкивая своих спутников с торжествующим воплем, вздымая над водой свою гладкую от мокрых волос голову, совсем как тюлень.  
  
Стоило только Шерлоку подумать, что он не может быть в большем восторге от Джона Ватсона, как тот шёл и доказывал, что это не так.  
  
Он, как всегда, сиял, и Шерлок стоял и смотрел и смотрел, и не мог решить,  _что_ он чувствует — в нём билось так много эмоций: радость, зависть и, возможно, главным образом страсть, поскольку всё, что Шерлок мог разглядеть в силуэте Джона, кроме вспышки чего-то белого, покрывавшего его бёдра, это обнажённая, восхитительная, золотистая кожа, ставшая ещё ярче в слепящем свете послеполуденного солнца, пробивающегося сквозь воду.  
  
Шерлок с трудом сглотнул, внезапно обнаружив, что его горло пересохло и заболело.  
  
— Хорошо, парни, вылезайте, нам ещё много нужно сделать до заката!  
  
Один за другим мужчины начали подниматься по борту корабля с помощью верёвочной лестницы, переброшенной через край, и Шерлок наблюдал с широко раскрытыми глазами, как Джон выбирался из воды, как очерчивались мышцы на его руках и спине с каждым рывком, пока он не перекинул себя через перила и не встал на ноги, совсем как кот и Шерлоку было всё равно, как глупо он выглядел; ему было всё равно кто его видел — он стоял, открыв рот, и пялился.  
  
Если это был последний миг в жизни Шерлока, он умрёт счастливым, потому что перед ним стоял Джон Ватсон: мокрый, с каплями воды, сияющими под солнцем как драгоценности, с прилипшими к голове выбеленными от солнца волосами, одетый только в белые льняные штаны, облегающие мускулы его бёдер и всё остальное, и Шерлок восславил господа за льняную ткань (после этого момента Шерлок будет вечно писать оды льняной ткани; если необходимо, он посвятит жизнь её производству), потому что ткань из льна становится  _прозрачной_ , когда намокает.  
  
— Шерлок? Вы в порядке?  
  
Должно быть, он действительно хныкнул, и должно быть, он выглядел ещё хуже, потому что внезапно Джон ринулся вперёд, его прохладные руки оказались на предплечьях Шерлока, направляя его к стоящему рядом ящику, чтобы усадить, потом он опустился перед ним на корточки и его синие глаза сияли ярко от беспокойства.  
  
— Что случилось? Вы выглядите, будто увидели призрака.  
  
Шерлоку удалось поднять отпавшую челюсть, но это было всё, но что он оказался способен с холодными руками Джона на своих предплечьях, и тёплым синим взглядом, сосредоточенным на своём лице.  
  
— Что это? Что не так? Вы перегрелись на солнце?  
  
Одной рукой Джон потянулся, чтобы отвести волосы со лба Шерлока, и движение его пальцев, наполненное такой нежностью, было тем же, которое он исполнял так много раз, когда Шерлок был болен, но сейчас, когда Джон присел на корточки между его колен, чистый после океана, его кожа сияла жаром, пахнула солью, голубым небом и ветром (да, эти вещи обладают запахом, Шерлок знал это теперь: Джон пах всем этим), этот жест наполнился совершенно новым смыслом.  
  
Шерлок зажмурился, теряясь в ощущении прохладной ладони Джона, все ещё влажной после океана, на своей коже. Он чувствовал как капли воды падают на его ладони, бесполезно лежащие на коленях, и может быть, он действительно упал сейчас в обморок, потому что Джон  _брызгал на него водой_.  
  
— Шерлок, вы меня немного пугаете. Можете посмотреть на меня?  
  
Шерлок открыл глаза, и встретился взглядом с Джоном, с его глазами цвета безоблачного неба. Крошечные капельки цеплялись за его длинные ресницы, как бисер из света.  
  
И вот тогда Шерлок захныкал.  
  
— Вот, просто посидите минутку. С вами всё будет в порядке. Я знаю, здесь ослепительно жарко. Вы к этому не привыкли. Зачем вы носите этот тяжёлый камзол? Вы должны его снять.  
  
Рука Джона потянулась к лацканам его камзола, и Шерлок издал задушенный крик протеста, потому что со всем, что произошло, со всем, что он мог вынести, Джон, снимающий с него одежду на палубе средь бела дня — было уже чересчур.  
  
— Я в порядке, — вздохнул он, потянувшись, чтобы вытащить лацканы своего камзола из пальцев Джона. — Просто… жарко. Слишком жарко. Через минуту со мной всё будет в порядке. Как вы и сказали, мне просто нужно… сесть.  
  
Джон отвёл руки в жесте капитуляции и сел на пятки.  
  
Шерлок был не в состоянии смотреть на Джона прямо, но ощущал интенсивность его взгляда, изучавшего его — беспокойство Джона выплёскивалось на Шерлока горячими яркими волнами. Как будто их связывало что-то непознанное, другая сила, больше, чем зрение, осязание, вкус или запах; что-то было в воздухе между ними, скармливая Шерлоку информацию, позволяя ему ощутить близость этих облепляющих льняных штанов, даже не глядя на них…  
  
Шерлок снова зажмурился.  
  
— Вы уверены, что с вами всё в порядке?  
  
Шерлок отчаянно закивал, всё ещё не открывая глаза.  
  
— Ну. Если вы уверены… — голос Джона прозвучал неуверенно, но Шерлок услышал, как тот поднимается на ноги.  
  
Шерлок отсчитывал удары своего сердца с зажмуренными глазами, ожидая, когда шторм его желания схлынет до уровня, который он может выдержать.  
  
— Мне лучше вернуться к работе, — сказал Джон с некоторой неохотой в голосе. Затем Шерлок услышал, как изменился тон его голоса. — Вам лучше спуститься вниз. Если не ошибаюсь, у вас впереди вечеринка, к которой нужно подготовиться.  
  
Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джона, обнаружив, что тот озорно улыбается.  
  
— Разве вы не хотите принарядиться для всех этих юных дам?  
  
Шерлок почувствовал укол разочарования на это замечание, но вместо того чтобы опустить взгляд, он продолжил смотреть на Джона и, распознав интенсивный цвет на его щеках, глубокий блеск в глазах, понял, что Джон его дразнил.  
  
— Нет, не хочу, — жёстко ответил он.  
  
Джон снова потянулся к нему, его рот оказался так близко, что Шерлок почти ощутил касание улыбки своим ухом.  
  
— А для меня?  
  
Шерлок в шоке приоткрыл рот.  
  
Его опалил жар — мгновенный, всепоглощающий, выжигающий все рациональные мысли из головы. Он крепко сжал руки на коленях, когда его переполнил внезапный прилив чувств, и испытал благодарность за то, что всё ещё сидит, когда вся кровь покинула мозг.  
  
— Н-но, вас там не будет, — запротестовал Шерлок, мучительно осознавая, что в его голосе прозвучало хныканье.  
  
Жестокое разочарование в вечеринке, где будут музыка, вино, танцы, но не будет Джона, вновь сокрушило Шерлока, потушив жар его желания так же эффективно, как ведро с холодной водой. Он почувствовал себя обиженным, раненым, подобно маленькому мальчику, которому пообещали угощение, только чтобы вместо этого наказать.  
  
Он знал, что действует глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
Шерлок повесил голову, пытаясь проглотить горький вкус разочарования и неудачи.  
  
Затем пальцы Джона вдруг оказались под его подбородком, поднимая его голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Пламя, которое Шерлок увидел в его взгляде, было ни с чем не спутать.  
  
— Тогда мне просто придётся прийти и найти вас.  
  
И, не успел Шерлок набрать воздуха для ответа, как Джон поднялся на ноги.  
  
Шерлок неотрывно смотрел на лицо Джона — избегая всего, что ниже талии, с самообладанием наиблагочестивейшей из святых сестёр.  
  
Губы Джона изогнулись в улыбке, но выражение глаз не изменилось.  
  
Шерлока пробила дрожь.  
  
— А теперь ступайте и переоденьтесь. Я приду за вами, после того как закончу работу. Я приду, как только зайдёт солнце.  
  
Возможно, Джон увидел сомнение в глазах Шерлока, потому что взял его руку в свои и ненадолго сжал, а потом отпустил.  
  
— Я обещаю.  
  
Наблюдая за тем, как Джон уходит, Шерлок почувствовал, что его самообладание рушится.  
  
Не удержавшись, он позволил взгляду скользнуть по мускулистой спине Джона, всё ещё сияющей от воды, к изгибу ягодиц под липнущей тканью. Каждое мощное сокращение мышц, когда он шагал — походка его была сильной и грациозной, как у танцора — разжигала пламя желания Шерлока, пока оно не превратилось в инферно настоятельной необходимости.  
  
Прошло много времени, прежде чем у Шерлока появились силы, чтобы подняться на ноги и куда-то идти.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда Шерлок добрался до каюты, он, не теряя времени, закопался в свой сундук, выудил из него тёмно-зелёный фрак, бархатные бриджи до колен, новые чулки и чистую рубашку. Выбранный жилет был украшен золотистыми полосками поперёк груди и рядом золотых пуговиц, сиявших, когда на них падал свет. Венчал ансамбль шейный платок цвета сливок на слоновой кости.  
  
Это была его самая лучшая одежда.  
  
Он никогда не думал, ни на единую секунду, что у него будет причина надеть её в этом рейсе. И он не надел бы её сейчас — вечеринка или не вечеринка, он бы не старался — если бы не разговор с Джоном. Обычно Шерлоку было безразлично, какую одежду он носит. Он чувствовал себя нелепо и неприглядно, как бы он ни одевался. Но сегодня всё по-другому. Сегодня Джон специально попросил Шерлока одеться в самое лучшее. Так он и сделает.  
  
Он с тоской пожелал, чтобы у него было ещё одно ведро с горячей водой для того чтобы нормально помыться, но он быстро отбросил эту экстравагантную мысль и обошёлся тщательным обтиранием холодной водой из оловянного тазика.  
  
Он разделся догола и поплескал холодной водой на лицо и шею, подмышки и между ногами. Несмотря на относительную теплоту вечернего воздуха, Шерлок обнаружил, что сотрясается в бесконтрольной дрожи, как будто задетая перенатянутая струна арфы. Ему одновременно было жарко и холодно, кожа была странно лёгкой, как будто слишком хрупкой для того чтобы удерживать все чувства, звенящие под рёбрами.  
  
Его слабеющее разочарование по поводу вечеринки переплавилось в лихорадочное возбуждение от неожиданной возможности провести время с Джоном. Он ещё не был уверен, каким образом это получится, но обещание в глазах Джона, в его голосе позволяло Шерлоку думать, что этим вечером что-то пройдёт по-иному.  
  
Было что-то в атмосфере, возможно, коллективное помешательство на вечеринке, возможно, что-то ещё, но оно заставило Шерлока чувствовать себя живым от открывающейся перспективы.  
  
Всё вокруг него выглядело по-другому: огоньки от ламп, мелькающие под дверью; хрустящие складки его фрака, который он выложил на кровать; даже гусиная кожа, пробравшая его из-за холодной воды — всё это заставило его осознавать, сколько же всего можно  _чувствовать_ , сколько сенсорной информации льётся на него со всех сторон, и его собственные руки, скользящие по рёбрам, заставляли тело реагировать очень неожиданным образом. Шерлоку пришлось очень сильно сосредоточиться, чтобы не дать своему вниманию сбиться с пути, пока он заканчивал омовение.  
  
Он одевался аккуратно, вкладывая значение в каждый жест: зашнуровывая бриджи подрагивающими пальцами, завязывая на шее шарф с б _о_ льшим вниманием, чем тот получал за всю жизнь. Он утянул свой жилет так крепко, что, казалось, тот заключил его в тесные объятия.  
  
Шерлок намочил волосы, зачесал их назад с лица с пристальной тщательностью, укрощая тёмные, непослушные кудри в гладкую причёску. Он бегло взглянул на себя в непрозрачный кусок стекла над столом, который заменял ему зеркало, и, хотя отражение было мутным, он смог разглядеть сияние в глазах, мягкую волну волос, уходящую ото лба, сильные очертания скул и полные губы.  
  
Рассматривая своё нечёткое отражение, он на миг задумался, как кто-то, подобный Джону, мог увидеть в нём что-то привлекательное. Он ощутил, как щекам стало жарко, когда он попытался увидеть себя глазами Джона. Что тот такого видел?  
  
Шерлок сдался и затем, с последним тоскливым взглядом на футляр со скрипкой, выглядывающий из-под кровати, он вышел из каюты и направился на верхние палубы.  
  
Празднование устроили в довольно большой зале, расположенной под шканцами, которая служила прихожей перед личными покоями капитана. Шерлок был удивлён, что капитан позволил занять под торжество помещение, находящееся так близко к собственной каюте, однако, на корабле было не так много мест, достаточно больших для подобного мероприятия. Пусть их корабль был не так велик, как некоторые фрегаты флота Её Величества, но обладал достаточно просторной залой, чтобы с удобством вместить большое собрание людей и оставить место для танцев.  
  
Когда Шерлок прибыл, помещение уже было заполнено людьми. Он удивился размеру толпы, но вообще-то, очень легко забыть, сколько людей находится на борту корабля, когда они так редко собираются в одном месте одновременно. Что ошеломляло ещё больше, так мысль о том, что эта толпа представляла собой только часть населения корабля, ибо никто из довольно большой корабельной команды в зале не присутствовал.  
  
Дамы были разряжены в лучшие наряды. Похоже, день, проведённый на раскопках в недрах сундуков, не прошёл зря. В самом деле, там было столько лент, перьев и кружев, что Шерлок с трудом мог разглядеть свет от закатывающегося солнца за окном.  
  
Офицеры были в форме и ходили с бокалами вина между пассажирами, оживлённо беседуя. Их было легко заметить в толпе — их камзолы были яркими всплесками цвета в море тёмных сюртуков мужчин и светлых платьев женщин.  
  
Комната была скромно украшена несколькими гирляндами из бумаги, натянутыми под потолком, и, хотя небо снаружи всё ещё было светлым, свечи уже мерцали в своих подсвечниках вдоль стены. В углу комнаты стоял стол с чашей пунша. В противоположном углу довольно жалкое трио музыкантов уже заняло свои места и настраивало инструменты с видом полнейшего безразличия.  
  
Шерлок внутренне поморщился от тяжёлого и медлительного ритма виолончели и налил стакан пунша, чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь. Он направился в дальний угол комнаты — как можно дальше от усердных музыкантов — и встал между двух оплывающих свечей, спиной к стене, неожиданно задумавшись, какого чёрта он решил здесь появиться.  
  
Краткосрочное мерцающее сияние возбуждения, которое он почувствовал, когда одевался, быстро гасло в присутствии разнаряженной толпы болтающих между собой людей. В комнате не было абсолютно никого, с кем он бы желал разговаривать, и ему совсем нечем было отвлечься от мыслей о том, как же долго тянутся минуты в ожидании заката солнца за горизонт.  
  
Джон сказал «после заката», но с тем же успехом это могло быть «через несколько часов», судя по тому, как неспешно, почти со скоростью ледника солнце завершало свой путь. Чем дольше Шерлок на это смотрел, тем больше убеждался, что солнце не двигалось совсем.  
  
Единственное неизменное светлое пятно на этой вечеринке было отсутствие среди гостей Андерсона. Каждый раз, как Шерлок замечал краем глаза проблеск формы, его сердце начинало биться в страхе, пока он не вспоминал с волной облегчения, что Андерсона на праздник не пустили.  
  
Тем не менее, пока не было никакого намёка на присутствие капитана.  
  
В течение всего десяти минут воодушевление Шерлока полностью сменилось скукой. Он направлялся обратно к чаше с пуншем, чтобы заново наполнить свой бокал, когда его остановило лёгкое прикосновение к плечу.  
  
Шерлок, мгновенно впав в раздражение, обернулся, готовясь извиняться за то, что случайно наступил на подол чьего-то платья и к своему удивлению обнаружил, что смотрит в усталое, улыбающееся лицо лейтенанта Лестрада.  
  
— Шерлок Холмс, рад видеть вас снова в добром здравии!  
  
Шерлок был так поражён, что сначала не знал, что сказать.  
  
К счастью, лейтенант оказался человеком, которого не так легко отпугнуть молчаливым, неловким партнёром по разговору, потому что Шерлок внезапно обнаружил, что Лестрад схватил его за руку и энергично её трясёт.  
  
Шерлок, должно быть, выглядел слегка ошарашенным, потому что Лестрад отпустил его руку с извиняющейся улыбкой и поспешил объяснить.  
  
— Ватсон привлёк моё внимание к этому вопросу — к тому, что вы заболели. Он пришёл ко мне за разрешением позаботиться о вас. Я признаю, что поначалу испытывал нерешительность, но когда он рассказал мне о своём знакомстве с медициной, я не мог отказать. А сейчас, видя, что вы полностью поправились, я только рад, что мог хоть чем-то помочь.  
  
Шерлок был тронут его искренним выражением заботы и снова поразился, что лейтенант счёл его достойным беседы, а тем более поздравления с выздоровлением от смертельной болезни.  
  
— Что ж... Это была просто лихорадка, но… Полагаю, она была довольно сильной. Я… очень благодарен мистеру Ватсону за помощь.  
  
— Судя по его словам, если бы он не пошёл проверить вас тогда, вы бы не выжили. Очень хорошо, что он обратил на вас внимание. Иначе я не уверен, что мы бы с вами сейчас разговаривали.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, не зная, что сказать, а потом он вспомнил о том, что поклялся поблагодарить Лестрада за всю его помощь. Сейчас он был более чем когда-либо уверен, что если бы не вмешательство лейтенанта, Джон не смог бы прийти к нему на помощь.  
  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— На самом деле, лейтенант, я собирался поблагодарить вас за… ну, за то, что вы были так снисходительны к мистеру Ватсону на этой неделе и позволили ему… помочь мне так, как он помог. Я… очень ценю всё, что вы сделали, чтобы помочь… не сообщая определённым личностям об определённых нарушениях, закрывая глаза и всё такое. Это было… ну, я имею в виду… спасибо вам.  
  
Пока эта ужасная речь, спотыкаясь, шла к неизбежному завершению, Шерлок испытал жестокое сожаление, что он не погиб в своей каюте на прошлой неделе, хотя бы потому, что он не стоял бы сейчас здесь, строя из себя идиота.  
  
Шерлок очень хотел забраться под стол с пуншем и умереть.  
  
Но Лестрад, похоже, не имел ничего против внезапной потери Шерлоком дара речи. Он крепко хлопнул его по плечу.  
  
— Не стоит упоминания. На самом деле, я мало чем помог. Вы должны благодарить мистера Ватсона, а не меня. Вам очень повезло, мистер Холмс, иметь такого друга, — во взгляде карих глаз Лестрада мелькнуло очень понимающее выражение.   
  
— Очевидно, вы ему очень нравитесь.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как щёки становятся всё розовее, когда он ощутил нахлынувшие сантименты.  
  
— Я… я…  
  
Он был милосердно избавлен от необходимости отвечать тучным пассажиром в обветшалом военном мундире, который появился из-за спины Лестрада и придушил его тем особым образом, который позволил Шерлоку счесть это выражением расположения. Пока Лестрада сжимали в напоминающих тиски объятиях, Шерлок проскользнул к нему за спину и в сторону свободы.  
  
Шерлок всё ещё пытался сбежать, изо всех сил пытаясь протиснуться между двух толстяков, вовлечённых в оживлённый разговор, когда по толпе прошла рябь возбуждения. Трио музыкантов начало играть менуэт, и Шерлок почувствовал облегчение, обнаружив, что толпа начала разбиваться на пары, которые направлялись танцевать.  
  
Двое мужчин, мимо которых Шерлок пытался пробраться, повернулись друг к другу с очевидным облегчением.  
  
— Ах, похоже, будут танцы.  
  
— Как раз пора, смею заметить! Этим музыкантам придётся постараться, чтобы разбудить меня такой музыкой. Будем надеяться, что они исправятся, когда перед ними появится конкретная цель.  
  
Они двинулись в сторону танцпола, и Шерлок сбежал на другой конец комнаты. Он расположился прямо напротив окна, где к своему унынию увидел, что солнце всё ещё висело над горизонтом, раскрашивая небо тёмным золотом.  
  
Только он задумался, как ему выдержать ещё хоть миг этого ужасного вечера, как почувствовал ещё одно похлопывание по плечу, на этот раз гораздо более деликатное.  
  
Шерлок обернулся с раздражённым вздохом, чтобы посмотреть, кому могло понадобиться его внимание, готовясь сказать что-нибудь очень грубое типу, посмевшему прервать его внутренний монолог страдания. Тем не менее, когда он увидел, кто это, то захлопнул рот.  
  
Рядом с ним, в очень розовом платье, которое, очевидно, два сезона как вышло из моды и было по меньшей мере, на два размера больше необходимого (должно быть унаследовано, — решил Шерлок, — у молодой женщины определённо есть старшие сёстры) стояла мисс Хупер.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — поздоровалась она со своими туфлями и присела в преувеличенном реверансе.  
  
— Эм… добрый вечер, мисс… Хупер, не так ли?  
  
— Верно, — кивнула она, улыбнувшись, но на лицо тут же вернулось привычное нервное выражение. — Я… я знаю, мы никогда раньше не разговаривали… Я просто хотела подойти и сказать, что видела то, что вы сделали сегодня утром… для мальчика Билли. Они чудовищно к нему относятся. Мне больно это видеть. Я всегда хочу вмешаться, но никогда не знаю, как помочь. Когда я увидела, что вы сделали сегодня, это было…  
  
Она опустила голову, как будто искала упавшую храбрость где-то под ногами. Когда она снова посмотрела на Шерлока, то снова улыбнулась, на этот раз, без следа меланхолии. Искренность этой улыбки полностью изменила её лицо. Вместо того чтобы выглядеть нервной, она выглядела юной… милой.  
  
— Это было очень хорошо.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как щёки теплеют от смущения. Он понятия не имел, что сказать в ответ.  
  
— Ох, ну, — неловкость, казалось, душила его. — Я ничего не сделал.  
  
— Ну, — она поджала губы, заправляя прядь волос за ухо. Похоже, её волосы вечно выбивались из причёски, обрамляя лицо. Она опустила голову в нервном намёке на реверанс. — Ну, я оставлю вас наслаждаться вечеринкой…  
  
Она начала отступать.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал прилив облегчения, но внезапно вспомнил обещание, которое дал себе. О том, чтобы быть к мисс Хупер по возможности доброжелательным.  
  
Менуэт закончился. Пары на танцполе раскланивались друг с другом и вставали в позицию для следующего танца.  
  
— На самом деле, эм, — Шерлок пристально посмотрел на её левый локоть, — мы могли бы… не согласитесь ли потанцевать?  
  
Шерлок рискнул взглянуть ей в лицо, чтобы оценить реакцию и увидел, как её щёки порозовели от удовольствия.  
  
— Буду рада, — ответила она, принимая его протянутую руку.  
  
Шерлок чопорно повёл её к другим танцорам. Слава богу, это был вальс. Шерлоку казалось, что всё остальное будет чересчур для его нервов.  
  
Но опять же, Шерлок всегда любил танцевать.  
  
Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как он с кем-то должным образом танцевал. Он отказывался присутствовать на всех приёмах, которые давали его родители в последний год, перед тем как его отправили в университет. Он ненавидел то, как мать подталкивала его в сторону подходящих девушек, живущих по соседству, в надежде что он найдёт подходящего партнёра для брака, раз уж в глазах своей матери он больше ничего не мог сделать для семьи.  
  
Шерлок любил танцевать, но ненавидел самонадеянность матери, ожидание, что он обязан завязать со своей партнёршей дружескую беседу. Ему нечего было сказать женщинам, с которыми его заставляли танцевать. Им были неинтересны его эксперименты, а его мало волновали скучные вещи, на размышление о которых женщины тратили своё время. Так что, в качестве протеста, он всегда держал рот на замке и иногда специально оттаптывал партнёрше ногу, чтобы она отказывалась с ним дальше танцевать.  
  
Однако, когда он того желал, Шерлок был исключительным партнёрам по танцам — как сейчас. Он вёл мисс Хупер изящно и умело. Она, со своей стороны, была относительно хорошей партнёршей, разве что слишком крепко сжимала его руку на поворотах.  
  
Он отчаянно молился, чтобы она не пыталась завязать беседу, и был вознаграждён её довольным молчанием — она лишь время от времени бросала на него взгляд и с благодарностью улыбалась.  
  
В самом деле, она выглядела такой довольной, что у Шерлока не хватило духу распрощаться с ней после окончания танца. Посреди следующего танца (кадрили) Шерлок почувствовал, как его похлопали по плечу.  
  
Он обернулся и увидел лейтенанта Лестрада.  
  
— Не возражаете, если я сменю вас?  
  
Шерлок любезно отошел в сторону, стараясь не показать ощутимое облегчение.  
  
— Совсем нет.  
  
Личико мисс Хупер приобрело оттенок киновари, совпадающий по цвету с платьем.  
  
— Могу ли я получить этот танец, мисс Хупер?  
  
Лейтенант Лестрад взял её ладонь, склоняясь над ней в глубоком поклоне.  
  
— Можете, сэр, — прошептала она, наклоняя голову в знаке согласия.  
  
Шерлок забеспокоился, что девушка действительно может упасть в обморок, но прежде чем она начала терять сознание, лейтенант шагнул вперёд и взял её руки в свои.  
  
Лестрад в свою очередь сиял во всё своё усталое симпатичное лицо.  
  
— Очень хорошо.  
  
Шерлок наблюдал, как они возвращаются на танцпол, и на него снизошло любопытное ощущение. Хотя он и не был хорошо знаком ни с одним из них, он почувствовал, что странно рад видеть их вместе. Он почувствовал своего рода симпатию к ним, а ещё… узнавание. Было что-то болезненно знакомое в том, как они смотрели друг на друга, в свете в глазах Лестрада, в веселье на губах мисс Хупер. Осознание было подобно физическому удару — Джон иногда смотрел на него точно так же.  
  
При мысли о Джоне Шерлок взглянул в окно и увидел — наконец-то, наконец! — что солнце исчезло под тёмным изгибом океана, оставив после себя небо цвета пропитанной вином малины, затемнённое тут и там расцвеченными золотом облаками.  
  
Шерлок мимолётно задумался, придёт ли Джон искать его сюда, и он лихорадочно начал сканировать комнату взглядом, высматривая копну белых волос. Разумеется, он был разочарован в своих поисках и собирался уже направиться к дверям, чтобы искать Джона снаружи, когда обнаружил, что его довольно эффективно загнали в угол два пожилых джентльмена, разговаривающие друг с другом громкими, преисполненными важности голосами.  
  
— Я говорю: довольно скучное мероприятие, не так ли, Эдвардс? Где пышность и церемонии, которые нам были обещаны? Что-то насчёт царя морей, принесённого в жертву богам? Или это было наоборот?  
  
— Я думаю, мой дорогой Бартоломью, что вы полностью ошибаетесь. Я слышал сегодня от мистера Джексона, что упомянутые примитивные ритуалы это именно то, чего лейтенант Лестрад и капитан хотят избежать. Нет, нет, это должно быть немного более цивилизованное мероприятие.  
  
При упоминании лейтенанта Лестрада голос второго мужчины упал до заговорщического шёпота. Шерлоку пришлось чуть наклониться, чтобы уловить следующие слова.  
  
 — Всё ещё никаких признаков капитана. Немного подозрительно, не так ли?  
  
— Подозрительно? Мой дорогой друг, что вы имеете в виду?  
  
— Вы слышали вчера Фергюсона на ужине. Он, похоже, намекал, что у капитана могут быть скрытые мотивы.  
  
— Да, но ради всего святого, что это может быть?  
  
— В этом-то весь вопрос, не правда ли? Фергюсон определённо производил впечатление человека, имеющего свои собственные теории на этот счёт, судя по тому, как он говорил. Кстати об этом, я его сегодня ещё не видел, а вы?  
  
— Нет, не видел. Хотя, он не производит впечатление завсегдатая вечеринок. Сумрачный малый.  
  
— Не такой сумрачный, как мистер Нотт.  
  
Они хихикнули с видом заговорщиков и ушли, пробираясь сквозь толпу.  
  
Воздух в зале был спёрт и сильно сдобрен запахами духов, нагрет жаром тел толпы людей в небольшом пространстве. В этот момент Шерлок окончательно решил, что с него хватит этой вечеринки.  
  
Как и отметили эти двое джентльменов, не было никаких признаков ни капитана, ни тех двоих участников напряжённого разговора с прошлого вечера. Если и происходило что-то зловещее, оно определённо происходило не в зале, переполненной людьми.  
  
Небо стало уже тёмно-синим, солнце полностью и по-настоящему село. Джон должен был уже освободиться, а даже если и нет, Шерлок гораздо сильнее предпочёл бы стоять на открытом воздухе на верхней палубе, а не в духоте переполненной залы.  
  
Тем не менее, не успел он сделать и пары шагов к дверям, как услышал тихий, задыхающийся голос, зовущий его по имени.  
  
— Мистер Холмс!  
  
Он обернулся и увидел, что к нему приближается мисс Хупер, приобняв за талию лейтенанта Лестрада. Она шла странно, тяжёлыми шаркающими шагами, и ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы заметить, что её рука на талии мужчины не знак расположения, а скорее попытка удержать его на ногах.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, — пискнула мисс Хупер, когда лейтенант начал выскальзывать из её рук. — Ох... помогите!  
  
Шерлок поспешил к ней, чтобы подхватить Лестрада за вторую руку, выравнивая его.  
  
Лицо мужчины было бледным, а глаза расфокусированы.  
  
— Что за?..  
  
Мисс Хупер заговорила приглушённым голосом.  
  
— Я не уверена, в чём дело. Мы танцевали, и вдруг он начал спотыкаться и, похоже, не может стоять на ногах.  
  
— Он пил?  
  
Карие глаза мисс Хупер были мокрыми от слёз беспокойства.  
  
— Мне об этом неизвестно.  
  
— Лейтенант, — Шерлок наклонил голову к уху Лестрада, — лейтенант, вы меня слышите?  
  
Присмотревшись к нему в свете ламп, Шерлок заметил выступивший на лбу лейтенанта пот, и с уколом беспокойства отметил явно нездоровый цвет лица.  
  
Лестрад попытался ответить, но, похоже, потерял контроль над своим телом так глубоко, что все, что он смог сделать — это повиснуть на руке Шерлока.  
  
Чувство тревоги нахлынуло на Шерлока так быстро и с такой уверенностью, что только много времени спустя он смог определить её источник, но в тот момент он был уверен, что не опьянение было причиной недомогания лейтенанта.  
  
Человек подобный Лестраду не позволил бы себе так опьянеть, даже на празднике — Шерлок был в этом уверен. От него не пахло алкоголем и даже если он и пил, вероятность того, что опьянение настигло его так внезапно и всеобъемлюще — в лучшем случае была мала.  
  
Беспокойство жарко застучало в висках Шерлока. Он чувствовал, как барабанящий пульс отдаётся в гортани. Было необходимо доставить Лестрада в его каюту, прежде чем кто-нибудь заметит, но что ещё важнее — им был нужен доктор.  
  
Шерлок боялся, что Лестрада отравили.  
  
Он посмотрел на мисс Хупер, пытаясь не показать испытываемого ужаса.  
  
— Это не опьянение… в этом я уверен, но он очень нездоров. Мы должны довести его до кровати.  
  
Мисс Хупер кивнула, её измучанное лицо сильно побелело.  
  
— Что я могу сделать?  
  
Шерлок помедлил.  
  
Она явно хотела помочь и, несмотря ни на что, он был впечатлён её решимостью. Большинство женщин убежало бы в ужасе при первом же признаке того, что что-то неладно. Но крайне важно, чтобы никто не заметил недомогание лейтенанта, и было бы слишком подозрительно, если бы они оба помогали ему выйти. Кроме того, будучи незамужней женщиной, если мисс Хупер сделает хоть шаг в личную каюту лейтенанта, её репутация наверняка пострадает.  
  
— Боюсь, в данный момент больше ничего. Я хочу вывести его отсюда, не устраивая переполоха, а вдвоём мы привлечём слишком много внимания.  
  
Мисс Хупер снова кивнула, но мелькнувшее выражение разочарования было невозможно пропустить.  
  
— Мне в любом случае стоит вернуться к миссис Гримсби — моей компаньонке, — пояснила мисс Хупер, сжимая губы в выражении явного недовольства.  
  
Память подкинула ментальный образ женщины преклонного возраста, которую он видел в компании мисс Хупер, и которая проводила большую часть своего времени, с неодобрением разглядывая всех поверх своего пенсне.  
  
 — Я благодарен вам за предложение, — Шерлок склонил голову в признательности. — Я приложу все усилия, чтобы держать вас в курсе развития событий.  
  
Тёмные глаза мисс Хупер взглянули на него с благодарностью, и она присела в последнем реверансе.  
  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Холмс. Я ценю это.  
  
Шерлок с сожалением пронаблюдал, как она удаляется через толпу. Но ничего нельзя поделать. Он отвернулся и перехватил Лестрада покрепче за талию.  
  
К счастью, к этому моменту люди уже веселились во всю, а те гости, которые не танцевали, очевидно, полностью погрузились в свои бокалы, громко разговаривая и смеясь, так что никто не обратил внимания на худого юношу в тёмно-зелёном фраке, направляющего офицера к дверям, ведущим к офицерским каютам.  
  
На таких больших кораблях каюта первого помощника всегда была в непосредственной близости от капитанской, так что, к счастью, Шерлок легко нашёл скромное убежище Лестрада неподалёку от более величественных покоев капитана.  
  
К тому времени, как Шерлок довёл мужчину, пробравшись через толпу и по коридору до его каюты, его состояние значительно ухудшилось. Лицо застыло, пот стекал по щекам, когда лейтенант концентрировался на том, чтобы переставлять ноги одну за другой. Он, похоже, понимал отчаянность ситуации, пусть и не мог выразить этого, и именно это более всего прочего превращало беспокойство Шерлока в ужас.  
  
Он довёл Лестрада до его койки, с некоторой неловкостью помог ему лечь, затем выпрямился и обвёл каюту взглядом в поисках воды. Удача была на его стороне. На подставке возле кровати стоял кувшин с водой, Шерлок схватил его и, наполнив стакан водой, осторожно поднёс его к подрагивающим губам мужчины.  
  
— Не хочу вас пугать, — произнёс Шерлок, придерживая стакан у рта Лестрада, — но я весьма опасаюсь, что вас отравили.  
  
При словах Шерлока Лестрад побледнел ещё сильнее, и Шерлок внезапно испугался, что ему не стоило это говорить.  
  
— Кто был с вами в начале вечера? Кто-нибудь предлагал вам что-нибудь выпить?  
  
Превозмогая себя, Лестрад покачал головой. Он откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Сейчас это неважно, — сказал Шерлок. — Вам нужна помощь… я схожу за Дж… членом команды Ватсоном. Он будет знать, что делать.  
  
Шерлоку была ненавистна идея оставлять его, но он ничего не знал об отравлениях, кроме того, что каждая секунда промедления могла оборвать жизнь лейтенанта.  
  
Он остановился в дверях и обратился к нему с довольно бесполезной просьбой.  
  
— Никуда не уходите и никого не впускайте. Я скоро приведу помощь, я обещаю.  
  
Шерлоку снова пришлось пробираться через толпу гостей на пути к палубе, и мимо некоторых людей ему пришлось протискиваться, выдохнув весь воздух из лёгких. В такие моменты Шерлок радовался тому, что он был худ, как палка, и обладал острыми локтями, идеально подходящими для того, чтобы пихать людей по рёбрам.  
  
Темнота навалилась на него, стоило ему выбраться на палубу. Небо своим цветом напоминало наливающийся синяк. Шерлок замер, сканируя взглядом снасти в поисках Джона.  
  
Но единственные обнаруженные матросы это двое у штурвала и ещё один на вахте, и они не были Джоном Ватсоном, и Шерлок с ужасом понял, что ему придётся спуститься вниз в носовой кубрик, где ему, как пассажиру, было запрещено появляться.  
  
Он потратил несколько ценных секунд, ещё раз осматривая палубу, но нигде не увидел Джона, так что он побежал к лестнице, расположенной в носовой части корабля.  
  
Но удача и здесь была на его стороне. Он уже был на полпути вниз по лестнице, с сердцем, колотящемся прямо в горле, когда врезался в кого-то.  
  
Шерлок пошатнулся, но у человека, в которого он врезался, было гораздо лучшее чувство равновесия, и он удержал Шерлока, осторожно подхватив его за руку.  
  
— Эй, эй! Полегче, куда это вы так спешите…  
  
Шерлок поднял голову и с облегчением выдохнул, встретив твёрдый взгляд синих глаз Джона Ватсона.  
  
— Джон! Слава богу!..  
  
— Куда вы так спешите? — глаза Джона добродушно посверкивали. — Я же сказал, что найду вас после…  
  
Но, вглядевшись в лицо Шерлока, он так же сменил тон.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Лейтенант Лестрад, ему плохо… я боюсь, — Шерлок перевёл дыхание, — я боюсь, что его могли отравить!  
  
Выражение недоумения на лице Джона сменилось тревогой.  
  
— Где он?  
  
— Там, в своей каюте…  
  
Шерлок никогда не испытывал большего облегчения, чем сейчас, оказавшись в компании своего умелого друга, и рванул было обратно, собираясь распахнуть двери залы, когда Джон остановил его, схватив за руку.  
  
— Есть другой проход. Намного быстрее.  
  
Джон провёл их через другой вход по левому борту корабля, который вёл прямо в коридор, где располагались каюты офицеров. Шерлок открыл дверь и вошёл вслед за Джоном, и они оказались возле постели Лестрада, где он лежал, откинувшись на подушки, с посеревшим лицом.  
  
Как только они вошли в каюту, Джон принялся за дело: он подвинул стул к койке, и закатал рукава.  
  
— Сколько он уже в таком состоянии?  
  
— Я… не долго, самое большее — четверть часа. Он был полностью в порядке, а в следующую секунду… как будто пьян. Его состояние ухудшалось стремительно. Он начал потеть, не мог говорить, цвет лица сменился с жёлтого на серый…  
  
Слушая его, Джон пощупал лоб лейтенанта, проверил пульс, и озабоченное выражение на его лице с каждым мигом становилось всё серьёзнее.  
  
Ни на секунду не прекращая осмотр, он обратился к Шерлоку тихим и настойчивым голосом.  
  
— Мне нужна моя медицинская сумка. Вам придется сходить за ней. Она в мешке под моей койкой в кубрике. Лейтенант, — его тон был одновременно почтительным и извиняющимся, — лейтенант, мне нужно, чтобы вы сели, если можете. Мне придётся сделать кое-что неприятное.  
  
Глаза Лестрада по-прежнему были расфокусированы, но с помощью Джона он смог сесть, навалившись на его плечо.  
  
— Шерлок, передайте мне тот тазик.  
  
Шерлок передал, и Джон поставил его на пол, возле ног.  
  
Тон Джона был мягким, но деловым, он говорил быстро и по существу.  
  
— Сэр, вас отравили. Мне придётся вызвать у вас рвоту и вывести яд из организма.  
  
Голова Лестрада накренилась в знаке согласия, и Джон обернулся к Шерлоку.  
  
— Если не сможете найти дорогу, попросите кого-нибудь направить вас к гамаку Джона Ватсона. Если будут спрашивать, скажите, что вы делаете это с моего разрешения. Вообще-то, — он на секунду перехватил Лестрада, чтобы вытянуть из ворота рубашки цепочку, которую Шерлок никогда до этого не видел. Он снял её через голову и вложил в протянутую ладонь Шерлока. — Если будут спрашивать, просто покажите им это.  
  
Изящная цепочка была серебряной и тонкой, как паутина. Её вес почти не ощущался на ладони. На цепочке висел маленький серебряный медальон с инициалами М.В., затейливо выгравированными на крышке.  
  
Шерлок на мгновение потерял дар речи от весомости этого жеста — его мысли споткнулись в страхе от того, что могут означать эти две буквы, но нежный голос Джона выдернул его из транса.  
  
— Ступайте, сейчас же. Время — это единственное оружие, что у нас есть, и его не так много осталось.  
  
Шерлоку не нужно было повторять дважды. Он так же, через голову, одел изящную цепочку на шею, чтобы не потерять, и выбежал из комнаты.  
  
***  
  
На своём пути по коридору, через верхнюю палубу и даже через люк, ведущий к кубрику, он не встретил никаких помех, и у Шерлока перехватило дыхание от облегчения.  
  
Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы найти дорогу под балками к полубаку, где спала команда, но это было легко — целый лес гамаков, покачивающихся в такт с кораблём, было невозможно пропустить.  
  
В центре помещения несколько человек сидело и играло в карты — кое-кого он узнал после столького времени, проведённого за наблюдениями на палубе. Они странно посмотрели на него, когда он появился и, должно быть, он представлял из себя то ещё зрелище: разодетый во всю свою лучшую одежду и с трудом дышащий после беготни туда-сюда.  
  
— Простите, — начал Шерлок, преодолевая страх, сжавший горло. — Я ищу гамак Джона Ватсона. Я здесь по его просьбе. Мне нужно принести ему его медицинскую сумку. Он с лейтенантом Лестрадом, который очень болен.  
  
Мужчины смотрели на него несколько секунд, по-видимому, не зная, как понимать его слова.  
  
Шерлок вытянул цепочку, полученную от Джона и добавил:  
  
— Он дал мне это в доказательство, что я действую по его поручению.  
  
Однако, мужчины всё ещё медлили, а Шерлок начал задумываться, что он будет делать, если ему не помогут, когда юный голос за спиной заставил его стремительно обернуться.  
  
— Айя, это мистер Холмс пришёл в гости!  
  
Шерлок узнал маленькую фигурку Билли, чьё румяное улыбающееся лицо смотрело на него с весельем.  
  
— Билли! Слава богу, мне нужна твоя помощь! Скажи мне, где спит мистер Ватсон? Мне нужно принести ему его медицинскую сумку.  
  
Билли раскачался на балке под потолком и приземлился на один из гамаков, проворный, как обезьяна.  
  
— Он спит прямо здесь. А тут его сумка, прямо под гамаком.  
  
Шерлок ринулся вперёд, падая на колени, и открыл горловину потёртого холстяного мешка с вышитыми на нём инициалами «Д.В.»  
  
Билли перегнулся через край гамака и наблюдал за Шерлоком, раскачиваясь туда-сюда.  
  
— Так кто болен? — спросил он, поддерживая разговор, явно не обеспокоенный мрачным видом Шерлока.  
  
— Лейтенант Лестрад, — отвлечённо ответил Шерлок и вытащил искомое.  
  
У Джона было мало вещей, и Шерлоку потребовалась лишь пара секунд, чтобы нащупать футляр, должно быть, набитый врачебными инструментами.  
  
Он поднялся, зажав сумку подмышкой.  
  
— Спасибо за помощь, Билли. Она была незаменима.  
  
Шерлок не ждал ответа, но услышал, как билли крикнул вслед:  
  
 — Не волнуйтесь, мистер Холмс! Если ему помогает Джон Ватсон, он скоро поправится!  
  
***  
  
К счастью, его возвращению по лабиринтоподобным коридорам под полубаком и вверх по лестнице к главной палубе ничего не помешало, и он побежал через палубу, зажав подмышкой медицинскую сумку Джона.  
  
Однако не успел он добежать до шканцев, как перед ним появилась фигура в форме, преграждая путь.  
  
— Так, так, так, что это у нас здесь? Джентльмен в своём лучшем фраке бегает туда-сюда по палубе как одержимый, да ещё и во время вечеринки. И какие же могут быть причины для такой спешки?  
  
Шерлок попал в тень между фонарями, так что его глазам потребовалось время, чтобы приспособиться к темноте, но даже не глядя на отвратительное лицо, голос Андерсона было невозможно перепутать ни с чем.  
  
Шерлок на миг прикрыл глаза в ярости, затем открыл, молясь любым богам, которые могли его услышать, о терпении.  
  
— Андерсон, дайте мне пройти.  
  
— С чего бы это? Думаю, сначала вы должны мне сказать, куда это вы так спешите. В данный момент я единственный офицер на корабле при исполнении, и, как пассажир, вы обязаны мне подчиняться.  
  
— Потому что жизнь человека зависит от этого, вот почему! — выплюнул Шерлок, трясясь от ярости. — Каждая секунда, что вы задерживаете меня, приближает его на шаг к смерти.  
  
— Ух ты, какие драматичные заявления. Вам кто-нибудь говорил, что вы жалкий лгун, Холмс? Что это у вас на шее? — насмешливо спросил Андерсон, указывая на цепочку, которую дал Шерлоку Джон. — Дайте угадаю — знак любви от вашего синеглазого матроса. Как необычно. Значит ли это, что он пометил вас как свою территорию? Как пёс, который ссыт на дерево. Но готов поспорить, вас это взбудоражило. Любой посмотрит на вас и поймёт, что вы просто  _давитесь с открытым ртом_ , желая этого. Вы просто ждёте, когда останетесь наедине, так чтобы он мог вас развернуть и вытрахать до полусмерти.  
  
Шерлок никогда в жизни не был так зол. У него потемнело в глазах.  
  
— Прочь. С. Дороги.  
  
— Или что? Тут нет никого из ваших дружков матросов, никто не придёт на помощь, — Андерсон с угрожающим видом шагнул ближе, выхватывая у Шерлока медицинскую сумку. — Что это? Он вам это дал? Собираетесь поиграть с ним в доктора?  
  
— Отдайте, — Шерлок замер совершенно неподвижно.  
  
— Знаете… — протянул Андерсон голосом, полным превосходства, — если вы это у кого-то украли, я могу приказать вас высечь плетьми за воровство. Знаете, что делают с ворами в море, Холмс? Они перегибают вас через пушку и секут до потери сознания. Боже, что я бы только не отдал, чтобы увидеть это. Ваше хорошенькое личико, искажённое и покрытое слезами…  
  
Сменить позу, готовя удар — дело пары секунд. Часы, проведённые в тренировках, сделали эти движения его второй натурой: чуть развернуть тело, смещая вес, так, чтобы сила удара пошла от задней ноги; распрямить плечи и отвести руку назад, чтобы придать удару максимальную силу. Выражение лица Андерсона, когда кулак Шерлока встретился с его носом, Шерлок будет смаковать до конца своей жизни.  
  
Шерлок ударил его так сильно, что почувствовал, как сдвигается хрящ под его кулаком, а из носа от удара брызнула кровь, пачкая манжет Шерлоковой рубашки.  
  
Андерсон издал вопль боли и ярости вперемешку и уронил сумку.  
  
Шерлок стремительным движением подхватил её и, хотя ему больше всего на свете хотелось остаться и позлорадствовать, упиваясь славой своего первого удачного удара, он не тратил ни секунды. Он снова побежал, открыв дверь, что вела к каютам офицеров и лейтенанта.  
  
***  
  
Как только Шерлок протянул Джону его сумку, тот принял её без единого слова и, если он и заметил, что Шерлок запыхался чуть сильнее обычного, или то, что тот излучал ауру триумфа, он ничего на это не сказал, вместо этого тут же принявшись за работу.  
  
Прогноз Билли оказался абсолютно верным. Тем не менее, уверенность в выздоровлении Лестрада пришла лишь спустя час, в течение которого Джон склонялся над постелью Лестрада с инструментами, пока Шерлок ходил туда-сюда за его спиной.  
  
Он испытывал нервную агонию, не только из-за беспокойства о лейтенанте Лестраде — кто, как уверил его Джон, и в самом деле был отравлен, но к счастью не смертельной дозой, а только с намерением сделать его очень, очень больным, — но так же от ценности новой информации о Джоне Ватсоне, которой сегодня был вознаграждён Шерлок. Приток новых стимулирующих факторов, окружающих этого замечательного человека, был больше, чем Шерлок мог вынести.  
  
Сейчас он увидел, где Джон проводит свои часы, когда он не на палубе; он видел (Шерлок испытал лёгкое головокружение от этой мысли), где Джон  _спит_. Он прикасался собственными руками к принадлежащим Джону вещам. Он всё ещё ощущал в руках потёртый холст мешка, который он развязал, немного кривой наклон инициалов, вышитых на этом мешке с лямками, который позволил Шерлоку сделать вывод, что они были сделаны младшей сестрой, возможно новичком в вышивке (он говорил это себе, чтобы вытеснить другую, менее желанную версию, что вышивка была делом рук ужасной Мэри), их поблекший вид давал ему дополнительное свидетельство того, что Джон мог часто поглаживать буквы пальцами.  
  
Всё это, однако, бледнело в сравнении с тем, что Шерлок наблюдал прямо сейчас — совершенно другая сторона Джона Ватсона, которую Шерлок прежде не видел, и это был Джон Ватсон в роли лекаря, целителя, и Шерлок мог с лёгкостью упасть замертво где стоял — так переполнен он был новыми потрясающими способностями Джона.  
  
Тот полностью сосредоточился на работе, как будто в комнате не было никого, кроме него самого и пациента. Лоб нахмурился от концентрации, синие глаза были тёмными и серьёзными, губы поджаты, когда он доставал из сумки очередной инструмент и прикладывал его к коже мужчины.  
  
Шерлок разрывался между чувством беспомощности, расстройством, что он не может больше ничем помочь и облегчением от того, что Джон не просил его о помощи, так что он мог сконцентрировать все свои усилия на наблюдении за Джоном, впитывая каждую деталь его новой открывшейся стороны.  
  
Наконец Джон сел, со щелчком закрывая свою сумку, и посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
— Он сейчас вне опасности. Ему нужно отдыхать, но утром он уже должен быть абсолютно в порядке.  
  
Шерлок испустил долгий вздох облегчения.  
  
— Слава богу.  
  
Джон продолжал смотреть на него с пристальным вниманием.  
  
— Доза, которую ему дали, не задумывалась смертельной, в этом я уверен. Этого было достаточно только… чтобы задержать его на какое-то время. Однако, если бы не ваше вмешательство, он был бы выведен из строя на несколько дней.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, испытывая слишком большое облегчение, чтобы обращать внимание на неотрывность взгляда Джона.  
  
— Я думаю, что кто-бы ни отравил его, он рассчитывал на то, что это пройдёт незаметно из-за вечеринки. Я думаю, они рассчитывали, что все остальные просто решат, что он пьян.  
  
— Но вы не подумали.  
  
— Нет, не подумал. Я плохо его знаю, но это просто показалось… нехарактерным для него — терять над собой контроль таким образом. Он бы не стал столько пить, — Шерлок покачал головой. — Он просто не стал бы.  
  
— Я уверен, что доза не должна была быть смертельной, но я так же уверен, что лейтенанту Лестраду дали намного больше, чем собирались. То, что мы видим — работа дилетанта. Если бы вы не пришли ко мне тогда, когда пришли…  
  
Джон встал, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от Шерлока, и Шерлок внезапно осознал определённую природу этого взгляда.  
  
— Шерлок, вы, вероятнее всего, спасли ему жизнь.  
  
В ответ на взгляд Джона, Шерлок почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание. Взволновавшись, он опустил взгляд.  
  
— Просто повезло, что я заметил.  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Джон. — Нет, это была не удача. Это были вы и ваши экстраординарные способности. В этот раз они спасли человеку жизнь.  
  
Взгляд Джона был тёмен и напряжён — в нём была свирепость, которую Шерлок до этого редко видел и Шерлок задумался, а не так ли Джон выглядит, когда смотрит в дуло пистолета.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как от этой мысли его пробила дрожь.  
  
Внезапно, маленькая каюта лейтенанта показалась слишком интимной.  
  
— Нам нужно… — Шерлок глянул на спящего мужчину, понижая голос. — Разве нам не стоит дать ему отдохнуть?  
  
Этот вопрос, наконец, заставил Джона снизить интенсивность своего взгляда.  
  
— Да. Да, конечно. Давайте позволим ему поспать, — он поднял свою сумку. — Я попозже пришлю Билли проверить его состояние.  
  
Они вышли из каюты, осторожно закрыв за собой дверь. Шум от вечеринки был намного громче в коридоре. Они помедлили, но чары тихой комнаты, оставшейся позади, уже разбились.  
  
Шерлок внезапно не знал, куда деть руки. Он одёрнул свой жилет.  
  
Джон взглядом проследил этот нервный жест, и его глаза вспыхнули при виде рук Шерлока.  
  
— Это… кровь у вас на костяшках?  
  
— Ох… — Шерлок опустил взгляд, замечая засохшие брызги крови, и суетливо прикрыл их второй рукой. — Я… ну, по дороге сюда был небольшой инцидент. Кое-кто попытался меня задержать и пришлось… разобраться с ним.  
  
Удивление на лице Джона сменилось ухмылкой.  
  
— Шерлок Холмс, вы — дьявол. Неужели вы нанесли свой первый удар?  
  
Шерлок наклонил голову, пытаясь не пустить на лицо улыбку, и совершенно с этим не справляясь.  
  
Он посмотрел на Джона и пожал плечами.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
Смех Джона был чистым и искренним. Шерлок заухмылялся так, что у него заболело лицо.  
  
— Это был мичман, так? Тот, что постоянно к вам цепляется?  
  
Шерлок мрачно кивнул, но не удержался от улыбки.  
  
— Думаю, я сломал ему нос.  
  
Джон снова рассмеялся, а затем посмотрел на Шерлока, кажется, в первый раз заметив, во что тот одет. Его взгляд скользнул по торсу Шерлока, по ярким пуговицам его жилета и сливочно-белому шейному платку, задержался на тёмном блеске его волос.  
  
— Вы… — Джон с трудом сглотнул. Шерлок видел, как движутся мышцы его горла. — Полагаю, вы захотите вернуться на вечеринку.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как гаснет улыбка на губах. Этот вечер определённо пошёл не туда, куда хотел Шерлок и, несмотря на облегчение от того, что Лестрад будет в порядке, он ощутил прилив разочарования от понимания, что сейчас они с Джоном разойдутся в разные стороны.  
  
Он уклончиво пожал плечами.  
  
— Если только… — Джон нервно кашлянул, и Шерлок в шоке поднял на него взгляд. С чего бы Джону нервничать? — У нас с парнями своя вечеринка под палубами — ничего шикарного. Даже близко не стоит рядом с вашей, — произнёс Джон, мотнув головой в сторону высококультурных звуков струнного трио и переливов вежливого смеха. — Но, ну я подумал… — Джон уставился на свои руки, сжимавшие ручку сумки, — ну, я подумал, что вы могли бы захотеть присоединиться к нам. Разумеется, если вы хотите вернуться на свою вечеринку, я полностью вас пойму.  
  
— Джон, — Шерлоку даже не пришлось прилагать усилия. Он слышал каждую унцию нетерпения и желания в своём голосе, ясно как день. Джон поднял на него взгляд, и Шерлок увидел в нём надежду. — Пожалуйста, возьмите меня с собой.  
  
Ответная ухмылка Джона зажгла в груди Шерлока огонь.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, я надеялся, что вы можете это сказать. Пойдёмте, следуйте за мной.  
  
Джон припустился рысью по коридору, а затем остановился так внезапно, что Шерлок чуть не врезался ему в спину.  
  
— Ох, но нам нужно сначала кое-куда зайти.  
  
Под вопросительным взглядом Шерлока лицо Джона засияло.  
  
— Нам нужно зайти в вашу каюту. Чтобы вы захватили свою скрипку, конечно же.


	12. Часть 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джон берёт Шерлока на настоящую вечеринку

Шерлок прошёл пол коридора за Джоном, когда вспомнил, что обещал мисс Хупер рассказать обо всём, что произошло с лейтенантом Лестрадом.  
  
Он остановил Джона, положив ладонь ему на руку.  
  
— Подожди, прежде чем мы пойдём, мне нужно кое-что сделать. Я дал кое-кому обещание.  
  
Джон кивнул и последовал за Шерлоком, когда тот пошёл обратно к залу.  
  
— Я вернусь через минуту, — сказал Шерлок и юркнул в открытую дверь.  
  
Он прошёл совсем немного прежде чем наткнулся на мисс Хупер, шедшую к выходу под руку со своей грозной дуэньей.  
  
Он окликнул её, Молли повернулась, заметила Шерлока, и на её лице вспыхнула тревога.  
  
Шерлок пробежал последние три шага, вовремя вспомнив поклониться дуэнье, и самым вкрадчивым тоном осведомился, может ли он переговорить с молодой леди наедине.   
  
Пожилая женщина пренебрежительно фыркнула, но согласно кивнула, отвернулась, и, помахивая веером, отступила на несколько шагов из зоны слышимости.  
  
Шерлок наклонился и быстро проговорил мисс Хупер на ухо:  
  
— Лейтенант вне опасности. Он сейчас спит, но полностью восстановится к утру. Похоже, что кто-то действовал… со злым умыслом.  
  
На лице мисс Хупер отразилось облегчение, но её глаза расширились, когда Шерлок продолжил говорить.  
  
— Я не уверен в природе преступления, поэтому, пожалуйста, никому ничего не говорите. Сейчас наше благоразумие главнее всего, пока мы не узнаем больше.   
  
Мисс Хупер кивнула, а затем слегка сжала его ладонь в знак благодарности.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Шерлок удивлённо посмотрел на неё.  
  
— За то, что нашли время рассказать мне. Не могу выразить словами, как сильно ценю это.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, его щёки слегка порозовели от смущения.  
  
— Мне было совсем не трудно.  
  
Тогда мисс Хупер посмотрела на него, и улыбка тронула её губы.  
  
— Думаю, вас кое-кто ждёт. — Она указала на дверь, где он увидел Джона в проёме, наблюдающего за ними через всю комнату.  
  
— Ох, — Шерлок отступил, выпустив руку мисс Хупер. — Да, похоже на то. Я… должен идти.  
  
Мисс Хупер присела в реверансе, а когда Шерлок отошёл, её лицо озарила искренняя улыбка. «Улыбка полностью преображает её внешность», — подумал Шерлок про себя второй раз за день.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Холмс. Скоро увидимся.  
  
— Так и есть, — он кивнул ей последний раз, а затем отвернулся и направился через комнату навстречу Джону.   
  
Джон как-то странно посмотрел на него, когда Шерлок появился в дверях, но прежде чем Шерлок успел спросить, непонятное выражение сменилось улыбкой, стоило Джону ступить на палубу.  
  
— Готов?  
  
Шерлок кивнул.  
  
Он шёл за Джоном вниз по лестнице к своей каюте, и, пока они шагали по ступенькам, сосредоточился на его сильных плечах. Он мельком подумал, как наблюдал за походкой Джона сегодня днём. Шерлок прикусил язык, чтобы воспоминания о сильных бёдрах и ягодицах не возобладали над его умственными способностями.   
  
Джон с порога наблюдал, как Шерлок встал на колени и пополз вперёд, чтобы отвязать скрипку из-под кровати. Плечом опёршись о косяк, скрестив руки на груди — Джон представлял собой картину небрежного безразличия, но Шерлок был наблюдательным и знал, что это не так.   
  
Он ощущал напряжение в теле Джона через всю комнату, чувствовал предвкушение, исходящее от него мельчайшими искрами разгорающегося пламени. А когда Шерлок выпрямился со скрипкой в руках и перехватил взгляд Джона, в его тёмно-синих глазах бушевала сдерживаемая жажда, будто гроза на кромке осеннего неба. Шерлок почувствовал, что его собственное желание пронзило тело, словно молния.  
  
Шерлоку пришлось опустить глаза в пол, сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем он смог шагнуть и последовать за Джоном по лестнице на палубу. Ночной воздух был тёплым, но ощущался холодным на разгорячённых скулах Шерлока. Когда они достигли люка, ведущего к лестнице на носовой кубрик, Шерлока обдало волной нервозности.  
  
Отдалённые звуки музыки и смеха слышались снизу. При мысли, что все эти незнакомые люди будут смотреть, как он играет, Шерлок замер и с несколькими ударами сердца его энтузиазм обратился в ужас. Ноги внезапно одеревенели.   
  
Почувствовав его сомнения, Джон взял Шерлока за руку в темноте. Он погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони и улыбнулся.  
  
— Пойдём.  
  
Теплые приглашающие нотки в его голосе растопили лёд, сковавший ноги Шерлока, и тот снова смог двигаться.  
  
Джон потянул его за руку, и Шерлок позволил вести себя по ступеням. К тому времени, как они достигли нижней палубы, приглушённые звуки пирушки стали громче. Шерлок увидел отблески лампад, развешанных на балках.  
  
Джон, должно быть, по сжатой руке ощутил взволнованность Шерлока, почувствовал трепет в его теле, словно в плохо натянутой струне, потому что повернулся к нему в тени от лестницы и наморщил лоб.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Джон, я…  
  
Шерлок замялся. Он так сильно сжал футляр со скрипкой, что почувствовал, как бьётся кровь в пальцах.  
  
Джон шагнул ближе, и когда увидел выражение его лица, то смягчился.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Я… Я не…, — Шерлок покачал головой. — Джон, я не очень хорошо схожусь с людьми. Я беспокоюсь, что… — Он опустил голову, уставившись на свои ботинки, поблёскивающие в свете лампад. Шерлок перешёл на шёпот: — Что если я им не понравлюсь?   
  
Джон подошёл ещё ближе и притянул руку, которую уже держал, к своей груди, и накрыл её своей ладонью.  
  
— Ты уже им нравишься, Шерлок. Посмотри на меня.  
  
Шерлок поднял глаза.  
  
Взгляд Джона одновременно наполняли и тепло, и таинственность. Он напоминал Шерлоку свет сердцевины пламени: потрескивающий, опасный, пылающий.  
  
— Нравишься. А если нет, мы уйдём, и никто не причинит тебе вреда, хорошо?  
  
Шерлок кивнул, в горле встал ком.  
  
Он всё ещё сомневался. Страх, что его высмеют, навис словно тень, преследуя Шерлока по пятам.  
  
Руку Шерлока всё ещё тепло сжимали ладони Джона. Тот посмотрел на Шерлока и склонил голову в темноту. Когда он заговорил, его голос понизился до бархатного.  
  
— Я не говорил тебе ещё… — Шерлок инстинктивно почувствовал необходимость наклониться ближе, чтобы уловить каждое слово Джона. Он подался вперёд, ощутив тёплое дыхание Джона на щеке, когда тот продолжил. — Просто, как прекрасно ты выглядишь. В своём тёмно-зелёном сюртуке, слоновая кость и золото.  
  
Лицо Шерлока вспыхнуло от слов Джона, но жар оказался приятным. Голос Джона тепло вздымался в темноте, словно лаская.  
  
— Знаешь, нам не обязательно туда идти. Я буду счастлив просто найти укромный уголок на корабле и сидеть с тобой, наблюдая, как загораются звёзды.   
  
Воздействие этого тихого заявления поразило Шерлока физически. Жажда того, что Джон только что озвучил, овладела им с ошеломляющей силой. От желания у него закружилась голова, но он был не готов, ещё нет.  
  
Тот факт, что Джон согласился оставить своих друзей и отказаться от редкого случая попеть, выпить и повеселиться с ними, просто чтобы побыть с Шерлоком, поражал настолько, что перевернул его представление о порядке вещей. Шерлок хотел попытаться стать частью мира Джона.  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, нет, я хочу пойти. Я пойду. Просто я… нервничаю.  
  
Шерлок всё ещё чувствовал тёплый взгляд Джона, направленный на его лицо.  
  
— Тебя никто не заставляет играть. Если не хочешь…  
  
Шерлок снова помотал головой и твёрдо сказал:  
  
— Нет, я хочу. Хочу сыграть.  
  
Он так сильно ждал этого и знал, что не простит себе, если не воспользуется возможностью.  
  
— Уверен? — Джон с такой заботой смотрел ему в лицо, что Шерлок на миг испугался, что растает под его взглядом.  
  
— Да. В любом случае, не откажусь от глотка того ээ… эликсира храбрости, что ты носишь с собой.  
  
Джон не сразу сообразил, а затем понимание озарило его лицо, и черты смягчились. Он откинул голову назад и рассмеялся.  
  
Джон отступил назад, потянулся к жилету и вытащил фляжку. Подмигнув, он вручил её Шерлоку.  
  
— Ни в чём себе не отказывай.   
  
Шерлока прошиб жаркий трепет, когда Джон задел его пальцы. Он принял фляжку и сделал большой глоток, закашлявшись лишь слегка, когда вернул её Джону.  
  
Тот убрал фляжку обратно и неотрывно с теплом в глазах посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
— Готов?  
  
Шерлок отвёл плечи назад, вздёрнул подбородок и кивнул.   
  


***

  
  
Джон вёл его под балками нижней палубы к носовой части корабля, где всего час назад Шерлок отчаянно искал койку Джона. Тем не менее, всего лишь за час место совершенно изменилось.  
  
Помещение под носом корабля, которое недавно почти пустовало, теперь представляло собой мешанину из шума, огней и людей.   
  
Большинство гамаков, которые Шерлок видел раньше, теперь были свёрнуты и убраны с глаз долой, а столы, где сидели матросы, сдвинуты к стенам.  
  
Куда бы ни глянул Шерлок, всюду толпились моряки: кричали, хохотали и играли в карты. Некоторые сидели на столе, другие устроились на гамаках и ящиках, зажав трубки в углу рта, и все, как один, с кружками в руках.   
  
Фонари, подвешенные над головами, заливали всё мерцающим золотым светом, струи табачного дыма клубились вокруг мужчин, словно дружелюбные привидения. Плавное скольжение света по их лицам и извилистые клубы дыма словно переносили в потусторонний мир подводного грота и напоминали Шерлоку сны, которые ему снились во время болезни: об утонувших моряках, скопившихся на дне моря.  
  
Разница между тем, что видел Шерлок перед собой, и опрятным празднеством, проходящим наверху, поражала.   
  
В воздухе стоял запах пота и перегара множества немытых тел, слишком долго ютившихся бок о бок. Голоса, окружавшие Шерлока, — громкие, хриплые, с самыми разными акцентами. Эти люди, за которыми Шерлок наблюдал последние несколько недель так близко, когда был на верхней палубе, вели себя совсем по-другому здесь — в своей стихии — легко и непринуждённо.   
  
Шерлок узнал Старика Лероя, игравшего на губной гармошке к явному удовольствию мужчин вокруг него, те хлопали в ладоши и притопывали ногами. Там был и Билли, он сидел на колене Старика Лероя и широко улыбался. Шерлок узнал Мэтьюза, Стэплтона, Бананового Билла и Тощего Джека, Мактавиша и Паттерсона, Стюартса и Ли Полпинты. Он только сейчас понял, как много имён он знал, и, глядя на моряков, плюющихся, смеющихся и веселящихся, Шерлок ощутил прилив чего-то наподобие нежности. Он чувствовал себя здесь как дома намного больше, чем наверху.   
  
Шерлок настолько погрузился в изучение картины перед собой, что не замечал, как Джон со своей стороны наблюдал за ним, безмолвно и не двигаясь.  
  
Шерлок обернулся, поймал взгляд Джона и понял, что тот смотрит с тревогой, потому что переживает из-за того, что думает Шерлок. Беспокоится, не ниже ли это его достоинства, не будут ли нежные чувства Шерлока оскорблены.   
  
Джон коротко усмехнулся с оттенком нервозности.  
  
— Что думаешь?  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ и ощутил, как улыбка рассеяла всё напряжение с лица.  
  
— Мне здесь нравится гораздо больше, чем на другой вечеринке.   
  
Джон улыбнулся, по-настоящему на этот раз, беспокойство мгновенно сошло на нет, после чего он просиял, глядя на Шерлока, протянул руку и сжал его плечо.  
  
— Добро пожаловать на вечеринку с другой половиной корабля.  
  
Рёв приветствий прервал счастливое мгновение между ними, как только в комнате стало известно о присутствии Джона.  
  
— ЭЙ! Джон Ватсон! Ты где был?  
  
— Пора уже!  
  
— Джонни-бой, спой нам песню!  
  
— У нас тут всё наготове для тебя, Джон.   
  
Джон ринулся в людское море, потянув Шерлока за собой, держа за руку, и то, как люди расступались перед ним и снова сходились, похлопывая Джона по спине, выкрикивая приветствия, пихая ему в руку кружки, походило на чествование короля или бога.   
  
Заявки и настойчивые просьбы отскакивали как горох об стенку, он ухмылялся всё это время, отвечая на приветствия подмигиванием или кивком, а затем влез на стол в середине комнаты и призвал к тишине.  
  
Шерлок стоял прямо подле него, плотно сжав в руке футляр со скрипкой. Он смотрел вверх на Джона сквозь пелену мерцающего света, клубов дыма, окруживших его голову наподобие короны.  
  
— Ладно, слушайте все! Сегодня у нас совершенно особенный гость: мой хороший друг — Шерлок Холмс. Некоторые из вас узнают его по верхней палубе. Он чрезвычайно проницательный, наблюдательный и умнейший человек. И задаст жару в любом обсуждении, так что будьте осторожны, если вздумаете помериться с ним мозгами.   
  
Щёки Шерлока горячо запылали от похвалы Джона, но он поборол желание опустить глаза в пол, предпочтя посмотреть в сияющее лицо Джона.   
  
— А раз этот джентльмен здесь в качестве моего друга, относитесь к нему так же, как ко мне. И если мы будем хорошо обходиться с ним, и нам повезёт, он, может быть, одарит нас позже выступлением, так как он чертовски хороший музыкант в придачу.  
  
Джон ослепительно улыбнулся Шерлоку с выражением такого яркого обожания, что Шерлоку почудилось, будто его обожгло.  
  
Толпа встретила слова Джона рёвом одобрения. Шерлок почти оглох от грома аплодисментов и многочисленных радостных возгласов и криков. Пока Джон слезал со стола, Шерлок почувствовал, как несколько рук крепко похлопали его по спине.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в команду, мистер 'олмс, — сказал улыбающийся беззубый моряк справа от Шерлока, протягивая ему в руки кружку, полную до краёв.  
  
— С-спасибо, — запнулся Шерлок, принимая кружку свободной рукой, другой все ещё сжимая футляр со скрипкой, как самое дорогое в жизни. — Это честь для меня, чистая правда.   
  
Огромный мужик с рыжей бородой и татуировкой русалки на мускулистом предплечье прогудел приветствие с другой стороны от Шерлока:  
  
— Любой, кто удостоился расположения Джона Ватсона, получает и моё. Рад познакомиться, мистер Холмс.  
  
— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Шерлок, — ответил он, внезапно потеряв Джона из виду, но тут другой матрос протиснулся вперёд и бурно поприветствовал Шерлока.   
  
— Меня называют Железнобокий* Джейк, — сказал жилистый мужчина, взяв Шерлока за руку, которой тот держал скрипку, и бодро потряс её. — Я воевал на этом корабле в Берберийской войне*. Потерял глаз, но сохранил достоинство, а это всё, что имеет значение в итоге, не так ли, мистер Холмс?  
  
— Так и есть, — ответил Шерлок, не в силах отвести взгляд от внушительного шрама, разделяющего лицо моряка пополам.  
  
— Когда мы покидаем этот мир, мы берём с собой не мирское имущество, а лишь наше достоинство, которое заслужили в этой жизни.   
  
— Ладно, Железнобокий, не начинай грузить его своими проповедями прямо сейчас.  
  
Пожилой мужчина с аккуратно подрезанной седой бородой, выступил вперёд и мягко освободил руку Шерлока из энергичной хватки Джейка.  
  
— Моё имя Бёрнс, — сказал он, обведя Шерлока пристальным взглядом с ног до головы. — Я видел вас на верхней палубе, мистер Холмс. Ватсон совершенно прав насчёт вас, полагаю. Вы внимательно следили за жизнью на корабле. Вы впервые на борту фрегата?  
  
— Да, — выдавил Шерлок, всё ещё пытаясь удержать в одной руке переполненную кружку эля и футляр со скрипкой.   
  
— Что ж, ваш интерес кажется вполне искренним. Не то что у других безмозглых пташек, которые зовут себя пассажирами на этом корабле, прошу прощения, сэр.  
  
— Не стоит. Я и сам так считаю.  
  
Мужчина коротко кивнул в знак согласия.  
  
— Если захотите осмотреть корабль, я с радостью покажу его вам.  
  
Шерлок кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо, это очень…  
  
Но от остальных восторженных матросов его спас Джон, снова появившись рядом: он нежно, но твёрдо прихватил руку Шерлока чуть повыше локтя.  
  
— Прости, Бёрнс, но я хочу познакомить Шерлока кое с кем.  
  
Седобородый Бёрнс кивнул и вернулся к своей компании.  
  
Джон забрал кружку у Шерлока, когда повёл его в менее оживлённый угол комнаты, а Шерлок наклонился, чтобы благодарно прошептать Джону на ухо:  
  
— Спасибо. Они все были милыми, но немного…  
  
— Чересчур рьяными? — Джон посмотрел на него с ухмылкой. — Я говорил тебе, что не стоит беспокоиться. Ты им уже нравился.  
  
Шерлок собирался сказать что-то в стиле «нет, им очевидно нравишься  _ты_ », но его прервал другой улыбающийся моряк, подошедший познакомиться.  
  
Этот мужчина был моложе — возраста Джона и Шерлока, коренастый с добрыми карими глазами и румяным добродушным лицом.  
  
— Шерлок, хочу познакомить тебя с моим хорошим другом — Майком Стэмфордом. Майк, это чудо, о котором я тебе рассказывал.  
  
Шерлок залился румянцем от слов Джона, даже когда пожал руку Стэмфорда. Это было тёплое, твёрдое рукопожатие, и к облегчению Шерлока, он сразу отпустил его руку.  
  
— Джон очень много рассказывал мне о вас, мистер Холмс.   
  
— Пожалуйста, — сказал Шерлок, поражаясь, как много раз он повторил это за сегодняшний вечер. — Зовите меня Шерлок.  
  
— Майк наш неповторимый кок. Он в самом деле творит чудеса из отбросов, которые ему дают. — Оба моряка разделили улыбку, и Шерлок с первого взгляда понял, что их дружба длится уже давно. — Нас завербовали вместе, меня и Майка, на один и тот же корабль, из той же убогой таверны, из которой нас угнали тем вечером, я ведь прав?   
  
— Так и было.  
  
— Я бы сожалел о том происшествии, если б не обрёл в Майке хорошего друга тогда. Он уже бывал раньше на торговых судах. Без его помощи я бы никогда не выучил канаты так быстро. Чёрт, я бы и дня не продержался.  
  
— Как всегда, твой друг очень скромен, — проговорил Майк с улыбкой. — Джон Ватсон спасал мою жизнь не один раз. Он самый настоящий мужчина, из всех, что я знаю. Вам повезло встретить его, мистер Холмс.  
  
Шерлока слегка обескуражили намёки, стоящие за словами этого добродушного моряка. Он соображал, что ответить, когда Джон снова потянул его за рукав, чтобы увести.  
  
— Ладно, Майк, хватит уже. Не хочу отпугнуть его, — рассмеялся он, смех должен был прозвучать непринуждённо, но Шерлок заметил, что Джон залился краской, и понял с толикой удивления, что Джон смутился.  
  
Из-за чего?  
  
— Джон, что…  
  
Но вопрос Шерлока утонул в криках собравшихся.  
  
— Ты слышал тех парней? Пора танцевать!  
  
Возникла краткая, но лихая суматоха, пока расчищали место в середине комнаты. Старик Лерой поставил свой табурет на краю площадки, мужчина с серебряным кольцом в ухе уселся подле него с оловянной дудкой, а молодой моряк в вязаной шапочке вытащил удивительно широкий барабан с ручкой внутри и палочку, которой собирался бить.  
  
Кто-то выкрикнул название мелодии и три музыканта начали подбирать ноты с серьёзным видом. Рыжебородый матрос с татуировкой-русалкой, который представлялся Шерлоку чуть раньше, поднялся и принялся танцевать хорнпайп* с поразительным проворством.   
  
Джон вёл Шерлока за руку, пока они не уселись на лавку с краю. Он вернул кружку Шерлоку, и взял другую для себя от моряка позади, после чего поднял её с улыбкой.  
  
— За твоё здоровье.  
  
Шерлок прислонил свою кружку к его и серьёзно глянул Джону в лицо.  
  
— И за твоё.  
  
Шерлок сделал большой глоток, глядя на горло Джона, пока тот глотал. У него слегка перехватило дух, когда тот снова опустил кружку и повернулся в сторону музыки.  
  
Шерлок рассеянно вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, пристально наблюдая за трио музыкантов. Шерлок слышал о дешёвой дудке, любимой у моряков, сделанной из и жестянки, часто её называли пенни-вистл, но он никогда раньше не видел такого барабана как в руках у матроса в шапочке, и он зачарованно следил, с какой ловкостью тот управлялся маленькой палочкой.  
  
— Что это за барабан? — спросил Шерлок, всё ещё не сводя глаз с мужчины, быстро двигающим рукой, постукивая по барабану.  
  
Беззубый моряк, который вначале протянул Шерлоку эль, наклонился к нему.  
  
— Это ирландский барабан. Называется бойран. Наш Фионн отлично управляется с ним, как думаешь?  
  
Шерлок кивнул, всё ещё не в силах отвести взгляд. С ним что-то происходило, он узнал ощущение, но так давно его не испытывал, что почти позабыл каково оно. Это чувство музыки, пробирающее, глубоко пронизывающее его тело и воздействующее так сильно, что он позабыл сам себя, с кем он, и что его окружает. Было так же хорошо, как когда Шерлок играл сам. Ничего общего с музыкой, которую однообразно исполняли музыканты в зале наверху. Эта музыка обладала сущностью. Было нечто большее, чем трое мужчин, воплощающих её в жизнь, и внезапно Шерлок больше не мог вынести ни одной секунды, чтобы его скрипка лежала в футляре, безмолвная и бесполезная.  
  
Он подождал пока песня подойдёт к концу, а затем, прежде чем успел обдумать свои действия, Шерлок поднялся и прошёл через небольшое свободное пространство, плотно сжимая футляр в руке. Он остановился перед музыкантами.  
  
Комната за ним стихла.  
  
Музыканты выжидательно уставились на него. Он склонил голову.  
  
— Я… Я бы хотел сыграть с вами. Если вы примете меня.   
  
Старик Лерой усмехнулся Шерлоку.  
  
— Конечно! Бери стул, парнишка. Или стой, если тебе нравится, делай как тебе удобно.  
  
— Я присяду, спасибо.  
  
— ДАЙТЕ ПАРНЮ СТУЛ! — возопил кто-то, и спустя несколько минут воцарился хаос, когда все расступились, чтобы освободить Шерлоку место. Предложенный стул оказался перевёрнутым помойным ведром, но Шерлок едва ли обратил на это внимание. Он снял сюртук — жара в комнате только усилилась, с тех пор как они пришли — аккуратно сложил его рядом, затем поместил футляр на колени, открыл застёжки и вытащил скрипку к всеобщему удовольствию собравшихся.   
  
Раздался хор восхищённых возгласов, когда на изгибе прекрасного инструмента заиграл свет. Шерлок поднял его к плечу, положил смычок на струны, а пальцы на колки.   
  
— Ну разве она не красавица? — услышал Шерлок чей-то шёпот, и почти расплылся в улыбке, настолько была заразительна всеобъемлющая атмосфера восторга, вызванная появлением его скрипки. Сладостная вибрация инструмента, когда он взял первую ноту, оказалась такой прекрасной и приятной, что Шерлок ощутил, как она пробрала его до костей. Словно частица души, потерянная все эти месяцы, внезапно вернулась к нему.   
  
Как по волшебству вся его нервозность рассеялась. Даже перспектива настройки перед толпой наблюдателей не пугала Шерлока, который так хотел приступить к исполнению. Простой возможности снова по-настоящему прислонить смычок к струнам достаточно, чтобы сдавившая грудь тяжесть начала отступать.  
  
Даже несмотря на то, что он полностью сосредоточился на инструменте, подсознательно он всё ещё ощущал взгляд Джона с другого конца комнаты. Его синие глаза следили, как Шерлок начал возвращать скрипку к жизни в своих руках.   
  
Когда инструмент был полностью настроен, он положил его на колено, а затем взглянул на других музыкантов. Шерлок испытал небольшой приступ тревоги от того, что предстоит играть с тремя другими людьми, с которыми он только что познакомился, и, возможно, они почувствовали его замешательство, потому что Старик Лерой сказал:  
  
— Что сыграешь для нас, парень?  
  
Прежде чем Шерлок успел ответить, из толпы раздался крик:  
  
— «Сладкую Молл из Плимута»!  
  
— Нет! «Сонную Мегги»!  
  
— Что насчёт «Старой Мауи»?  
  
Шерлок густо покраснел от смущения.  
  
— Я… Я не знаю этих песен.  
  
К восторгу Шерлока подступила паника. Он разочарует их. Конечно, он не знал ни одной их любимой песни. Он почти признал, что прийти сюда оказалось ужасной ошибкой, как вдруг голос Джона прорезался сквозь гомон.  
  
— Просто сыграй, что знаешь. Неважно что.  
  
Шерлок бросил взгляд на Джона через всю комнату, на его лицо, улыбающееся и как всегда доброе, и почувствовал, что его задор возвращается.   
  
Шерлок положил скрипку на плечу и прижался к ней подбородком.  
  
— Я-я могу попробовать сыграть одну из песен. Вы бы могли её немного напеть?  
  
И старый моряк с такими глубокими морщинами вокруг глаз, что веки казались закрытыми, открыл рот и затянул громким голосом:  
  
— Сладкие леди из Плимута, мы прощаемся!   
  
Остальная комната хором грянула:  
  
— О-о-опускай!  
  
— Но мы будем качать вас и катать снова и снова…  
  
— Обойдите корабль, мои храбрецы и опускайте!  
  
Шерлок тут же поразился, что все остальные знали слова, но вслед за этим он понял, что, разумеется, они все знали одинаковые песни. Это песни работяг, а люди, которые работают так много, как они должны знать большинство подобных песен.  
  
— И мы о-о-опустим! Обойдите корабль, мои храбрецы и опускайте!  
  
У морщинистого старика-матроса оказался невероятно мелодичный голос:  
  
— Теперь поднять якоря и развернуть паруса —  
  
— О-о-опускай!  
  
— И мы отправим его через полмира…  
  
— Обойдите корабль, мои храбрецы и опускайте!  
  
Пока Шерлок прислушивался к нарастающему хору голосов, он начал подбирать мелодию. Она оказалась простой и повторялась с каждой строфой, так что ему потребовалось всего пара минут, чтобы подобрать её верно. К четвёртому куплету Шерлок играл, словно всегда знал эту песню.  
  
Фионн, барабанщик, поднял барабан и принялся отбивать ритм. Флейтист тоже вскоре присоединился, и вот они уже втроём аккомпанировали переливам голосов.  
  
Песня кончилась слишком быстро, и Шерлок с барабанщиком сыграли её ещё два раза.  
  
Из-за оглушительных аплодисментов, встретивших концовку, щёки Шерлока налились пунцовым. Он положил скрипку на колени, а барабанщик похлопал его по спине.  
  
— Сыграй нам ещё!  
  
Тот же морщинистый пожилой матрос начал снова петь, и Шерлок практически сразу подхватил мелодию. Старик Лерой в этот момент убрал губную гармошку ото рта, довольствуясь лишь зрелищем, но флейтист и барабанщик вступили сразу же, как начал Шерлок.  
  
На другом конце комнаты Шерлок видел Джона, смотрящего на него с широко распахнутыми глазами и разинутым ртом. Шерлок читал выражение его лица как книгу. Изумление, чистое зачарованное изумление тем, что Шерлок мог играть песню, которую услышал только что, так, словно знал её всю жизнь.  
  
Было так здорово снова играть, а песни оказались настолько простыми, что Шерлоку не составило труда приукрасить их, как только он изучил мелодию. Барабанщик очевидно был одарён в импровизации так же, как и Шерлок. Ритм, что он отбивал, дополнял украшения, так удачно добавленные Шерлоком, что в какой-то миг даже Шерлок поразился происходящему: ведь они играли совершенно без предварительной подготовки.   
  
В который раз, голоса допели песню до конца, а Шерлок и двое других музыкантов играли дальше. Когда они наконец остановились к дикому восторгу толпы, барабанщик наклонился к Шерлоку.  
  
— Как насчёт сыграть джигу*?  
  
Он говорил с таким сильным акцентом, что Шерлоку потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы разобрать слова.  
  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
— Я не… Ничего не приходит в голову.  
  
— Есть одна прелестная небольшая вещица — Бузинная Джига. Эйден может начать. Подхватишь потом. Просто присоединяйся, как будешь готов.  
  
Шерлок кивнул.   
  
Двое мужчин принялись играть, и барабанщик оказался прав: Шерлок без труда подобрал мелодию. Он присоединился через несколько тактов, и Фионн ухмыльнулся ему поверх барабана.  
  
И хотя песня не сопровождалась вокалом, это не сдерживало радость слушателей. Почти сразу, как заиграл Эйден, матросы принялись топать ногами в такт музыке. Шерлок отлично их понимал — ритм звучал заразительно. Как тут спокойно усидишь. Шерлок чувствовал его биение в крови, подавая ноты пальцами, порхающими над струнами.   
  
Шерлок слышал, как исполняют джигу на народных гуляниях, и он сам играл её пару раз, простые упражнения для разогрева, но никогда он не играл подобным образом — в пылу момента, среди сборища людей, отбивая с ними ритм ногами и хлопая в ладоши. Никогда прежде он не исполнял музыку так. Мелодия и близко не была такой сложной, какие Шерлок обычно играл — симфонии и концерты, на которых он оттачивал своё мастерство, но её энергетика воздействовала на первобытном уровне.  
  
Во время игры Шерлока охватило странное чувство, о котором он тосковал все эти месяцы: в сердце зияла дыра, частица его осталась в Англии, но внезапно оно переполнилось до краёв, и Шерлок должен был играть дальше, чтобы оставаться наполненным.  
  
Джига окончилась, но Эйден без передышки заиграл рил*, тот самый, что знаком собравшимся — некоторые поднялись на ноги с радостными возгласами и начали танцевать.  
  
Шерлок наблюдал чуть дыша, смычок подрагивал на струнах, пока он изучал мелодию, которая звучала ещё более заразительно, чем прошлая, или, может, Шерлок просто разгорячился, потому что кубрик постепенно исчезал, а он сам растворялся в музыке.   
  
Казалось, последние несколько недель Шерлок был скован, со сведёнными сзади руками, как с парой огромных крыльев, сложенных и связанных за спиной, а теперь он внезапно разорвал оковы и освободился. Он мог бы взлететь. Он мог вообще что угодно в этот миг, и, поискав Джона, Шерлок встретил его взгляд полный изумления, раскрытые губы и грусть в глазах, и улыбнулся ему так широко, как никогда в жизни. Он хотел разделить момент с Джоном, это совершенно невесомое ощущение, от которого он чувствовал, что может разбить борта корабля и воспарить над морем.   
  
Они играли, играли и играли, и Шерлок понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени, потому что оно утратило значение. Единственное что соединяло его с внешним миром, это лицо Джона на другом конце комнаты. Тот светился золотом и смотрел на Шерлока с изумлением.  
  
Наконец они остановились, чтобы наполнить свои кружки и перевести дыхание, и только когда Шерлок опустил скрипку, он понял, как же долго они играли. Его пальцы гудели, их покалывало: с тех пор как он играл последний раз, прошло так много времени, что мозоли почти сошли. Его лоб блестел от пота, все прошлые попытки пригладить волосы не принесли результатов: несколько тёмных завитков выбились и свесились над бровями.  
  
Шерлок утёр пот тыльной стороной запястья и откинул волосы с лица. Он наклонился и убрал скрипку обратно в футляр, а когда выпрямился, со всех сторон его окружили моряки, они похлопывали его по спине, трясли руку и предлагали кружки с элем.  
  
Шерлок поднял застёжки футляра, вежливо кивая, пока радостные лица вокруг него, казалось, только множились. В кубрике стало ещё жарче, — круговерть света, шума и людей, похоже, лишь набирала обороты. Шерлок пытался отступить, прижимая футляр к груди словно щит, но спиной упёрся в край стола и не мог спастись от наступающей толпы.  
  
Он был на грани паники, когда услышал голос Джона позади.  
  
— ЭЙ, вы все! Расступитесь! Вы же задушите его.  
  
И, к счастью, потом появилась золотистая макушка Джона в гуще толпы, и свет лампад играл в его волосах.   
  
Шерлок чуть не задохнулся от облегчения, когда Джон взял его за руку и вытянул из шумной суеты радостных матросов.  
  
Джон отвёл Шерлока к табурету в дальнем конце комнаты, частично укрытом от пляшущей и галдящей толпы свесившимся гамаком.  
  
Джон мягко усадил Шерлока, а затем высвободил футляр из его руки. Он присел на корточки на полу перед его ногами, просияв обожающей улыбкой.  
  
— Эй, — сказал он, и сердце Шерлока кувыркнулось и ухнуло вниз на несколько лье в живот, где продолжило биться громко, как барабан Фионна.   
  
— Привет, — проговорил Шерлок робко, не в силах выдержать пристальный взгляд Джона дольше нескольких секунд. Такое ощущение, будто после игры нервных окончаний стало в два раза больше. Сам не осознавая, Шерлок раскрыл сердце навстречу музыке, и теперь с душой нараспашку, смотреть на Джона — это словно глядеть прямо на солнце.  
  
— Ты как?  
  
— Я… — Шерлок прервался, чтобы восстановить дыхание и подобрать слова, чтобы выразить грандиозность чувств. Он не знал с чего начать.  
  
— Выглядишь так, будто тебе не помешает выпить, — сказал Джон и вытащил фляжку из жилета. Он протянул её Шерлоку, тот благодарно принял её и сделал большой глоток. На этот раз он не закашлялся. Жгучее тепло от спиртного приятно разлилось в горле и животе.   
  
Прежде чем вернуть фляжку, Шерлок ещё раз приложился как следует.  
  
— Спасибо, — проговорил он, всё ещё пытаясь придумать, как объяснить Джону свои ощущения. Он чувствовал, как алкоголь струится по венам, наполняя тело теплом. Шерлок откинул выбившуюся прядь со лба, с трудом пытаясь найти нужные слова. — Это было… Я люблю исполнять музыку, и мне её не хватало, но… — Он посмотрел на Джона, всё лицо сияло радостью, когда он вспомнил о чувстве, которое музыка подарила ему. — Такого со мной ещё не случалось… Всё было совершенно по-другому.  
  
Шерлок снова посмотрел на Джона, и от его взгляда у него перехватило дух.  
  
Он смотрел на него точно также, как когда Шерлок играл, но с бо́льшим восхищением и благоговением, с бо́льшей нежностью, которую Шерлок мог разобрать с другого конца комнаты. Он нахмурил брови будто с печалью, а глубокая синева глаз потемнела.   
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты, — выдохнул Джон. — Смотреть, как ты играешь… Ты никогда в жизни не слышал ни одну из этих песен. Как ты сумел? Как… как ты можешь быть таким…?  
  
Шерлок наклонился ближе, он хотел смахнуть печаль с лица Джона.  
  
— Каким?  
  
Прежде чем Джон успел ответить, позади них раздался шум.  
  
— Джонни-бой! Необходимо твоё присутствие!  
  
Мужчина, который звал себя Железнобоким Джейком, появился перед ними со скрещенными на груди руками.  
  
— Ты сегодня ни словечка не спел, это нужно исправить.  
  
Джон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но толпа матросов обступила его словно море, подняла его на ноги и отвела к расчищенной площадке посреди кубрика.  
  
Шерлок последовал за ним и остановился с краю, чтобы наблюдать, разрываясь между расстройством и весельем.   
  
— Только одна песня. Джон, а потом мы отпустим тебя к твоему молодому человеку.  
  
После этого замечания пронеслась волна смешков, но она замерла почти сразу же, как Джон занял своё место на табурете посреди комнаты.  
  
Собравшиеся умолкли, и Шерлоку пришло в голову, что они впервые за весь вечер ведут себя настолько тихо. Музыканты опустили инструменты, и даже матросы, игравшие в карты, отвернулись от своей игры, чтобы посмотреть.  
  
— Что споёшь нам, Джонни? Спой нам любовную песню!  
  
— Нее, спой что-нибудь грустное.  
  
Джон чуть вздёрнул подбородок, изгиб рта выпрямился в решительную линию, в глазах вспыхнуло командное выражение, и моряки стихли. От одного вида Джона у Шерлока разлился жар в груди. Он дёрнул медальон, внезапно захотев снять его.  
  
Джон с секунду посмотрел вниз, а затем поднял голову и запел.  
  
  
 _There is a young maid and she lives on the shore,  
She lives on the shore all alone, oh.  
And nothing she could find could comfort her mind,  
Then to roam all alone on the shore, oh shore.  
Then to roam all alone on the shore.  
  
(Жила была дева на берегу,  
Она жила совсем одна.  
И не могла найти покой в душе,  
И вот она бродила одна по берегу.  
И вот она бродила одна по берегу.)_  
  
Его голос звучал сильно и чисто, мелодия сладко лилась, но её пронизывала печаль. Единственный аккомпанемент, что сопровождал прекрасный голос, был ритм, что Джон отбивал ногой.  
  
 _There is a young captain who sails the salt sea,  
Let the wind blow high, blow low, oh.  
I will die, I will die, the young captain did cry,  
If I can’t have that maid on the shore, oh shore,  
If I can’t have that maid on the shore.  
Well, I have lots of silver,  
I have lots of gold,  
I have lots of costly ware, oh.  
I’ll divide, I’ll divide with my lowly ship’s crew,  
If they’ll row me that maid on the shore, oh shore,  
If they’ll row me that maid on the shore.  
  
(Жил был капитан, что бороздил солёные моря,  
Пусть ветер дует сильно, пусть дует слабо.  
“Я умру, умру, — плакал юный капитан,  
— Если не будет у меня той девы с берега,  
Если не будет у меня той девы с берега.  
Что ж, у меня полно серебра,  
Полно и злата,  
И дорогих товаров.  
Я поделюсь, я поделюсь со своей бедняцкой командой,  
Если они привезут мне ту деву с берега,  
Если они привезут мне ту деву с берега)._   
  
Было в его голосе что-то беззащитное, тоска, сквозящая в каждом слове, бездна чувств в каждой ноте настолько явная, что каждый звук отдавался болью в груди Шерлока. Он был уверен, что если бы кто-то ещё взялся исполнять эту особенную песню, то и вполовину не вложил бы столько чувств. Но голос Джона и вид опущенных вниз уголков губ, когда он приступил к припеву, словно ударили Шерлока под дых.   
  
 _After much persuasion they got her on board,  
Let the wind blow high, blow low, oh.  
They replaced her away in the cabin below,  
There’s an end to all sorrow and care, oh care,  
There’s an end to all sorrow and care.  
They replaced her away in the cabin below,  
Let the wind blow high, blow low, oh,  
So pretty and sweet, so neat and complete,  
She sang captain and sailors to sleep, oh sleep,  
She sang captain and sailors to sleep.  
  
(После долгих уговоров, они привезли её на борт.  
Пусть ветер дует сильно, пусть дует слабо.  
Они отправили её в каюту под палубой,  
Настал конец печалям и тревогам,  
Настал конец печалям и тревогам.  
Такая красивая и милая, изящная и совершенная,  
Спела она капитану и морякам колыбельную,  
Спела она капитану и морякам колыбельную). _  
  
Волнение в голосе Джона усилилось, он усмехнулся, когда продолжил, появились игривые нотки, но тоска никуда не делась, и Шерлок неосознанно наклонился вперёд, совершенно зачарованный голосом Джона.   
  
 _Then she robbed them of silver,  
She robbed them of gold,  
She robbed them of costly ware, oh,  
She took his broad sword instead of an oar,  
And she paddled her way back to shore, oh shore,  
And she paddled her way back to shore.  
Oh, me men must be crazy,  
Me men must be mad,  
Me men must be in deep despair, oh.  
For to let you away from my cabin so gay,  
And to paddle you back to the shore, oh shore,  
And to paddle you back to the shore.  
Oh, your men was not crazy,  
Your men was not mad,  
Your men was not deep in despair, oh!  
I deceived all your sailors as well as yourself,  
And I’m still the maid on the shore, oh shore!  
Yes, I’m still the maid on the shore.  
  
(Затем украла она их серебро,  
Украла их золото,  
И дорогие товары украла.  
Она взяла его палаш вместо весла,  
И поплыла обратно к берегу,  
И поплыла обратно к берегу.  
Ох, должно быть мои люди сошли с ума,  
Должно быть они обезумели,  
Должно быть впали в отчаяние,  
Раз ты сбежала из моей каюты так легко,  
И уплыла обратно на берег,  
И уплыла обратно на берег.  
Твои люди не сходили с ума,  
Они не обезумели,  
И не впадали в отчаяние, ох!  
Я обманула всех твоих моряков, как и тебя самого,  
И я всё ещё дева на берегу,  
Да, я всё ещё дева на берегу). _  
  
К концу песни воцарилась тишина, а затем люди подскочили на ноги с криками, ликованием и просьбами спеть ещё.  
  
Джон улыбнулся, и Шерлок ухватился за балку у себя за спиной, чтобы не упасть, потому что колени подгибались.   
  
Джон жестом призвал к тишине, а моряки с рвением подались вперёд.  
  
— Ещё одну. Но последнюю, идёт? А дальше сами развлекайте себя, — Джон говорил серьёзно, но с улыбкой.  
  
Следующую песню, которую он запел, моряки, судя по всему, отлично знали, потому что пронёсся одобрительный шёпот, когда Джон вступил.  
  
  
 _Fine friends and companions come join me in rhyme,  
Come lift up your voices in chorus with mine,  
Come lift up your voices, from grief we’ll refrain,  
For we may or might never all meet here again.  
  
(Дорогие друзья и товарищи, присоединяйтесь ко мне,  
Запевайте вместе со мной,  
Запевайте, от горя мы воздержимся,  
Потому что, возможно, не увидимся вновь)._  
  
Матросы запели вместе с ним, подняв кружки, а Шерлока пробил озноб от многоголосья, подхватившего пение Джона.  
  
 _So here’s a health to the company and one to my lass,  
Let’s drink and be merry all out of one glass,  
Let’s drink and be merry from grief we’ll refrain,  
For we may or might never all meet here again.  
  
(За здоровье собравшихся и одну за мою возлюбленную,  
Давайте пить и веселиться с одного стакана,  
Давайте пить и веселиться, а от горя мы воздержимся,  
Потому что, возможно, не увидимся вновь)._  
  
И вновь стало очевидно, что песня в исполнении другого певца вышла бы совершенно непримечательной, но переливы голоса Джона вытянули её, раскрыли ноты, наполнили строчки такими эмоциями, что грудь Шерлока сдавило неописуемым чувством, пока тот не заблудился в своих ощущениях, растворившись в нежном голосе Джона.  
  
 _Here’s a health to the wee lass that I love so well,  
For style and for beauty there’s none can excel,  
There’s a smile on her countenance  
As she sits upon my knee,  
There is no man in this wide world as happy as me.  
  
(За здоровье маленькой девушки, что я так сильно люблю,  
За красоту и грацию, как ни у кого,  
Её лицо озаряет улыбка,  
Когда она садится ко мне на колени,  
И нет никого счастливей меня в целом мире)._  
  
Когда Шерлок слушал пение Джона, до него вдруг дошло, что тот поёт с таким чувством потому, что думает о ком-то особенной. На этой безрадостной мысли у Шерлока неприятно закололо в груди.   
  
Шерлок подумал о глубине переживания в голосе Джона во время прошлой песни, когда тот пел о любви молодого капитана к девушке на берегу. От надрыва в голосе Джона, который отозвался тоской в душе Шерлока, теперь скрутило желудок и затошнило. Внезапно всё обрело смысл.   
  
Рука Шерлока взмыла к медальону на шее. Он забыл о нём, забыл вернуть его Джону в суматохе вечера. Он поднёс медальон к свету, изучая переплетённые буквы на крышке, придерживая пальцами тонкую, словно шёлк, цепочку.  _М.В._  
  
«М» вполне вероятно означало «Мэри».  
  
Горло Шерлока сжалось от нахлынувших чувств, когда настойчивый голос Джона стал выводить последний куплет.   
  
 _Our ship lies at anchor she is ready to dock,  
I wish her safe landing without any shock,  
And if ever I should meet you by land or by sea,  
I will always remember your kindness to me.  
  
(Наш корабль на якоре, он готов войти в док,  
Хотел бы я мягкой посадки без потрясений,  
И если я когда-нибудь встречу вас на суше или в море,  
Я всегда буду помнить вашу доброту ко мне)._  
  
Мужчины вторили последний раз, задрав кружки, когда песня подошла к концу. Шерлок посмотрел на моряков вокруг, когда те подняли свои бокалы: свет лампад смягчил их лица, придав обстановке сокровенность. Шерлок наблюдал за этим всем как будто со стороны, а его тело застыло от внезапной душевной боли.   
  
Джону потребовалось время, чтобы пробраться через толпу к Шерлоку. Когда он подошёл, тот настолько затерялся в своих горьких думах, что не сразу заметил, что Джон заговорил с ним.  
  
— Прости за это, они бы ни за что не оставили меня в покое, если бы я не… Шерлок? — Джон положил ладонь ему на руку, и, похоже, прикосновение вернуло Шерлока с небес на землю. — Ты в порядке?  
  
Шерлок глянул на Джона: в глазах застыло беспокойство, вокруг рта залегли борозды, — и он не видел в этом смысла.  
  
Если Джон смотрит на него так, он  _должен_  чувствовать что-то к Шерлоку, но Шерлок никогда особо не разбирался в человеческих эмоциях. Может быть, он ошибся, может, он ошибался всё время. Возможно, то, что видел Шерлок, было просто заботой доброго сердца Джона. Но, ох, в таком случае Шерлоку будет невыносимо.  
  
Его тоска, похоже, усилилась и встала комом в горле.  
  
— В чём дело?  
  
Шерлок увидел, как глаза Джона наполнились внезапной печалью и чем-то более мрачным, какой-то болью, отголосками, которые он заметил во взгляде Джона, когда Шерлок играл на скрипке.  
  
Сердце Шерлока ёкнуло.  
  
— Давай… — Джон наклонил голову, облизал губы. — Давай уйдём отсюда, да?  
  
Шерлок кивнул, теперь горло стиснуло беспокойством из-за глубины страданий, которые он разглядел в глазах Джона. Шерлок следовал за ним, как безмолвная тень, пока тот шёл к лестнице, ведущей на верхние палубы. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Железнобокий - «Железнобокие» — кавалерия армии парламента в английской гражданской войне, первоначально название конного полка сформированного в 1642 году Оливером Кромвелем.
> 
> *Берберийские войны — две войны начала XIX века между Соединёнными Штатами Америки и североафриканскими государствами так называемого Варварского берега
> 
> *Хорнпа́йп — народный танец под синкопированную мелодию, название которого произошло от названия древнего валлийского и шотландского музыкального духового язычкового инструмента. Известен с XV века, особо популярен был в XVI—XIX вв.
> 
> *Рил − тип традиционного танца, распространённый в Ирландии и Шотландии, а также музыкальный ритм, под который можно танцевать этот танец. Это по характеру «бегущий» танец.
> 
> *Джи́га (итал. giga, англ. jig) — быстрый старинный танец, зафиксированный в XVI веке на британских островах. В настоящее время джига является одной из основных мелодий исполнения ирландских и шотландских танцев, прочно отождествляясь с кельтской культурой. От британской джиги произошёл быстрый барочный танец танец жига (фр. gigue), распространивший в XVII веке во Франции.
> 
> *Песня, которую поёт старик моряк: https://youtu.be/mprKmEG4qq0  
> *Песни, которые пел Джон:  
> 1\. The Maid On the Shore: https://youtu.be/-YRcZpnaxqI  
> 2\. Here's A Health To The Company: https://youtu.be/d9ms1BMXIqk
> 
> А вот здесь ансамбль: пенни-вистл, бодран и скрипка https://youtu.be/E4z7Y6sY6aM
> 
> ОЧЕНЬ рекомендую послушать песни, которые пел Джон, это нечто!


	13. Часть 13

Они хранили молчание, пока поднимались по лестнице на свежий воздух.  
  
Шерлок повесил сюртук на ту же руку, которой сжимал футляр со скрипкой. Он вцепился в него как в талисман, как будто если будет сжимать футляр достаточно сильно, тот вернёт Шерлока на час назад, в то время, когда Шерлок всё ещё находился в потустороннем мире, а Джон смотрел на него с другого конца комнаты, пока пальцы порхали над струнами, до той секунды, когда он понял, о чём и о ком пел Джон.   
  
Ночь выдалась тёплой, но после жары и суматохи на вечеринке, после давки, разница температур казалась поразительной. Шерлок задрожал, когда поднялся на последнюю ступеньку, но не из-за перемены в климате. От отчаяния весь жар схлынул, оставив после себя только холод и пустоту. Шерлок остановился, чтобы вновь накинуть сюртук на плечи, и опять последовал за Джоном в темноту под такелажем.   
  
Джон вёл его в носовую часть корабля, к более-менее укромному месту за фок-мачтой, где он преподал Шерлоку первый урок бокса. За штурвалом никого не было, корабль окутала темнота. Отдалённые звуки вечеринки в парадном зале всё ещё тянулись к ним сквозь ночной воздух, но они оба довольно далеко, так что отголоски слились в незначительный фоновый шум.   
  
Шерлок остановился рядом с Джоном у перил, положив футляр у своих ног.  
  
Пока они были на нижней палубе, загорелись звёзды, и небосклон выглядел поразительно даже для Шерлока, который обычно не особенно обращал внимание на тривиальные атмосферные явления. На этот раз звёзды сияли так ярко, что даже он не мог игнорировать их свет.   
  
Джон смотрел на море: в тёмной воде вокруг них отражались звёзды, и Шерлок видел, что тот собирается с мыслями, чтобы заговорить, и пытается подобрать слова, чтобы начать.  
  
Хотел бы Шерлок быть достаточно смелым, чтобы сказать Джону, что он уже знает, что тот хочет сказать. За то короткое время, что они поднимались по лестнице, причина грусти в глазах Джона пощёчиной ударила Шерлока. Джон собирался сказать ему, что не может любить Шерлока. Может быть, он даже хотел бы, но не может, потому что всё ещё любит Мэри, и его любовь к ней слишком… в его сердце не осталось места. Шерлок мог избавить Джона от боли, просто сказав ему, что уже всё знает и понимает.  
  
Но Шерлок не настолько смелый.   
  
Он всё ещё чувствовал цепочку на шее, кулон на груди, куда тот упал после того, как он выпустил его из пальцев.  
  
Ощущался как груз, тянущий вниз.  
  
Джон вдохнул.  
  
— Я… должен перед тобой извиниться.  
  
Шерлок замер, сердце болезненно забилось в груди.  
  
— Я… должен был сказать это раньше, как только заметил, но… — Джон вздохнул с полным отчаянием. — Я надеялся, что, может, мне показалось, что я… как-то не так понял. Но теперь знаю, что сразу надо было сказать. Иначе это несправедливо по отношению к нам обоим. Если честно, думаю, я пытался притвориться, что ничего не заметил, надеялся, что может, мне только показалось. Как будто моё желание могло всё изменить.   
  
Джон смотрел на море, и в его голосе прорезалась горечь, которой Шерлок никогда раньше не слышал.  
  
— Самонадеянно с моей стороны. Ты слишком дорог мне, чтобы так поступать.  
  
Джон выпрямился и посмотрел на Шерлока. Такого грустного лица у Джона Ватсона Шерлок никогда прежде не видел.  
  
От ужаса у Шерлока пересохло во рту. Он представить себе не мог, что такого натворил, чтобы Джон Ватсон выглядел так, но чем бы это ни было, он немедленно должен всё исправить.  
  
— Скажи мне, — заговорил он голосом, лишённым выражения. — В чём дело.  
  
Джон отвернулся от Шерлока. Джон выглядел холодным и отстранённым. Боль острым кинжалом стремительно пронзила сердце Шерлока.  
  
— Беда в том, что ты настолько небезразличен мне, что иногда легко забывается, что я не… что я не уверен, что ты чувствуешь то же самое. Не стоило предполагать. Я вообразил слишком много. Когда я увидел тебя с мисс Хупер, я должен был понять… — Джон покачал головой, всё ещё не глядя на Шерлока. — Прости. Я позволил своим чувствам ослепить меня, и не видел твоих намерений всё это время.  
  
Шерлок был настолько обескуражен и смущён, что на секунду потерял дар речи.  
  
Его язык словно одеревенел.  
  
— Что?  
  
— В зале, когда ты пожелал ей спокойной ночи… Я не понял… то, что ты чувствуешь к ней… Я должен был, как только увидел, но не захотел поверить.  
  
Шерлок решительно не улавливал смысл слов Джона.  
  
— Что? — тупо повторил он.  
  
— Мне следует прояснить всё сейчас, — ответил Джон голосом всё ещё полным боли, несмотря на то, что Шерлок слышал в нём самые лучшие намерения. — Неважно, по какому пути пойдут наши отношения, я приму это. Если останется только дружба, если это всё, чего ты желаешь… — Джон снова тяжко вздохнул. — Мне и так будет хорошо.  
  
Шерлок помотал головой. Он пришёл в такое замешательство от неверного предположения Джона, что ему потребовалось время, чтобы подобрать слова и донести, насколько сильно тот ошибался.   
  
— Нет, — сказал Шерлок, всё ещё качая головой. — Нет.  
  
— Нет? — Джон повернулся и глянул на Шерлока, его голос исполнился робкого сомнения.  
  
— Нет, — повторил Шерлок более решительно. — Ты ошибаешься. Полностью. Мисс Хупер влюблена в лейтенанта Лестрада! Они танцевали, когда ему стало плохо. Я обещал ей, что дам знать, как у него дела. Она так беспокоилась за него, что я не мог не сдержать своего обещания.  
  
Шерлок говорил с извиняющимися нотками. Он отчаянно хотел оправдаться перед Джоном, почему это особое поручение было так важно, прояснить, что оно никак не связано с тайными чувствами, которые он питал к мисс Хупер, а связано лишь с его осведомлённостью о чувствах самой мисс Хупер к лейтенанту.  
  
До Шерлока вдруг дошло, каково бы ему было, если бы Джона сразила болезнь, а он бы не мог помочь, если б терзался мучительным ожиданием. Если уж на то пошло, то решение Шерлока рассказать ей, больше было связано с его чувствами к Джону, а не к ней.  
  
— Я обещал ей, Джон. Она места себе не находила от беспокойства, и я  _обещал_  ей.   
  
Теперь Джон смотрел на Шерлока во все глаза, и Шерлок заметил, как его лицо озарило понимание, смешанное с сильнейшим смятением. Он открыл рот.  
  
— О, боже, я…  
  
Джон уронил голову на перила. Он прижался лбом к запястьям и не двигался несколько секунд. Он заговорил в руки, смущённый голос приглушали рукава рубахи.  
  
— О, Шерлок, каким же я был дураком.   
  
Когда он снова поднял голову и посмотрел на Шерлока, то слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты можешь простить меня?  
  
Шерлок решительно кивнул.  
  
— Не за что просить прощения.  
  
— Прости, — Джон смотрел на свои руки, сложенные на перилах. — Иногда я просто не могу поверить в свою удачу, что я познакомился с тобой, и то, что ты… похоже, искренне хочешь проводить время со мной.  
  
Шерлок уставился на Джона, разинув рот. Джон озвучил чувства, которые Шерлок испытывал каждый день. Джон — славный, прекрасный, уверенный  _Джон_  — не мог поверить, что Шерлок хочет быть с ним? Шерлок захотел встряхнуть головой. В этом нет никакого смысла. Он прокрутил разговор, всё ещё не оправившись от открытия, что Джон был уверен, что  _Шерлок_  испытывал чувства к мисс Хупер.  
  
Но то, как Джон говорил, звучало словно… Мысли Шерлока завертелись, и он с трудом мог их уловить. Джон сказал, что ему важен Шерлок. Сказал. И печаль в его голосе, когда он считал, что Шерлок не заинтересован ни в чём большем, чем дружба… Шерлок слышал её. Возможно, он принял грусть в глазах Джона за нечто иное.  
  
Он даже не осмелился понадеяться.  
  
Шерлок услышал, как Джон глубоко вздохнул, и покосился на него в темноте. Джон выглядел… взволнованным. Вдруг он вспомнил все вспышки нервозности, которые он наблюдал у Джона на протяжении всего вечера, подобные сиянию солнца, скрывающему глубину под океанской гладью.   
  
— Я становлюсь… — Джон ещё раз тяжко вздохнул и снова посмотрел на свои руки. — Иногда я не знаю, как с тобой разговаривать.  
  
У Шерлока скрутило живот.   
  
Он знал, что с ним непросто общаться, что его угрюмое молчание мешает лёгким беседам, но полагал, что продвинулся. Его охватило стыдом, погасив надежду с тем же эффектом, как сырое одеяло тушит пламя.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил он, севшим от стыда голосом.  
  
— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не пойми меня неправильно. Это не из-за того, что ты что-то сделал, это просто… — Джон улыбнулся той мрачной улыбкой, качая головой, и Шерлок снова увидел, как его взгляд опять заволокло печалью. — Я глазам своим не поверил, когда ты заиграл на скрипке. Ты выглядел… Я никогда тебя таким не видел. Ты был потусторонним, недосягаемым, будто бы ты растворился в воздухе, если б я коснулся тебя, — Джон снова покачал головой. — Иногда я просто… поверить не могу, что ты настоящий.  
  
Шерлока настолько потрясли его слова, что он не нашёлся с ответом.  
  
Джон вздохнул, словно перестраиваясь. Он перенёс вес на перила и посмотрел на море. Когда он заговорил снова, его голос звучал тихо.  
  
— Ты знаешь, почему я спел ту песню?  
  
— Какую? — спросил Шерлок, внезапно подумав о Мэри, и его сердце бешено заколотилось напротив кулона.  
  
— «Дева на берегу».  
  
— Нет, не знаю, — честно ответил Шерлок, страшась ответа.  
  
— Она напоминает мне о тебе.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Девушка из песни.  
  
Шерлок искренне смутился.  
  
— Почему?   
  
— Что ж, потому что, во-первых, ты умный, как она. И потому, что… ты одинок, как она, отделён от остального мира. Но дело не только в этом. Ты независим. Думаю… ты идёшь по жизни, куда пожелаешь. Ты не позволишь судьбе толкать себя, куда ты не хочешь. Никогда не позволишь кому-то владеть собой.   
  
Шерлока в равной степени и удивило, и порадовало это заявление. Он чувствовал, что верно обратное. У него было ощущение, что жизнь била его, бросала туда-сюда, трепала словно лист на ветру, и что он никогда не управлял своей судьбой, никогда не отбивался так усердно, как должен был. Он принимал свой рок. Что ж, возможно, он сражался, но всегда без многообещающих результатов.  
  
— Если кто-нибудь попытается удержать тебя, не думаю, что ты станешь это терпеть. Думаю, ты сбежишь. Никто и никогда не сможет держать тебя против воли.   
  
Слова Джона вызвали лёгкую дрожь у Шерлока.   
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — прошептал он. Внезапно его разум заполнили картинки, как Джон является перед ним, держа в руках золотые цепи, сковывает ими запястья Шерлока за спиной и ведёт в комнату, откуда нельзя выйти.  
  
От этих мыслей его дыхание участилось.  
  
Джон должно быть прав. Если кто-то заберёт его против воли, Шерлок придёт в ярость. Но Джон — другой. Если он попытается забрать его… Шерлок тяжко сглотнул и сжал перила пальцами.  
  
— Я никогда не встречал таких, как ты. Ты словно… создание из другого мира.   
  
— Нет, — ответил Шерлок, затаив дыхание, он перевёл взгляд на печально изогнутые губы Джона. — Уверяю тебя, я совершенно обычный.  
  
— Нет, — мечтательно возразил Джон, его голос понизился и зазвучал порочно. — Ты полная противоположность обычному.  
  
Шерлок поднял голову и стал пристально изучать лицо Джона в темноте.  
  
— Я правда сочувствую капитану, — продолжил Джон тихо.  
  
Грудь Шерлока сжало внезапным страхом.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Ему так и не досталась девушка, о которой он мечтал. Эта тоска… — голос Джона наполнила боль, Шерлок слышал страдание в его словах. — Она никогда не пройдёт. Есть только один способ излечиться.   
  
Грусть застряла осколком в горле Шерлока и саднила. Он знал, о ком думал Джон. Он не хотел задавать неизбежный вопрос, но ведь Джон его друг. Если Джону нужно излить душу Шерлоку, он не мог отказать.  
  
— Ты… ты уже испытывал такое раньше?  
  
Джон безмолвно кивнул.  
  
Шерлок уже знал ответ, но всё равно заставил себя спросить, пока не растерял решимость, хотя слова и встали поперёк горла.  
  
— К Мэри?  
  
Джон повернулся к Шерлоку, его лицо выражало искреннее недоумение.   
  
— Нет, — выдохнул он, и в его глазах зажёгся свет. Сердце Шерлока снова пустилось вскачь, сильнее, чем раньше, хотя он был ещё не уверен почему — этот взгляд мог значить что угодно. Он понятия не имел, почему Джон ни с того ни с сего так посмотрел. — Нет, Шерлок, — это ты.   
  
Шерлок осип от неверия.  
  
— Что?  
  
Отдалённые звуки вечеринки, доносящиеся через палубу, полностью исчезли, остались только Джон и Шерлок — одни посреди целого моря. Ночные звёзды могли петь Шерлоку прямо в уши, но он был бы глух к ним в этот миг и слеп ко всему, кроме мерцающих в темноте глазах Джона, когда тот повернулся прямо к нему.  
  
Теперь Шерлок слышал, как ускорилось дыхание Джона.  
  
— Но… — Шерлок подыскивал слова, но они ускользали, словно пыль на ветру. — Но её ожерелье…  
  
— Чьё ожерелье?  
  
Шерлок взялся за цепочку на своей шее и поднял кулон на свет.  
  
— Ожерелье Мэри, которое ты всё ещё носишь!  
  
— Это не её ожерелье, а моей матери.   
  
Шерлок уставился на Джона, выпустив кулон из пальцев.  
  
— Но… инициалы…  
  
— Это инициалы моей матери. М.В. — Маргарет Ватсон.  
  
— О… — у Шерлока выбило дух. Он закрыл глаза, окунувшись в значение слов Джона.  _Маргарет Ватсон_.  
  
Шерлок не открывал глаза. Не так страшно сказать, что у тебя на уме, когда не видишь лицо Джона перед этим.   
  
— Я думал, ты пел песню в её честь. Думал… что из-за этого ты был такой печальный, когда пел. Из-за того, что скучал по ней.  
  
— Ох, Шерлок, я скучал по ней. Но не так. Больше нет. Я всегда с нежностью думал о Мэри, но… честно говоря, я её почти не знал. Хотел бы я, чтобы она не ждала меня все эти годы, чтобы встретила свою любовь где-то ещё, не умерла такой молодой, но… ничто из этого не влияет на мои чувства к тебе.   
  
Шерлок открыл глаза.  
  
Он посмотрел, как Джон облизал губы.  
  
— Нет, Шерлок, это ты, ты. Всегда был ты. Но я…, — Джон остановил себя, физически, от того, чтобы шагнуть близко к Шерлоку: он, призвав всю свою волю, с силой сжал рукой перила, будто жест причинял ему боль. Шерлок подумал, что, должно быть, он чувствует себя точно так же, держась на расстоянии от Джона.   
  
Они словно два магнита, находящиеся достаточно близко, чтобы ощутить притяжение, но всегда держащиеся врозь, или словно рана, на которую нужно наложить швы. Расстояние, разделявшее их, казалось неправильным. Шерлок хотел сократить его, соединить края вместе, но он оставался там, где стоял, будто в ужасе пристыв к месту.  
  
Шерлок рискнул глянуть Джону в лицо.  
  
В этом уголке корабля было темно, но звёзды тропического неба светили ярко, и Шерлок увидел, что глаза Джона широко распахнуты и затоплены жаждой.   
  
— Джон…  
  
В порыве смелости Шерлок потянулся, чтобы дотронуться до руки, которую Джон сжал в кулак на перилах. Он нежно потянул пальцы Джона, разжав их, пока они не распрямились напротив его собственных.  
  
Он слышал, как Джон вздохнул, когда их ладони соединились.  
  
Шерлок сглотнул и посмотрел вниз на их руки.  
  
— Джон, ты должен поговорить со мной начистоту. Я не… Не слишком хорошо разбираюсь в намёках. Просто скажи мне. Скажи, в чём проблема.  
  
Он видел, как Джон пытался успокоиться.  
  
— Я не хочу давить на тебя или вовлекать в то, чего ты не хочешь. Я пытался быть осторожным, Шерлок. Ты так молод.  
  
— И что? — прошептал Шерлок, внезапно с болью осознав свою наивность и отсутствие опыта, и как глупо должно быть он выглядел в глазах Джона.  
  
Он одёрнул пальцы от руки Джона как ошпаренный.  
  
— Нет, это не…, — Джон снова покачал головой.  
  
Шерлок подумал, что всё идет неправильно и опять по его вине. Ему казалось, будто он разрушил этот вечер шаг за шагом, усложнил всё для Джона. Шерлок ссутулился, ушёл в себя, отгородившись стеной.  
  
Джон потянулся к его руке.  
  
— Нет! Не делай так! Не закрывайся, — отчаянные нотки в голосе Джона прорезались сквозь его сознание как лезвие. — Пожалуйста.  
  
Они оба посмотрели вниз на ладонь Джона, сжимавшую запястье Шерлока.  
  
Джон отпустил, с извиняющимся видом.  
  
— Я просто…, — глаза Джона расширились, они блестели, отражая звёзды. — Я боюсь ранить тебя.  
  
Боль в голосе Джона пробралась в грудь Шерлока и холодом сковала сердце.   
  
— Не ранишь, — прошептал Шерлок. — Можешь дотронуться до меня. Я не сломаюсь.   
  
Шерлок слышал, как Джон тихо вздохнул при этих словах.  
  
Шерлок видел, как Джон закрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться и прийти в себя. Когда он снова их открыл, глаза оказались темнее, чем Шерлок когда-либо видел.  
  
— Знаешь, какую песню я бы спел, если бы мы остались наедине?  
  
Шерлок помотал головой.  
  
Бесстрастие в голосе Джона было настолько явным, будто он сдерживал себя от чего-то, но оно всё ещё предательски рвалось наружу.   
  
— Могу я спеть её сейчас?  
  
Шерлок кивнул в темноте, его сердце билось о грудную клетку.  
  
Джон склонил голову к голове Шерлока и начал петь.  
  
Он пел тихо, очевидно, чтобы не привлечь внимание часового, но звук голоса Джона возле уха Шерлока звучал так близко, шелест дыхания на его шее был таким тёплым и живым, что Шерлок мог думать только о том, что Джон поёт лишь для него. Слова песни только подтверждали это.   
  
 _Black is the color of my true love’s hair,  
His lips are like the roses fair,   
He’s the sweetest smile, and the gentlest hands,   
I love the ground on where he stands.  
  
(Чёрный — такого цвета волосы у моего возлюбленного,  
Его губы словно розы,  
У него самая ласковая улыбка и нежные руки,  
Я люблю даже землю, на которой он стоит).  
_  
  
Глубокий голос Джона как и всегда радовал слух и в темноте звучал даже ещё более мелодично. Может, это из-за открытого неба над ними, или океана у их ног. Возможно, пейзаж создал более роскошный фон для звучания, или, может быть, это из-за того, что Шерлок чувствовал каждое дуновение дыхания Джона, каждый вдох и выдох нежного жара, когда он пропевал ноты, удерживая мелодию, и выводил её голосом так, что Шерлок не только слышал песню, но и чувствовал её.   
  
 _I love my love and well he knows.  
I love the ground on where he goes.   
I wish the day it soon would come,   
When he and I can be as one.  
  
(Я люблю моего любимого, и он об этом знает.  
Я люблю землю, по которой он ходит.  
Я жду, что вскоре настанет день,  
Когда мы воссоединимся).   
_  
  
Джон так близко стоял к Шерлоку, что тот чувствовал вибрацию музыки в груди. Ничего более сокровенного он ни с кем не испытывал. Словно частица души Джона оказалась внутри него и заполнила его. Внезапно Шерлок ощутил то же чувство, как когда музыка заполняла пустоту в груди, но на этот раз это был Джон. Его тёплый голос затронул его физически.  
  
При одной мысли Шерлока обдало жаром.  
  
 _I go to the Clyde, and I mourn and weep,  
For satisfied I ne’er can be,   
I write a letter, just a few short lines,   
And suffer death a thousand times.  
  
(Я отправлюсь к Клайду*, восплачу и возрыдаю,  
Из-за того, что никогда не буду рад,  
Я напишу письмо, лишь несколько кратких строк,  
И буду предан смерти сотни тысяч раз)._  
  
* река в Шотладнии  
  
Песня была простой, но Джон наполнил каждое слово грустью, которая тронула Шерлока до глубины души. Нежность и чувственное исполнение каждой ноты говорило громче любого признания, которое Шерлок слышал, слетающим с губ любого влюблённого. Теперь, когда он знал, что песня посвящена ему и никому больше, он вслушивался в слова и понимал, что Джон на самом деле поёт для него.   
  
 _Black is the color of my true love’s hair,  
His lips are like the roses fair,   
He’s the sweetest smile, and the gentlest hands,   
I love the ground on where he stands,  
Oh, I love the ground on where he stands.  
  
(Чёрный — такого цвета волосы у моего возлюбленного,  
Его губы словно розы,  
У него самая ласковая улыбка и нежные руки,  
Я люблю даже землю, на которой он стоит)._  
  
  
Последняя строчка зазвенела между ними в сумраке, дыхание Шерлока участилось, сердце принялось выбивать отчаянный ритм об рёбра. Казалось, что всё тело обратилось в звёздный свет.  
  
Джон облизал губы. Когда он заговорил, его голос зазвучал в ушах Шерлока поразительно резко по сравнению с нежной мелодией.  
  
— Теперь ты мне веришь?  
  
Шерлок кивнул, сжав перила.  
  
— Тогда я скажу тебе, — проговорил Джон, его голос тих, как тень, и исполнен таким же глубоким чувством, как море у их ног. — Я скажу тебе, в чём заключается настоящая проблема.  
  
Шерлок полностью замер, весь обратившись в слух.  
  
— Шерлок Холмс, проблема заключается, — Шерлок увидел в темноте, как Джон перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на его губы, — в том, что я влюбился в тебя.  
  
Теперь настал черёд Шерлока переводить дыхание.  
  
Джон продолжил, он говорил с такой серьёзностью, какой Шерлок ещё не слышал.  
  
— И если ты не можешь ответить на мои чувства, — его голос слегка сбился, но он не прервался, — всё в порядке. Но я должен узнать об этом сейчас, чтобы остановиться… прекратить всё это, прежде чем я потороплю события.  
  
Шерлоку с трудом хватало дыхания, чтобы заговорить. Такое ощущение, что его сердце увеличилось настолько, что выбило весь воздух из лёгких и надавило на рёбра, но Шерлок был уверен, что нет ничего важнее, чем попытаться и сообщить Джону, что всё это для него значит.   
  
— Ты не, — прошептал Шерлок, его голос шелестел как сухая листва. — Ты не одинок в своих чувствах. Я ни к кому не испытывал такого, как к тебе. Ты… — он колебался, как и всегда, подыскивая слова, хоть какое-нибудь слово, чтобы выразить всю глубину своих чувств. И, как и всегда, потерпел неудачу, — Шерлока пронзил укол разочарования. Он еле слышно продолжил: — Ты — всё для меня. Это… что ж, честно говоря, это немного пугает.   
  
Джон выпустил тихий смешок.  
  
— Я бы сказал, это чертовски пугает, на самом деле.  
  
Шерлок ощутил, как при звуках тихого смеха Джона из плеч ушло напряжение.   
  
Он усилием воли продолжил говорить, а сердце колотилось так громко, что от грохота в ушах он почти не слышал своего голоса.  
  
— Прости, что я не… выразил это лучше. Я просто… у меня сложности… со всем этим.  
  
— Я понимаю, — ответил Джон, его голос был исполнен таким участием, что сердце Шерлока перекувырнулось в груди. — Я знаю, каково это. Тебе не за что извиняться. Я так и думал, вернее, я надеялся, что ты испытываешь такие же чувства. — Шерлок заметил неровный отблеск улыбки Джона в темноте. — Но я должен был убедиться прежде…  
  
Шерлок увидел, как Джон снова перевёл взгляд на его губы. Он внезапно пожелал, чтобы было не так темно в этом углу корабля. Он захотел узнать цвет глаз Джона прямо сейчас, когда он так смотрел на Шерлока, с тяжело опущенными ресницами, тёмными губами и светлым кончиком языка.  
  
— Прежде чем, что? — спросил Шерлок, во рту пересохло как в пустыне.   
  
— Прежде, чем я поцелую тебя, — ответил Джон снова низким и мечтательным голосом.  
  
— Поцелуешь куда? — проговорил Шерлок, едва дыша, неосознанно разъединив губы.  
  
— О, — Джон обхватил пальцами запястье Шерлока и поднёс его руку к своим губам. — Так много куда.  
  
Шерлок ощутил жар дыхания Джона на тыльной стороне ладони, когда он приблизил свои губы к ней, долгий след от «так», пока Джон растягивал это слово, пока оно не вылилось в нечто среднее между мольбой и стоном.  
  
Когда губы Джона коснулись кожи, поцелуй оказался таким лёгким, что Шерлок едва почувствовал его, но он настолько изголодался по прикосновениям Джона, что даже от лёгкой как пёрышко ласки задрожал от удовольствия. Она ощущалась как лучшее ухаживания, как обещание грядущего.   
  
Конечно, прежде чем Шерлок полностью потонул в ощущении тёплых губ на костяшках, Джон повернул голову и прижался поцелуем к подушечкам его пальцев.  
  
— Эти руки…, — прошептал он, двинувшись губами к середине ладони, Джон смотрел на Шерлока потемневшими глазами всё это время. — Я бы мог всю жизнь только и делать, что целовать их.  
  
Ощущение от взгляда Джона, когда тот прижался к чувствительной коже на ладони, оказалось таким интимным, что Шерлок громко вздохнул, инстинктивно опёршись о перила за спиной в поисках опоры, ведь его колени начали подгибаться.  
  
Джон улыбнулся и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья Шерлока.  
  
— Джон…, — выдохнул Шерлок, когда жар от губ Джона, казалось, проник прямо в вены. — У меня есть одна просьба, а затем… затем можешь целовать меня, куда захочешь.  
  
— Куда угодно? — спросил Джон, его зубы блеснули белым в темноте, когда он усмехнулся, и колени Шерлока на самом деле подогнулись от всплеска чистого удовольствия, волной утянувшего его вниз.  
  
— Я… да, — хрипло выдохнул Шерлок, уцепившись за перила позади себя, словно утопающий, в то время как Джон скользил взглядом по сюртуку к ткани на его горле.  
  
— Скажи мне, — проговорил Джон, настойчивость в его в голосе преобразила эти два простых слова из просьбы в требование.   
  
— Пожалуйста, ты бы мог…, — Шерлок сглотнул и облизал губы. В его голосе безошибочно угадывались жалобные нотки.  _О боже_ , как же он мечтал об этом. Он почти не мог проронить и слова и понял, когда начал говорить, что его трясёт от желания. — Ты поцелуешь меня в губы?  
  
Джон издал звук, который Шерлок мог бы описать лишь, как звук, который мог произвести человек, живший только ради одного невыполнимого желания, в миг, когда ему сообщили, что мечта сбудется.   
  
— Да, — выдохнул Джон, подходя ближе, его глаза в темноте светились мягким светом, и Шерлок мимолётно подумал, что глаза Джона похожи на звёздное море вокруг них. — Да, конечно, я поцелую тебя в губы.  
  
Шерлок перевёл взгляд на губы Джона, чувствуя, что начинает мелко дышать, когда Джон наклонился ближе, но несколько дюймов всё ещё разделяло их.  
  
Джон ниже его, но Шерлок не выпрямлялся в полный рост, он всё ещё опирался на перила. Он весь трепетал словно осиновый лист, и вдруг обеспокоился, что это уже слишком: ощущение Джона напротив вызовет слишком много впечатлений, которые он будет не в силах вынести.   
  
Его нервы всё ещё оголены прошлой музыкой, и каждый аромат, каждое прикосновение отдавалось в нём в десять раз сильнее, чем обычно.  
  
— Не переживай, — сказал Джон, поглаживая большим пальцем ладонь Шерлока. — Если будет слишком, просто скажи мне остановиться, хорошо?  
  
Шерлок кивнул, прерывисто вздохнув.  
  
Джон протянул руку, устроил пальцы под нижнюю челюсть Шерлока и приподнял его подбородок.  
  
— Никогда не видел таких красивых губ, как у тебя, — проговорил Джон, его низкий голос струился медленно, словно жидкий солнечный свет, полный прекрасного и невыразимого. Шерлока пробрало от груди до живота.  
  
— И твои волосы, твои волосы, — прошептал Джон, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы запустить вторую руку в пышные кудряшки на затылке, его голос лился благоговейной мелодией, не просто молитвой, а песней. — Я не мог уснуть, всё думая, такие же они мягкие на ощупь, как и на вид.  
  
Шерлок рвано вздохнул, когда почувствовал скольжение пальцев Джона по коже головы.  
  
—  _Ах_ , — вымолвил он, когда Джон принялся описывать крошечные кружки, и почти смежил веки. У Джона в тон вырвался вздох при виде Шерлока.  
  
— Ох, ты прекрасен…  
  
Затем Шерлок распахнул глаза, когда Джон так ласково направил его лицо пальцами и поднёс губы к губам Шерлока.  
  
От соприкосновения Шерлок полностью замер.  
  
Он глядел во все глаза, изучая каждую чёрточку лица Джона: золотые очертания ресниц, линию носа. Сердце Шерлока бешено заколотилось, когда он осознал происходящее.  
  
 _Это Джон прижался губами к моим губам._    
  
Губы Джона мягкие и сухие, от него пахло табаком, солью и особым ароматом самого Джона. Шерлок чувствовал его и раньше, но вдыхать его сейчас, так близко, — дарило совершенно иные чудесные ощущения. Он застонал от близости Джона и нежности его губ.   
  
Джон отстранился и с тревогой раскрыл глаза.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, Джон, — чуть слышно выдохнул он. — Пожалуйста, поцелуй меня снова.  _Пожалуйста_.  
  
— О, любимый, — ответил Джон, и в его голосе звучало столько ласки, что Шерлок ощутил, как в этот миг его кости обратились в расплавленное золото, будто он сгорел дотла прямо на палубе этого корабля под звёздами. — Я ведь даже ещё не поцеловал тебя по-настоящему.  
  
Шерлок набрал воздуха, чтобы задать вопрос, но прежде чем успел, Джон с улыбкой снова прильнул к его губам, и на этот раз он двигался так мягко, а пальцы, что обнимали нижнюю челюсть Шерлока, переместились ему за ухо, а потом огладили кожу на шее. У Шерлока перехватило дыхание от ощущения, которое лёгкое прикосновение пробудило в нём, и почувствовал, что Джон улыбнулся шире. Изменившееся очертание рта Джона наполнило Шерлока новыми данными, послав крошечные искры удовольствия по всей его коже.  
  
Джон окружил его со всех сторон: одна рука в волосах Шерлока, вторая бережно сжимала его челюсть, и вот как, думал Шерлок, раскалённый добела своими чувствами, вот как ощущается чудесный, смеющийся рот Джона.  
  
Шерлок чувствовал, будто его наполняло музыкой и светом, как будто он на мгновение растворился, став больше чем плоть и кровь, и его душа вырвалась из тела в мерцании нот.   
  
Рука в его волосах соскользнула на загривок, и Шерлок застонал от удовольствия.  
  
Джон отстранился и посмотрел на него.  
  
— Всё в порядке?  
  
— Да, да, гораздо лучше, чем в порядке, — сбивчиво выдохнул Шерлок, отчаянно сжав рукава Джона, чтобы притянуть его обратно.  
  
— Можешь касаться меня больше, если хочешь, — захлёбываясь, сказал Джон, и Шерлок ослабил хватку, осторожно переместив ладонь ему на плечо.  
  
В ответ Джон опустил свои руки Шерлоку на талию. Шерлок ощутил, как от движения напряглись мышцы Джона, и содрогнулся всем телом, закрыв глаза.  
  
— До сих пор всё в порядке? — спросил Джон, и Шерлок услышал в его голосе какое-то сомнение, нотку эмоции, которую Джон пытался сдержать.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, не открывая глаз.  
  
Он пока не мог их открыть: он был слишком занят систематизацией ощущения руки Джона под своей ладонью. Шерлок столько времени потратил, наблюдая за телом Джона, когда тот работал, как перекатывались мышцы под кожей, но теперь Шерлок ощущал их, и они оказались одновременно и твёрже, и мягче, чем он думал, и внезапно Шерлок обнаружил, что не может отдышаться.  
  
— Сделай так ещё раз, — выдохнул он.  
  
— Как? — спросил Джон.  
  
— Мышцы твоей руки, они…  
  
Шерлок почувствовал лёгкое дуновение смеха Джона ещё до того, как услышал его.  
  
— Имеешь в виду это? — Джон обвил предплечьем его торс, напрягая бицепс, и Шерлок тихонько застонал, открыв глаза, чтобы притянуть другую руку Джона свободной ладонью.  
  
— Как тебе такое? — проговорил Джон ему в губы, он поддразнивал, его голос сочился озорством, и Шерлок вцепился в Джона обеими руками, притянул его обратно и вновь припал к его рту.  
  
— Было хорошо, — ответил Шерлок, — сделай так ещё раз, но поцелуй, пока…  
  
Джон не стал дожидаться, пока тот закончит. Он прижался губами ко рту Шерлока, на этот раз сильнее, и у Шерлока затрепетало в животе в ответ на то, что Джон ринулся на него: движения Джона были всё ещё нежными, но подчёркнуто стихийными.   
  
На этот раз Шерлок слегка провёл губами по губам Джона, изменяя наклон головы, изучая прикосновение, а затем произошло кое-что примечательное: рот Джона  _открылся_ , и Шерлока смыло волной новых ощущений. Внутри рта Джона тепло и мокро, и он почувствовал язык Джона —  _язык Джона!_  — между губ.  
  
Руки Джона снова поднялись с талии Шерлока и обняли его лицо, мышцы рук Джона вздыбились под ладонями Шерлока, и тот подумал, что, вероятно, нет ничего лучше этого, когда Джон прошептал, пылая жаром: «Открой рот», — и Шерлок удивлённо открыл, а затем язык Джона толкнулся между его губ, и у Шерлока перехватило дыхание: он никогда не предполагал, что такое можно делать с другим человеком. Он ощутил  _вкус_  Джона, и это было божественно, и  _язык Джона оказался у него во рту_.   
  
Поначалу Шерлок держал свой рот неподвижно открытым, пока язык Джона очерчивал кромку его зубов. Шерлока поразила сокровенность действа, насколько он мог ощутить вкус Джона — насколько, тепло и скользко — трепетно и нежно, обласканно и уязвимо он себя чувствовал, словно Джон протянул руку прямо в грудь Шерлока и баюкал его сердце. Но затем язык Джона задвигался напротив его языка, посылая жар снопом искр в позвоночник Шерлока. Это ощущение казалось волнообразным, медленным; это было самым непристойным, что Шерлок когда-либо делал, и когда Джон повторил движение, а Шерлок осознал, что Джон  _облизывал его язык своим_ , то все его мысли улетучились из головы.   
  
Шерлок не мог больше мыслить, только чувствовать, и весь его мир сузился до языка Джона скользящего по его, вытягивая ощущения, на которые Шерлок никогда не думал, что способен. Его тело отвечало Джону, словно по собственной воле. Не было размышлений, только реакции, просто жаркая, пульсирующая потребность толкать своё тело вперёд к Джону. Его бёдра искали трения, он полностью жил одним желанием: заполучить как можно больше Джона  _сейчас_ , — звенящим в теле Шерлока также ясно, как колокол.  
  
Вся кровь оттекла от головы и жарко и настойчиво билась между ног. Он никогда не испытывал подобного раньше: все разы, когда он думал о Джоне, он был наедине с самим собой. Шерлок потянул руки Джона в попытке прижать его ближе к себе и низко застонал, когда Джон шагнул вперёд, и его бедро коснулось переда бриджей Шерлока.   
  
Джон прервался, тяжко дыша, он сжал предплечья Шерлока, удерживая его на месте.  
  
— Погоди, погоди. Постой. Полегче.  
  
Шерлок прерывисто дышал, его ладони настойчиво сжимали руки Джона.  
  
— Джон, — взмолился он, наклонившись вперёд, чтобы поцеловать Джона в уголок рта. Его голос грубо охрип от желания: — Поцелуй меня снова.  
  
— Я думаю, — начал Джон, облизывая губы и прижавшись лбом ко лбу Шерлока. — Нам лучше найти более укромное место, если мы хотим продолжить… поцелуи.  
  
— Да, — сказал Шерлок, незаметно пододвигая Джона ближе, схватив за руки, так чтобы бёдра Джона слегка касались его. — Мы можем пойти ко мне в каюту. Это самое уединённое место.  
  
— Хорошо. Но только, если ты у-уверен, — сказал Джон, и затем его дыхание прервалось, когда Шерлок, наконец притянул Джона достаточно близко, чтобы полностью прижаться к нему спереди. — О, мой бог, — Джон закрыл глаза.  
  
Шерлок медленно повёл бёдрами, так чтобы Джон ощутил всю его длину, там где образовался твёрдый выступ под мягкой тканью бриджей.  
  
— Я не могу больше ждать, — сказал Шерлок, задыхаясь, его голос звучал ниже, чем когда-либо. — Даже если бы и хотел, я не могу, Джон. Пожалуйста. Не заставляй меня больше ждать.  
  
Шерлок слышал неровное дыхание Джона, пока тот пытался усмирить себя. Он взял Шерлока за руки.  
  
— Шерлок, я…  
  
— Я хочу всё. Я хочу всего тебя.  
  
Лицо Джона было так близко, что Шерлок увидел, как чернильно-чёрный зрачок затопил синюю радужку.  
  
— Только если ты полностью уверен…  
  
— Никогда в жизни ни в чём не был так уверен.  
  
Джон дрогнув рассмеялся и сжал ладони Шерлока.  
  
— Хорошо. Это… хорошо.  
  
Шерлок внезапно подумал, а что если Джон нервничает так же, как и он.  
  
Он отступил назад и обхватил шею Джона. Шерлок понизил голос насколько мог и внёс всю страсть, которая горела в нём с тех пор, как он положил глаз на Джона  
  
Он разомкнул губы, чтобы заговорить, и услышал, как Джон ловит его дыхание.  
  
— Джон, отведи меня в постель.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заклинаю вас богиней морей Амфитритой послушать песню, которую пел Джон: https://youtu.be/UCGRR_MK5EY?t=1m20s  
> (там длинное музыкальное вступление, поэтому ссылка ведёт сразу на начало слов)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> СЕКС  
> Вот оно, детки. То, чего вы так ждали. Трепетный гейский малыш Шерлок оказался в сильных, знающих руках золотого бога секса Джона Х. Ватсона. Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь. И убедитесь, что у вас под рукой есть нашатырь!

Шерлок взял Джона за руку и повёл по начищенной палубе, сияющей в лунном свете, к лестнице на корме корабля, обратно, тем же путём, которым они пришли так много часов назад. Однако теперь их роли сменились: Шерлок вёл, а Джон беззвучно следовал за ним, и Шерлок размышлял, как же много изменилось за столь короткий промежуток времени. Когда он проходил здесь раньше, то не знал, каково это — чувствовать руки Джона Ватсона в своих волосах, не знал вкуса его губ, как он смотрит перед тем, как поцеловать Шерлока. И Шерлок жалел прежнего себя за всё, чего он не знал, каким был наивным и неопытным, по сравнению с самим собой нынешним.

"Будто пробираемся сквозь сон", — подумал Шерлок, когда они прошли мимо всё ещё ярко пылавших огней вечеринки в капитанском зале. Громкий гул голосов и смеха гремел над открытым морем. Казалось, с тех пор, как Шерлок был в этой комнате, прошла целая жизнь, да и то, как во сне, а очнулся он только сейчас. Создалось впечатление, будто они с Джоном очутились в совершенно другой реальности, а все эти смеющиеся люди в светящихся окнах — сон, и только они с Джоном находились в настоящем мире.

Прогулка от их укромного места за фок-мачтой вниз к каюте Шерлока была быстрой, но не для Шерлока. Она казалась ему тяжёлой и медленной, наполненной значением, каждый шаг приближал его к тому, о чём он мечтал с первого дня, как увидел Джона.

Шерлок ощущал своё тело странным, отдалённым, словно витающим в облаках. Стук сердца громко отдавался в ушах, и только когда они с Джоном остановились перед дверью его каюты, Джон повернулся к нему, посмотрев на него из темноты, и спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

Шерлок кивнул, и Джон сжал его пальцы между своими.

Низкий голос Джона соединил их жаркой лентой.

— Помни, нам не обязательно делать это. Мы можем сделать всё, что тебе понравится, и если это совсем ничего…

Шерлок поднёс пальцы ко рту Джона и прижал их к губам.

Джон замолчал.

Губы Джона были мягкими на ощупь, Шерлок чувствовал плавный ритм и тепло его дыхания. От этого Шерлок захотел сменить пальцы своими губами прямо здесь в коридоре перед своей каютой, где кто угодно мог увидеть их. Вместо этого Шерлок облизал свои губы, прежде чем наклонился к уху Джона.

Его голос был тягучим и медленным, как и его чувства.

— Я хочу всего. Всего, что ты позволишь мне взять, всего, чем ты захочешь одарить меня. Я хочу этого, сколько бы это ни заняло времени. Я не собираюсь менять своё мнение.

Шерлок услышал внезапный вздох Джона, как будто его ударили в живот. Он откинул голову назад с закрытыми глазами и прошептал:

— О, мой бог.

Шерлок с любопытством посмотрел на него.

— Ты делаешь так второй раз.

Джон выпрямил шею и открыл глаза.

— Пойдём в твою каюту, пока никто не пришёл.

Шерлок кивнул и распахнул дверь.

Внутри было темно хоть глаз выколи. Джон ждал у порога, видимо, оставляя свет из коридора для того, чтобы Шерлок зажёг лампаду у своей кровати. Но прежде чем Шерлок успел зажечь её, раздались приближающиеся голоса с лестницы, в сопровождении шагов, спускающихся с верхней палубы.

Джон шустро шагнул в каюту, и Шерлок стремительно закрыл за ним дверь на замок, ввергнув их в полную темноту.

Они безмолвно замерли, прислушиваясь к пылкому шепоту женских голосов — пассажирки шли мимо каюты Шерлока по коридору. Слова их разговора звучали неразборчиво, но гомон продолжался некоторое время, пока они не пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, и скрип двери каюты не возвестил об окончании их беседы.

Шерлок выдохнул и, услышав, что Джон сделал то же самое, внезапно понял, как близко они стояли друг к другу в темноте.

Внезапно Шерлок занервничал, в мгновение ока мечтательное настроение испарилось, преобразовавшись в поток необъяснимой тревоги.

Джон был с ним, был здесь, в этой комнате, с намерением…

Шерлок сглотнул.

Он совершенно не знал намерений Джона.

Он не переживал о том, что будет или не будет делать Джон — это он и имел в виду, когда сказал, что хочет всего — но переживал о своих реакциях на эти действия, неважно будет ли он знать, как поступать хорошо или правильно. Он внезапно почувствовал себя совершенно неподготовленным к предстоящему, а Шерлок ненавидел быть неподготовленным, малоопытным и с недостатком знаний.

Тысячи тревог окутали разум Шерлока, притушив его желание, как вода пламя. Что, если Джон сочтёт его невежество, его отсутствие опыта — незрелым и непривлекательным? Что, если Джон решит, что Шерлок безобразен без одежды? Что, если Шерлок каким-то образом обидит Джона? Что, если Джон посчитает его глупым, нелепым и неловким?

Шерлока охватила паника, растущая в груди.

Шерлок знал детали связи между мужчиной и женщиной, конечно, знал. Но он ничего не знал о том, как выражается страсть между двумя мужчинами. Он слышал пошлости, которые говорили люди о двух мужчинах вместе, о том, чем те занимаются, но он не был точно уверен, что всё это значило, или даже насколько это возможно. Разумеется, у него было представление о том, что могло бы ему понравиться, и чем бы они могли заняться, если бы уединились вместе с Джоном, но он понятия не имел, согласится ли на это Джон.

Должно быть, Джон почувствовал его смятение даже сквозь темноту, потому что его голос, вдруг нарушивший тишину, прозвучал мягко и осторожно.

— Шерлок? Мне зажечь лампаду?

Шерлок пришёл в замешательство. Он одновременно и радовался, и досадовал на нынешнее время суток. Он радовался, поскольку темнота означала, что его внезапный ужас останется незаметным для Джона, но огорчался, что сам не мог видеть Джона.

— Всё в порядке, если ты хочешь, чтобы было темно, но… — Джон взял его за руку, и Шерлок вздохнул от неожиданного прикосновения пальцев Джона. — Я бы хотел видеть тебя.

Шерлок почувствовал, что Джон поднёс его руку ко рту. Он почувствовал дыхание Джона прежде, чем его губы опустились, и ощущение было настолько интимным, что Шерлока пробрало от корней волос до кончиков пальцев на ногах.

Джон легко поцеловал его костяшки, а затем оторвался, чтобы продолжить говорить. Его голос звучал так мягко и был полон жара, что в темноте Шерлок почти чувствовал его вес на своей коже.

— Я хочу видеть, как в завитках твоих волос отражается свет, форму твоих губ, когда я целую тебя, цвет, заливающий твои щёки, когда я целую тебя здесь, — Джон отодвинул ткань на запястье Шерлока, чтобы поцеловать косточку, — и здесь… — Джон выпрямился и поцеловал Шерлока в челюсть, — и здесь.

Его губы опустились на кожу прямо под ухом, и громкий вздох Шерлока взорвал темноту словно выстрел.

— Понимаешь, — сказал Джон, он шептал низким голосом в шею Шерлока. — Я провёл столько времени, представляя, как же ты будешь выглядеть, когда я проделаю всё это с тобой, и хотя слышать тебя и пробовать на вкус, возможно, более чем достаточно, — я жаден.

Губы Джона скользнули вниз по шее, и Шерлок откинул голову, приоткрыв рот от ощущения тёплых губ Джона на коже.

— Шерлок Холмс, ты пробудил во мне жажду, которую я не в силах утолить.

Под растущим жаром от губ Джона на коже, вопрос «зажигать лампаду или нет» покинул разум Шерлока, оставив место более насущным проблемам, таким как «где ещё окажется рот Джона».

— Д-Джон?

Джон отнял губы от его шеи, и Шерлок почти вскрикнул из-за чувства потери.

— Да, любовь моя?

— Ты… поцелуешь меня опять? В губы?

Джон ответил жарким вздохом ему в губы, а затем подался навстречу. Шерлок разомкнул губы, задохнувшись от удовольствия, когда руки Джона оказались в его волосах. Джон целовал его сладко, невесомо, но Шерлок и близко не желал этого.

Он решил здесь и сейчас, что поцелуи с открытым ртом гораздо лучше поцелуев в губы. Честное слово, зачем терять время.

Шерлок открыл рот шире и протолкнул язык с мягким любопытством во влажный жар рта Джона.

«Ах, — подумал Шерлок, когда язык Джона подался вперёд, а руки Джона выскользнули из его волос и обняли его лицо, — так вот из-за чего вся суета, которую разводят поэты и драматурги».

Шерлок всю жизнь считал поэзию слишком переоценённой, но когда язык Джона заскользил по его языку, когда стоны Джона зазвучали словно песня, Шерлок начал понимать, ради чего извели столько чернил.

Шерлок не целовал никого в жизни до этого вечера, и если бы вы спросили его час назад, переживает ли он из-за отсутствия опыта в этой сфере, он бы покраснел и смерил вас взглядом, втайне подумав «Да, конечно, я переживаю! Я ничего не знаю о поцелуях!»

Но Шерлок понял, когда Джон принялся вылизывать его рот, а язык Шерлока с воодушевлением встретил его, что, похоже, это не то действие, которое нуждается в большом количестве практики.

Шерлок вжался в Джона, позабыв о своих переживаниях, и так безудержно целовал его, так сильно прижимался к нему, что почти вычеркнул из памяти, где они, пока не почувствовал, как Джон врезался в край его койки.

Джон оторвался, едва дыша, а Шерлок удерживал его за бёдра.

— Я хочу… — Шерлок перемежал слова поцелуями, и, промахнувшись из-за темноты, поцеловал его в подбородок, не обращая на это внимания, он опустил руки на воротник Джона. — Я хочу… почувствовать тебя… и чтобы ничего не мешало. Эта одежда…!

Шерлок задрожал, словно лошадь, которая только что бежала в гонке. Он хотел, чтобы слои одежды, разделяющие его и Джона, исчезли как можно скорее, но трясущиеся пальцы нисколько не помогали в этом деле.

Он с разочарованием ухватился за его шейный платок, а затем почувствовал, как руки Джона поднялись к его собственному платку. Сдавленный смех Джона у его щеки мгновенно рассеял его замешательство.

— Тише, тише. Вот почему пригодилась бы лампада. Намного проще разобраться, если будет хоть немного света.

Шерлок беззвучно кивнул, прежде чем вспомнил, что Джон не мог его видеть, а затем выдохнул:

— На тумбочке у кровати, там лежат спички.

Джон потянулся за ними, и спустя всего пару секунд проворные пальцы Джона нашли спичку и зажгли фитиль.

Он зажёг свечу на письменном столе Шерлока, а затем потянулся к лампаде над кроватью Шерлока, опершись коленями о его постель.

Шерлок подумал о Джоне Ватсоне, прижимавшем колени к его матрасу, и к горлу подступил жар.

Джон стряхнул дымящуюся спичку, положил её за свечой на столе и с лёгкой улыбкой подошёл к Шерлоку.

Джон Ватсон в свете свечей, пожалуй, не прекраснее Джона Ватсона при свете солнца, с сияющими как пламя волосами, не изумительнее Джона Ватсона в промозглое утро на полпути к такелажу, или Джона Ватсона в шторм, со струями дождя на лице. Шерлок подумал, что нет такой версии Джона Ватсона, которую бы он отверг, но сейчас в эту самую секунду он был убеждён, что Джон Ватсон при свечах, подошедший к нему с улыбкой, с глазами, иссиня-чёрными от желания, несомненно, лучший Джон из всех, что он видел.

— Иди ко мне, — сказал Джон, шагая к Шерлоку, положив свои пальцы на пальцы Шерлока там, где он всё ещё теребил шейный платок. — Давай я разберусь, если ты не против.

Ухмылка Джона такая внезапная и полная озорства, что Шерлок только и мог, что выразить согласие кивком. Он поднял подбородок, чтобы Джону было удобнее.

— Да, великолепно, — прошептал Джон, когда вытянул полоску ткани, обнажив горло Шерлока. — О боже, да.

Он сложил шёлковый лоскут парой ловких движений, после чего заботливо поместил его на стол Шерлока. Затем подался вперёд, привстав на кончики пальцев, чтобы прижаться губами к длинной белой шее, которую только что обнажил. Он поцеловал Шерлока в место биения пульса пылко и настойчиво, под челюстью его рот ощущался таким горячим, таким влажным, что Шерлок издал хныкающий звук и схватил Джона за плечи.

Джон провёл ртом до ямки между ключиц Шерлока, распахнув пошире ворот его льняной рубахи, он скользнул руками под сюртук Шерлока, по молочным и золотым полосам его жилета и обхватил Шерлока за талию.

— Боже, как же я мечтал об этом, — сказал Джон с жаром над ключицей Шерлока.

— Ты… ты мечтал? — выдохнул Шерлок, он приоткрыл рот, когда Джон вернулся к его шее и втянул нежную кожу. На этот раз Шерлок застонал громко и умоляюще, и пальцы Джона накрыли его губы, чтобы остановить возглас. Он беззвучно рассмеялся, обдав дыханием скулу Шерлока.

— Шшш, — он поцеловал Шерлока, пока расстёгивал блестящие пуговицы на жилете. — Прости. Надо было предупредить, что я сделаю это. — Джон усмехнулся Шерлоку, блеснув белоснежными зубами в темноте. — Но твоя шея сводила меня с ума последние несколько недель.

— Правда? — спросил Шерлок наполовину изумлённый, наполовину увлечённый проворными пальцами Джона, почти расстегнувшими бесконечный ряд пуговиц на его жилете. Он удивлённо затаил дыхание, наблюдая за руками Джона, расстёгивающими его пуговицы. От прикосновения пальцев Джона даже сквозь два слоя ткани к его животу у Шерлока закружилась голова, и его затрясло от желания.

— О, я целыми часами… — ответил Джон горящим страстью голосом, когда расстегнул последнюю пуговицу. — Целыми долгими часами думал о том, как поцелую твою прекрасную шею, какова она на вкус — уголок твоей челюсти, впадинка вот здесь — такая же сладкая, как и выглядит? Есть только один способ убедиться.

Джон прижался губами прямо под ухом Шерлока и лизнул.

Шерлок издал резкий стон, его колени подогнулись, он беспомощно потянулся к рукам Джона, когда принялся оседать на пол.

— Эй, эй, эй. Полегче!

Джон сгрёб Шерлока и развернулся с ним, мягко направляя, пока Шерлок не уселся на койку.

Шерлок сидел, его отчаянно трясло, он сжал края кровати до побелевших костяшек. Он глубоко дышал, пытаясь успокоить бурю страсти, которая казалась живым существом, рвущимся наружу из груди.

— Спокойно, спокойно, — вздыхал Джон, словно утешая напуганную лошадь. — Давай помедленнее, ладно? Слишком много всего за раз.

Джон опустился на колени перед Шерлоком, положил свои тёплые руки ему на колени, а затем провёл ладонями по его бёдрам. Джон внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока, черты его лица смягчились при свете лампады.

— Не нужно торопиться.

Шерлок понимал, что прикосновение было успокаивающим, но ощущение мозолистых ладоней Джона, так медленно гладивших его бёдра, привело тело Шерлока в такой трепет, словно он был струной арфы, на которой играл Джон.

— Джон… — голос Шерлок звучал отчаянием, зацепившись за один слог, как рыба за крючок.

— Я знаю, — ответил Джон низким мягким голосом. Он опустил руки, чтобы снять с Шерлока ботинки.

Каким-то образом, даже простое действие — снять обувь — то, что Шерлок делал сам каждый вечер без пиетета, было заряжено чувственностью, просто из-за того, как руки Джона держали его голени. Джон благоговейно сосредоточился на очертаниях лодыжки Шерлока, освободив её от ботинка.

Легче не стало, потому что как только Джон отставил ботинок в сторону, его ладони обняли пятку Шерлока, словно та была сделана из хрусталя. Джон наклонился, чтобы поцеловать подъём длинной бледной ступни Шерлока. Губы Джона оказались такими мягкими, что Шерлок захлебнулся от потрясающего удовольствия.

Джон огладил нижнюю сторону ступни Шерлока, и тот дёрнулся от прикосновения, сжав край кровати до следов на ладонях.

Джон перенёс внимание на другую ногу Шерлока, сняв с неё обувь с той же нежностью. На этот раз он провёл руками вверх по икре, провожая ладони губами, но не прикасаясь, а просто нависая над мышцами до самой щиколотки, которую он поцеловал в косточку, потирая подъём ступни большими пальцами.

Шерлок не удержался от всхлипа и прижал ладонь ко рту, чтобы приглушить звук, с силой надавив пальцами на губы.

— Я знаю, — снова прошептал Джон полным сочувствия голосом. — Я понимаю. Я чувствую то же самое. Честно говоря, я хочу тебя поглотить.

Он посмотрел на Шерлока, и тот увидел, как расширились зрачки Джона: чёрный затопил синюю радужку, сделав её почти невидимой.

Джон снова провёл руками по коленям Шерлока, затем вверх по бёдрам, выше и выше, пока его ладони не накрыли выпуклость в бриджах Шерлока. Джон наклонился ближе, обжигая дыханием внутреннюю сторону бёдер Шерлока даже сквозь ткань. Шерлок почувствовал этот жар и закрыл глаза от страха, что погубит себя, прежде чем Джон вообще приступит.

Джон не отодвигался, его дыхание вырывалось тёплыми, дрожащими облачками, пока он продолжал говорить.

— Я бы съел тебя.

Шерлок изнемогал. Голод в голосе Джона послал горячий импульс прямо в его член, и, не успев остановить себя, Шерлок потянулся к Джону, сжал его рубашку, поднял на одно колено и прижался к его рту, немедленно раздвинув губы, впуская язык Джона. Джон жадно вернул поцелуй, раскрыв рот и погрузив язык внутрь, оглаживая язык Шерлока. Джон встал на ноги, не разрывая поцелуй, и положил руки Шерлоку на плечи, опрокидывая его на кровать.

Шерлок, задыхаясь, отнял губы, чтобы улечься.

Он рухнул на подушку, часто и мелко дыша, всем телом содрогаясь от желания.

Джон наклонился, чтобы поскорее скинуть обувь, а затем забрался к Шерлоку, поражая своей гибкостью, пока устраивался в узком зазоре. Золотые отблески в волосах Джона мерцали в мягком свете лампады над кроватью.

Вдруг Шерлока снова тряхнуло от масштаба грядущего. Джон Ватсон, его Джон Ватсон, который умеет всё на свете: плавать в океане как рыба, передвигаться в пространстве так, словно земное притяжение на него не действует, петь, будто в его лёгких поселились все мировые божества, сражаться со штормом и бурунами, выходя смеющимся победителем, с блестящими от дождя щеками, — этот мужчина выбрал возлежать с Шерлоком на его узкой койке, и внезапно Шерлок поник от бремени обстоятельств.

Джон сразу же заметил изменения в его настроении, то ли по тревожному блеску в глазах, то ли по неожиданной бледности на щеках, Шерлок точно не знал, но понял, что Джон догадался, потому что тот замер и посмотрел на него широкими глазами в мерцающем свете свечей.

— Что такое?

Страх поднялся в груди Шерлока и застрял в горле. Он отвернулся от обеспокоенного взгляда Джона.

— Не делай так, — сказал Джон, положив ладонь поверх сжатой в кулак руки Шерлока. — Не ускользай. Ты нужен мне здесь, рядом со мной. Ты нужен мне весь без остатка, если мы собираемся сделать это. Скажи мне. Что не так?

Шерлок глянул в милое лицо Джона, в уголках его глаз собрались сочувственные морщинки. Было так трудно выразить вслух свои мысли, сказать Джону, чего он боится, но он так сильно хотел, и нежность в глазах Джона придала ему сил заговорить.

— Я никогда… — заговорил Шерлок робким, сдавленным от опасений голосом. — Я никогда ничем таким не занимался. Ни с кем.

Шерлок увидел вспышку боли в глазах Джона.

— Шерлок, если я слишком напорист. Если мы начали делать что-то, чего ты не хочешь…

— Нет! — Шерлок практически вскрикнул. — Нет, это не так, просто, я не… Я не буду… — Шерлок проглотил комок в горле, с трудом выговаривая слова. — Я не знаю, что делать! Я… вообще ничего не знаю.

Стыд от признания оказался настолько сильным, что Шерлок захотел свернуться клубочком и спрятать своё лицо. Он ненавидел не знать, ненавидел признавать это ещё больше, но он сказал это ради Джона, так что Джон снизит свои ожидания до приемлемого уровня и будет готов к тому, что Шерлок полностью отстаёт во всех смыслах.

Он хотел быть лучшим для Джона, ему нужно стать лучшим любовником из всех, что были или будут у Джона, но как это получится, если Шерлок даже не знает, что делать?

Грудь Шерлока теперь горела, но не от возбуждения, а от стыда. Возможно, будет лучше, если он прогонит Джона из постели прямо сейчас, отошлёт его, чтобы тот никогда не вкусил горечи разочарования.

На то, чтобы не спрятать лицо, у Шерлока ушли все силы, вот насколько велико было его смущение. Однако несчастный тон в его голосе достаточно выдал его беспокойство, потому что Джон сжал пальцы Шерлока, словно умоляя.

— Шерлок, ты прелестное, глупое создание, посмотри на меня на секунду.

Шерлок с трудом сглотнул и посмотрел на Джона, с выражением полного расстройства.

— Для меня не важно, если ты не знаешь, что делать. Мне плевать, сколько ты знаешь или не знаешь — я хочу тебя, Шерлок. А это включает те части тебя, которые не знают, что делать.

Шерлок всё ещё сильно сомневался и с дрожащими губами посмотрел на Джона, и тот провёл пальцами по его щеке.

Шерлок содрогнулся от ласкового прикосновения, а потом прижался лицом к ладони Джона.

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался… — продолжил Джон, его голос лился как жидкая темнота, как жар сам по себе, — что это заманчиво для меня? Мысль, что я первый, кто получит возможность проделать все эти вещи с тобой? Первый, кто поцелует тебя… — Джон гладил щёку Шерлока большим пальцем, задевая уголок его губ. — И дотронется до тебя… — рука, накрывающая Шерлока, принялась выписывать неясные узоры на тыльной стороне его запястья. — Увидит тебя таким?

Джон продолжал говорить, его голос лился словно сироп, мёд, словно расплавленный шоколад, стекающий с ложки.

— Не буду лгать, — Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон облизал свои губы, его бледно-розовый язык блеснул в приглушённом свете. — Мысль, что я буду тем, кто заставит тебя распасться на части, первым, кто дотронется до всех твоих потайных мест, о которых ты и сам не знал, — Шерлок слышал, как дыхание Джона всё учащалось и учащалось, пока он продолжал говорить; большой палец, лежащий в уголке рта Шерлока, нежно гладил его нижнюю губу, — не давала мне спать по ночам.

От слов Джона Шерлока пробила дрожь.

Слышать, как Джон описывает вещи, которые он хотел сделать с Шерлоком в сочетании с его взглядом, словно он лакомство, которое Джон хочет отведать, будто Джон — кот, а Шерлок — миска сливок, сожгло весь его стыд в мерцании страсти.

— И если ты переживаешь, — продолжал Джон, — то перестань. Я буду рядом, чтобы провести тебя через это. Я покажу тебе, что делать, — палец Джона переместился на пухлую верхнюю губу Шерлока. — И если тебе не понравится — что угодно, просто скажи мне, — его палец прекратил поглаживания, а глаза наполнились всей серьёзностью. — Если ты захочешь прекратить — мы остановимся. Меня всё устроит. Но ты должен сказать мне, если для тебя всё будет слишком. Ты обещаешь мне, Шерлок?

Шерлок кивнул с широко распахнутыми глазами, а затем, устав ждать, когда палец Джона снова примется двигаться, прижался ртом к ладони Джона, разомкнул губы и с жаром выдохнул. Он поцеловал ладонь Джона, а затем потянул её вниз к своей ладони, лежащей на животе.

Он видел, как ресницы Джона сомкнулись от прикосновения его губ, а затем от вида Джона, на которого так явно подействовал его простой жест, Шерлока наполнило покалывающим теплом во всём теле.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джон, его глаза потемнели, когда он приблизился к губам Шерлока. Он облизнулся, прежде чем прижался к Шерлоку, его голос охрип от вожделения. — Тогда давай начнём. Позволь мне пробудить тебя.

Шерлоку едва хватило времени вдохнуть прежде, чем губы Джона накрыли его, мягко, медленно и влажно. Шерлок подался навстречу жаркому рту Джона, раскрыв губы, приглашая его. Он сжал пальцы Джона, лежащие на его животе.

Джон целовал его медленно и глубоко, свободной рукой зарывшись в волосы Шерлока. Он нежно потянул кудряшки, и Шерлок дёрнулся всем телом в ответ на лёгкое давление на кожу головы.

Шерлок оторвался, задыхаясь в изумлении.

— Джон! Сделай так снова…

Джон ласково потянул, прижимая голову Шерлока обратно к подушке, обнажая его горло, и Шерлока охватил жар, а в паху сосредоточилось возбуждение. Он чувствовал, как вздымаются и опускаются их переплётённые пальцы от быстрого движения его живота.

— Джон… — жалобно взмолился Шерлок. — Поцелуй меня, пока делаешь так…

Джон сжал кудряшки Шерлока, припав к его губам, и тот, издав низкий горловой стон, выгнулся, а свободной рукой схватил Джона за рубашку и притянул его ближе.

Его тело наэлектризовано, его знобило и переполняло желание чувствовать Джона на себе, всего целиком, каждый дюйм кожи, костей и мышц, касаться его, но Джон держался на расстоянии.

— Шерлок, погоди, — Джон сорвано дышал. — Боже, есть вещи, которые я хочу сделать с тобой… — Шерлок смотрел, как Джон прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. — Ты должен помочь мне замедлиться, хорошо? Тебе придётся… останавливать меня.

— Почему? — задыхаясь спросил Шерлок, толкаясь вперёд к Джону, разводя его бёдра. Он потянул Джона вниз к жару между своих ног, не осознавая, что творит его тело, сгорая от желания, желания, желания.

— Потому что, — рвано выдохнул Джон, когда их бёдра соединились в пылу возбуждения. — Ты никогда… — Джон облизал свои губы, и Шерлок припал к ним. — Ты не представляешь, во что впутываешься.

— Значит, расскажи мне, — выдохнул Шерлок напротив рта Джона. — Расскажи, что ты собираешься сделать. 

Джон провёл губами по губам Шерлока не совсем в поцелуе, едва касаясь, медленно скользя и соблазняя, вызывая ровно столько трения, чтобы свести Шерлока с ума от жажды. Джон прерывисто дышал в губы Шерлока.

— Ты действительно хочешь знать? — спросил Джон, поддразнивая, уголки его губ приподнялись.

Шерлок сжал рубашку Джона, чуть не обезумев от разочарования.

— Да, — взмолился он, совершенно не пытаясь скрыть мольбу и страсть в голосе.

— Шшш, — Джон поцеловал Шерлока в уголок губ, успокаивающе, но Шерлок заметил шутливый блеск в его глазах, когда тот чуть отстранился, чтобы продолжить говорить. — Я расскажу тебе.

Он снова сел так, что между ними образовалось пространство, из-за чего Шерлок издал ещё один краткий разочарованный стон, но теперь отсюда он мог видеть больше Джона, тяжёлый взгляд которого почти компенсировал отсутствие Джона на его бёдрах.

Шерлок почувствовал, как ускорилось его дыхание после того, как он заглянул в глаза Джона. То, как Джон смотрел на его тело, ощущалось так же, как если бы он трогал его рукой.

— Во-первых, я собираюсь снять с тебя всю эту прекрасную одежду.

Джон провёл рукой вниз по груди Шерлока, и тот судорожно вдохнул и задержал дыхание, пока рука Джона опускалась к низу живота и по бедру, где и осталась, тёплая и лёгкая. Джон расправил пальцы на бедре Шерлока.

— И я собираюсь смотреть и смотреть.

Джон наклонился к Шерлоку и коснулся губами его уха.

— А затем я буду целовать каждую часть тебя, до которой дотянусь, пока ты больше не сможешь это выносить и не взмолишься коснуться тебя в одном особом месте…

Шерлок, осмелев от внезапного прилива страсти, от тёплого веса ладони Джона на своём бедре, повернулся к Джону, разомкнул губы напротив его губ и запыхавшимся тихим голосом сказал:

— Думаю, я уже знаю, где находится это место.

— Хорошо, — проурчал Джон низким от удовлетворения голосом. Он поднял руку и обхватил лицо Шерлока, поглаживая впадинку под скулой Шерлока. — Очень хорошо.

Джон раскрыл губы и проник языком в рот Шерлока в порыве страсти.

Шерлок открыл рот шире, толкнувшись языком навстречу, чтобы ощутить нежные движения мышцы, которая так сокровенно выражала Джона.

Это чувство — язык Джона у него во рту, толкающийся, нежащий, горячий, скользкий и влажный, заставило Шерлока растаять, и в то же время, пока оно разжигало пожар внутри, казалось, что он никогда не насытится. Ему нужно больше, гораздо больше.

Его и Джона всё ещё разделяло нестерпимое пространство, и Джон, что Шерлок отметил с явным разочарованием, был всё ещё одет в сюртук и рубашку. «Недопустимо», — подумал Шерлок.

Он обвил руки вокруг шеи Джона и притянул к себе. Шерлок елозил бёдрами по матрасу, отчаянно нуждаясь в соприкосновении.

— Джон! — Шерлок отвёл губы в сторону, чтобы сообщить Джону о своих желаниях. — Ты нужен мне. Мне нужно…

Джон положил руки Шерлоку на плечи и нежно уложил его на подушку.

— Скажи мне, — ответил Джон, его голос звучал одновременно и мягко, и хрипло.

Шерлок захныкал, когда руки Джона не вполне ласково удержали его на матрасе, а ладони обдали жаром его плечи.

— Я хочу, что бы ты… был на мне… — Шерлок облизал губы. — Без… одежды между нами, только ты. И я.

Звук, который Джон издал в ответ, отдался прямо в паху Шерлока. Шерлок подался вверх в попытке притянуть Джона ближе к себе.

Пуговицы на жилете Шерлока были уже расстёгнуты, но сам жилет всё ещё висел на плечах, распахнутый на груди, открыв дорогую рубашку из высококачественного льна, который мягко, словно дыхание, касался кожи Шерлока, когда тот извивался на матрасе, отчаянно пытаясь прижаться к Джону.

Шерлок потянулся, чтобы развязать платок на шее Джона, его пальцы тряслись, когда он пытался ослабить узел, и Джон сел, оказавшись вне досягаемости Шерлока. Джон встал на колени, чтобы развязать платок.

Шерлок почти выпустил разочарованный стон, когда Джон отдалился от него, но прервался, когда увидел, что Джон снял платок, скинул тёмный сюртук и бросил всё на пол у кровати.

— Так лучше? — спросил Джон, скользнув обратно к Шерлоку, его голос понизился, к нему добавились хриплые нотки, словно мурлыканье кота.

— Д-да, — выдохнул Шерлок, и тут же подумал «нет», потому что рубашка Джона всё ещё была на нём, скрывала грудь Джона от его взгляда и не давала дотронуться до его кожи.

Однако он промолчал, потому что Джон вернулся к нему и скинул жилет с его плеч. Он ласково нашёптывал Шерлоку на ухо сесть, чтобы можно было снять жилет окончательно.

Джон пропустил дорогую ткань между рук, намереваясь сложить её, но Шерлок издал нетерпеливый звук, выхватил жилет и кинул на пол.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — выдохнул он, склоняясь к груди Джона и обнимая его за талию.

— Но…

Шерлок заткнул возражения Джона губами, прижавшись к нему всем телом.

Шерлок никогда не устанет от ощущения губ Джона и от их мягкого скольжения. Он всё ещё чувствовал некоторую неловкость, не будучи полностью уверенным, куда просовывать свой язык, как наклонять голову, но думать об этом не представлялось возможным, когда здесь был рот Джона: горячий, влажный и открытый навстречу его собственному. Приступ жара, разлившийся в животе, спустился в пах, когда Джон протолкнул язык сквозь губы Шерлока, горячий и скользкий, движущийся с восхитительным намерением, от чего Шерлок застонал и плотно обвил спину Джона руками.

Джон слегка отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока, его глаза казались огромными при тусклом свете свечей.

— Может, у тебя и нет опыта, но, как человек, у которого он ещё как есть, могу сказать, что ты схватываешь налету.

Шерлок почувствовал прилив удовольствия от слов Джона.

Джон вернулся к губам Шерлока, мягко обдав их дыханием.

— У тебя талант.

Джон поцеловал его глубоко и сладостно, — прикосновения были мягкими и затяжными, язык скользил по языку Шерлока, словно тёплый шёлк. Джон отстранялся каждые несколько секунд, улыбаясь и давая Шерлоку вдохнуть, от чего Шерлок ещё больше терял голову и сжимал руки вокруг спины Джона, притягивая его снова.

Они оба всё ещё сидели: Джон на коленях, а Шерлок обнимал его ногами и наклонялся вперёд.

Шерлок хотел целовать Джона вечно. Из всех занятий, которым он посвящал своё время (а он пробовал многое), это было самым предпочтительным. Он не хотел, чтобы оно заканчивалось. Как бы то ни было, медленное, плавное скольжение их губ создавало плавящийся жар глубоко в животе Шерлока, который разгорался сильнее адского пламени, и Шерлок обнаружил, что желание стимуляции между ног, мягко говоря, отвлекало. Его бёдра принялись двигаться в собственном ритме, нуждаясь хоть в каком-нибудь трении.

По счастью, Джон был внимателен к таким мелочам.

— Думаю, — сказал он, с трудом оторвавшись от губ Шерлока, чтобы продолжить говорить. — Мы… — ещё один поцелуй прервал его речь. — Немного… отклонились от первоначального плана.

— Да, — согласился Шерлок, его ответ больше походил на лихорадочный выдох, чем на ясное слово. — Да, мы собирались…

Шерлок потерял нить разговора, когда рот Джона переместился с его губ и заскользил, пылкий и открытый, вниз по его челюсти. Он почувствовал, как Джон начал нежно посасывать, и, захныкав, откинул голову назад.

Рот Джона продолжил спускаться по изгибу шеи Шерлока к его плечу, туда, где с ключицы съехала льняная рубашка, обнажая бледную кожу плеча и горла.

— Боже мой, — прошептал Джон, скользя открытым пылким ртом по голой коже, — ты невыносимо прекрасное создание.

Шерлок немного откинулся, чтобы дать Джону место, и тот положил руки ему на бока, ласково потянув за рубашку и высвободив её из бриджей. Его губы продолжали следовать вниз по груди Шерлока, всё ещё накрытой тонкой тканью рубашки.

Шерлок чувствовал теплое дыхание Джона сквозь лён и ждал, слегка подрагивая, что Джон предпримет дальше.

Джон поцеловал его чуть выше сердца, и Шерлок прерывисто вздохнул и затрепетал сильнее.

Джон провёл тёплыми и сильными ладонями по рукам Шерлока, и только из-за их присутствия Шерлок не опрокинулся назад, ошеломлённый, когда горячий влажный рот Джона припал к его соску и мягко втянул его сквозь рубашку.

Шерлок приоткрыл рот и потянулся, чтобы схватить Джона за руки. Он не мог издать и звука, потому что ощущение от прикосновения рта Джона там — там — совершенно, совершенно не походило ни на что, что он испытывал прежде.

Он почувствовал, как Джон улыбнулся в ответ на его реакцию. Когда Джон отстранился и обдал жаром дыхания влажную ткань, Шерлока пробила дрожь, отдавшись прямо в члене.

Он издал сдавленный звук, Джон шикнул на него и приступил к другому соску. На этот раз он сначала облизал его сквозь ткань, прежде чем вобрать в рот. Шерлок издал стон, гортанный, низкий, полный желания, и Джон, прежде не слышавший такого от Шерлока, втянул сосок ещё сильнее.

Шерлок повторил стон, и Джон оторвался, чтобы невесомо в немой мольбе поцеловать Шерлока. Его глаза смеялись, но губы излучали серьёзность.

— Шшш. Тише, любовь моя.

Шерлок отчаянно поцеловал его, постанывая. Он был уверен, что там, где он сжимал руки Джона, остались синяки, и, как только осознал, тут же ослабил хватку.

— Прости, — прошептал он, его голос дрожал также сильно, как и тело. — Я попытаюсь, но… то, что ты сделал, это…

Глаза Джона находились очень близко, зрачки темнели чёрным. В них плескалось озорство, но и голод тоже, который Шерлок ощутил каждой косточкой. Он затрепетал и прижался к Джону.

— Поцелуй меня там снова, Джон. Я обещаю, что буду тихим.

Джон ответил низким стоном и уронил руки Шерлоку на бёдра.

— Хорошо, если ты не против, прежде чем я сделаю это, думаю, пора приступить к нашему первоначальному плану и снять с тебя оставшуюся одежду.

У Шерлока перехватило дыхание, когда пальцы Джона на талии расстёгнули застёжки его бриджей.

Джон замер в нерешительности. Он поднёс губы к уху Шерлока, его голос обжигал.

— Но только если ты не против.

Шерлок безмолвно кивнул, прижавшись лицом к плечу Джона. Его охватило тревожной волной, но он знал, знал, что хотел этого больше всего на свете.

Пальцы Джона двигались ласково, но уверенно, когда он расстегивал застёжки, а затем опустил ткань вниз.

— Ляг на спину, — выдохнул он Шерлоку в ухо. Одна рука укладывала Шерлока на подушки, а вторая тепло лежала на его бедре, пока Шерлок устраивался и вытягивался под ним.

Джон склонился над Шерлоком, теперь обе его руки обхватывали талию Шерлока.

— Подними бёдра, — прошептал он, и Шерлок подчинился, у него выбило весь дух, когда Джон опустил его бриджи до самых колен.

Сердце Шерлока заколотилось, а самого его затрясло ещё сильнее, чем раньше, когда его паха коснулся прохладный воздух. Шерлок почувствовал, как Джон дотронулся пальцами голой кожи на внутренней стороне бёдер, когда потянулся, чтобы стащить с ног ткань.

Шерлок дёрнулся, жёстко, как от удара.

Джон застыл на полпути и убрал руки с ног Шерлока.

Он наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока в щёку, тепло и успокаивающе, обеими ладонями обхватив лицо Шерлока.

— Прости, если напугал тебя. Мне остановиться?

Шерлок попытался ответить, но понял, что потерял дар речи, так его переполняли чувства от того, что он лежал под Джоном, со спущенными почти до колен бриджами, практически раздетый, за исключением рубахи, скрывающей бёдра. Он чувствовал себя голым, беззащитным, и ощущение казалось столь же ужасающим, как и возбуждающим от того, что Джон склонился над ним, и его глаза выражали беспокойство, а сильные руки так ласково обнимали лицо Шерлока.

Шерлок обхватил руки Джона, словно не веря, что тот действительно здесь, перед ним, так нежно держит его. Шерлок хотел дотронуться до рук Джона словно в подтверждение, что всё происходящее реально.

Он покачал головой.

— Не останавливайся. Пожалуйста.

Должно быть, Джон услышал свидетельство жажды в его голосе, увидел его по выражению лица, потому что подарил Шерлоку долгий, глубокий поцелуй. И, возможно, Шерлоку только почудилось, но он уловил дополнительные нуждающиеся нотки в движениях губ Джона. Шерлок подался навстречу поцелую и прижался грудью к Джону, приглашая его ближе, выгибаясь телом.

Не отрываясь от губ Шерлока, Джон потянулся вниз и снял бриджи Шерлока до самого низа. Он разорвал поцелуй, и круговыми движениями освободил сначала одну ногу, затем вторую от мягкой материи, а затем бросил бриджи куда-то на пол.

Джон оставался на месте, зажатый коленями Шерлока, и тот приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть, как Джон положил ладони ему на икры.

Такое обыкновенное место, но опять же Шерлок всем телом дёрнулся в ответ на прикосновение ладони Джона, как от удара. Джон не отнял руку, но метнул обеспокоенный взгляд к лицу Шерлока, в его выражении застыл вопрос.

Шерлок снова покачал головой, облизав губы.

— Не останавливайся, — выдохнул он, его голос яростно задрожал, когда руки Джона огладили его голени и поднялись обратно к коленкам.

Прикосновения Джона в таких невинных местах не должны были приносить столько удовольствия, но Шерлок мгновенно понял, что на его теле не осталось мест, которые бы не пылали огнём от скольжения горячих мозолистых ладоней Джона.

Руки Джона кружили, обхватывая колени Шерлока, большие пальцы гладили изгиб ног, где коленки переходили в бёдра, и Шерлок чувствовал, как горят его щёки, грудь и шея, как покрылась красными пятнами бледная кожа на ключицах.

Не только прикосновения ладоней Джона заставляли Шерлока разваливаться на кусочки. Но и вид самого Джона: его тонкие губы, покрасневшие и припухшие от поцелуев, длинные ресницы, отливающие тёмным золотом при свечах, потяжелевшие от желания, когда он смотрел на ноги Шерлока. А также свой собственный вид: на Шерлоке была лишь льняная рубашка, и сквозь тонкую ткань слишком заметно выступала эрекция, так очевидно возвышавшаяся над обнажёнными бёдрами, что выглядела совершенно непристойно.

Джон заскользил руками вверх, выше, выше и выше, чтобы удержать Шерлока за бёдра, и дыхание Шерлока стало настолько поверхностным, что на секунду он испугался, вдруг не сможет вдохнуть достаточно воздуха. Шерлоку пришлось закрыть глаза: поток данных оказался избыточным, Шерлок больше не мог выносить и вид, и ощущение ладоней Джона, когда они нырнули под подол его рубашки. Уже одно прикосновение пальцев, тёплое и тяжёлое, было большим, чем он мог вытерпеть.

Джон взялся за край рубашки, потёр тонкую ткань между пальцами, наклонившись над Шерлоком, и заговорил глухим бархатным голосом — как отзвук теней на дне океана — его раскаты обдали тёплой волной обнажённую шею Шерлока.

— Могу я снять это?

Шерлок кивнул, не открывая глаз, его трясло так сильно, что, казалось, он разлетится на куски, а затем Джон прижался поцелуем к его горлу и прошептал:

— Можешь присесть для меня?

Шерлок открыл глаза, чтобы выполнить просьбу Джона, и приподнялся с подушек, дав Джону возможность освободить себя от одежды.

Джон поднял ткань, медленно стягивая её через голову Шерлока, и тот посмотрел вниз на себя. Он увидел свои бледные бёдра, тёмную полоску волос между ног, а затем оголившуюся розовую головку члена, и, смутившись, потрясённо накрыл лицо ладонями.

Он так и замер, чуть согнув спину, спрятав лицо в руках, чувствуя себя таким обнажённым и жутко беззащитным. Он пришёл в ужас от мысли о своём тощем торсе, длинных бледных ногах, очевидном возбуждении, выставленными напоказ перед взором Джона. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы захотеть свернуться калачиком и спрятаться, накрыться одеялом с головой и прогнать Джона. Что Джон подумает о нём, ведь тело Джона — обласканное солнцем и ловкое, тогда как его тело такое белое и хилое: кожа да кости.

Шерлок почувствовал, как приподнялся матрас, когда Джон наклонился вперёд, и, вздрогнув, съёжился и глубже зарылся в свои ладони.

Нежно, так нежно Джон сжал ладонь Шерлока и отвёл от лица.

— Ох, любовь моя. Любимый, посмотри на себя… Только посмотри.

Голос Джона тих и так исполнен благоговения, что поначалу Шерлок подумал, что ему послышалось, но затем он ощутил горячий шёпот дыхания на своей ладони. Джон поцеловал его в ладонь, и трепет в прикосновении был настоящим, как и ощущение горячих ласковых губ, задержавшихся на коже.

Шерлок захлебнулся вдохом и почувствовал, как глубоко в сердце развязался узел.

— Ты знаешь…? — продолжил Джон, чуть дрогнувшим голосом, словно он тоже был так потрясён, что едва дышал. — Ты знаешь, насколько ты прекрасен? Ты должен знать. Должен.

Джон отвёл другую руку с глаз Шерлока и поцеловал костяшки, прижимаясь губами к внутреннему изгибу его пальцев, к основанию ладони и запястью.

— Ты диковинное, редкое прекрасное создание.

Джон поцеловал его в плечо, горячее живое прикосновение его губ походило на спичку, скользящую по коже Шерлока, разгорающуюся по пути и оставляющую за собой огненный след. Джон положил одну руку в волосы Шерлока, и тот слегка откинул голову назад, и его тело начало размыкаться.

Шерлок раскрывался под движением рта Джона, мягким и расслабляющим, напряжение покидало его тело под согревающим скольжением губ.

— Ты словно скульптура, вырезанная из слоновой кости, — голос Джона тёплый и тихий, как и прикосновения губ к вене на горле Шерлока. — Ты словно сирена, русалка, словно выброшенное из глубин морское божество, — Джон запустил пальцы в волосы Шерлока и слегка потянул, и Шерлок зашёлся от удовольствия. — Твои губы словно роза, а глаза словно море. Ох, Шерлок, Шерлок, ты прекрасное невозможное создание.

«Джон — поэт», — думал Шерлок, вспыхивая от его слов, и румянец разгорался на его бледных щеках и на шее. Он знал, что слова не отражали реальность, и утверждения совершенно не соответствовали истине, но он не мог отмахнуться от чувства в голосе Джона, в его убеждённом тоне, который свидетельствовал, что Джон верил в каждое сказанное слово. Он не мог оставаться закрытым перед таким обожанием. Шерлок чувствовал, как таял лёд ненависти к самому себе под жаром преклонения Джона.

Он открыл глаза и при виде Джона, стоявшего на коленях перед ним, золотой макушки, склонившейся над его грудью, коротко всхлипнул и откинулся назад на подушки.

— Да, да, да… — нараспев повторял Джон, все ещё горячо дыша в шею Шерлока, когда тот ложился. Джон последовал за ним, пока не оказался сверху. Его руки лежали на обнажённой талии Шерлока с обеих сторон, одним одетым коленом он прижимался к голой ноге Шерлока. — Боже, взгляни на себя.

В голосе Джона чётко звучало почитание. Его руки соскользнули вниз с плеч Шерлока к изгибу бедра, и у Шерлока перехватило дыхание от этой ласки и внезапного осознания, как Джон смотрит на него: с восторгом и голодом.

От рук Джона и выражения его голоса Шерлок позабыл сам себя, но теперь под этим взглядом Шерлок ощутил, что возбуждение возвращается, разгораясь в центре его тела и растекаясь по конечностям вплоть до кончиков пальцев, потрескивая вспышками тепла.

Джон провёл костяшками по голому бедру Шерлока, и тот выгнул спину, поднимаясь всем телом под голодным взглядом глаз Джона, купаясь в совершенно незнакомых ощущениях. Он облизал нижнюю губу и почувствовал, какая она пухлая под его языком, какая чувствительная, а затем закусил её, посмотрев на Джона сквозь потяжелевшие от вожделения ресницы. Звук, который издал Джон в ответ — несдержанный, полный страсти — заставил Шерлока приподняться и сжать рубашку Джона, притягивая его к себе.

Джон позволил притянуть себя, его одетое тело накрыло Шерлока, и он задохнулся от грубого прикосновения ног Джона в брюках к его обнажённым бёдрам. Тяжёлый вес Джона прямо на его ноющем члене ощущался почти невыносимо.

Рука Джона всё ещё находилась между ними и невесомо ласкала бедро Шерлока, и он прижался к ней, нуждаясь в движении и трении. Он отчаянно желал сдвинуть ладонь Джона на несколько дюймов дальше, чтобы он взял его член в руку, но не знал, как попросить об этом. Это казалось слишком интимным, слишком неприличным, так что вместо этого Шерлок просто раздвинул бёдра, вынуждая Джона прижаться ближе.

Губы Джона оказались в его волосах, близко к уху, и он почувствовал, как изменилось дыхание Джона от его жеста, а затем за одно чудотворное, крошечное движение бёдра Джона очутились напротив его, и Шерлок ощутил длинный, твёрдый член Джона, прижавшийся к нему.

Шерлок раскрыл рот, и словно по своей воле его тело дёрнулось навстречу Джону. Он толчком подался своим членом к члену Джона, и его пылкое острое касание — знание, что это Джон — Джон — чертовски разгорячён и твёрд из-за него, и что его тело толкалось в Шерлока этим самым сокровенным местом, оказалось настолько непристойно-сладким, что Шерлок не смог издать и звука. Голос покинул его.

Джон сжал пальцы на его бедре, губы прошлись по его уху, и Шерлок снова дёрнулся, прижатый весом Джона, удовольствие искрилось вниз по ногам в ответ на трение, и на этот раз Джон тоже застонал, низким, полным нетерпения и страсти всхлипом.

Всё замечательно, но до сих пор недостаточно, потому что их разделяла одежда, создавая барьер между кожей Джона и Шерлока, что было недопустимо.

Шерлок дёрнул рубашку Джона, пытаясь снять её.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты… тоже был без одежды, — его голос дрожал от желания. — Сними её.

— Да, — Джон легонько поцеловал его, прежде чем сесть. — Да, конечно.

Шерлок почти пожалел, когда Джон отдалился, и пропал тёплый вес между ног, но затем позабыл своё расстройство, когда увидел Джона, стоящим на коленях в неровном свете свечей, стягивающим рубаху через голову. Шерлок уже видел Джона без рубашки раньше, бесчисленное количество раз, и, надо отметить, насладился каждым, но сейчас всё было по-другому. На этот раз Джон обнажался на глазах у Шерлока наедине, и этого осознания, вместе с открывшимся видом на мускулистые плечи Джона, вздувшиеся бицепсы, когда тот бросил рубашку рядом с кроватью, движение мышц живота, когда он повернулся обратно, хватило, чтобы Шерлок издал длинный низкий стон, прикусив губу.

В ответ на этот звук Джон одарил Шерлока распутным взглядом, как вообще чей-то взгляд может быть таким сексуальным, — этого Шерлок совершенно не мог понять. Возможно, дело в тяжести ресниц Джона, и глубокой темноте под потяжелевшими веками: в каждом зрачке плясал золотой огонёк, отражённый от свечного пламени над кроватью. Но не только. Причина заключалась ещё в том, как пальцы опустились на застёжку его брюк, расстёгивая их с неторопливой неспешностью, так медленно, что Шерлок приподнялся на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть. Он облизал губы и развёл ноги, когда Джон спустил брюки с бёдер. О, бёдра Джона — Шерлок уже видел их, сегодня днём они предстали во всей красе — это правда было сегодня? Как так? — когда Джон вынырнул из океана, весь мокрый, полупрозрачная ткань обтянула все изгибы его стройных бёдер — но теперь, они предстали перед ним без одежды, только соблазнительный вид золотистой кожи, огибающей кости и две впалые тени, указывающие на то, что Шерлок поверить не мог, что увидит. Рот наполнился слюной, хоть Шерлок и не понимал, почему.

Джон сел повыше на коленях, чтобы стянуть брюки и затем, ох, затем, наконец-то, наконец, Шерлок увидел всего Джона, и, ох, там было на что посмотреть.

Джон передвинулся, чтобы снять брюки с лодыжек, и отбросил их в тёмное изножье кровати, прежде чем снова встал на колени.

Шерлок уже был сражён видом Джона ранее, когда мокрая ткань его брюк выставила на показ каждый нюанс, каждый изгиб плоти. Но теперь, здесь отсутствовала ткань, скрывающая детали, и было видно увеличившийся от возбуждения, твёрдый длинный член, упиравшийся в живот. Шерлок снова застонал, громче и отчаянней при виде желания Джона, такого заметного, обнажённого перед его глазами, и без лишних размышлений он сел и положил руки на стройные мускулистые бёдра Джона.

Джон полностью замер, и Шерлок тоже остановился, метнув вопросительный взгляд на Джона.

— Это… ничего, что я трогаю тебя?

Брови Джона мгновенно сошлись вместе, словно от боли, и на секунду Шерлок забеспокоился, но затем Джон выдохнул ответ, и Шерлок понял, что выражение лица Джона говорило не о боли, но об удовольствии.

— О боже, да.

Осмелев, Шерлок скользнул ладонями вверх по бёдрам Джона, по стройным мускулистым бокам, пересчитал пальцами его рёбра, каждую мышцу, каждую косточку, и он упивался не только видом своих бледных пальцев на смуглой коже Джона, но и ощущением тёплого, живого тела, вздымающегося и дышащего под его ладонями.

Осторожно он провёл руками по твёрдым мышцам на груди Джона, поверх раскрасневшихся сосков, напрягшихся и затвердевших от прикосновения Шерлока.

Шерлок рвано вздохнул от мгновенного отклика Джона на его касание, и, глянув на его лицо, снова обнаружил то же практически болезненное выражение, дыхание Джона мелко вырывалось из распахнутых губ, а глаза почти закрылись.

Шерлок продолжил движение руками и перешёл от ключиц Джона к его плечам, — ох, его плечи.

Шерлок подался слегка вперёд, наслаждаясь ощущением мягкой, тёплой, золотистой кожи под своими ладонями. Как вообще Джон мог быть лучше на ощупь, чем внешне, для Шерлока осталось тайной.

— Так приятно чувствовать тебя, — выдохнул Шерлок, его голос выражал полное изумление, и Джон было рассмеялся в ответ, но прервался. Смех перехватило, и он захлебнулся сорванным вздохом.

Шерлок продолжил скользить пальцами вниз по предплечьям, его большие пальцы обвели вздутые бицепсы Джона, и к тому времени, как он достиг запястий, он дышал так же поверхностно и судорожно, как и Джон.

— Джон, — прошептал Шерлок, его голос дрожал так же сильно, как и его руки. Он сам не знал, чего просит, ошеломлённый, как много Джон уже ему дал, и как много он хотел ещё.

Он отчаянно сжал запястья Джона, и хотя Шерлок не смог подыскать слов, Джон, похоже, всё понял. Он положил руки на плечи Шерлока и ласково направил его вниз на кровать.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — проговорил Джон в губы Шерлока. Он последовал за ним, но не навис, а просто лёг рядом, прижавшись голым бедром к бедру Шерлока.

Шерлок горел огнём, желание трепетало и крутилось в его животе, как живое. Он знал, чего хочет, он хотел этого с самого начала, но ему не хватало смелости произнести это вслух.

— Я хочу… — его голос звучал тихо, словно вздох, его губы задевали губы Джона. — Я хочу, чтобы ты коснулся меня.

С этими словами он развёл бёдра, приподнимая их в приглашении, и по закрывшимся глазам Джона в ответ на его просьбу, догадался, что Джон понял.

Джон мягко поцеловал его, скользнув языком между губ Шерлока. Рука Джона опустилась вниз между ними по дрожащему прессу Шерлока и по изгибу его бедра.

Для Шерлока было в новинку лежать распростёртым и голым перед Джоном. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым и включённым в происходящее. Его кожа представляла собой неизведанный ландшафт, целую новую территорию ощущений. Он чувствовал каждое изменение в прикосновении, каждую смену текстуры, температуры, медленное продвижение пальцев Джона по своему бедру, снимающее с него слой за слоем, заставляющее его трепетать и быть беззащитным, до тех пор пока он, изнемогая, не дёрнулся всем телом, тихо постанывая от желания.

— Шшш, — выдохнул Джон рядом с ним. — Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Не беспокойся, любимый. Я здесь. И ты здесь. Я прямо рядом с тобой. У тебя есть я.

А затем, наконец — наконец, наконец-то — тёплые пальцы Джона обхватили разгорячённую плоть между его ног, и Шерлок весь замер, когда тёплая ладонь Джона сомкнулась на нём.

— Ах, — выдохнул он, его рот раскрылся, бёдра дёрнулись сами по себе, вынуждая руку Джона двигаться.

Шерлок хотел изучить выражение лица Джона, но его веки закрывались, и он не мог остановить их: его переполняли чувства, а с закрытыми глазами он мог лучше сосредоточиться на ощущении мозолистой ладони, обхватывающей его, и на том, как большой палец Джона скользил по головке члена, описывая мучительный круг.

Он истекал смазкой, Шерлок чувствовал влажное скольжение под большим пальцем Джона, его бёдра задрожали, и он страстно застонал, потому что больше не мог вынести, он хотел, чтобы ладонь Джона двигалась.

Он вслепую потянулся, чтобы схватить руку Джона, бессознательно хныкая, его голос охрип и огрубел от похоти.

— Джон…

— Прости, любимый. Я знаю. Я думал только о себе. Не мог остановиться, тебя так приятно чувствовать в руке.

Шерлок всхлипнул на это, впился пальцами в руки Джона, и наконец, наконец ладонь Джона принялась ласкать, покрывая выступившей смазкой весь член Шерлока.

Ощущение медленного скользкого скольжения руки вокруг него, напряжение в мышцах руки Джона, когда он ласкал, было таким приятным, что Шерлок едва мог совладать с собой. Он уронил голову на подушку, его дыхание участилось до рваных всхлипов. Пот бисеринами выступил на лбу, и волосы на загривке взмокли.

Он всё ещё сжимал веки, но почувствовал тёплый поцелуй в шею, прежде чем Джон спросил сдавленным голосом:

— Как тебе?

Шерлок приложил все усилия, чтобы открыть глаза, он облизал губы и попытался ответить, но когда открыл рот, всё что он смог — это издать стон удовольствия, когда пальцы Джона задвигались на его члене.

Джон поцеловал Шерлока в припухшие губы и отстранился, шепча предостережение.

— Тебе нужно быть тише, любимый. Нас… — его дыхание перехватило дрожью страсти, когда Шерлок толкнулся бёдрами в руку Джона, вынуждая его двигаться быстрее. Шерлок почувствовал, как Джон облизал губы рядом с ним. — Нас могут услышать, — его голос смягчили извиняющиеся нотки. — Нельзя, чтобы нас услышали.

Шерлок безысходно кивнул, жёстко закусив губу, чтобы сдержать вскрик, когда Джон переместился и встал на колени, склонившись над ним, отодвинув одну ногу Шерлока своим сильным бедром и меняя угол хватки.

Рот Джона очутился рядом с ухом Шерлока, его хриплое дыхание обжигало, срываясь всё больше и больше с каждым движением ладони.

— Боже мой, Шерлок, ты… ты так прекрасен сейчас. Само совершенство.

Свободная рука Джона теплела на бедре Шерлока, и тот прижался к ней, нуждаясь в давлении, в якоре, как если бы он разваливался на части.

Шерлок захныкал, и, похоже, Джон понял: ладонь на нежной коже Шерлока запылала словно клеймо, когда Джон вдавил его в матрас.

Шерлок не сдержал стон, всхлип вырвался из горла, и Джон прижал пальцы к губам Шерлока, со вспышкой беспокойства в глазах.

— Тише, любовь моя. Тише. Нас услышат.

Шерлок пытался, действительно пытался, но пальцы Джона на губах только всё усложняли. Шерлок вспомнил сквозь пелену страсти, как он представлял себе лучшее развитие событий: Джон, склонившийся над ним и положивший пальцы ему на рот, — и факт, что это на самом деле происходило — Джон над ним, его глаза темнели, как тени от свечей, очертания его тела мерцали золотом в нежном свете — означало, что Шерлок был не в силах соблюдать тишину, только не с таким взглядом Джона, и рукой, вытягивающей из него чувства капля за каплей.

Он не мог остановить многоголосье всхлипов, рвущихся изо рта, как и не мог прекратить толкаться бёдрами навстречу каждому движению Джона.

Шерлок заметался головой по подушке, отчаянно сжимая руку Джона.

— Я не могу… не могу! Прости…

— Шшш, всё в порядке. Всё хорошо, — Джон обхватил ладонью щёку Шерлока и наклонился ниже, чтобы поцеловать его в губы. Его рука ни на секунду не прекращала ласки. — Я держу тебя. Держу.

Тихое заверение Джона и нежное прикосновение его губ бросило Шерлока за край.

Сладкий, влажный жар рта Джона в сочетании с любовной лаской на члене послало такую сильную волну удовольствия по всему телу, настолько раскалённую, что Шерлок испугался, что разлетится на части.

Шерлок выгнулся, спина оторвалась от постели, пальцы впились в руки Джона, вскрик, рвущийся с губ, потонул во рту Джона.

Удовольствие взорвалось и побежало прямо по венам, и Шерлок словно вылетел из своего тела. Он пылал и горел, мчался без звука, он весь устремился в вертикальном движении к чему-то невиданному и неописуемому.

Шерлока трясло от силы и скорости ощущений, настолько всепоглощающих, что на один ужасный миг он испугался, что его смоет этой волной, и он потеряется, не имея возможности вернуться обратно. Но затем он рухнул с небес на землю, придя в себя с разрушительной неожиданностью.

Смутно Шерлок отметил, что его тело утопало в матрасе, грудь сдавило от напряжения, по лбу катился пот.

Джон расположился между его бёдер, он склонился над Шерлоком, опёршись на локти, и принялся покрывать лёгкими поцелуями всё его лицо. Невесомые, нежные, поцелуи одними губами на линии роста волос, на виске и подбородке, — каждый был утешением и вопросом сам по себе: «Ты в порядке? В порядке? Всё хорошо?»

Когда Шерлок распахнул глаза, его ресницы слиплись, Шерлок подозревал, что от слёз. Он встретился взглядом с Джоном: тот смотрел на него с беспокойством. Он тут же обхватил Шерлока за лицо, и его глаза наполнились нежностью.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он хрипло, и Шерлок обнял его за шею и притянул ближе к себе.

— Да, — прошептал он. Он припал губами к щеке Джона. От любви к мужчине над ним сердце Шерлока билось сильно как никогда. Словно то, что подарил Джон, пошатнуло что-то в его сердце, будто это чувство было заперто и пыталось освободиться, но не имело на то причин.

Словно Джон внезапно подарил ему ключ.

Шерлок раскрыл рот, и почувствовал, как дрогнули губы под весом слов, которые он собирался сказать.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, и голос смелел с каждым словом, а руки сжимали шею Джона. — Я люблю тебя, Джон Ватсон.

Шерлок повторил признание, и на этот раз оно вышло легко, без усилий, так же естественно, как и ветер, бегущий по волнам.

— Я люблю тебя, люблю, люблю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не беспокойтесь, Джон кончит в следующей главе. Благодаря своему статусу золотого морского бога секса, у него отличная выдержка, так что он не будет мучиться слишком сильно.
> 
> Джон в тех самых мокрых брюках, осторожно, горячо!: http://vfl.ru/fotos/02e7a1db21692195.html
> 
> И ещё один горяченький арт к главе: http://sweetlittlekitty.tumblr.com/post/111006609798/youre-like-a-sculpture-carved-from-ivory


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ещё больше секса :D :D :D

Шерлок всё ещё обвивал руками шею Джона и ждал, что тот скажет.

Джон молчал несколько долгих ударов сердца, но Шерлок даже не переживал, его переполняло столь сильное наслаждение, словно готовое перелиться через край в любую секунду.

Он никогда раньше не чувствовал себя так, как сейчас, его тело находилось в покое, дрожащем от удовлетворения. Шерлок чувствовал себя мягким и открытым, как цветок, которому раскрыли лепестки, и теперь весь свет струился ему навстречу, наполняя теплом. 

В теле разлился покой и удовлетворение, которых он никогда не испытывал прежде, но в то же время, появилась новая смутная тревога, гудящая в нём, как потайная пружина, о которой он не подозревал, но она всегда была в нём и теперь внезапно проявила своё существование. Он был жив и полон возможностей, его пробуждённое тело покалывало. 

И Джон был с ним, здесь, здесь — между его бёдер, прижимался разгорячённым и упругим телом к нему, подтверждение возбуждения Джона всё ещё упиралось ему в бедро. Шерлок затрепетал под его весом, нежно прижавшись, полный удовольствия при мысли, что поможет Джону обрести собственное освобождение. 

Но Джон всё ещё не двигался.

Шерлок упирался лицом в шею Джона и щекой чувствовал его жаркий пульс, но не видел лица. Он немного отстранился, чтобы увидеть Джона. Джон отвернулся от него, но Шерлок заметил грусть по опущенным уголкам его рта.

— Джон? — тихо прошептал он голосом полным ужаса. — Что случилось?

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, его лицо находилось близко, свой вес он всё ещё поддерживал на локтях, нависая над Шерлоком, и Шерлок увидел слёзы, катящиеся из его глаз.

— Прости меня, — сказал Джон и скатился с Шерлока, утирая слёзы основаниями ладоней.

Так он остался, прижав пальцы к глазам, его обнажённая грудь вздымалась в приглушённом свете, и Шерлок наблюдал за ним, неподвижно и с беспокойством, изучая затенённые бороздки между рёбрами Джона, расширяющиеся на вдохе и сужающиеся на выдохе.

Он хотел протянуть руку и коснуться Джона, утешить его, но, в конце концов, это его слова вызвали у него такую реакцию, так что Шерлок остался на месте, скованный страхом, наблюдая за трясущимися губами Джона, которые сжимались всё сильней с каждым мигом.

Шерлоку показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем Джон опустил руки и издал долгий вздох.

— Прости, — сказал он, его голос всё ещё подрагивал, а в глазах стояла влага. — Хотел бы я сказать, что не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я точно знаю что.

— Я сделал что-то не так? — голос Шерлока звучал тише шелеста былинки.

Джон покачал головой, к его губам поднялся беззвучный смешок, но вырвался похожим на всхлип.

— Нет, — ответил он, слабо улыбнувшись, прежде чем его линия рта изогнулась, а уголки поползли вниз, улыбка исчезла совсем, когда он сомкнул губы. — Нет, это… 

Шерлок видел, как рот Джона снова скривился, и ощутил, как его прошибло покалывающей волной ужаса. Он ненавидел это: ненавидел видеть Джона таким, словно его сердце вырвали из груди и оставили рану зиять. Всё неправильно. Джон должен быть радостным, вне себя от счастья, но вместо этого…

— Это ты, Шерлок. То, что ты здесь со мной, факт, что ты испытываешь такие чувства ко мне… С трудом верится, что всё по-настоящему. 

Джон потянулся к руке Шерлока, неподвижно лежавшей между ними ладонью вверх. Он пробежался пальцами по его ладони до кончика среднего пальца. Шерлок задрожал от прикосновения.

— Поверить не могу, как мне повезло, — выдохнул Джон в темноту между ними. — Услышав то, что ты сказал, я…

Джон снова покачал головой, его голос охрип, и тут Шерлок понял. Он точно знал, о чём говорит Джон. Он чувствовал то же самое каждый день с тех пор как встретил Джона. Опыт настолько сильной любви, что казалось она не помещается в сердце, словно она вырывается из каждой поры, будто он тонет в ней, с головой погружаясь в пожар чувств. Возможно, Джон чувствовал всё это время то же самое, но и не подозревал, что чувства взаимны до сих пор, пока Шерлок не распался на части под рукой Джона и не озвучил признание.

Шерлок взял Джона за руку и посмотрел вниз на их переплетённые пальцы.

— Так значит, ты не… опечален?

— Нет. Нет, Шерлок, я совсем не опечален. Всё с точностью до наоборот, — Джон сжал пальцы Шерлока между своими так сильно, что стало больно. Шерлок был рад боли. Она смягчила его беспокойство и привнесла ощущение реальности происходящего. 

Джон посмотрел Шерлоку в лицо впервые с того момента, как откатился, и его выражение снова изменилось: в его глазах вспыхнула настоящая грусть.

— О, Шерлок, любимый. Не смотри так. Я плачу, потому что счастлив, какой же я дурак! Боже мой, я никогда не был так счастлив. Ох, любимый, иди ко мне. 

Джон вытянул руку и обнял Шерлока за плечи, притягивая его к себе. Тревога Шерлока испарилась за секунду, смытая волной ощущения тёплого обнажённого тела Джона и его голой руки на плечах Шерлока.

Он голый, и Джон тоже, и вот они были здесь, лежали друг напротив друга, и Джон прижался губами к его волосам.

Шерлок чувствовал себя таким мягким и раскрепощённым. В его теле разлилось тёплое покалывание, которое только усиливалось с каждым разом, когда он чувствовал каждую точку на теле, соприкасавшуюся с телом Джона. 

Он уткнулся лицом в плечо Джона, прижался грудью к его рёбрам, его бёдра зажали бёдра Джона. В качестве эксперимента Шерлок пододвинул ногу, лежащую рядом с ногой Джона, и поднял так, что его правая нога оплела левую Джона. Он чувствовал, как кожа скользила по коже, когда устроился между ног Джона.

Шерлок слушал звук дыхания Джона, всё учащающегося над ним, и его переполняло наслаждение и разгорающийся жар, и трепет в животе. Джон был здесь, рядом с ним, весь в его распоряжении, чтобы касаться, пробовать на вкус, познавать. Он подался бёдрами ещё немного ближе к Джону, чувствуя головокружение от предстоящего. 

Он потёр щекой по гладкой груди Джона, а затем немного отстранился и устроился так, чтобы зарыться носом в тёплую впадину под рукой Джона.

То, что Джон тёплый и мягкий на ощупь, не сильно удивило Шерлока, он уже с огромным удовольствие оценил гладкие линии его тела, вздымающиеся под кожей мышцы, но что было невероятным для Шерлока, чего он совершенно не мог себе представить — это запах Джона.

Под мышкой Джона росли мягкие золотистые волосы, слегка взмокшие от пота, и Шерлок, зарывшись в них носом и вдохнув, обнаружил, что здесь запах Джона самый сильный. Он пах чистым потом, жаром и солнечным светом, и Шерлок подумал, что на самом деле, по-другому и не скажешь, ведь Джон пах сексом.

Джон издал тихий звук, когда Шерлок зарылся носом под мышку.

— Шерлок, любимый, что — ?

Но вопрос Джона прервал рваный вздох изумлённого наслаждения, когда Шерлок открыл рот и облизал тёплую, влажную кожу. 

Он отодвинулся и устроился на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. Он смотрел серьёзным взглядом.

— На вкус ты также прекрасен, как и на запах.

— О, мой бог, — ответил Джон и уронил голову назад на матрас, его глаза закрылись. 

В противоположность тёплой, мягкой податливости своего тела, прижатому к Джону, Шерлок внезапно осознал существующее напряжение в теле Джона. По нему прошлась дрожь, как рябь от дуновения ветра по глади воды, и Шерлок приподнялся на локтях, ощутив решимость. Он хотел вернуть то, что Джон только что подарил ему столь бескорыстно. 

Шерлок провёл горячей ладонью по середине груди Джона, наблюдая, как его торс дёрнулся в ответ.

— Джон, — прошептал Шерлок, его голос исполнился благоговением. Шерлок гладил своими длинными пальцами мускулистое бедро Джона, задерживаясь большим пальцем во впадине у его тазовой косточки. — Скажи мне, что делать.

Джон издал тихий стон и открыл глаза.

— О, мой бог, — сказал он снова, и Шерлок отметил, как потемнели его глаза, становясь всё темней и темней с каждым мигом, пока Шерлоку не показалось, что он провалится в них и утонет.

— Ты говорил это много раз сегодня, — голос Шерлока звучал тихо, его большой палец всё ещё гладил впадинку на бедре Джона. Было так приятно, что Шерлок не хотел останавливаться.

Джон попытался рассмеяться, но у него получился только сорванный беспомощный звук.

— Я не могу, когда ты смотришь на меня так.

— Как? — спросил Шерлок, усаживаясь так, чтобы обхватить другое бедро Джона свободной рукой. Теперь он держал Джона обеими руками. Это казалось правильным. Ему нравилось, как его длинные белые пальцы обрамляли золотистые бёдра Джона. Выглядело прекрасно.

— Как будто ты волчонок, который не ел неделю. Зубастый с потемневшими глазами, — голос Джона понизился и налился тяжестью, такой же, какую ощутил Шерлок, склонившись над Джоном, обнимая его бёдра горячими ладонями. Ему казалось, что он может в любую секунду растаять, обратиться в жидкость, пролиться на Джона и просочиться в каждую его пору. 

Он заметил, что, касаясь Джона там, удерживая его стройные бёдра, твёрдые и мягкие одновременно, сам начал возбуждаться. Вожделение нахлынуло волной между ног, жарко и настойчиво, словно и не проходило. Шерлок слегка подвинулся, чтобы предоставить необходимое место своей напряжённой плоти. 

Он посмотрел на набухший член Джона, упирающийся в пресс, на покрасневшую влажную головку, и ощутил жёсткий толчок возбуждения в животе.

Джон опустил тяжёлые золотистые ресницы.

— Честно говоря, тебе особо и не нужно что-то делать, просто продолжай смотреть на меня вот так, и я буду готов. 

Джон облизал губы и приподнялся на локтях, Шерлок отпустил его бёдра и жадно посмотрел, как тот обхватил свой член ладонью.

Шерлок уселся на колени, наклонившись вперёд с рвением, сосредоточился на лице Джона, на мягком «О», в которое сложился его рот, когда он пальцами обхватил свой член и полностью закрыл глаза.

Джон выглядел потрясающе красиво, но Шерлок не хотел просто наблюдать, он хотел узнать, что Джон чувствует, когда трогает себя. Шерлок хотел участвовать.

Он не спрашивал, а просто следовал своим инстинктам, забираясь поверх джоновых ног, а затем оседлал его бёдра.

Джон распахнул глаза с изумлённым вздохом.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Шерлок с сомнением, но не желая сдвигаться. Ему открылось столько данных с того места, где он устроился, и, ох, это было превосходно: он чувствовал твёрдые мышцы бёдер Джона своими голыми ягодицами, чувствовал, как напряглось тело Джона под его весом.

— О боже, да, — сказал Джон, его выдох превратился в долгий свист, его пальцы скользнули по члену вниз, а затем снова вверх, и когда он увидел из-под полуопущенных век Шерлока, смотрящего на него, его лицо засияло от желания.

Пытаясь прижаться к Джону ближе, Шерлок наклонился вперёд, и когда сделал это, то услышал тихий металлический стук об кожу, ощутил нежное натяжение цепочки вокруг своей шеи, и впервые с того времени, как Джон раздел его, Шерлок вспомнил, что всё ещё не снял медальон матери Джона.

Подвеска теплела на его обнажённой груди, и когда Шерлок глянул на себя и понял, что на нём ничего нет, кроме серебряной тонкой цепочки и богато украшенного медальона, мягко мерцающего на голой коже, его щёки запылали. В том, что на нём был надет только этот памятный подарок, не принадлежавший ему, было что-то непристойное. 

— Джон, — прошептал Шерлок слегка дрогнувшим голосом. — Кулон твоей матери. Я забыл снять его.

Джон посмотрел на него и застонал, при словах Шерлока его пальцы на члене замерли. Джон скользнул взглядом по серебряной цепочке на шее Шерлока.

— Джон, — повторил он, его голос всё ещё звучал тихо из-за тревоги. — Мне его снять?

— Нет, — тяжко выдохнул Джон, хриплым голосом. — Не… не снимай его.

— Но…

— Мне нравится, что… он на тебе, — сказал Джон, он облизал верхнюю губу, его пальцы всё ещё покоились на члене. — Это всё, что у меня осталось от неё. Я бы никому не позволил носить его. 

Шерлок откинулся назад.

— Хорошо, — прошептал он, чувствуя, как медальон коснулся его груди и затрепетал от осознания, что нечто невероятно ценное для Джона висит у него на шее. Осознание того, что предмет, который находился так близко к сердцу Джона, теперь висит напротив его сердца, наполнило его резким захватывающим дух чувством, словно от наклона корабля в сильный шторм. Он вспомнил злобные слова Андерсона о том, что Джон пометил его, и понял, что вместо того, чтобы вызвать стыд, ассоциация заставила его сердце биться быстрее и наполнила его трепещущим удовольствием. 

— Мне нравится, как он смотрится на тебе, — сказал Джон, он убрал руки со своего члена и положил их на бёдра Шерлока. Шерлок взял медальон, изучая замысловатый узор вензеля: широкие кривые, переплетающиеся вместе, словно вьюнки вокруг молодых деревьев.

— Он такой красивый, — прошептал Шерлок.

— Вот почему он так тебе идёт, — выдохнул Джон. Он обхватил округлости ягодиц Шерлока, там, где они соприкасались с его бёдрами.

От прикосновения у Шерлока перехватило дыхание, и кулон выскользнул из пальцев. Он приподнялся, чтобы Джон продолжил изучение, проводя по изгибам до того места, где зад переходил в бёдра.

— Д-Джон, — он задыхался, потрясённый чувством, воспламенившим его словно искра порох. Шерлок перенёс вес на свои ладони. Руки Джона были такими тёплыми и шероховатыми на его мягкой коже. Шерлок никогда не задумывался, что эта часть его тела имеет эротический импульс, но теперь, когда Джон смял мышцы, Шерлок ощутил волну возбуждения, последовавшую прямо в член. 

Он подался навстречу рукам Джона, желая давления, желая… чего-нибудь, он сам не знал чего, кроме того, что хотел, чтобы руки Джона продолжали.

Он слышал, как у Джона сбилось дыхание и сжались пальцы в ответ на движение, и Шерлок издал хныкающий звук, на который, он сам не знал, что способен. 

— О боже, — Джон убрал руки с его зада, и, должно быть, на лице Шерлока отразилось разочарование, потому что Джон немедленно извинился. — Прости, любимый, но мне нужно…

Он прервал сам себя стоном, когда вернул пальцы на свой член, и Шерлок опустил зад обратно на бёдра Джона и принялся наблюдать.

В эту секунду он решил, что никогда-никогда не устанет наблюдать за Джоном в таком виде: полная длина его великолепного члена, сжатая пальцами, сияющие золотом мышцы при неровном свете свечей, выпуклые, всё сильнее выступающие с каждым движением его руки.

— О боже, ты так смотришь на меня, будто…, — рука Джона напряглась, он откинул голову назад, ресницы мелькнули двумя полукружьями золота.

Шерлок наклонился вперёд и прижался любопытной рукой к его животу, чтобы почувствовать, как сокращаются мышцы, пока Джон ласкает сам себя. Шерлок обвёл его взглядом с благоговейным восхищением, и Джон выдохнул долгим свистом.

— Ш-Шерлок…

Румянец разлился по его щекам и спустился к шее. Шерлок протянул другую руку, чтобы дотронуться и понять, может ли он ощутить жар.

Джон издал ещё один задушенный звук.

Шерлок одёрнул руку как от огня.

— Это было — ?

— Нет, нет, это было приятно. Сделай так ещё раз. Я просто, — когда ты касаешься меня, это… ах, Шерлок.

Шерлок наблюдал Джона при всех степенях физических нагрузок. Внимательно смотрел, как тот тянул буксирный трос, как блестели на солнце его твёрдые мышцы, а по лицу бежал пот, когда он крутил кабестан*, и тело сгибалось от веса якоря, но такого уровня напряжения Шерлок ещё никогда не видел. 

Как будто Джон был энергичнее, чем когда-либо. Как более яркая версия самого себя, словно лампада, скрытая тенью, но теперь решительно воссиявшая.

Его тело разгорячилось под бёдрами Шерлока, мышцы пресса напряглись под его ладонью, и Шерлоку казалось, что он мог чувствовать энергию сердца Джона, пробивающуюся сквозь его собственное тело.

От ощущения Шерлока бросило в жар, и он захотел придавить Джона, почувствовать прекрасное трение их соединившихся тел, чтобы каким-то образом насладиться жаром и мощью, которые представлял собой Джон Ватсон.

— Могу я помочь, — выдохнул Шерлок, подавшись вперёд, почувствовав приятное трение своего зада и мускулистых бёдер Джона. От ощущения у Шерлока перехватило дыхание, но он не стал отвлекаться. Он навис над Джоном, облизывая губы, пристально наблюдая за движениями его руки. — Пожалуйста. Позволь мне.

— О боже, д-да, ты можешь положить свою руку поверх моей, если хочешь…

— Вот так? — спросил Шерлок, сосредоточившись, как самый прилежный ученик в мире. Он высунул кончик языка, когда протянул руку и обернул своими длинными бледными пальцами кисть Джона. 

Джон шумно выдохнул, его пальцы мгновенно остановились, когда поверх них сжались пальцы Шерлока.

— Ах, это… да. Да, так идеально. П-просто держи свою руку там.

Рука Джона принялась ускоряться. Очарованный Шерлок стиснул пальцы сильней. Он никогда не видел человека, ублажающего самого себя, и это было совсем не так, как он себе представлял, но, в то же время и гораздо лучше, потому что это же Джон. Джон был совершенно уязвим и полностью сосредоточен. В эту секунду Джон был собой больше, чем когда-либо, и Шерлок принимал в этом участие. Осознание наполнило Шерлока пульсирующей болью в глубине души, и он почувствовал, что никогда не насытится. 

Шерлок изучал Джона, двигая рукой вместе с ним, сосредоточившись на запоминании каждой детали этой новой, чудесной версии Джона, которая вся существовала только для него.

Чем сильнее Джон ускорялся, тем больше в животе Шерлока разгоралось мерцающее чувство. Облизнув свои припухшие губы, он прижался бёдрами к бёдрам Джона, бессознательно стремясь к трению своей наливающейся возбуждением плотью. 

Он никогда не видел, чтобы Джон настолько терял контроль. Видеть Джона, который так умело обращался со своим телом, был таким уверенный в себе, ощущать, как он дрожал между ног Шерлока, крепко зажмурившись, и подавался вверх под весом Шерлока, — было так же прекрасно, как звёзды, как морозные узоры на окне зимой, как свет солнца на щеках Шерлока. Зрелище было таким исключительным, изысканным, и столь кратковременным, что Шерлок возмечтал закупорить его где-нибудь, чтобы оно всегда хранилось в его памяти.

— Джон? — Шерлок сжал пальцы Джона. — Могу я…? — он облизал свои губы. Казалось, он не мог остановиться. Как будто он испытывал голод и жажду, словно он неделями не ел, а Джон оказался пиршеством, разложенным прямо перед ним.

Горящие похотью глаза Джона распахнулись, и он посмотрел на Шерлока. В тени, что отбрасывали свечи, казалось, что они светились сами по себе.

— Что такое, любовь моя? — его голос лучился напряжением. Шерлок слышал, как Джон приложил усилие, чтобы заговорить.

Он подался чуть ближе к бёдрам Джона, ощутив, как его потяжелевшие гениталии скользнули по гениталиям Джона.

Дыхание Джона сбилось, бёдра напряглись под весом Шерлока, его тело было таким чувствительным, что даже от малейшего движения трепетало как самая хрупкая вещь.

— Ничего если я… если… могу я дотронуться до тебя? В смысле только я. Я хочу…, — Шерлок снова облизнул свои губы, во рту неимоверно пересохло. — Я хочу почувствовать тебя в своей руке. Мне нужно знать каково это. Когда ты такой.

Джон выругался, и это был самый грязный набор слов, который Шерлок когда-либо слышал. Щёки Шерлока запылали не только из-за того, что он попросил, но и от непристойности того, что сказал Джон.

— Боже мой, Шерлок, да. Господи, да, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. 

Джон выпустил себя и убрал руку, а Шерлок наклонился вперёд, заменяя небольшие умелые пальцы своими — длинными и бледными. Он на секунду задержал их без всякого движения, просто растворяясь в ощущениях от каждого дюйма Джона в своей руке. 

— О, Джон, — прошептал Шерлок, полностью переполненный чувствами. 

Плоть Джона твёрдая и горячая в руке Шерлока, но также мягкая, такая мягкая, словно живой шёлк.

Он чувствовал пульс Джона по всей длине члена, каждую венку, каждый выступ, и Шерлок тяжёло задышал, так тяжело, что едва мог вдохнуть.

Он скользнул пальцам на пару дюймов, и Джон выгнулся всем телом, а изо рта вырвался рваный вздох.

— Как… как тебе? — спросил Шерлок, слыша дрожь в своём голосе. Он был настолько ошеломлён ощущением Джона, что почти закрыл глаза.

— Это…, — Джон, запыхавшись, кивнул с закрытыми глазами. — Идеально. Ты — идеален. 

Шерлок пропустил припухшую верхнюю губу сквозь зубы и закусил её, чтобы сдержаться и не начать тереться о дрожащее тело Джона, словно животное во время гона. Он обладал самоконтролем. По крайней мере, надеялся, что обладал.

— М-могу я…? — Шерлока внезапно обуяло смущение. Его голос стих практически до шёпота. — Как мне сделать? 

Джон всё ещё не открывал глаз. Шерлок захотел поцеловать его трепещущие ресницы, так они отливали золотом на его щеках. 

Джон сглотнул. Шерлок наблюдал за движением кадыка и хотел облизать его. На один головокружительный миг его охватило желание припасть ртом ко всем частям тела Джона одновременно. 

— Как сам захочешь, — раздался милый голос Джона, струящийся из его груди словно золотая лента.

Шерлок ощутил вибрацию между его бёдер. В ответ бёдра Шерлока немного дёрнулись.

— Чтобы ты ни сделал, всё будет прекрасно, любовь моя. Просто начни нежно, и я подскажу, как оно.

Шерлок серьёзно кивнул, внезапно с деловым видом, и сел чуть прямее на бёдрах Джона. Джон застонал в ответ на это движение. Его голос дрожал от напряжения.

— Чтобы ты не делал, просто знай, что я не продержусь долго. 

Шерлок сдвинул пальцы вдоль великолепного члена Джона до самой головки, он обнаружил влагу, провёл по ней пальцами и использовал скользкость, чтобы облегчить движение своих пальцев на обратном пути, — точно так же, как делал Джон для него. И, — о боже, при мысли, что Джон мокрый из-за него — Шерлок издал сдавленный тихий стон, и бёдра Джона дёрнулись под ним при этом звуке. 

Шерлок принялся ласкать Джона, сначала медленно, всё ещё слишком благоговея от ощущения Джона под своими пальцами, чтобы обратить внимание на ритм своих движений.

— Ты можешь… можешь сжать немного плотнее, если хочешь… и двигаться немного — да, вот так — немного быстрее.

Шерлок прислушался к совету Джона и стиснул пальцы сильнее, чтобы усилить трение, и к своему изумлению увидел незамедлительный эффект, который это произвело на Джона — его бёдра толкнулись вперёд, глаза раскрылись, и он издал низкий стон. 

— Д-да, это п-превосходно. Продолжай в-вот так.

Джон снова закрыл глаза, вжался головой в матрас, и Шерлок заметил, что кожа на его шее и плечах покраснела от возбуждения, а золотистые очертания его шеи заблестели от пота.

Шерлок столько раз видел тело Джона, сияющее под солнцем, переливающиеся от пота мышцы его рук и груди, но никогда в жизни он не выглядел так прекрасно как сейчас. И это зрелище, ощущение его тела под собой, чувство живого желания под рукой обострило голод Шерлока до невыносимого, и он потянулся, чтобы обхватить член Джона сразу обеими ладонями. 

Шерлок обернул пальцы левой руки вокруг основания члена Джона, медленно и бережно скользнув двумя пальцами вниз по разгорячённой коже, вплотную прижавшись к его телу. От интимного прикосновения (Шерлок почувствовал мягкие волосы, покрывающие нежную кожу и исходящий жар) он громко вздохнул.

Джон издал нечто среднее между всхлипом и стоном и всем телом напрягся под ногами Шерлока, руки сжались в кулаки, а бёдра дёрнулись вверх.

Шерлок было забеспокоился, что сделал ему больно, когда тот выгнул шею и сдвинул брови словно от боли, но затем он услышал тихие слова, сорвавшиеся с губ Джона, отчаянно повторяющиеся снова и снова, словно заклинание.

— О, боже мой, твои руки. Шерлок, твои руки, о, мой бог… 

Дыхание Шерлока стало таким же тяжёлым, как и у Джона, и на секунду показалось, будто они боролись с чем-то вместе. Шерлоку казалось, будто он дерётся, всё его тело скрутило от отчаянного вожделения, голова кружилась от желания, но он твёрдо вознамерился помочь Джону достичь края, боже, он так остро хотел помочь ему оказаться там. 

Шерлок снова начал ласкать его правой рукой медленно, с осторожностью применяя верный нажим, который ранее произвёл столь сильный эффект на Джона, продолжая нежно держать основание члена Джона левой рукой.

На этот раз реакция Джона оказалась даже ещё более яркой.

Шерлок видел, как рот Джона раскрылся в безмолвном крике, мышцы живота напряглись, когда он толкнулся в его ладонь, руки слепо зашарили по простыне и сжали её.

Шерлок заметил напряжение в кулаках Джона и догадался, с каким трудом тот сдерживает стон. 

— Джон! — выдохнул он, приостановив свои движения. — Ты… ты можешь держаться за меня, если хочешь… как раньше.

Джон поднял затуманенный взор на Шерлока, поначалу не понимая, и Шерлок бессознательно качнул бёдрами, тогда Джон опустил руки на его зад.

Шерлок издал короткий удовлетворённый стон от прикосновения и продолжил ласкать Джона. 

Его ладони заполнял Джон, и, ах, это ощущение жаркой, твёрдой, изнывающей плоти в его руках не походило ни на что. Шерлок почувствовал, как его член налился тяжестью напротив бедра Джона, как его собственное желание разгорелось на фоне желания Джона. В ответ тот сжал пальцы на его заде и притянул Шерлока ближе. 

Шерлок не мог сдерживаться: он принялся толкаться бёдрами вперёд, желая получить трение.

Он двигал бёдрами в такт с руками на члене Джона, каждое скольжение пальцев по возбуждённой плоти вызывало трепещущее желание в животе, которое становилось всё отчаянней. Джон был таким восхитительным в его руках — бархатный жар его гладкой кожи, раскрасневшейся от притока крови.

Шерлок начал постанывать себе под нос, так тихо, что не сразу заметил, что делает это. Зазвучал негромкий хор из охов, пока он продолжал ласки и тёрся бёдрами о бёдра Джона. Твёрдые мышцы — были прекрасной точкой опоры для его вожделеющей плоти.

— О, Джон, о, о, о.

Джон сжал зад Шерлока и подтолкнул его вперёд так, что Шерлок перенёс свой вес на его бёдра и наконец получил трение, которого желал. Из-за внезапного движения медальон свесился между ними, а у Шерлока перехватило дыхание из-за смены позы, и он почти потерял ритм идеальных ласк из-за нового угла, под которым согнулся над Джоном, соединив их бёдра.

Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза, потерявшись в превосходном ощущении джоновых ладоней на своих ягодицах, члене Джона в его руках и его теле под ним. Шерлок и представить не мог, что всё сложится так во всех смыслах правильно. 

«Если рай существует, — исступленно подумал Шерлок, — то вот же он».

Однако он ощутил напряжение, прошившее тело под ним, так что сосредоточился изо всех сил на скорости и наклоне своих движений, подыскивая идеальный баланс между мягкостью и нажимом, трепеща всякий раз, когда его пальцы перемещались по гладкому жару внушительного обхвата Джона. Шерлок был не в силах остановить покачивающиеся движения своего тела, так что он обернул это в свою пользу, помогая направлять руки на члене Джона, словно гладил его не только ладонями, а всем телом. 

Медальон на шее Шерлока с каждым движением качался вперёд, и с каждым ударом его тела бился назад об грудь непристойным контрапунктом к его толкающимся бёдрам. Металл оставлял тёплые удары на груди, прямо над сердцем, и Шерлок вновь подумал, что носить этот медальон всё равно, что носить часть Джона на своей шее и обладать им. От этой мысли его раз за разом пробивала дрожь, спускающаяся вниз к бёдрам, и он жёстко толкался вперёд, невольно сжимая пальцы вокруг члена Джона.

Джон вскрикнул в ответ и выгнулся под Шерлоком, словно лук, сильно впившись пальцами в ягодицы Шерлока.   
«Вот оно», — подумал Шерлок вне себя от предвкушения.

Шерлок на самом деле почувствовал, как член Джона увеличился в его руках, ощутил толчок, а затем выплеск тёплой жидкости, покрывшей его пальцы, запястье и живот Джона. 

Джон был прекрасен как никогда в эту секунду, его член всё ещё пылал в руках Шерлока, его голова запрокинулась назад, рот приоткрылся, и тело трепещущей дугой прижалось ближе к Шерлоку, каждый дюйм кожи сиял при свечах.

«Золото, — подумал Шерлок не в первый раз, — Он сделан из золота».

Но в сердце Джона сияло что-то ярче золота, словно он сам был соткан из света, а теперь тот струился наружу, обжигая руки и бёдра Шерлока и его зад, там, где Джон держался за него.

Ох, каким глупцом был Шерлок всё это время, считая, что волосы и кожа Джона вбирали свет. Нет, нет, он ошибался: это Джон был источником, а теперь, когда он был столь живым в руках Шерлока, то источал свет, такой обжигающий и яркий, что Шерлок с трудом мог смотреть на него без слёз. 

Тело Джона оставалось напряжённым ещё несколько секунд, член постепенно опадал в руках Шерлока, и Джон медленно откинулся на кровать. Шерлок наклонился вперёд, жадный как никогда, испытывая огромное желание попробовать на вкус так много мест на теле Джона в это мгновение: блестящее от пота обнажённое горло, угасающий румянец на щеках, влагу на ресницах, мягкую розовую тень его рта, стремясь исследовать, каков он сразу после того, как получил удовольствие, такой ли Джон золотой и насыщенный на вкус, как выглядит. 

Шерлок решил, что рот Джона первый в его списке, так что он низко наклонился к его груди и с открытым ртом поцеловал его дрогнувшие губы.

На вкус он оказался так же прекрасен, как Шерлок и представлял, даже лучше: сказочно сладкий и горячий, но мягче и нежнее, чем раньше, его рот так легко раскрылся навстречу Шерлоку, язык двигался менее настойчиво, без сопротивления позволяя языку Шерлока изучать его рот.

Шерлок отстранился спустя секунду, и Джон провёл рукой по глазам и глубоко вздохнул, издав звук полного удовлетворения.

Шерлок сдвинулся с бёдер Джона, чтобы улечься рядом. Он провёл носом от лица Джона до липкой впадины его шеи, и Джон одобрительно прогудел, всё ещё не открывая глаз. Он обхватил Шерлока за плечи и притянул к себе. 

Шерлок хотел соблюсти приличия, хотел тихо лежать и наслаждаться этим новым, разнеженным, сонным Джоном, чьи напряжённые линии тела смягчились, как жидкое пламя, чья рука неспешно очертила спину Шерлока, послав дрожь, но член Шерлока затвердел и снова изнывал, и пульс настойчиво бился по всей его длине, так что Шерлок не сдержался и слегка заёрзал возле Джона.

Джон поцеловал его в пробор, должно быть, заметив ёрзанье Шерлока, потому что скользнул рукой по его спине к заду. Он сжал рукой ягодицу, и Шерлок вскрикнул и изумлённо вскинул бёдра вперёд к бёдрам Джона.

Шерлок почувствовал ответный тёплый смешок Джона, завибрировавший через его грудь.

Шерлок так возбудился, что был уверен, что если сию секунду не прикоснётся к своему члену, то определённо умрёт. 

Он просунул руку между их телами, но прежде чем добрался до цели, Джон остановил его, сжав сильными пальцами запястье Шерлока.

— Д-джон, мне нужно…

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, любимый. Я собираюсь дать тебе это. Я собираюсь дать тебе кое-что намного лучше, чем ты даже можешь представить.

Шерлок всхлипнул в ответ.

Джон поцеловал его пальцы.

— Я знаю. Обещаю, это стоит того. Погоди. Мне нужно, чтобы ты снова лёг на спину.

Шерлок оторвался от Джона, но его тело так сильно тряслось, что он с трудом завершил движение.

Джон протянул свои сильные руки, чтобы помочь ему, и одним плавным движением уселся, положил ладони на плечи Шерлока и направил его спиной на кровать.

Шерлок облизал губы, его бёдра тряслись и содрогались от желания. Он хотел потянуться вниз и дотронуться до себя, но знал, что скажет Джон, если он так сделает, так что сжал пальцы в кулаки, чтобы остановить себя.

— Хорошо. О, посмотри на себя, ты так прекрасен, — промурлыкал Джон тихо и довольно, когда склонился над ним, и Шерлок польщено затрепетал. 

Джон опустил голову и сомкнутыми губами поцеловал Шерлока в живот, столь невинно, но Шерлок едва вынес это: любое прикосновение Джона на данном этапе могло стать концом для него. Он прижал кулак ко рту и впился зубами в пальцы, застонав.

— Я знаю, знаю, — выдохнул Джон тихим мягким голосом и переместился, чтобы поцеловать подвздошную косточку Шерлока.

В ответ Шерлок дёрнул бёдрами. Он больше не мог терпеть. Он опустил руку и в мольбе сжал плечо Джона, и дрогнувшим голосом сказал:

— Джон… 

— Да, да, ты прав. Я не собираюсь тянуть с этим, как бы мне ни хотелось. Это было бы жестоко.

Рот Джона снова переместился и теперь, о боже, теперь — куда он собирался? Что он делал? Джон понимал, что делает? Он провёл ртом по бедру Шерлока и завис над волосами Шерлока в паху.

Джон прижался лицом к основанию его члена и вдохнул, и нет, Шерлок не мог такого вынести, должно быть, его пальцы оставили синяки на плечах Джона, а ногти оставили следы в виде полумесяцев, потому что рот Джона находился прямо там, у основания, и Джон же не думал — ? Не может быть, чтобы он…

— Д-джон, что ты — ? 

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, его ясные синие глаза сияли, а зубы обнажились в самой развратной ухмылке, которую Шерлок только видел.

— Если хочешь, положи руки мне на голову.

— Джон, что… 

А затем все его мысли улетучились, когда Джон опустился и взял головку его члена в рот.

Рот Джона, рот Джона вокруг его члена — его член находился во рту у Джона. Прекрасный, невероятный, поющий, улыбающийся рот Джона сейчас окружил влажным жаром член Шерлока. 

Одной только мысли об этом было достаточно, чтобы разбить самообладание Шерлока на кусочки — какая непристойность! Рот Джона! На нём, вокруг него — его рот! Но ничто, ничто на свете не могло подготовить Шерлока к тому, как это ощущалось.

Не только жар, влага и бархатная мягкость, но и язык Джона, о господи, язык Джона, вылизывавший кожу вокруг головки. И Шерлок в ту же секунду понял, что это действо убьёт его, потому что нет никакой возможности выжить после такого.

Он без размышлений последовал совету Джона и вслепую переместил руки с его плеч на голову. Пальцы сжали короткие прядки волос, слишком короткие, чтобы ухватиться как следует, но такие мягкие, и Шерлок с уколом безумного разочарования и потрясения понял, что никогда до этого не касался волос Джона — каждый миг его прежней жизни показался ему напрасным — они оказались такими же приятными на ощупь, как и выглядели, словно он прикоснулся с солнечному свету, сияющему под кончиками пальцев.

Волос Джона в руках Шерлока было почти достаточно, чтобы подвести его к финишу — он чувствовал напряжение в животе и пояснице, как скручивающуюся пружину, которая вот-вот разожмётся, тянущее и тянущее, пока он не почувствовал, что не продержится и секунды. Словно каждая часть его тела каким-то образом сообщалась с членом в этот миг: каждое лёгкое движение рта Джона посылало короткие вспышки удовольствия, будто его тело было оплетено сетью тончайших нитей, собирающихся там, где скользил тёплый и влажный рот Джона.

Что окончательно добило Шерлока, это рот Джона, опустившийся вниз, скользнувший по члену совсем чуть-чуть, слегка посасывая. Каждая мышца в теле Шерлока напряглась, бёдра толчком оторвались от постели. Ощущение гладкого рта, окружившего его член, щёк и извивающегося языка, заключившего ядро его наслаждения — вот что послало первую разрушительную волну удовольствия по всему телу Шерлока. А так же осознание, что одна из рук Джона обхватила основание его члена, пальцы зарылись в тёмные кудряшки, а другая рука, такая горячая на бедре Шерлока, прижала его к кровати. Но больше всего знание, что это Джон — рот Джона на его члене — стало отчаянно реальным от ощущения прекрасных, как солнечный свет, волос Джона в его руках.

Казалось, что хрупкие нити, удерживающие тело Шерлока целостным, распались, и он отстранённо понял, что закричал, его тело выгнулось и стало подниматься и подниматься, несмотря на давление сильной руки Джона на его бедре. Шерлоку казалось, что он будет подниматься вечно, наслаждение захлёстывало его новыми и новыми волнами, словно океан, словно, подумал он сквозь пелену блаженства, бесконечный прибой по бокам корабля, нарастающий, мощный, стремительно уносящий его через пену и солёные брызги. 

Шерлок всё ещё чувствовал рот Джона на себе, движение его щёк и языка, подсказывающих, что он глотает каждый всплеск удовольствия Шерлока, вытекающий из него, и только мысль, что Джон пьёт часть Шерлока, вызвала новую волну ощущений, прошившую его, заставив его с рваным вздохом жёстче дёрнуться вверх к Джону. 

Шерлок дышал так тяжело, что не мог восстановить дыхание, он ловил воздух ртом будто находился под водой, а теперь наконец выбрался на поверхность.

Казалось, что прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Шерлок откинулся обратно на матрас. От мягкого ощущения соскользнувшего рта Джона, Шерлок распахнул глаза и осознал, что весь трясётся, а дыхание всё ещё сбито, словно он пробежал несколько миль.

Джон мягко огладил бока Шерлока. Он наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока в мокрую от пота щёку и нежным, как и его руки, голосом сказал:

— Дыши, любовь моя. Тебе нужно дышать. Сделай глубокий вдох. 

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона широкими, полными ужаса глазами, чувствуя, как вздымается его грудь под ладонями Джона.

— Давай вместе со мной — вдох, — Шерлок поглядел на Джона и сделал, как он сказал: долго и медленно вдохнул, наполняя лёгкие воздухом. — И выдох.

Шерлок выдохнул вместе с Джоном, а потом ещё раз глубоко вдохнул. Он повторил действие несколько раз. Постепенно он почувствовал, как его грохочущее сердце замедлилось.

— Лучше?

Шерлок кивнул.

Джон смахнул намокший от пота локон с брови Шерлока, в его глазах всё ещё плескалась нежность и что-то ещё, похожее на искру живого огня в центре каждой радужки.

— Джон, — его голос звучал низко и хрипло.

— Да, любовь моя?

— То, что ты только что сделал… это было…

Шерлок мотнул головой. Он хотел донести Джону, что это значит для него, но не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать чувства.

Джон наклонился и поцеловал его в висок, и Шерлок ощутил улыбку в изгибе его губ.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось. Я надеялся, что на тебя это произведёт благоприятное воздействие, но должен сказать, всё получилось куда лучше, чем я ожидал. 

Когда Джон сел, его глаза наполнились той же светящейся любовью, а руки всё ещё мягко покоились у Шерлока на волосах.

— Я всё думал: «Вот, вот Шерлок во всей своей красе», а затем видел тебя с новой стороны, и понимал, что прошлая мысль требует правок. Это продолжало случаться, так что думаю, можно сказать, что ты просто становишься всё прекраснее с каждой секундой.

От слов Джона Шерлок залился жарким румянцем. Он застенчиво спросил:

— Думаешь, я прекрасен сейчас?

Шерлок чувствовал себя как выжатая губка: тело обессилело, волосы намокли от пота. Его всё ещё слегка потряхивало после оргазма, он ослаб и чувствовал себя хрупким.

Лицо Джона смягчилось от сомнения в голосе Шерлока. Он пробежался рукой сквозь спутанные кудряшки, и Шерлок немедленно отозвался, подняв лицо навстречу прикосновению, расслабившись всем телом. Если бы он был кошкой, то замурчал бы.

— Ты выглядишь словно русалка, выброшенная из моря: тёмные волосы намокли, голубые глаза сияют, а губы красные, как морской мак.

Голос Джона был низким и тягучим. Казалось, он воздействовал на Шерлока, как заклинание. От этого и пальцев, медленно перебирающих его волосы, Шерлок практически впал в транс. 

— Твое тело дрожит, потрясённое соприкосновением с воздухом, ты в ужасе от мужчины с двумя ногами вместо хвоста, опасного мужчины, который наверняка хочет съесть тебя. Он облизывает губы и смотрит на твой рот, а когда он наконец наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать тебя, ты думаешь, что твоё сердце остановится от страха, потому что ты не знаешь, что такое поцелуй, и когда его рот открывается напротив твоего, ты уверен, что он собирается съесть тебя.

Шерлок хотел рассмеяться над словами Джона, хотел сказать с недоверием «Морские маки? Уверен, что такого растения не существует», — но в словах Джона было что-то таинственно романтичное. От пальцев, тянущих его волосы, и собственнического движение его руки по бедру у Шерлока перехватило дыхание от внезапного наслаждения, когда Джон наклонился и поцеловал его. 

Поцелуй был медленным и мягким, и Шерлок разомкнул губы для Джона, приглашая углубить его. И Джон подчинился, а когда его язык проскользнул в рот Шерлока, он отличался по вкусу, и Шерлок с долей потрясения понял, что чувствует свой собственный вкус на языке Джона. От осознания внутри разлилось тепло, и он прижался к Джону ближе.

Когда несколько секунд спустя Шерлок отклонился, чтобы вдохнуть, он тихо сказал Джону:

— Знаешь, я то же самое думаю о тебе.

Голос Джона наполнился игривыми нотками, но глаза потемнели:

— Боишься, что я съем тебя?

— Нет, — Шерлок ответил, помотав головой. — Что ты становишься всё прекраснее с каждым разом, как я смотрю на тебя.

— Ох, Шерлок…

Шерлок услышал, как сбился голос Джона, прежде чем он наклонился возобновить поцелуй, его губы дрожали, а ресницы трепетали на скулах Шерлока, когда он повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать его глубже.

Ресницы Джона влажно мазнули по коже Шерлока, и тот медленно отстранился и предостерегающе спросил:

— Джон, ты же не плачешь снова?

Джон слабо рассмеялся в ответ, и Шерлок уверился в своей догадке. Он отклонился назад, всё время строго глядя на Джона, который вытирал глаза кулаком и извинительно улыбался.

— Полагаю, ты разочарован в мужчине, который пережил три года войны на море, но расклеивается от каждого знака внимания.

Мрачное выражение не покидало лица Шерлока.

— Я подумал вовсе не об этом.

Джон фыркнул и смахнул последнюю слезу.

Шерлок проговорил тише:

— Я подумал, что ты становишься ещё прекрасней, когда плачешь.

— О господи, — Джон прижал руку ко рту, и несколько слёз скатилось из его глаз.

Шерлок сел, обхватил пальцами запястье Джона и отвёл его руку ото рта. Он нежно положил ладонь на щёку Джона, а затем наклонился сцеловать слезу возле изогнутых вниз губ Джона.

— Не плачь, Джон, — его голос звучал мягко и умоляюще. — Это печалит меня.

— Хорошо, — ответил Джон. Он положил руку поверх ладони Шерлока, обнимающую его лицо и слёзно улыбнулся. — Всё что угодно для тебя. Мой морской цветок, моя русалка, мой невозможный красавец.

— Ты нелеп, — прошептал Шерлок, но покраснел от удовольствия.

Шерлок всё ещё держал запястье Джона другой рукой. Пульс Джона приятно бился под его пальцами. И в сотый раз за ночь Шерлок подумал, как замечательно, что ему довелось увидеть Джона таким мягким и открытым, что он достался ему, такой сильный, тёплый и доступный его прикосновениям.

Он хотел бы целовать Джона всю ночь напролёт, исследуя его тело ртом — осталось так много мест, чтобы попробовать и коснуться, но фитиль свечи на его столе угасал в растопившемся воске, и усталость затопила его мысли. 

Должно быть, Джон заметил утомление в его лице, потому что погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони и сказал:

— Думаю, нам пора обмыться.

Шерлок кивнул, вздохнув, когда Джон отнял руку и слез с кровати, двигаясь как всегда изящно и целенаправленно. 

Шерлок наблюдал с сонным удовлетворением, как Джон налил воды из кувшина с его стола в оловянную миску, он оценивающе скользил взглядом по бёдрам Джона, поднимаясь выше к мускулистым изгибам его ягодиц. «Джон больше никогда не должен носить одежду», — сонно подумал Шерлок, когда тот потянулся к полотенцу рядом, и мышцы его спины отчётливо выступили в приглушённом свете свеч.

Шерлок не в первый раз видел обнажённую спину Джона, но ему впервые выдалась возможность изучить каждую деталь ближе. Он разглядел все маленькие шрамы, пересекавшие золотистую кожу, некоторые из них были маленькими и очень тонкими, но другие оказались глубже и длиннее — доказательство более серьёзных ран. Шерлок с растущим ужасом задумался, что могло их вызвать. 

Один из них был хуже остальных, глубокий узел рубцовой ткани на левом плече Джона, у Шерлока что-то сжалось в животе при его виде. Джон говорил, что был ранен в войне против Франции, после чего его наконец отослали домой — шрам на его плече — результат того ранения.

Джон поставил миску на стул возле кровати Шерлока и опустил в неё полотенце, выжав, прежде чем, повернулся к Шерлоку, чтобы протереть его липкий живот.

— Что такое? — спросил Джон, увидев лицо Шерлока.

— Твоя спина, — ответил Шерлок тихо. — Так много шрамов.

Джон помрачнел.

— Да.

— Тот, что на твоём плече, это из-за него тебя комиссовали?

Джон ласково протирал Шерлока, но его лицо всё ещё выглядело жёстким и отстраненным.

— Да.

Голос Шерлока дрогнул от страха.

— А что насчёт остальных?

Джон отвернулся, чтобы выжать полотенце над миской, и Шерлок подумал, что тот приложил больше усилий, чем требовалось, — побелевшие костяшки были тому доказательством. Шерлок не видел лица Джона со своего места, и Джон молчал всё время, пока быстро вытирался сам.

Когда он повернулся обратно, его лицо смягчилось, но в глазах осталась сталь.

— Я расскажу тебе однажды. Но не сейчас.

— Хорошо, — ответил Шерлок с нехорошим чувством, сожалея, что вообще спросил. Хотел бы он вернуть свой вопрос обратно.

Джон нагнулся над столом Шерлока и задул почти угасшую свечу. Когда он выпрямился, за дверью раздался громкий грохот. Джон напрягся, немедленно приготовившись действовать, но расслабился, когда за шумом последовало несколько неразборчивых голосов. Это буянили пьяные пассажиры, спускавшиеся по лестнице с верхней палубы, возвращаясь с вечеринки в свои каюты.

Гвалт сломал неловкость между ними, и когда Джон забрался обратно в кровать и перегнулся через Шерлока, чтобы задуть свечу на стене, тот увидел, как пламя, прежде чем потухнуть, озарило улыбку на лице Джона.

Джон улёгся рядом с Шерлоком и накинул покрывало на них обоих. И Шерлок так радовался, что Джон собирался остаться с ним на ночь, что ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что тот говорит.

— Что? — оцепенело прошептал Шерлок, отвлёкшись на тёплую ногу Джона, прижавшуюся к нему, и его пальцы ног, когда тот потянулся.

— Я сказал, хорошо, что вечеринка пользовалась таким успехом у пассажиров.

Ещё одно громыхание в коридоре, сопровождаемое раскатистым смехом, подтвердило слова Джона.

Шерлок замер, сердце билось о рёбра. Он испугался вопреки своей воле, вспомнив, с внезапным приступом горечи, насколько стены были в действительности тонкими, насколько хрупкую защиту обеспечивали они ему и Джону от враждебного мира на корабле. 

Он не помнил на протяжении всей медленно раскрывающейся красоты их любви, он совершенно забыл, что он и Джон не одни на свете. Для Шерлока в последние часы мир сжался до четырёх стен его тесной каюты, освещённой свечами и разогретой теплом их сошедшихся тел.

Теперь Шерлок вспомнил с внезапной, жгучей ясностью, как Джон умолял его быть тише, и как он не внял его просьбам. Леденящий ужас тонкой струйкой просочился в желудок, когда он осознал, насколько был громким.

— Джон? — прошептал Шерлок в темноте, горло сдавило от страха и голос сел. — Думаешь, они услышали нас?

— О, любимый. Иди ко мне.

Джон притянул к себе Шерлока, и тот благодарно уступил и позволил ему нежно повернуть себя на бок. Джон прижался со спины, согнув бёдра и упершись ими в изгиб его ягодиц.

Сильной рукой он обхватил Шерлока за талию, и Шерлок устроился удобнее со счастливым вздохом, чувствуя себя спокойнее и умиротворённее.

Джон обдал теплом загривок Шерлока, когда заговорил:

— Нет, я не думаю, что нас услышали. Полагаю, нам здорово повезло, что вечеринка так затянулась, а спиртное лилось рекой. Думаю, большинство из них были на верхней палубе, когда мы спустились, а те, кто уже находились у себя в каютах, были мертвецки пьяны. 

Шерлок помолчал с минуту, взвешивая его слова. Страх начал отступать.

— Как бы то ни было, нам стоит быть более осторожными в будущем. Нам не всегда будет так везти.

Шерлок испытал угрызения совести.

— Прости меня, Джон.

— О, любимый, тебе не за что извиняться, — Джон стиснул его руками. — Верь мне, когда я говорю тебе, что хочу слышать каждый вздох и стон удовольствия, который слетает с твоих губ. Меня убивает просить тебя не шуметь, — голос Джона горько стих. — Но в сложившихся обстоятельствах у нас нет выбора.

— Знаю, — тихо ответил Шерлок и изо всех сил сжал Джона в ответ.

— Как бы я ни привык к жизни на море, иногда я хочу…

Голос Джона был полон тоски, и у Шерлока не в первый раз в своей жизни возникло желание лучше разбираться в человеческих эмоциях. В голосе Джона скрывалось столько чувств, но Шерлок не мог размотать клубок и понять, что к чему.

— Что? — спросил Шерлок, сам не зная, стоило ли задавать вопрос.

Джон вздохнул.

— Иногда я хочу, чтобы всё сложилось иначе.

Шерлок не знал, что ответить, поэтому промолчал, крепко сжав руку Джона. 

Пальцы Джона неторопливо двинулись по животу Шерлока, по дорожке волос внизу. Шерлок затрепетал от признательности и прижался ближе к бёдрам Джона.

— Джон?

— Ммм?

— Ты останешься со мной на всю ночь?

Джон поцеловал Шерлока в волосы.

— Я останусь до восхода солнца, а потом мне будет нужно вернуться.

Пальцы Джона продолжили свои медленные гипнотические движения. Шерлок слышал, как дыхание Джона замедлялось, чувствовал, как прижимается живот Джона к его спине при каждом вдохе. Медленное и сладостное удовлетворение постепенно разливалось по телу Шерлока. Он не помнил, когда был так счастлив. Его тело осоловело и отяжелело.

Шерлок закрыл глаза.

— Джон, — прошептал Шерлок, после того, как они пролежали в тишине некоторое время. — Ты споёшь мне?

Джон ничего не ответил, но прижался ближе к Шерлоку, слегка поправив голову на подушке. И Шерлок по его движениям понял ответ.

Джон начал петь таким тихим голосом, который мог слышать только Шерлок, на языке, которого Шерлок никогда не слышал.

Мелодия была красивой, приятной и западающей в память, странные слоги, слетавшие с языка Джона так близко к уху Шерлока, были такими сокровенными и таинственными, что Шерлока пробрала дрожь.

И хотя он не понимал слов, он мог разгадать их значение по глубине чувств в голосе Джона. Печальные и ласковые одновременно. Голос Джона был похож на свет, пронизывающий тёмные тучи, на скалы, выходящие из моря сквозь туманную завесу.

При его звучании у Шерлока заболело в груди, но если бы его спросили, почему, он бы не смог описать эти чувства.

Сон завладел им, прежде чем Джон допел, подкравшись на цыпочках, чтобы утянуть его в мир сновидений.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кабеста́н (фр. cabestan), в морском деле также шпиль — механизм для передвижения груза, состоящий из вертикально установленного вала, на который при вращении наматывается цепь или канат, прикрепленные другим концом к передвигаемому грузу, например якорю.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джону пора идти. Шерлок его не отпускает.

Шерлок погрузился в глубокий сон, который унёс его далеко из тесной каюты, где он лежал в руках Джона Ватсона, вниз к мерцающему пейзажу морского дна. Ему снилось дно океана, его пещеры и тёмные гроты, коралловые рифы, возвышающиеся бледными горами, взрезая поверхность волн, всюду покрытые странными цветами, открывающимися и закрывающимися в ласковом ритме прибоя, с хрупкими золотыми усиками, разворачивающимися из устья каждого цветка только для того, чтобы отступить при легчайшем признаке движения.

Ему снился белый песок, простирающийся гребнистыми равнинами, освещённый сверху солнцем, с зелёными полосами там, где рос морской бурьян.

Ему казалось, что он парит над этим всем, словно рыба, словно причастный к этому миру, но не принадлежащий к нему, посвящённый в его секреты, таинства и мечты.

Ему снились вещи, которые он не мог запомнить, образы, что мелькали и исчезали, едва пробудившись в нём, смытые словно вихрем пузырьков, испаряющихся в следе неведомого подводного существа.

Ему снился затонувший подводный город: его шпили и башни потемнели от водорослей, стройное величие его сложной архитектуры теперь служило пристанищем для косяков рыб. Там, где раньше лучистый ясный свет озарял крыши, залегли жутковатые тени, протянув тёмные пальцы к растрескавшейся кладке. Угри проплывали сквозь арки колоннады, а полипы забрались на каркасы зданий, как разноцветные руки. Там, где раньше серебрились в солнечном свете стёкла, теперь зияли пустыми глазницами оконные рамы.

Шерлок парил над городом, с болью глядя на него, печаль поднималась в его сердце, как волна, разбивающая плотину, и только он задумался, как это город оказался на дне океана, как очнулся, задыхаясь в темноте.

Он не знал, что его разбудило — какой-то звук за дверью, какая-то суматоха в коридоре. Или, может быть, корабль мягко изменил ход движения. 

Шерлок лежал, широко раскрыв глаза в темноте, и слушал, но мерный скрип и скрежет обшивки корабля звучал без изменений. 

Значит, что-то другое.

Шерлок так сильно сосредоточился на источнике звука, что не сразу осознал движение тела, свернувшегося рядом с ним. Сквозь мрак он мог различить только плавные очертания крепко спящего Джона Ватсона. Тот был повёрнут в сторону Шерлока, одна рука растянулась на его бедре, рот был слегка приоткрыт, раздавалось глубокое ровное дыхание, и ресницы тяжёлым золотом покоились на скулах. 

Весь его вид, ощущение твёрдого тепла под боком у Шерлока и клубок приятных воспоминаний, которое приносило его присутствие, наполнило Шерлока всплеском до боли щемящей радости. Тихий всхлип болезненного облегчения вырвался изо рта, и Шерлок поднял руку, чтобы подавить звук, боясь разбудить Джона.

Значит, всё было по-настоящему. Это не было всего лишь сном. 

Он откинулся на Джона, положив голову ему на грудь, и мягкий ритм его сердцебиения убаюкивал Шерлока, возвращая сон, обратно в мир сновидений.

Шерлоку приснилось, что он снова услышал шум. Ему приснился топот сердитых шагов, спускавшихся по лестнице, что его и Джона застали голыми, слившимися воедино, и полная мера их грехопадения ясно открылась, когда дверь в каюту с треском распахнулась, впустив серый свет солнца. Все люди на корабле устремились вперёд и заполонили комнату во главе с Андерсоном. Тот ухмылялся и тыкал пальцем, его самодовольное лицо выражало удовлетворение, когда он снова и снова повторял: «Я говорил вам! Говорил, что они здесь вместе! Разве я не говорил?»

Капитан схватил Шерлока за волосы и вытащил из кровати в коридор. Джон бросился за ним, его нагота каким-то образом представила его во всей славе, его тело, подсветило великолепие ярости, словно Ахиллес, воспылавший в разгаре сражения — сжатая челюсть и сияющие мышцы, но прежде чем он успел встать рядом с Шерлоком, его задержали. Понадобилось полдюжины мужчин, чтобы остановить его, и когда им наконец это удалось, и его руки прижали к вздымающимся бокам, Джон зарычал словно прикованный лев.

Их потащили вверх на палубу — Джон был смелым, свирепым и сиял золотом, он стоял полностью прямо, и ни капли его великолепия не запятнали чужие грязные руки. Шерлок же, напротив, согнулся под весом ненавидящих взглядов. Шерлок сгорбился и дрожал в холодном свете восхода, он обнял себя бледными руками, ужас, ярость и стыд смешались в его животе в равной степени, а капитан по-прежнему крепко сжимал пригоршню его волос. 

— Наказание за грехи, которые вы совершили — СМЕРТЬ!

Не было времени ни на размышления, ни на сопротивление. Его и Джона столкнули вместе, их плечи ударились друг об друга, толпа окружила их с криками и насмешками и прижала их к краю палубы. Джон взял Шерлока за руку и крепко сжал её, когда они подошли к перилам. Последнее, что увидел Шерлок, прежде чем им их столкнули, было маниакальное, ухмыляющееся лицо Андерсона, искривлённое демоническим весельем.

— СБРАСЫВАЙТЕ ИХ! — закричал он, и они упали за борт корабля, вниз в тёмную воду.

Они стремительно летели вниз, плотно сцепив руки. Шерлок отчаянно перебирал ногами, чтобы остановить падение, но усилия оказались напрасными.

Они врезались в гладь воды, и ликование ревущей толпы в один удар сердца поглотила тишина волн. 

Они тонули и тонули без остановки, Шерлок всё ещё слабо и безрезультатно перебирал ногами, но вода всё темнела, пока их тянуло ко дну.

Пока они погружались, Шерлок беспомощно наблюдал за потоком серебристых пузырьков, вырывавшихся из его носа. Он посмотрел вверх и увидел паутину света, раскинувшуюся над их головами, рассекавшую тёмный корпус отступающего корабля, прочертившую линии сквозь воду, наподобие арок в соборе.

В воде их окружала смерть, но ох, как в то же время здесь, внизу, в зеленоватой толще было красиво.

Джон повернулся к нему и за руку притянул ближе к себе.

— Дыши через меня. Мы выживем здесь вместе, мы спасёмся.

Шерлок попытался ответить, но его слова превратились в пузырьки. 

Шерлок не умел дышать под водой, никто из них не умел. Шерлок знал это, но не знал, как сообщить об этом Джону. Джону, чьи короткие золотистые волосы колыхались под водой, чьё улыбающееся лицо не посетило осознание того, что они определённо утонут. 

Может быть, Шерлок ошибался. Может быть, Джон умел дышать под водой. В конце концов, Джон был божеством в человеческом обличье. 

Но Шерлок знал, что он сам не сумеет. Он даже не умел плавать. Он чувствовал, как вода тянула его, словно длинными пальцами, пытающимися утащить вниз.

Да и времени прошло слишком много. Его лёгкие сжались, поле зрения сузилось, пока он боролся за воздух.

Джон притянул Шерлока к себе, его лицо пронзил ужас, когда он понял, что происходит, но было слишком поздно, слишком поздно — и он в отчаянии накрыл рот Шерлока своим.

Но Джон был всего лишь человеком. Его последнего выдоха не хватило.

Последнее, что увидел Шерлок, прежде чем тьма поглотила его, был печальный изгиб рта Джона, выкрикивавший его имя. 

Шерлок проснулся в испуге и почувствовал на своём плече руку Джона, его Джона, настоящего Джона, пытавшегося разбудить его.

Шерлок повернулся к нему задыхаясь, сердце всё ещё колотилось в груди.

— Шерлок?

Обеспокоенное лицо Джона склонилось к нему. В каюте царила темнота, но снаружи стояла уже не чёрная ночь, так что он смог разобрать тревогу в его лице.

— Ты в порядке?

— Ты здесь, — удивлённо выдохнул Шерлок, больше не в силах сдержать чистый восторг в голосе, совсем недавно вырванный из сна. 

Джон ласково погладил Шерлока по лицу.

— Да, конечно, я здесь.

Несмотря на ужасный сон, Шерлок чувствовал мягкость и тепло, и с лёгким приступом блаженства понял, что Джон всё ещё обвит вокруг него, точно так же, как когда он уснул: его бёдра прижаты к бёдрам Шерлока.

Шерлок повернулся к нему со счастливым вздохом и зарылся в плечо. Он глубоко вдохнул, вбирая такой отчётливый аромат Джона. Когда он заговорил, его голос приглушила тёплая кожа.

— Я боялся, что всё это мне приснилось.

Джон пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы Шерлока. 

— Нет, любимый. Всё случилось на самом деле. И я действительно рядом.

Он пробежался пальцами по волосам Шерлока, а затем ласково повёл его лицо, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Его голос источал нежность.

— И я правда люблю тебя.

Шерлок тихо вздохнул от радости. Каждый раз признание Джона звучало для него как открытие. 

Шерлок приподнялся на локтях и наклонился, чтобы накрыть рот Джона своим.

Вкус Джона после сна отличался, он был теплее и мягче, каким-то образом в большей степени самим собой, и Шерлок любил каждую клеточку Джона.

Его подбородок покрыла лёгкая щетина, которой не было прошлым вечером, она царапала губы Шерлока. Тот потёрся щекой об неё, и вспышка удовольствия прокатилась по позвоночнику. 

Хотел бы Шерлок везде прикоснуться к Джону лицом, изучить каждую его часть своим ртом, но Джон отстранился, и в его глазах всё ещё плескалось беспокойство. 

— Ты всхлипывал во сне, — он протянул руку и откинул волосы со лба Шерлока. — Что тебе снилось?

— Мне приснилось, что нас нашли.

Джон обхватил его руками, тепло обняв спину.

— Ох, любимый.

— Они ворвались в дверь и вытащили нас из постели. Затем привели нас на палубу и сбросили за борт.

Шерлок вздрогнул при жутком воспоминании об искажённом ненавистью лице Андерсона и холодной воде, сомкнувшейся над их головами. Он ощутил, как руки Джона стиснули его.

— Ты пытался спасти меня под водой. Сказал, что можешь дышать за меня, и что мы сможем выжить на дне. Но я не умел дышать под водой. Ты пытался спасти меня, но не мог. Мы тонули, Джон. Мы оба тонули.

Руки Джона переместились ему на грудь.

— Шерлок, я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня.

Шерлок поднял глаза, услышав настойчивость в голосе Джона, и увидел, что тот смотрел на него с убийственной серьёзностью.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выслушал меня очень внимательно. Ты слушаешь?

Шерлок кивнул.

— Тебе не причинят никакого вреда, пока ты на борту этого корабля. Ты слышишь меня? Пока я жив, ни один волос не упадёт с твоей головы, это понятно? Никто не причинит тебе боль. Я не позволю.

Что за вздор. Абсурдное обещание, которое невозможно выполнить. Каким бы сильным и решительным ни был Джон, он всего лишь человек. На корабле куча людей. И даже если половина из них примут сторону Джона, остальные победят. Никаких сомнений. Они победят числом. Но что-то в голосе Джона, в его манере, пробудило в Шерлоке непоколебимую уверенность, по спине пробежался холодок, а на загривке вздыбились волосы.

Мерцающее пламя, что таилось в сердце Джона, редко давало знать о себе, но теперь настал один из тех моментов, когда Шерлок мог видеть, как оно вырвалось наружу. Он увидел, почему Джон выжил, принудительно завербованный на море без знания морского дела, почему выдержал три года службы на войне с Францией, заряжая пушки и спуская паруса в разгаре битвы, провёл три года по колено в крови и трюмной воде, отпиливая ноги мужчин в вонючих недрах кораблей, разлетавшихся в щепки вокруг него.

В основе Джона Ватсона лежала сталь, свидетелем которой только что стал Шерлок. Из-за чего он задумался, а существует ли что-то, чего этот мужчина не может добиться, если задумает. 

Шерлок обнаружил, что кивает, в совершенном благоговении от перемены в Джоне.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джон, и, похоже, он слегка смягчился, но по окончании его речи в воздухе вокруг него осталась трескучая энергия, от чего сердце Шерлока забилось сильнее.

— Джон, — обратился Шерлок, чувствуя себя слегка ослеплённым в присутствии этого нового Джона. Он чувствовал себя так, словно только что сделал несколько больших глотков из фляжки Джона, которую тот носил в своём сюртуке. У него кружилась голова, а кожу знобило.

— Да, любовь моя?

— Ты невероятен, — выдохнул он, восхищение в его голосе было до боли неприкрытым.

Джон тихо рассмеялся в ответ, и ощущение смеющегося Джона рядом с ним, этого Джона, такого свирепого и полного силы, который вызывал мгновенное уважение одним только взглядом, то, что он так тепло и открыто рассмеялся, спустя несколько секунд после всего, и его грудь сотрясалась под Шерлоком — что всё это умещалось в одном небольшом человеке — было слишком для Шерлока.

Он забрался повыше к его смеющемуся рту.

— Джон, — повторил он, на этот раз с мольбой. — Джон, поцелуй меня. 

Глаза Джона потемнели, и он скользнул руками по спине Шерлока, прямо над выпуклостью его зада и притянул к себе.

Джон целовал его долго и глубоко, его рот открылся навстречу Шерлоку с низким стоном, который, казалось, вырвался против его воли. Этот звук резко возродил наслаждение в животе Шерлока, и он развёл ноги напротив мускулистого бедра Джона, и медленно, вожделеюще толкнулся.

Язык Джона был тёплым во рту Шерлока, он мягко давил на его собственный, а затем ладони Джона обхватили его зад, и пальцы впились в мускулистую плоть.

Шерлок всхлипнул и снова толкнулся в бедро Джона, скользнув языком по его языку.

К огромному разочарованию Шерлока, Джон разорвал поцелуй и, тяжело дыша, откинулся на подушки. 

— Мы не можем заниматься этим сейчас, — его голос звучал решительно, хотя лицо излучало желание.

Шерлок заёрзал рядом с ним, настигая его рот своим.

— Почему нет?

Джон поднял подбородок, подаваясь навстречу Шерлоку, пока их губы не соприкоснулись в почти-поцелуе.

— Солнце практически взошло, — Джон пропустил пальцы через волосы Шерлока. Прикосновение исполнилось грустью. — Я должен уйти.

Отчаяние тонко заструилось в груди Шерлока, но он отмахнулся от него.

Он открыл рот напротив рта Джона, и облизал его милую розовую нижнюю губу.

В ответ Джон закрыл глаза, и ещё один низкий стон вырвался из его горла.

— Пока что нет, — сказал Шерлок. — Ещё не прозвенели колокола.

Шерлок соскользнул ртом вниз по челюсти Джона к более мягкой коже под подбородком. Он на пробу облизал это место. У Джона вырвался тяжёлый вздох.

— Любовь моя… — Шерлок прижал язык к шее Джона, отыскивая его пульс. Он хотел ощутить, как бьётся жизнь Джона под языком. Язык ищуще заскользил. Джон сжал рукой его волосы. — Любовь моя, — запыхавшись повторил Джон. — Мне нужно подняться пока никто… не заметил меня. Я должен уйти сейчас.

Шерлок знал, что Джон прав. Он понимал, что должен отпустить Джона, но его тело было таким тёплым под ним, язык чувствовал вкус соли на коже, и, несмотря на свои слова, Джон нисколько не возражал, что жаркий любознательный рот Шерлока спускался ниже. 

Он провёл языком по шее, поражаясь гибкости мышц, когда Джон слегка повернул голову. Шерлок продолжил спуск, сделав круг по ямке возле ключицы, а затем по груди Джона, пока не достиг маленького розового кружка. Он прошёлся по нему в качестве эксперимента, насладившись, как быстро тот затвердел под языком. Шерлок вновь облизал его, и когда Джон невольно задохнулся, а его торс выгнулся под губами Шерлока, он в ту же секунду решил проявить полнейшее бесстыдство.

Шерлок решил, что это стоит риска. 

Он приподнялся на локтях и переместился, устраивая изнывающую и теперь уже невероятно очевидную эрекцию напротив паха Джона. Они оба были всё ещё полностью голыми, и их наготу прикрывала лишь смятая простыня. Так что когда Шерлок прижался бёдрами к бёдрам Джона, то был вознаграждён твёрдым жаром полностью вставшего и абсолютно голого члена Джона, скользнувшего вдоль его ствола. 

Джон выдохнул со свистом.

О, о, о — ощущение Джона рядом, ощущение его твёрдого члена, горячо прижавшегося к его собственному, оказалось настолько восхитительным, что Шерлок на секунду забыл, как дышать. Какая невероятно гениальная идея! Почему он раньше не додумался?

Шерлок всё ещё опирался на локти, хотя его руки начали трястись, пытаясь удержать его вес. Он опустил губы к Джону и выдохнул мольбу в его открытый рот:

— Пожалуйста, Джон, пожалуйста. Не уходи пока. Мы можем поторопиться. Просто не… — он качнул бёдрами, и они оба в голос застонали. — Не… уходи… пока ещё.

Джон с трудом дышал, его тело напряглось под Шерлоком.

— Ты оказываешь крайне дурное влияние, Шерлок Холмс, — пальцы Джона сжали его зад, побуждая снова толкнуться вперёд, вызвав приятное трение вдоль всего пульсирующего члена. От понимания, что трение — это результат прикосновения к члену Джона, Шерлок смежил веки с тихим стоном удовольствия.

— Боже помоги мне, не думаю, что смогу уйти теперь, даже если захочу.

Джон судорожно вдохнул и прижался лбом ко лбу Шерлока.

— Хорошо, любовь моя. Хочешь по-быстрому? Я сделаю всё быстро, — в голосе Джона внезапно прорезались жёсткие грубые нотки, из-за которых Шерлок подумал о дыме и порохе, о Джоне, выкрикивающем приказы сквозь пушечные залпы. Его глаза были тёмными в тусклом свете каюты, но в центре каждого зрачка промелькнуло нечто опасное. От этого зрелища Шерлок затрепетал в предвкушении. 

Джон задвигался под ним, развёл ноги и согнул их в коленях, а ступни поставил на постель, благополучно сжав ими Шерлока. Затем, не убирая руку с ягодиц Шерлока, он принялся направлять его толчки, опуская его вниз, когда сам подавался вверх.

В новой позе их члены тёрлись прямо друг об друга, зажатые их телами. От полученных ощущений Шерлок громко и сорвано вздохнул, когда он попытался удержать себя на весу, его руки затряслись как никогда сильно.

— Как тебе? — спросил Джон, его зубы мелькнули в улыбке Шерлоку.

— Это… аххх, — слова Шерлок прервались стоном, когда Джон прижал его тело сильнее к себе. Шерлок ощутил, как растянулись мышцы в сильных бёдрах Джона, когда тот толкнулся, и каждая полная силы ласка его тела, сладко отдавалась в его пульсирующем члене.

— Скажи, как тебе, — повторил Джон, в его голосе зазвучал командный тон, когда он поднял губы в поцелуе. Шерлок ответил на него, беспорядочно дыша, когда их губы слились.

— Так хорошо, Джон, — выдохнул он, его дыхание сбилось. — Ты такой восхитительный.

— Правда? — спросил Джон, его глаза мерцали в занимающейся светом каюте. — Скажи мне, Шерлок. Расскажи, как тебе. 

Шерлок качал бёдрами одновременно с толчками Джона, теперь быстрее и сосредоточенней. Ладони Джона на его заде помогли ему найти правильный ритм.

Между ними стало влажно, и Шерлок понятия не имел, это из-за его текущего члена или джонова, но застонал от ощущения, протяжно и низко, уронив голову между рук, продолжая движения.

— Так хорошо, — пробормотал Шерлок, опьянев от удовольствия, отчаянно желая донести до Джона, как ему хорошо. — Я никогда не испытывал ничего — ничего — подобного этому, подобного тебе. О, боже, Джон, ты — п-прекрасен. Ты всё для меня. 

В ответ Джон вцепился пальцами в ягодицы Шерлока, и издал звук, который можно было описать только как рык.

Было просто восхитительно, но не достаточно. Шерлок хотел большего нажима, больше Джона рядом с собой.

Он положил руки на матрас с каждой стороны от Джона и толкнулся вверх, в шатком приступе силы, так, что получил лучший угол, чтобы прижаться к нему.

Шерлок возобновил движения с былой энергией, но этого всё ещё было недостаточно.

Шерлок остановил взгляд на Джоне и закусил губы. По виску скатилась капля пота, он слизал её с верхней губы и сказал:

— Сильнее, Джон. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Джон выругался, и слова, прозвучавшие так непристойно его запыхавшимся голосом, заставили Шерлока качнуть бёдрами вниз сильнее. Он сбился с осторожного ритма, который установил Джон, и задвигался рвано и отчаянно.

— Хочешь быстрее?

— Д-да, Джон, — Шерлок задыхался.

— Хочешь сильнее?

Шерлок, всхлипнув, кивнул.

— Я хочу услышать это от тебя, любимый.

— Да! Пожалуйста, Джон. Пожалуйста! — Шерлок запричитал.

— Шшш.

Джон провёл рукой вверх по спине Шерлока к его промокшим от пота кудряшкам и наклонил его, чтобы их губы встретились. Другой рукой он вырисовывал круги на его пояснице. Шерлок захныкал о того, что ладони переместились с его ягодиц, а из-за того, что он потерял дополнительный нажим, его бёдра хаотично задвигались.

Джон погрузил язык в рот Шерлока, и у него перехватило дыхание в противоречивом удовольствии. Медленное скольжение языка Джона было великолепным, но член Шерлока отчаянно нуждался в большем контакте. Шерлок толкнулся в Джона, отчаянно застонав в его рот. 

— Шшш. Тише, любовь моя. Я знаю. Я точно знаю, что тебе нужно.

— Д-джон, — Шерлок подался к Джону всем своим трепещущим телом, не в силах попросить, чего он хотел, не чувствуя ничего кроме того, что кровь прилила к его члену.

— Я знаю, — Джон снова поцеловал его, словно извиняясь, а затем прошептал: — Подними бёдра, любимый. Совсем чуть-чуть. Я обещаю сделать тебе очень хорошо. Вот так.

Джон убрал руку с поясницы Шерлока и просунул её между их тел. Шерлок яростно дёрнулся, когда ощутил, как пальцы Джона скользнули по нему.

— Просто подожди, — прошептал Джон в припухший рот Шерлока, его голос слегка подрагивал. — Тебе будет очень хорошо.

А затем у Шерлока выбило весь дух, потому что Джон обхватил рукой не только его член, но и свой тоже, и они оба оказались в захвате, кулак Джона заключил в круг твёрдый, трепещущий жар их двоих. И наконец-то, наконец Шерлок получил достаточно трения и давления, которых так жаждал, когда Джон принялся ласкать их. 

Шерлок застонал в рот Джона, протяжным утробным звуком, вырвавшимся откуда-то из нутра, его бёдра качались в такт с поглаживаниями, а тело Джона подавалось вперёд в ответ. Ощущение двигающихся пальцев Джона в сочетании с гладкой длиной его члена, такого бархатисто-мягкого напротив его собственного, было таким прекрасным, что Шерлок испугался, что сойдёт с ума от наслаждения.

Джон ускорился, и Шерлок принялся страстно толкаться, сопровождая движения хором тихих, отчаянных звуков, рождавшихся у основания его горла.

Шерлок жёстко закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы остановить звуки, отметив краем сознания, что ему не стоит шуметь, но это было трудно. Джон был таким восхитительным, слишком восхитительным, гладкий бьющийся жар его члена напротив его собственного доставлял так много удовольствия, что он едва сдерживался. Уверенный ритм, в котором рука Джона сжимала и ласкала его член по всей длине, был лучшим, чем Шерлок когда-либо испытывал.

Его руки по бокам от Джона затряслись, он так сильно стиснул нижнюю губу, что чуть не прокусил её. Он чувствовал, как приближался пик его удовольствия, как волна, набирающая мощь, мышцы его живота и ног поджались.

Джон под ним издавал тихие задушенные звуки, когда ласкал их оба члена своим кулаком.

Шерлок рискнул посмотреть вниз, и не сдержал стон, вырвавшийся из его горла при виде Джона: розовые губы разомкнуты, язык зажат в уголке рта, его глаза с набрякшими веками сосредоточены на точке, где сошлись их тела, на движении его руки между ними, на непристойных толчках шерлоковых бёдер, двигавшихся ему навстречу. 

Джон видел, что Шерлок наблюдает за ним, и поднял подбородок в приглашающем жесте. Шерлок наклонился и прижался губами к его рту. Он попытался поцеловать его, но ему с трудом удалось завершить действие с какой-либо точностью. Вместо этого, его рот влажно скользнул по губам Джона. Язык Джона высунулся навстречу ему и обвёл припухшую нижнюю губу Шерлока.

Шерлок захныкал в поцелуй и почувствовал, что Джон ускорил ласки.

— Как тебе? — задыхаясь, спросил Джон, обдав жаром губы Шерлока.

— Т-так, так хорошо. Очень хорошо, Джон, — Шерлок тряхнул головой, и пот сбежал с висков в волосы.

— Ты такой красивый в этом состоянии, ты знаешь об этом? — выдохнул Джон Шерлоку в рот, на мгновение движение его руки замедлилось, когда он прижался губами ближе к губам Шерлока. — То, как я чувствую тебя в своей руке…

Шерлок ощутил, как Джон обвёл большим пальцем чувствительную головку его члена и вскрикнул, его бёдра дёрнулись в отчаянной жажде, чтобы Джон возобновил прежнюю скорость.

Джон скользнул рукой по намокшим кудрям Шерлока. Его глаза потемнели, в них блеснула жёсткость. 

— Ты кончишь, когда я скажу, хорошо?

— Д-да, Джон, — выдохнул Шерлок, сотрясаясь всем телом. 

— Только когда я скажу, — повторил Джон, его голос, словно побег, жаром распустился между ними, когда его рука вновь ускорилась. — Ты прекрасное, прекрасное создание.

Шерлок удерживал рот на месте, рвано дыша в губы Джона, когда тот облизывал его. Крошечные взмахи языка вдоль языка Шерлока, тихие постанывания в основании горла Джона, словно он предлагал их Шерлоку, издавал их только ради него. Они лились прямо в рот Шерлоку и скользили вниз по горлу, и этот жест — кружащий язык Джона, был таким ласковым, влажным, таким невероятно непристойным, что Шерлок ощутил, как его конечности затряслись, когда наслаждение стало расти внутри него, усиливаясь всё больше. 

— Д-джон, — сорвано выдохнул Шерлок, ужаснувшись, что собирается нарушить его требование, потому что больше не мог сдерживаться. Он чувствовал, как в нём зарождаются первые тягучие и сладостные волны. Он пытался остановиться, пытался сдержать в узде рвущееся из тела удовольствие. — Я… Я собираюсь…

— Да, любовь моя, — отозвался Джон, прижимаясь губами ко рту Шерлока. — Кончи для меня сейчас.

Затем Джон поднял свои ноги и обхватил ими бёдра Шерлока сзади, прижав их прямо под его ягодицами и потянув Шерлока этим захватом на себя.

Шерлок и так ушёл слишком далеко, чтобы отпрянуть от края, но ощущение мускулистых бёдер Джона, обхвативших его тело, притянувших его так близко к нему, костяшек Джона, которыми он провёл по его животу, пока его рука занималась скользким жаром их эрекций, — обозначило начало конца.

Шерлок уронил голову, его локти подломились, уступая путь рвущемуся из него удовольствию, пробегающему по телу огромными трепещущими волнами. Тело Шерлока напряглось, ягодицы сжались, бёдра дёрнулись вниз, когда он излился толчок за толчком тёплой липкой жидкостью между ними.

Он прижался лицом к шее Джона, приглушив крик во влажной коже джонова горла, а его член содрогнулся повторными толчками, когда он ощутил, как Джон выгнулся под ним со сдавленным вскриком. 

Он услышал, как Джон выругался, почувствовал, как пальцы одной руки сжали его волосы, а другая рука стиснула их члены, и как он толкался и толкался навстречу Шерлоку изо всех сил, и Шерлок подивился этой мощи, его жару и тёплой жидкости, выплеснувшейся ему на живот.

Шерлок тяжко рухнул Джону на грудь, и обессилено улёгся сверху, загнанно дыша в его шею, пока тело Джона медленно опадало назад на матрас.

Он чувствовал, как Джон тяжёло и сбивчиво дышал, как гладил его по влажному загривку, по дрожащим мышцам его спины, успокаивающе вырисовывая круги. 

Шерлок всё ещё подрагивал всем телом, он прижался губами к шее Джона. Джон поцеловал его в потные кудри на макушке.

— Как ты, любовь моя?

Шерлок с трудом поднял голову. Когда он смог заговорить, пересохший голос зазвучал скрипуче.

— Хочу пить.

Джон тихонько рассмеялся и поцеловал его в висок.

— Ещё бы. Вот.

Он наклонился и потянулся к кувшину с водой и кружке, которые Шерлок держал возле кровати. Одной рукой он налил воды, а затем устроился позади Шерлока, поднеся кружку к его губам.

— Пей.

Шерлок слегка приподнялся и послушно разлепил губы, внезапно осознав, как сильно он хотел пить, когда Джон наклонил кружку, и прохладная жидкость скользнула ему в рот. Он жадно пил, чувствуя, как вода стекает по подбородку.

Джон держал кружку, пока Шерлок не осушил её до дна. Он поставил её обратно, а затем с любовью стряхнул капли с уголков его рта.

— Прости, что был немного груб ближе к концу. 

— Нет! — воскликнул Шерлок, приподнявшись на локтях. — Ты был великолепен. Джон, ты был… 

Он посмотрел вниз и увидел тёплые синие глаза, наблюдавшие за ним, их взгляд смягчился, и синева стала ещё глубже, чем Шерлок когда-либо видел.

— Да? — спросил Джон, уголок рта поднялся в улыбке.

— О, Джон, — решительно ответил Шерлок и наклонился, чтобы сцеловать улыбку с прекрасных губ Джона.

Он лежал, прижавшись грудью к Джону, чувствуя, как его сердце ровно бьётся под его собственным, и, в конце концов, мысль, что Джон уйдёт, наполнила его волной нового разочарования. 

— Не возвращайся, — прошептал Шерлок напротив груди Джона, умоляюще, отчаянно, не взирая на то, что он знал, что его слова бессмысленны. 

Конечно, Джон должен вернуться, он должен был уйти ещё пять минут назад. Солнце уже точно взошло. В каюте Шерлока не было окон, и определить восход солнца было сложно, но тонкая полоска серого света пробралась под дверь и становилась всё ярче, и Шерлок знал, что они больше не могут игнорировать её.

— Останься со мной, — взмолился он, зная, что просьба невыполнима и жестока, потому что Джон захочет исполнить её.

— Я не могу, любовь моя, — ответил Джон, сжав Шерлока в руках, и тот услышал боль в его голосе так же ясно, как видел просачивающийся свет под дверью.

— Я знаю, — а затем Шерлок устыдился и зарылся лицом в шею Джона, отказываясь отпускать его.

Джон погладил его спину ещё несколько секунд, затем переместил руки ему на плечи, провёл ими по предплечьям, и с извиняющимся тоном сказал:

— Я должен уйти. 

Шерлок коротко кивнул, безмолвно и скорбно, его рот несчастно изогнулся.

— Но я вернусь.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, опять почувствовав себя капризным ребёнком, смутившись силой своих чувств и невозможностью их прекратить.

— Шерлок?

Он почувствовал, как мягкие пальцы очутились у него под подбородком и подняли его вверх.

— Я вернусь, хорошо?

— Знаю, — прошептал он, стыдясь своего горя. 

Джон поцеловал его в лоб. Прикосновение его губ было таким мягким, таким милым, что Шерлок захотел закричать, почти также сильно, как он кричал, когда кончил.

— Я вернусь к тебе снова, оглянуться не успеешь, — проговорил Джон, нежно сдвигая Шерлока с себя, выпрямляясь и свешивая ноги с койки.

Он встал одним мягким, грациозным движением, и Шерлок свернулся на своей стороне, прижав колени к груди.

Шерлок лежал головой на подушке и наблюдал, как Джон отрывисто и небрежно протёр свой живот и грудь мочалкой, которую окунул в холодную воду из оловянной миски. Он прошёлся под мышками и поверх своего прекрасного, мягкого члена, и всё о чём внезапно возмечтал Шерлок — это чтобы он помогал Джону, вместо того, чтобы просто лежать и безучастно наблюдать за ним, но когда он сел, и вопрос почти слетел с его губ, Джон покачал головой.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, словно инстинктивно понимая, о чём Шерлок хотел спросить. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь помочь, но я быстрее справлюсь сам. 

Слишком быстро Джон натянул свои брюки, надел рубашку через голову и накинул сюртук. Он просто шнуровал свои ботинки, и прекрасные очертания его сильной спины предстали перед глазами Шерлока, когда сквозь утреннюю мглу зазвучал звон корабельных колоколов.

Джон повернулся к Шерлоку, который сидел голым, с простынёй на коленях, а его тёмные кудряшки беспорядочно разметались по лбу. Шерлок смотрел на Джона со смесью восхищения и печали. Джон наклонился и в последний раз поцеловал поджатые губы Шерлока. 

Он выпрямлялся обратно, когда Шерлок спросил сбившимся от спешки голосом:

— Когда я снова увижу тебя?

— Скоро.

— Но когда? — с нажимом проговорил Шерлок, наклонившись вперёд, чтобы в отчаянии поймать запястье Джона. Сердце Шерлока зашлось в груди. Он не мог объяснить чувство непостижимого ужаса, а что если Джон уйдёт и всё, что произошло между ними истает, как дым, что если физическое присутствие Джона заберёт все следы произошедшего, и всё обернётся лишь сном, как будто то, что Джон уходит, означало, что он больше его не увидит.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Джон, и в его голосе прозвучала неподдельная грусть. — Как только я смогу уйти.

Он взял Шерлока за руку. Его пальцы в ладони Шерлока ощущались такими сильными и тёплыми.

— Сегодня вечером? — шёпотом спросил Шерлок.

— Возможно, — отозвался Джон и сжал его пальцы.

Шерлок кивнул и склонил голову, чтобы скрыть печаль на своём лице. Глядя вниз, он заметил блеск серебра у себя на груди.

— Ты должен забрать его, — сказал он, потянувшись за шею, чтобы расстегнуть замочек, но Джон остановил его, обхватив пальцы Шерлока своими, там, где он держал медальон и прижал подвеску к его сердцу.

— Нет, — возразил Джон, твёрдым, но полным нежности голосом. — Я хочу, чтобы ты сохранил его у себя. Хочу, чтобы ты носил его. У меня есть не так уж много, что я могу подарить тебе. Так что позволь подарить тебе это.

Шерлок, растроганный этим жестом, снова посмотрел вниз, где ладонь Джона накрыла его руку и прижала её к груди.

Джон нежно положил два пальца под подбородок Шерлока и поднял его голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Глаза Джона стали бездонными.

— Считай его моим обещанием, что я вернусь к тебе. Считай его символом, что моё сердце принадлежит тебе, если медальон у тебя. Хорошо, Шерлок? — Джон говорил очень тихо. — Ты сохранишь его для меня? 

— Да, конечно, — выдохнул Шерлок, а затем Джон поцеловал его, обняв ладонью его щёку, притянув рот Шерлока к себе, и его тонкие губы были тёплыми и исполненными чувств.

Шерлок позволил медальону упасть обратно на грудь, когда он наклонился в поцелуй, всё его тело разомлело от прикосновения губ Джона и от его сильных и таких ласковых пальцев на его лице.

Джон отстранился быстрее, чем хотел бы Шерлок, его дыхание слегка сбилось.

— А теперь мне действительно пора.

Он пробежался рукой по краю его лица, затяжное прикосновение Джона исполнилось нежностью, и в груди Шерлока колоколом зазвенело от чувств. 

— До свидания, мой красавец, — сказал Джон, мягко глянув своими глубокими глазами. — Отдыхай.

А затем, прежде чем Шерлок успел ответить, Джон выскользнул из каюты, так тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, что та не издала и звука.


End file.
